Something Like Fate
by prowessMaster44
Summary: Meet Zelda, clueless 16 year old whose life seems to deteriorate as the identity as freshman of high school looms near. After meeting a certain boy at a newly opened coffee shop, high school doesn't seem so bleak anymore. Modern AU, cover image NOT mine. Chapters 1-10 will be revised soon, so tread carefully for choppiness before revisions.
1. Zelda (1)

**A/N: Hola, amigos! I am _actually _starting another fanfic! My second one! Which is why my first SSB fanfic is getting some slow updates. And this is why! **

**This will be a LoZ one, obviously, and I am trying something new. I'm writing in present tense, and the point of views jump between two people. You can tell by the title who's talkin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor I ever will. Nintendo owns LoZ.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda

Sunday, 5:30 PM

I knew this day would come, though I still prayed it was a dream. And what was that?

High school.

Filthy, _high school_.

Where we were once the boss, the top of the tier of middle school, to the lowly, pathetic rank in high school as freshman. Where we no longer have lots of known friends and familiar hallways. Where everything is new.

I hate changes.

But on the bright side, I had suffered from this when I went from elementary to middle school. I can survive this too, right?

Sitting on my messy bed mourning for the death of summer vacation, I do not look the most appealing right now. Not wanting to allow anyone access to my unflattering state, my door is locked, and remained locked for the past hour.

"Dinner, honey!" Impa calls for possibly for the seventeenth time. Impa is my awesome, pimp mom.

"I'm not hungry," I repeat for the seventeenth occurrence as well. The angry, grumbling hole in my stomach told me otherwise.

For some irrelevant reason, the sense of change has always made me think back to tragic times like my father's sudden disappearance or the time when my bra fell loose during gym class (stupid weak hooks). Or when I accidentally slapped my geometry teacher because he was drilling me with annoying criticisms when I was at "that time of month." Maybe it's just the sadness.

Or I'm just being paranoid.

Yeah, I must be.

Only once I hear the front door snapping open then closed, and the familiar revving of the car announcing that my mother was leaving to pick up some groceries do I unlock my door and slink out. Pulling on an old sweatshirt and slacks and scraping my hair into a half-hearted braid, I pick at Mom's concoction of (ordered) pizza and step outside into the crisp, chilly air.

I'm opting for some sharp coffee right now. Even if it's 6 PM.

Maybe that can help me focus for the first day of high school tomorrow and drive away the howling in my stomach.

* * *

It is a shame that none of my friends can make it tonight. So I'll have to go by myself risking my own butt; something about my mom informing me about creepy guys roaming the streets at night going by myself. But I really want to try the new coffee shop in town. The "pumpkin spice dream mocha" sounds promising.

I walk, because it's only about three blocks away. Besides, I can use some fresh air. It takes about fifteen minutes to walk there, and it takes me a while to locate the small body of the cafe.

My first impression of the coffee shop when I walk in is to appreciate the warm gust of air that followed my arrival. Then I take in the appearance of the inside and the overall atmosphere.

It is very quaint and cozy, but I can't help but notice I am the only customer in this , it _is_ 6 PM after all so I actually might be the weird one here.

I choose a window seat and sit gratefully in the cushiony seat-my feet ache from walking a mile. I peer out at the red and gold raining leaves. Autumn never fails to impress me.

I am wondering, how would my day play out tomorrow? Would I be horribly lost in the daunting hallways of high school? Be picked on? Shoved in a locker? Have crabby teachers?

...Get a boyfriend?

I will have to have a deep and meaningful girl session with my girlies Malon and Ruto. We can discuss how to plan accordingly tomorrow to avoid public humiliation (that's the worst) and possibly make some new friends. Maybe.

Nobody can beat Malon and Ruto in my circle of friends.

I must've been pretty lost in thought because I am suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when I hear a throat clearing. Quickly composing myself, I turn my head nonchalantly to acknowledge whoever wants my attention.

He is a waiter.

My waiter.

"What would you like to sip on today?"

He is wearing a dark green plaid shirt with black slacks and had messy blond hair. His eyes are a gorgeous blue.

And he is undeniably cute.

It takes me a (long) second to realize he is waiting for an answer to a question I don't remember him asking.

I can't take that handsome look he's giving me. So I whip my head the other way and dive into the contents of my purse muttering an excuse along the lines of "I need to get my wallet."

Good job. Zelda, I scold myself.

When I know I can't have my head in my purse any longer for it to be awfully weird, I reluctantly pull my head out and stare back at that smirk he has slapped on his face. I hope my blush isn't too obvious.

"What would you like?" he repeated his question patiently.

A hot waiter in front of me before the first day of high school. Go figure. "I'd like to try the Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha please. It sounds nice."

To my surprise, the blond waiter laughs a charming laugh. I feel as if I've melted a little.

"I'm sorry," he says after calming down. "It's just that this Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha you're speaking of already has a bad reputation since this store opened."

"Oh?" I am genuinely curious.

"Who knows? Any drink is labeled a reputation from the first person who tries it out. And this one's first taster thought it tasted horrible." There was that stupid irresistable smirk again.

"Oh, I see," I say.

"But the funny thing is," he piped up, "it's one of my favorites."

I nod. "Alright. I'll give that a try." I toss him a small smile, which is hard considering it takes all my strength to not let that huge, gigantic grin to come out.

He leaves and doesn't notice that my eyes linger a bit too long on his back.

0-0-0

It doesn't take long for my drink to come since I am the only customer in the whole cafe.

I spot that same waiter before he sees me, and when he does, I have to look away from the sudden contact with those dazzling blue eyes. I continue dumbly looking at my lap, wishing I had brought my phone or a book or anything that makes me look as if I'm not suddenly interested in my thighs.

I notice him standing next to me with my peripheral vision, and I am forced to look up, and I am greeted with his hand placing a large cup of a bright orange liquid topped with a mountain of whip on the small marble table in front of me. I admire it, mentally cooing, "Oohs" and "Aaahs."

"Thank you," I start to say, but am thoroughly astonished when he sets an identical drink across from me and places himself in the seat opposite from mine. In _that _seat.

He's sitting _across _from _me._

He must've noticed my confused expression (way to go, me) because he flashes that killer smile once again and explained, "It gets slow around here. Especially in the evening. And I can't refuse to have my favorite drink when I am forced to make it when it never gets ordered!"

I nod stupidly. Say something, I scold myself. "It looks delicious."

"Trust me, it is." The handsome guy takes a long drawl from his cup, whip smearing his upper lip. That just makes him even more frustrating to ignore.

"What's in it?" I say. "Does it have nuts? Because I'm allergic to nuts and I can't have them, or else I'll break into these nasty rashes and-" I shove the glass in my mouth and gulp down the warm drink to shut myself up. _Mmm, this drink really is good. Whoever said this tastes horrible is a knucklehead. _

But he just chuckles again and assures me, "There aren't any nuts in here. Just coffee beans, milk, pumpkin, and cinnamon." He picks up his napkin and dabs it on his lips to remove the cream, which is too bad because I was enjoying that look.

It's hard not to stare at him and his gorgeous features. His dirty blond tresses look so soft and fluffy, I want to run my fingers through them. His amazing blue eyes can't compare to my boring, dull shade of blue. His lips look so soft and luscious and-

_OMG, Zelda, what the hell are you thinking? _I blink my eyes to shake myself back to reality. I stare at his nose, because there's no way I can keep a stable stare at his eyes. Hm, even his nose looks perfect.

"So, may I ask why you are at this coffee shop at six?" he asks.

_For all I know, he may be one of those creepy guys Mom warned me about, _I think suddenly, still staring at his nose. _And it's even more true when I'm by myself! I should've brought my friends for backup or at least had my phone on me. Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid and why-_

"Something on my nose?" I instinctively peer up to meet his whole face which has creased with confusion...and was that embarrassment?

No way, I'm the more embarrassed one.

"No, sorry!" I stutter, placing my cheeks in my hands to hopefully cool it off. But he was lifting his empty (when did he finish all that?) glass and peering at his reflection to see if there really is something on that perfect nose.

After an awkward moment of me feeling pathetic on saying that and him checking his nose in his glass, he finally puts it down on the table and his distinguishable smile reemerges.

"If I may ask again, why are you taking time out of your schedule to come to this lowly coffee shop?" He flashes a half smile.

"Oh uh," I stammer, "...just wanting to try something new before I start my first day as a freshman tomorrow." _Kill me now, that sounded pathetic_.

But instead, his eyebrows shoots up and a full smile comes out.

"Really?" he exclaims. "Because I'm going to start the first day of high school tomorrow, too!"

I smile a genuine smile. It's so cool that I have something in common with this cute guy, much more the same age. Maybe I do have a chance..._no, _bad girl, Zelda, you're probably only going to see him this one time.

"I'm kinda nervous, you know, from being the top of the tier in middle school to lowly, pathetic freshman in high school," he says wistfully, and my mouth mentally drops open. _Can he read minds…?_

But I nod and agree sincerely, "I totally agree with that" and tack on, "My mom would want me to excel in all my years of school because I'm her only child." Insert awkward smile.

He grins back at me and comments, "That's cool."

"You have any siblings?"

He looks downcast all of a sudden, and I mentally punch myself for saying something that must be a very sensitive topic for him.

"No," he says sullenly. "...I'm adopted."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking that!" I blubber, heat jumping to my cheeks once again.

"No, it's okay," he says just as quickly. "It only makes sense to ask that after what you said." He discreetly fans himself with his hand.

I bet I'm making such a great first impression.

"So, why did you get a job here?" I ask as casually as I can.

"My parents want me to get a part-time job to help raise some money."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yea, I guess. Boss is really nice. I am his first worker to be employed."

"Sounds great," I lamely comment.

He checks his watch, and with a startled expression, he says, "Oh, I didn't notice how much time has passed. Sorry to steal some of your needed sleep for school tomorrow."

"Same for you; you must have to get some sleep as well for _your _classes tomorrow," I reply. I finish the last gulp of the delicious coffee. "Besides, this coffee's probably going to keep me awake for a few more hours yet."

"Me too," he says as he peers at his empty cup.

He gets up from his seat across from me and scoops up both our empty cups. "Thanks for stopping by at 'Outlook Cafe'!" He flashes me a cheery grin.

I smile back and reply, "Thank _you_. It was a pleasure chatting with you."

Then I remember something.

"Oh! May I ask how much was that drink?" I pull out my wallet, crossing my fingers that I have enough loose cash to pay for the delicious coffee.

But I nearly jump out of my skin by his warm touch on my wrist, effectively stopping me from pulling anything out of my wallet.

"Free," he jumps in. "Free for the person who entertained me during the boring hours of the evening."

Then he notices his hand on my wrist.

He immediately pulls back and apologizes, "Oh sorry!" He turns his back to me and hastily walks to the door where I assume coffee is prepared. He throws a backwards wave and says, "Nice meeting you! Good night, and good luck tomorrow!"

Then he disappears.

...What just happened?

But still, I slowly tug out a five-dollar bill and place it on the table he and I were sitting at. "Good night, and good luck to you too," I whisper at the closed door and allow a small smile to creep out.

I leisurely walk out the glass double doors knowing full well I might not be able to see him again, considering I can't sneak out here every day.

And then I realize, before he had so suddenly turned away, I had caught his name tag pinned on his shirt.

I whisper it slowly, testing it out, and smile at the sound of his name.

_ Link._


	2. Link (1)

**A/N: :3**

**I'll try not to bother you with too many author's notes, but something about updates: It will be a bit rocky since I'm juggling two fics at a time. I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**-prowessMaster44**

* * *

Link

Sunday, 7:00 AM

Do you know what really sucks?

High school.

Where I'm not the boss of anyone anymore but myself. Where no one is under me. Where I have to behave to avoid having my head jammed into a toilet by some sophomore.

Pulling myself out of my bed at seven in the morning, I stretch and yawn, knowing that I have to get up now to do all the stuff I want to accomplish before the first day of school tomorrow, and also get to my new job at one PM I got a few weeks ago. Today will be the last day I work there until I have to shorten my hours. Turning freshman tomorrow.

I plod to the bathroom where the sudden invasion of bright light causes me to squint. Once my vision focuses, I stare at myself in the mirror. Tangled and unflattering mangled blond hair, and boring blue eyes. I'm glad no one else is here to see me like this.

After a refreshing splash of water on my face, I feel much more energized and less pathetic as I pull on a decent shirt and jeans which will also be acceptable for work. I have to meet up with my buddies to mourn for the last day of vacation.

Trudging downstairs, my foster mom greets me with a warm smile. I like her, no, I love her as much as I will with my own real mother, though I still feel a part of me is missing. I wonder where my real mom is.

"Going out?" she asks. Even though she is my mom, I find it more comfortable by calling her by her real name, Uli. She doesn't mind.

"Yea," I reply. I scoop up a warm, steaming muffin cooling on a rack and head out the door, tossing back a wave and a smile at Uli and Colin, her real son. They wave back at me.

"Come home safe!" Uli calls.

"I will." I step out into the early autumn weather and breathe in the crisp air. I love autumn. I flick open my hand phone and tap on an all-too-familiar number and bring it to my ear, expecting the recognizable voice to come through any second. He answers on the first ring.

"Hey ya, Link!" Mikau's voice rings through into my ear. I grin at his optimistic tone; no doubt he's been playing his guitar. He loves the thing to death.

"Hey," I reply. "Up for some last day of hanging out for a while since it's going to be robbed by homework starting tomorrow?"

"Totally. Call up Darunia, will ya? He won't be happy if we bail on him, 'specially today."

"Sure thing. See ya at the cafe in ten?"

"Absolutely."

We hang up, and I immediately dial another number, crossing my fingers the big guy would pick up; he's a late sleeper, and getting woken early does not make him a happy man. Sometimes his anger issues could get the best of him.

Fortunately, he does pick up.

"Ah, mornin', Link!" Darunia booms through my speakers. "Ready to rock the last day of summer vacation?"

"Haha, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Ha! Be ready! I'm ready to punch high school in the gut!"

"You do that, and I'll stay out of detention, thank you very much."

"You know who else I'm gonna slug when I see their face?"

"Gee, I wonder who?"

"People like that idiot Mido!"

My hand tightens around my phone at the sound of his name.

"...and others like Ganondork and Zanty-Panty and…"

_Mido…_

"that jerk named Ghigaham or whatever his name is and—"

"Okay, I'll see you at the cafe in five, 'kay?"

"Sounds peachy to me!" Darunia and I hang up.

_Mido…_

I was just forgetting about him.

* * *

"Roads are so damn empty in the early morning! Maybe I _should _start waking up earlier…."

I hear my friends' voices before I see them as I enter my job workplace, newly opened Outlook Cafe.

Since it doesn't open on Sundays (today), no customers are allowed, though I am an employee so I have the keys and everything, and there aren't any rules that says I can't bring friends. The up side of being an employee here is that I get free drinks, plus I was trained to know how to make them, so I can personally serve Darunia and Mikau behind the counter.

"May I take your orders, gentlemen?" I say to announce my arrival, taking out a clipboard and pen. Mikau and Darunia grin widely at me.

"You bet!" Darunia bellows. "I'd like an extra strong Cappuccino today, thanks!"

"Don't listen to him," Mikau says, and leans in to 'whisper' in my ear, "He's already had too much caffeine, as you can obviously tell, even on the phone, am I right?"

"Hey! Three cans of energy drinks aren't _that_ much!"

"Woah, woah," I interject, tucking the pen behind my ear. "How about you lay low, and get a delicious, _succulent_ mug of green tea instead?"

Darunia crosses his arms defiantly, but succumbs. "Alright, fine. Green tea for me."

"Aaaand, you, kind sir?" I say jokingly to Mikau.

The guitarist peers at the posted drink posters and replies in the same manner, "A peppermint mocha sounds lovely, thank you."

"In five minutes!" I call as I rush behind the counter, pulling out bags of instant coffee and whip cream cans.

After just a month and a half on making different kinds of drinks in this cafe, it has become really familiar and simple to do. It's like I prepare the drinks automatically and with relative ease. In fact, sometimes I enjoy it because I sometimes zone out and can daydream a little in the midst of my work hours.

As promised, I nail three drinks in five minutes, and now I head out the door to the only table with residents.

Setting the drink down in front of their respective owners, I set my own glass down beside them, pull out Uli's muffin I took earlier in the morning, and drag another chair over so I can sit with my pals.

"So, since the life of a high schooler officially starts tomorrow, how was your summer vacation?" Mikau starts easily.

"Hm," I say. "Monotonous, I guess. Not a lot of stuff happening, besides this job." I wave my hands around in the air of the cafe to prove my point.

"Well, I've been buffin' up quite a bit," Darunia announces. He flexes his biceps and attempts to emit a tough battle cry.

"Impressive," I compliment while Mikau downs his peppermint mocha to stifle his snickers.

Wiping his mouth, Mikau informs, "Well, I probably spent half my summer vacation just sitting in my room and jammin' with the guitar."

"I'll have to see how much you've improved," I say, genuinely curious.

"Yea, I request a guitar concert," Darunia insists obstinately, slurping down his (decaf) green tea.

I sip on my "Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha.

"Hey, isn't that drink supposed to be disgusting or something?" Mikau questions casually as he scrapes the last bubbles of whip at the bottom of his glass.

I try to look offended. "Hey, I have _unique _taste buds. Don't judge me."

Mikau chuckles and shrugs, and he points at my muffin for permission. I nod. He takes it and chows half of it down in one bite.

"So, you guys excited to see anyone tomorrow in the halls, maybe?" Darunia asks us.

"Just Lulu and you guys," Mikau answers through bites of muffin.

"Awww, have you and Lulu gone out a lot in the summer?" I tease. Lulu and Mikau has been going out for as long as I can remember.

Darunia sniffles. "Give me a boulder to punch so I feel manly again."

"Woah, we're not absolutely crazy or anything. I'm no stalker," Mikau jumps in defensively.

"Yea, but what if _she _is…," I say, smirking.

Mikau semi-glares at me. "You know she's not like that. She's way sweeter and caring than that."

"Well, _I'm _excited to see good ol' Cousin Darmani," Darunia juts in. "'Course, he's not as buff as I am, but that's not really my fault, isn't it?" He flexes his biceps again.

Mikau and I stare at him. "Actually, it kinda is…"

"Hm, really?" Darunia looks thoughtful. Mikau and I can't contain our snickers.

"Anyway, who're _you_ looking forward to seeing, Link?" Mikau asks me after we both calm down.

That actually kind of caught me by surprise, because now that I think about it, who _do _I miss?

"Hmmm, I would like to see Sheik again," I respond. "He's pretty cool."

"Yea, I've seen you with him around the halls last year," Darunia comments. "What's he like?"

"Quiet, passive, doesn't get involved with fights."

"He do drugs?"

"Hell no. Goody-two-shoes, that guy."

"Bet he gets straight A's."

"...No, actually. More like straight D's."

"I like him already." Darunia grins.

"You sure you're just excited to see Sheik?" Mikau suddenly pipes up.

I stare at him.

Darunia catches on fairly quickly. "Yeeeaaaa," he drawls, a smirk creeping on his face. "You _sure _about that?"

I throw up my hands exasperatedly. "Yes, what's up?"

Mikau and Darunia share a grin.

"What about _Ilia?_ Sure you don't miss her?" Darunia makes kissy-noises in the air while Mikau bats his eyelashes at me.

I scoff at them. "Ilia's not my _girlfriend_. Just a friend."

"_Clearly_ she doesn't feel that way." My dorky friends snicker in their hands. I face-palm, and stare down at my empty drink.

Ilia has stuck to me for several years, ever since she confessed to me in fifth grade. I like her, but not romantically. She's great company, and I love having her around, but her clinginess just gets to me. She thinks that I am "hers" and "hers only" like her property. A lot of people think we're dating and make suggestive comments when we're walking down the hallway, which Ilia responds with a huge smile and clutches my arm tightly.

That's not true. I'm not dating anyone.

I'm single.

Because of this, sometimes I'm teased and been labeled "gay" a few times, the rumors all fueled from a bastard named Mido. Been with him for nine years, hated him for nine years, and still hate him. Maybe even more so. I know I'm not gay because I sometimes find myself ogling at some hot girls who I know I will never end up with. And the thought of doing anything sexual with another male doesn't arouse me in any way.

The simple truth is that I just haven't met the perfect girl yet.

"Alright, alright, let's talk 'bout something else," Mikau suggests as he notices my downcast face.

"_Or_," I suddenly speak up. "How about you two duds go out now and let me get ready for my job now?" Which is true, because it is almost one in the afternoon.

"Aw man. Alright, fine," Darunia protests but picks himself up and scoops up all our empty glasses. "At least let me wash these to make it up to ya."

I stop him by tugging the cups out of his beefy hands. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." I send him an assuring grin.

He slaps me on the back (one glass would've cracked if Mikau wasn't there to catch it) and heads out the double doors leaving behind a, "See ya tomorrow in the deepest hell of high school!" with Mikau waving back.

"Yea, sea ya!" I call. The doors swing shut.

I head back behind the counter and place the cups in the sink. I'm alone for two seconds before a blonde-haired girl rips through the doors and launches herself in my arms. I'm relieved I had put away the cups in time.

"LINK!" she squeals as she constricts me in a restrictive hug.

"I-Ilia," I muster, trying to scavenge back all the air that had left me for a second.

"How're you doing, Link Tink?" She smiles widely at me as she finally gets off me.

"Fine," I say, finding my nametag in my pocket and clipping it on my chest for work. Ilia does the same.

I had managed to find this job six weeks ago, and I remember Uli had grinned and smiled so big for me. It wasn't long until Ilia discovered this and snagged a position as well.

I notice that Ilia already has her green plaid shirt on and is already setting up the glasses and preparing the coffee machines.

Do I love her? I stare at the blonde girl. Have we kissed?

Yes. That is a fact.

But it's also a fact that I didn't know how I felt back then. I couldn't identify if I was truly in love with her. And a final fact is that the kiss didn't feel special. Of course, Ilia was in utter elation for a couple weeks and was even clingier, but who can blame her?

Ilia notices me staring at her. She straightens up and faces me, and primps her hair.

"You should start getting ready, Link," she says sweetly. "Boss's going to be here shortly."

"Yes, alright," I say. I go dig in the fridge for cream and whip.

Telma comes a few minutes later. "How're my wonderful helpers doing?" she asks with a smile, cradling a basket which I see is filled with fruit powder and coffee bags.

"Fine, boss! Just getting ready to open the shop!" Ilia announces cheerily.

"Good day," I say formally, taking the basket from Telma's hands. "I'll prepare these as soon as possible."

She winks at me. "Alright, you do that. I will go set up the tables and open the cafe."

It's pretty slow in the afternoon, considering the cafe opens at one o'clock due to its low income, but it's even slower in the evening. In fact, it is so slow that literally no one comes in from five until eight, when the cafe closes. So I usually spend the last three hours chatting with my friends over the phone or with Ilia, and the time usually passes quite quickly. Besides, it's not like Ilia and I can skimp out on our job and escape early, because that'll surely disappoint Telma.

I yawn. It's only six, and I still got two hours left, but gosh, I feel awfully tired. It doesn't help that school starts tomorrow either. Especially when it's high school.

I catch Ilia out of the corner of my eye wiping the counters, but that's when I notice someone coming in.

At six. In the evening. Right now.

_Who would come for coffee at this hour?_ I think, bewildered.

But then I see who it is.

Not anyone I know, but still.

* * *

I don't know what makes me do it, but I don't think I regret it. Maybe it's the way she looks so curious, and the way she appeared so graceful even when staring out the window at the awesome fall scenery.

And she is undeniably cute.

A hot girl before the first day of high school. Go figure.

So I gather up my (meager) courage and step out to serve her. She looks even more attractive at this angle, the soft curve of her jaw and the few wisps of her eyelashes pointing out the window.

I stare at her for longer than she might think before I remember I'm here to take her order. That's the whole point of my job anyway.

"Excuse me," I say, but that still doesn't catch her attention. I crack a grin, and I clear my throat. That got her.

She turns her head around and peers up innocently at me.

"What would you like to sip on today?" I ask.

To my mild confusion, she doesn't reply and continues to stare at me, my clothes, and my face. And then suddenly, she dives into the contents of her purse. I hear "to get" and "wallet" coming from her mouth.

After a moment, she comes out.

"What would you like?" I repeat. It's a bigger surprise that she asks for the 'disgusting' (rolls eyes at the person who said that) Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha, and an (embarrassing) automatic laugh comes out of me.

She must think I'm a weirdo.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, and explain as graciously as I could for laughing in her face. "But the funny thing is, it's my favorite," I blabber. Gee, I won't stop blabbering will I?

But she accepts the drink and I escape behind the doors to the coffee making place, and come face to face with Ilia.

"What have we said?" she says unhappily. "_I _serve females, and _you _serve the males."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you were wiping the counters and I didn't want to trouble you."

She perks after that. "How thoughtful, Link!" she chirps and continues to wipe the counters. Then she goes behind another door to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Now's my chance. Wait, what does that mean?

But I hurriedly make the drink and come out to serve it to her. I surprise her by sitting across from her (her confused expression was so adorable) with the same drink and quickly explain to her why.

We hit it off fairly well. We're actually having a real conversation. I feel whip staining my lip and I quickly wipe it off with a napkin, hoping my heating face didn't show. Man, what a fool I'm making myself.

As we're conversing, I can't help but take in her features. Her eyes are such a deep and dark blue, like the stormy sea, unlike my boring pale blue ones. Her dark hair looks so smooth and soft, and I have to tamp down the urge to stroke it. And don't get me started on her lips. They look so smooth and perfect and—

Woah, woah, what the hell am I thinking? I hope she doesn't think I'm a creeper.

We talk some more, and then she is suddenly staring at my nose. I continue talking as normally as I could manage, but I'm thinking something else. Shit, what if there's whip on my nose? Oh my _goddesses, _this is humiliating and degrading.

"Something on my nose?" I ask, heat springing to my face once again.

She looks flustered, though I know it's not as much as I am. "No, sorry!" she apologizes, though I have to make absolute sure that's true.

I pick up my glass and peer at my vague reflection. Phew, no whip.

We talk some more, and I feel especially surprised when she said she starts high school tomorrow as well! Maybe I do have a chance...shut up, Link. You're probably just going to see her this one time.

I check my watch. Damn, I was enjoying myself.

After exchanging some Good night's and Good luck's, she's about to leave, and I cross my fingers, hoping she would forget about something I hope she forgets.

She doesn't.

"Oh! May I ask how much was that drink?" She pulls out her wallet.

Aw, shucks. In my haste, I touch her wrist to stop her from paying.

"Free," I hear myself sputter. "Free for the person who entertained me during the boring hours of the evening." Oh goddesses, that was cheesy.

Then I notice my hands on her wrist.

I whip around, sputtering an apology, my face turning beet red. No way can she see me in this state.

So I foolishly leave, throwing back hasty farewells. Dammit, I am so freaking rude.

She probably hates me now.

Escaping into the backs of the cafe, I lean against the door and let out a long and hard breath. I regret my whole life for the last two minutes. Man, that was so stupid of me. Now she's definitely not coming back.

And then Ilia's in front of me. "What the _hell _were you thinking sitting with some unknown girl?" she hisses.

Before I can reply, she plows on. "You belong to me, and I belong to you. Not some ugly stranger."

Her angry eyes meet mine. "So, since you've been gossiping with her for the past half hour, tell me, what's her name?"

I open my mouth, and then the heavy realization hits me. "I...don't know."

"Bullshit! What _is _it?"

"I really don't know!" I shout. "I never asked her name!" I don't tell her that I regret that, too.

"Ugh, I'm leaving!" With that, Ilia scoops up her bag and storms out the cafe.

I sigh. Nothing beats her stubbornness.

I step out to wipe the tables, and get it done fairly quickly. Until I reach the table where I and the girl were sitting at.

A lone five dollar bill sits on the surface.

A small smirk creeps on my lips.

_You're not getting away with this_.


	3. Zelda (2)

**A/N: UPDATE 11/29: So you may or may not have noticed I had removed this chapter and then uploaded it again. It's because yeah, this was pretty bad, so I had rewritten Chapter Three. It's still the same about a third from the beginning until I started changing things (and where it got super bad last time). I hope this is a lot better! Thank you to Chameleon Eyes who gave me some advice!**

** I know, I said not a lot of author's notes, but just one more bit to reply to a guest reviewer!**

**Hi, etsy! Glad you like this story! First, I want to profusely thank you for reading this and reviewing, and I apologize for not mentioning you in the previous chapter. And your question about if Darunia and Mikau are Gorons and Zoras in this story, well, it really depends on how you (the reader) to picture everyone. In my brain, I imagine them looking a lot like their real self, though with a tiny touch of human aspects as well. Some, I think have to be seen in some human form, like fairies, but it really depends on how you imagine the characters!**

**Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

Zelda

Sunday, 8:30 PM

"You _what_?!"

Malon stares at me with bewilderment while Ruto's mouth is as big as the sun.

"Here me out," I say vainly. "I just needed to refresh my memory, so I went out the house for awhile."

"Yea, by _yourself_. A defenseless girl who's dumb enough not to bring her phone or her friends along is basically _asking _for it! And you say you don't _regret _it?"

"Wait for the good part!" I exclaim. "You guys heard about the new cafe?"

"Yea…?" Ruto says unsurely.

"I met the most charming, dreamiest, handsomest guy ever," I gush exaggeratedly after a suspenseful pause.

Malon, completely forget her persistent protests a few seconds ago, squeals and says, "_Really_? So was he your waiter?"

"Of course he was!"

"What did he look like?" Ruto asks excitedly.

I put a finger on my chin and think, trying so hard to recall the image of his face. Of course, that isn't really hard at all considering how attractive he was. "Messy blond hair, a melting smile, and the most gorgeous bright blue eyes."

"He sounds so dreamy," Ruto sighs.

"Did he show any interest in you?" Malon asks curiously.

"Yea, considering how graceful you are, he must've been drooling and tripping over himself for you," Ruto chimes in.

Now I am stumped.

"Zelda?" Malon says again.

"I, uh, _might_ have made a fool of myself."

* * *

It is currently nine PM, and I am getting ready for bed. My friends have already left a while ago to prep for high school where we officially turn freshman in less than twelve hours.

I change into a comfy nightgown and check one more time that my schoolbag and supplies are all ready and set to go for tomorrow. I flick off my lights and dive straight into bed because I absolutely despise the dark.

I lay in bed for a couple minutes before a crack of light enters my vision from my door and I notice Mom peering in.

"Goodnight," she whispers.

"'Night," I reply, sleep already starting to weigh me down. The crack of light disappears, and I shut my eyes.

Am I excited for high school tomorrow?

It would be a lie if I said no. Yes, the idea of going to high school doesn't sound the most appealing, but I have to admit that I'm looking forward to whatever surprises high school will bring me. Who knows? Maybe high school's going to be the best four years of my life.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I take back what I said about being excited for high school.

The cold reality hits me when it dawns on me that the first harsh aspect of high school is: earlier hours.

I pull myself groggily out of the comforts of my covers and head to the bathroom with drunken steps. The sun has barely risen over the horizon, and the last thing I wanna do is dress up and go to school.

I strip and step into the shower. The cold water wakes me up instantly, and the reality hits me once again.

I'm going to school.

_High _school.

With that in mind, I quickly scrub myself clean before stepping out once again and drying myself.

Wrapped in a towel, I waddle over to my closet and leaf through the pieces of clothing.

After a tough five minutes on just standing there and contemplating what outfit would be the most impressive to set a good first impression (and regretting I hadn't decided last night), I finally choose a purple blouse and white skirt. I fish out a bra and undershirt, plus some socks, and I dress in five minutes flat; there's only about half an hour left before I have to head out.

I tumble downstairs where Mom is preparing some breakfast.

"Set to go for the first day of high school?" she asks.

"I think so." I pluck a piece of toast jutting from the toaster and open the fridge for jam. Pondering the very tough decision between peach or blackberry jam, I ultimately take the peach and smear a generous amount on the piece of bread.

Mom sets a glass of orange juice by me, but I muster through bites of toast, "Not today, Mom. I gotta hurry."

With that, I dump my plate in the sink and go back upstairs while dialing Ruto's number.

"Hey, Zelda!" Ruto's voice echoes through my speaker.

"Hey," I say, "be ready to pick me up in ten, 'kay?"

"I know. I'm coming right now, so I'll be there right on time."

"Sounds perfect—OW!"

Multitasking by applying mascara while talking on the phone is proving to not be the most effective.

"You okay?" I hear Ruto's concerned voice through the phone.

"Yea, I'm fine. Fatality by mascara."

Ruto laughs, and we hang up.

Finally winning over the killer mascara stick, I blow dry my hair and manipulate it into a half ponytail. I scramble here and there for the curling iron and some additional hairspray before I'm finally set and ready to go.

I check the time. Phew, Ruto should be here in two minutes.

I spend those two minutes calming down from my morning rush and collect my bag from my room.

Now I sit outside next to the front door, untangling my earbuds and plugging them into my phone. I listen to half the song called Epona's Song (whoever is Epona, I don't know, but the song's awesome!) while thinking about the boy named Link from that cafe, having unrealistic fantasies before I spot Ruto's familiar old-fashioned jeep pulling up next to my driveway.

"Hey, hot stuff," Ruto greets me as I open the door to the backseat.

"You're lookin' good yourself," I reply, which is true. Ruto's always dazzling and utterly fabulous, very likely taking after her fashionista mom, Rutela, who I notice is driving us this current moment.

Her mom can be a model. She looks like she could be in her late twenties when really she is in her late thirties.

"Where's Ralis?" I ask Ruto after I settle in my seat next to her.

"My little brother? Oh, he's off in the horrors of fifth grade."

Ruto and I chuckle when Rutela asks me, "How's Impa, dear?"

"Mom's great!" I reply.

"That's good to hear."

We reach Malon's place, and the redhead bounds out excitedly in a simple T-shirt and denim skirt.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" she squeals like a high school teenager (which we are) as she hops in as well.

"I know, right?" Ruto gushes.

"Isn't Cremia in college now?" I question enthusiastically.

"Yep," Malon answers. "Second year of college. Gooood luck."

Ruto and I snigger at Malon's tone.

"Oh my goddesses, I'm nervous," I say, fidgeting in my seat. I can see the new high school in the far distance. It will take five minutes tops to reach there.

"Oh! Let's compare schedules," I remember and pull out the wrinkled sheet. Malon and Ruto also take theirs out and put it side to side with mine.

"Woohoo!" Malon cheers. "I have Art with Zelda and Phy. Ed. with Ruto!"

"I also have Health with Zelda," Ruto says.

"And we all have lunch together!" I point out. We compare our locker numbers and find out how often we might cross each other in the halls.

Before I know it, we're approaching the front door of the high school. I can't help but wonder if Link is experiencing the same nervousness at a different place. After all, he's going through the struggles of high school as well.

"Good luck and have fun!" Rutela calls as she pulls away. We wave at her departure before turning around and peering up at the daunting building.

"Ooookay. This is at least three times larger than middle school," Malon mutters.

Different students are milling into the school as well, surrounding us with comments and wandering gazes looking for their friends. I witness someone run up to another who I'm assuming is his friend (or enemy, who knows) and paste a "Kick Me" sign on his back. Typical middle schooler.

Wait, this is high school isn't it? I guess I should get used to the immaturity the ninth graders still have to evolve from middle school.

"Wow, look at that!" Ruto gasps while Malon and I glance over where she's pointing at. It's a beautiful water fountain with neat beds of flowers surrounding it on the clear and flat stoned ground.

"Gorgeous," I comment, and we head to the crowded entrance.

We safely make it through the large double doors of the school without getting trampled on (thankfully), and now comes the trouble on arriving at our first periods.

And it's also the time to separate.

"Wish me luck, guys!" Malon calls and enters her first period classroom, Astronomy.

We wave, and leave to find Ruto's classroom next. It is very near Malon's, much to my jealousy.

"Bye," I say with a smile as she enters.

Ruto grins back and replies, "Bye! See you later!

Now, I am unfortunately by myself and have to fend for myself for my first class, which apparently is freaking Geometry. I hate math.

I cluelessly look for signs and plaques, searching for the magic room number 219, and I figure that the classroom is on the second floor because of the number two as the first number.

I am right; I spot my destination just through this hallway, and then I'll be there!

I pick up speed, as fast as the rules will allow, and zoom in right when I hear the bell chime. Phew! I'm safe!

I try not to look too obvious (which is impossible considering I'm the last person who enters the room in front of thirty pairs of eyes) while I head to the last seat available.

"Your name?" the teacher demands with a bored voice. Figures. I don't think anyone wants to be here this current moment.

"Zelda," I reply, willing my voice not to waver. I do not appreciate this attention.

"Hm.…" The teacher runs his finger down a list, which I'm assuming is the attendance or something like that, and I watch him as he reaches the bottom. However, his finger flies back to the top and runs down the paper again, then again.

"Excuse me, sir, is there a problem?" I ask as politely as I could manage. Truly, I was fuming over this teacher to hurry the heck up and end my time in the unwanted spotlight.

"Just...just a second," he mutters, waving his hand dismissively in my direction.

I sigh mentally and try to ignore the stares.

"Well, Zelda," the teacher says, catching my attention back. "I don't think you're in this class. What's your first hour?"

"Uh, geometry...sir?"

At my words, the entire class erupts into laughter, and I feel my entire face heat up involuntarily.4

"I'm sorry, dear," the teacher manages through a slight chuckle. "This is Home and Finances, a course for sophomores and up."

"Oh, I see, I'll see you later—I mean, next year maybe, okay, bye!" I (rudely) snatch my schedule from the teacher's hands and scramble out of there as collected and graciously as I can.

The mocking laughter gradually ceases as I quickly make my ways down the hall. Oh goddesses, I bet the students in the class will go blab to their friends and parents after school about a pathetic freshman mixing up her classes. Speaking of that…

I peer at my schedule once again.

Oh, _that's _why. The room number isn't 219, but 119.

Heh, oops.

I head down the stairs to the first floor and can't help but smile a little; the experience reminds me of the time my friends and I were at the beach a month ago (in the paradise of summer vacation), a time we're going to remember to our graves.

We were splashing giddily in the water, having the most fun we had in our lives. Of course, Ruto was always bugging us to go to the deep end because she absolutely loves the water. (No, seriously, she even said that the way she wanted to die is by drowning. I'm not sure if she really meant it or not. Um, hopefully the latter.)

So we did. Malon and I had uncertainly followed Ruto, but we were actually surprised that it was actually super fun! We splashed and waded, and hurled waves of water at each other.

And then (of course), the recognizable gray fin sliced through the top of the water, heading towards us.

We had screamed uncontrollably and clutched onto the lifesavers we thankfully brought, hoping the objects would live up to their names.

We paddled desperately to shore, and of course, Ruto reached first and scrambled to alert the lifeguard."Shark! _Shark!_" she had shrieked uncontrollably.

Every single soul in the water immediately evacuated, and we all watched twenty feet away from the shore as the 'fin' glided closer and closer...

And realized it was a severed scuba diving fin.

Yes, we were horribly embarrassed by the false alarm, and everyone waded back in. That was probably the last time my friends and I are going to show our faces there.

But that experience just made our bonds tighter.

* * *

When I enter Geometry, I endure the humiliation of explaining to Mr. Yeto that I was a poor and pathetic and freshman who got hopelessly lost in the new halls of high school, explaining my late arrival in his class. He dismisses it offhandedly and lets me go with a, "Just don't make it a habit."

I pick the last seat available, which is in the back next to a bright orange-haired girl. I timidly sit in the seat next to her.

As soon as I sit down, she turns to me, and I take in her bright, vibrant red eyes.

"Sophomore," she says.

"Um, freshman," I reply.

Then she puts a finger to her lips and pulls out a paper airplane which I assume she constructed not long ago, and then she flings it at the back of someone's head.

"Hey!" the victim protests and turns around. He scans the back of the room and has eye contact with the red eyed, orange-haired girl.

"Midna, was that you again?" he sneers.

The girl, Midna, mocks being insulted and replies with blatant sarcasm, "Oh my. Just because you were foolishly hit on the back of the head again, you assume it's me, Groose?"

Groose glares at her. "You've been doing that all the time last year. How could I forget that?!"

Midna rolls her eyes and turns to me. "Oh, the joys of being young and immature again."

I chuckle and agree, "Yeah." I like Midna already.

Geometry passes quite quickly with the entertainment from Midna, from provoking Groose to no end and mischievously fooling around with the teacher.

"Okay, seriously, who is throwing paper airplanes like this is elementary school?" Mr. Yeto grunts unpleasantly. He stares straight at Midna whose desk is blatantly littered with paper airplanes.

"Gee, I wonder who," she says and shrugs nonchalantly.

When she sees that the glaring Mr. Yeto wasn't letting up, she lets out a wistful sigh. "Alright, might've been throwing them. Math's boring."

The class and I snicker at her audacity.

"How dare you!" Yeto exclaims.

"I mean, it's true," Midna replies smoothly. "I bet everyone in here wishes they were someplace else. Because, one, nobody wants to do math in the morning. Two, it's not as important as language arts. Three, did you know nobody remembers a thing once they're in college? Four…"

My class and I make it out of first hour with no homework thanks to Midna.

* * *

I arrive at Art a short while later (after rereading the room number ten times to assure myself I'm not going to end up in a class full of seniors) where Malon has eagerly saved a seat for me.

"Guess what? Guess what?" she gushes to me.

"Yea?" I ask.

"I met the coolest junior!"

"Really?" I dig out our painting palette and set up our easel; we're partners for this class. Good ol' Malon has remembered I am in her class.

"Totally! Her name's Lana." Malon informs as she starts mixing some colors to form new shades.

"Uh huh. So you guys friends now?"

"Well, not really. She wanted to introduce herself and the school since I'm a freshman, probably to make me feel more comfortable."

"I had a good dose of humiliation today."

"Ha, really?"

"Three words: Home and Finances."

Malon bursts out in uncontrollable laughter as I try to block the memory out.

After calming down, we wriggle in our painting shirts before the teacher struts in. There is a name scribbled on the board, assumingly her name.

"Good afternoon, class," Ms. Nabooru says. She stares at the board, a disgusted scowl creasing her features. "You may just call me Nabooru," she declares with a tone that reflected authority. The red-haired woman promptly wipes off the "Ms." in front of her name on the chalkboard.

"Anyway," she says, turning around. "I see you've already changed, which is wonderful."

Nabooru picks up a chalk piece and writes on the board, _Partner_.

"Today will simply be knowing your partner better," she informs us.

Malon nudges me. "I've known you my whole life!"

That really isn't an exaggeration. I've been told by Mom that I've hung out with Malon ever since we were two and crawling around on the carpet. Mom always repeats the story where I would be utterly fascinated by Malon's blazing red hair when we were five, and then getting confused all over again when I had dumbly assumed there were "two Malons" after meeting Cremia when I was seven.

I'm knocked out of thoughts when Nabooru continues. "You will ask each other to draw something they like, and explain it to them. Then you switch." She puts down the marker. "You may start."

"Alright sister, you wanna go first?" I ask Malon.

She grins. "Sure thing!"

Malon's a great artist. In fifteen minutes, she's drawn an adorable cow with her and her sister next to it. In the back is a meticulously-painted barn with a wooden arch that read, _Romani Ranch_.

Clearing her throat, Malon says in a lecture-ish voice. "I like my ranch because the cows are everything to me, from awesome friends to great company to my life's meaning!"

I'm not surprised on what she drew. She lives close to her family's barn her whole life and would not put any cow's life in danger; she always puts herself before the cows. Which is one of the (many) reasons she doesn't eat beef.

I clap quietly and compliment, "That painting should be gold-framed."

"Your turn!" Malon declares.

"Hmmm…," I ponder what I should draw. What is something I like…?

Malon nudges me and leans in to whisper, "Oooh, how about you draw the guy from the coffee shop from yesterday? I wanna see what he looks like."

I shove her playfully but concede to her words. "Alright fine. Couldn't take a picture of him anyway because then I'll look like a freak stalker." I close my eyes and recall the handsome face and dazzling eyes. Then I start painting.

It took about twenty minutes (Malon read her book during the boring period), but I finally complete it.

"Malon..._Malon_," I murmur, tapping her shoulder annoyingly.

She swats my hand away as if it was a pesky fly and mutters, "I'm getting to the juicy part, hold up."

I tap her shoulder incessantly and irritatingly.

"Alright! This guy has better be cute for me to put down th—oh my_goddesses_."

I swear Malon starts drooling.

Link is standing tall and proud in the painting with his green plaid shirt and a mug of coffee ("Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha, specifically) in his hand with his melting smile of course. I gave his eyes the brightest blue I had in my palette, and even I have to adimit: he looks gorgeous.

"Now _this_ is worth a frame," Malon raves, scooping it off the easel. She sighs despairingly. "...Hey, you put the cup in his left hand. He left-handed?"

Oops. I can only assume he's right-handed since the majority is anyway. "Uh, oops?"

Malon shakes her head. "Too bad you can never see him again. We should go someday so you can meet up with your Prince Charming..."

"No way," I say, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Mom'll be angry if I go out by myself again."

"But, we can—"

Malon is abruptly cut off with Nabooru clapping her hands.

"Alright, we have about five minutes left. Clean up your area and organize the supplies. Have a good day." She turns around and goes back to browsing through her folders.

We hurriedly clean up, and Malon and I make it out the classroom first.

"Come on, it's lunch now, thank goodness," Malon exhales.

"We have to meet up with Ruto," I remember.

Speak of the devil. Ruto bounds over to us.

"Hey!" she exclaims and squishes us in a hug. "How's your day going?"

"Great for me but Zelda ended up getting laughed at in the face by a class full of seniors," Malon replies casually as if she hears this from me everyday (which is not true).

"They weren't all _seniors_," I defend myself.

"Tell me about it," Ruto chuckles.

I met Ruto in kindergarten. I remember it was Show and Tell day, and I had forgot to bring something. When the teacher called my name, I sat glued to my seat, unmoving. Now forgetting something for Show and Tell day was the end of the world for a kindergartener, so don't laugh me, please. But I had remained in my chair, feeling the needles of tears threatening to spring up.

Suddenly, another small girl had raised her hand and said, "She just forgot it in her backpack." Together, that girl and I went to our cubbies where she secretly handed me her yo-yo and assured me she had another object to share (which was her pencil. Talk about taking humiliation for me.).

After discovering her name, I introduced Ruto to Malon and we were inseparable since.

Now I am walking with my friends in high school, still together.

We start walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey, I met a junior named Lana," Malon reports to Ruto. Ruto nods. "Cool. Too bad I didn't really talk to anyone. I was looking forward to seeing you guys!"

Suddenly, Ruto turns me while we're still walking as if she remembers something. "Listen, Zelda, I think I saw that guy you described yesterday! In _this _school. In _these _hallways!"

"You're lying," I say. This can't be true.

"He look like this?" Malon questions and holds up my painting of Link.

Ruto gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "Yes! _Yes!_ He looked exactly like that!"

I shake my head. It's too good to be true.

We turn a corner. "Listen guys, if this is a prank—"

Then I see him.

He's talking to someone whose back is turned.

I stop in my tracks, Malon and Ruto crashing into me.

He looks up.

We make eye contact.


	4. Link (2)

**NOTE: You may or may not have noticed I removed Chapter Three and put it back up, because yeah, it was not a good one and I rewrote it. So if you haven't noticed, I've changed a big chunk in there, so I recommend reading it again so further chapters make sense! It starts to change hugely about a third through the chapter (Chapter Three, I mean). **

**Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Shout out to: etsy (Guest). Slenderweegee, battlefield4us, StaticBomb93, Chameleon Eyes, cheesyqueasy, WildGirl404, Zepora2276, silent readers, and all my favorite-rs and followers! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Link

Sunday, 8:30 PM

"Wait, wait, wait, so you mean you met a hot girl at work today?"

Darunia and Mikau are practically towering over me as I'm cowered in a corner, _trying_ to organize my school folders for tomorrow.

"Um, it's more like I, uh, _had _to serve her, 'cause, you know, I'm a worker there?" I try to come up with an excuse. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell my friends this. They're not the most compassionate.

"Oh HO, Ilia's not gonna like this!" Darunia booms as I bristle and wave my hands, attempting to shut him up. No use catching Uli's attention right now.

"Was she all like 'I wanna drink this, cutie!' And you were all like 'Sure thing, hot stuff!' and she was battin' her 'lashes at ya and you were drooling all over—"

"_School _is tomorrow!" I randomly announce, scooping my scattered binders together. "So why don't _you _guys go home and get ready?"

"Hey, _you're _the one who invited us," Mikau scoffs jokingly. "So you might as well spill. What'd she look like?"

I stuff my educational equipment into my bag and answer, "Smooth brown hair, dark blue eyes, and flawless skin, not to mention way more attractive than I am. Didn't get her name."

Darunia snorts. "Then she's gotta be hardcore eye-candy considering pretty much all the girls last year were practically throwing their selves at you."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, woe is me."

Then I stare at them. "But really, she was absolutely...absolutely…" I try to find the right word.

"Sexy?" Mikau offers. I smack him instinctively as Darunia cracks up, hooting wildly.

"Oh, shut up. She's just really pretty, okay?" I zip up my bag and stand up. "Why am I telling you guys this again?"

"Alright, sorry," Mikau manages through hitches of laughter. "That reaction tells me you really like her."

I face-palm, and say into my hand, "It's a one-time thing, so drop the matter. Not going to see her anytime soon."

Mikau and Darunia ceases laughing, and one of them (my face is still in my hand) asks, "Really? Why are you not seeing her again?"

Well, shit.

I finally pull my face out of my palms and stare sheepishly at them.

"Link?"

"I, uh, _might_ have made a fool of myself."

* * *

I lay in the serenity of my bed, soaking in the last comforts before the hardships of education wedges itself in my life once again.

This summer was definitely the most uneventful yet calmest vacation of my life. Well, other than that coffee job position I achieved, though that job is also quite relaxing as well. I have to remember to send Telma some cards or something since my hours have shortened considerably. I'm just glad she isn't too disappointed and is pretty flexible about the whole thing. I also hope it wouldn't be too hard on her to manage the morning and afternoon shifts by herself. Hey, she might even recruit some new and older employees, which is great, though I hope she won't forget me, or Ilia for that matter.

The thought of high school tomorrow still kinda freaks me out, and I have to convince myself that everything will be new. It's like turning a new page in my life, and even though that (cliché) phrase means a good change, the thought of suffering through a harder course and with new rules, I have to admit, is pretty daunting.

On top of all that, I'll have to deal with more annoying people and teachers. I doubt I'll make any new friends considering how many rivals I've already made in elementary and middle school years. How Mikau and Darunia are still my friends is beyond me, but I know I can trust them with my life.

And there is that girl from earlier today. Usually I let go of the thought of a good-looking girl, because are you kidding me? But for some unexplainable reason, I can't stop thinking about her.

I reflexively grit my teeth in the dark. _Why _didn't I get her name? Argh, probably because I was making myself a fool in front of her.

Bleh.

And I suddenly realize, there's the deal with Ilia. Sigh.

I wonder if she's going to cling onto me the entire year like all the previous years before. Hopefully the change into high school will prevent that.

All this thinking has really slowed my brain down, and I can feel my eyelids getting heavy. The arms of sleep stretches out to me, and I succumb to their reaches.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Ugh, why did I have an alarm clock installed again?

I'm still pondering this for five minutes as I remain sprawled on my bed.

Oh yeah, high school.

High school.

_High _school.

I jerk straight up, the blankets flinging off me.

"MY GODDESSES!" I unnecessarily holler, probably waking the entire neighborhood.

I spring up and stampede downstairs where Uli is making her muffins again."Morning, de—"

"What time does school start?" I interrupt, out of breath.

Uli chuckles and replies, "Relax. You've got half an hour."

"What? That's not a lot of time!" I snatch a muffin and chomp half of it down in one bite. "Very delicious," I say, crumbs ungracefully flying out my mouth. But that's what pressure does to me.

I head upstairs once again and burst into the bathroom. Oh goddesses, I look like a mess.

I gulp the last bite of breakfast before splashing my face with cold water.

After wiping the water off with a towel I blindly reached for, I stare at myself in the mirror.

No time for a shower. Bed hair will have to do. Maybe it'll be fashionable one day, and I'll be the first to wear it. I just hope I don't stink too much.

Colin enters the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Link," he greets groggily.

"Hey," I reply, trying too hard to rip the comb through my tangled blondeness.

"What's Mom making?"

"Her...yummy...muffins-OW!" A tuft of blonde strands remain intertwined with the comb.

Colin just chuckles at my futility and heads downstairs, most likely for Mom's muffins. They're actually really good. I'll eat them any day.

Finally accepting that I lost the battle with my hair, I skitter into my room and whip open my closet. Hm, there really isn't a lot of choices…

I settle for the personalized T-shirt Telma ordered for me with 'Outlook Cafe' sprawled across the top with a mug of steaming coffee below it.

Hey, might as well promote my salary, right?

* * *

The run to the high school isn't too long.

Yeah, I run. I have a special playlist saved in my phone just for a good day to run a couple miles or two. It's just really calming, and it's a nice way to get some fresh air. I just hope I won't be soaked in sweat when I arrive at school.

I run around the corner of a block, and I see the high school in the distance. Just another five minutes would do. According to my schedule and handbook, I have another ten or so minutes until the bell rings. I just cross my fingers that if I somehow do arrive late, they'll be more lenient on freshman.

Unfortunately I can't meet my friends before school because one, Darunia hates running (he even said that he'd rather lift two hundred pounds while _walking_ to school over running like me) and two, Mikau has to get a ride with his parents for convenience since they can head to work straight after they drop him off.

I check my sweaty palm, the pen marks starting to smear a little. I just have to take the next left, then right, then right again to arrive at the school entrance.

Finally, I reach there. I had worked up just a tiny sheen of sweat, hopefully not too much to really bring out the stench I must be smelling like. I'll have to steal Darunia's body freshener (he uses it after working out) when I meet him today. Until then, I only have to depend on hope to not already have rumors spreading about me smelling like an armpit.

The entrance is still pretty packed, and while I wait, I take in the neatly stoned ground and a closeby water fountain. It's pretty cool, I have to admit. So far, my stay here is manageable. I think I might like this place.

I'm one of the last ones to enter the school, and I've only got about three minutes to find my first class. Well, the meet up with Darunia and Mikau is canceled, it seems.

I peer at my schedule for my first hour's class number. It's on the third floor, or so I guess since the number is 313 (Global Studies). Unlucky thirteen? Maybe.

I speed up the staircase, sidling past students milling around, and I finally see a plaque with 313 on it. I've made it!

I zoom in, right when the bell chimes.

I quickly choose the seat next to the window. I like window seats since I can peer out at whatever weather is going on outside whether it's a sunny spring day or a raging snowstorm.

Unfortunately, I realize too late I've picked a right-handed desk. But the only left-handed is in the front row, smack dab in the middle, and I don't want to receive all the screaming teacher's spit, thank you very much. I feel somewhat offended by the placement of that left-handed desk. I should start a protest to demand equality for left-handers or something. Naw, I'm joking.

"What a surprise you chose this seat next to me, Your Left-Handedness," the familiar voice rings through my right ear.

I scowl. "Get lost, please, Ghirahim."

He puts a hand to his heart and dramatically sighs, "My, still holding a grudge against me?"

"Well aren't you?"

"But why sit next to me when that left-handed desk in the front is practically calling your name?"

I growl silently but say nothing. It's probably not wise to start a fight on the first day of high school.

Ghirahim knows I don't like attention, whereas he loves attention. He likes to put me in the spotlight, specifically to humiliate me in front of the whole world while gaining popularity for himself and savoring my embarrassment.

We formed the rivalry just last year when he provoked me that I couldn't do anything correct with my left-handedness like playing sports or using scissors or high-fiving. (I proved him wrong by high-fiving his face with my left hand.)

"Aw, has Linky finally surrendered to me?" Ghirahim sneers.

"I'm recuperating for even more action, so save your insults," I retort.

Before the idiot could respond, the teacher struts in. "Morning, class," he greets pleasantly. He has neatly combed hair (unlike mine), glasses, and a calm expression on his face.

"I am Shad, and I really don't like the whole 'Mister' issue because it's good to have fun in here, right?" he says with a smile.

As he calls off the attendance, I stare out the window and ignore Ghirahim's snarky remarks. I hope today will go smoothly, and sharing a class with Ghirahim right off the bat isn't how I plan my perfect day.

I guess it's inevitable to meet people who I don't want to meet in order to meet people I do want to meet.

Am I making any sense?

"Link?"

"Here," I sputter, remembering I have to listen to my name, hoping I didn't sound too flustered. I nonchalantly look back out the window.

"He thinks he's too good for this dinky high school!" Ghirahim says rather loudly.

I ditch the thought of not starting a fight and tip over Ghirahim's chair.

* * *

"Hey, buddy!" Darunia waves me over as I finally find my second class, Phy. Ed. He's sitting on the bleachers at the side of the wide gym with a handful of other students.

I jog to him and notice he has already changed. "I'll be right back," I say and enter the changing room.

It's relatively empty save for a couple guys I don't recognize, but I don't linger. I exit and plop down next to Darunia.

"How was Global Studies?" he asks as he knots his shoelaces.

"Tolerable, though it'd be awesome if Ghirahim wasn't in there."

"Man, that sucks."

"Yeah. How about you? How was Cooking?"

"Remind me why I signed up for that class again?"

"Uh, you told me and Mikau that you wanted to try something 'less tough' to 'soften your image.'" Cue air quotes.

"Well it definitely—"

"ALRIGHT, KIDS, GET OFF YOUR BUMS AND JOG THREE LAPS," booms a voice.

Our gym teacher stomps in, as big and buff as his voice. Right off the bat, I'm reminded of Darunia.

"I KNOW IT'S THE FIRST DAY, BUT AS I'VE ALWAYS STATED, NO EXCEPTIONS! FRESHMAN, DON'T THINK YOU HAVE IT EASY EITHER!"

"Um, sir, what can we call you?" a blonde pig-tailed girl squeaks.

"CALL ME DARBUS, AS YOU WILL! YOU'VE SIGNED UP FOR THIS CLASS, AND YOU KNOW I EXPECT COMMITMENT AND PERSEVERANCE! NO REGRETS!"

"YEAH!" Darunia agrees enthusiastically.

Darbus points at him. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT, BOY! NOW GET JOGGING, CLASS!"

We obey obediently.

It's not hard for me, considering I run all the time, but Darunia is winded. "I like the teacher and all," he huffs and puffs, "but I think he'll agree with me that running's too hard which is why we stick to weights."

I chuckle. "You can say that again." I slow down to stay at Darunia's side to match his dwindling speed.

Fortunately, the three laps are over relatively quickly, and we gather at the center of the gym where we finally get to discover who we're teammates with, as well as meet some new people and people who I wish to avoid.

"How about a game of badminton, eh? I need to loosen up from the class with Midna." Groose's arm slides over my shoulder. He's always super competitive with me, probably because I keep on kicking his butt in games.

I return the competitive grin and reply, "You're on, but maybe later." I don't think I want to get too excited on the first day.

Groose thinks different. "Ha! Link's finally chickening out! I _am _getting better!" He skips away giddily.

Groose and I used to be neighbors before he had to move, although he still goes to the same schools I go to. We were always playing competitively together, and even though it's obvious I'm winning by a long streak, he won't give up.

"Good luck," Darunia snickers and turns to me. "You're always great at sports."

I grin and reply, "If I'm good at sports, you're a _star_ at sports. Every time you hit the ball, it turns into a smoking bullet."

He chortles, and then the blonde pig-tailed girl who asked for Darbus's name approaches us.

"Hello!" she chirps. I can tell she's very outgoing.

"Hi," Darunia says.

"My name's Agitha! May I have your names?"

"I'm Darunia and my good buddy's Link."

Agitha looks freakishly young. "Shouldn't you be in middle school?" I blurt, and immediately regret my rude comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

But Agitha just giggles and says, "I get that all the time. I'm a senior!"

No way. A _senior_? This tiny girl?

Darunia's also surprised. "Oh, uh, you look really, um, young. Which is a good thing!"

Agitha just grins. "Thanks! Nice meeting you guys! High school will be fun." She bounds away.

"Man, she seems awfully happy to be back in school," Darunia mumbles.

I nudge him with my shoulder. "Hey, wouldn't you be excited if you're a senior and freedom's right in front of your face?"

He just chuckles, and then Darbus comes thundering back in. "Alright, pipsqueaks! Good job today, you've handled everything well! You may just hang out and meet new people, but don't expect the second day to be so lenient!" He trudges into the back room where I assume his office is at.

Darunia turns to me and grins. "He may be tough, but I like tough! Really pushes me."

"Yeah, but at least say good luck to _me_," I reply and smile.

Darunia and I coincidentally met five years ago in a convenience shop, me buying some flour for Uli and him buying some construction paper for a project. We bumped in the checkout line, and it wasn't long before we both recognized each other from the same school.

I used to be a horribly hardcore introvert because of all this 'adoption' deal and lack of self-confidence. I reeked of insecurity, and that was why I never had a friend since five years ago—Darunia was my first. So, of course, I had made the conversation quick at the checkout line, but he didn't leave me alone. He insisted on introducing himself and even shared one of his energy drinks he bought from the store because he was thirsty.

The cycle continued. He always took every opportunity in school to talk to me, and he was my first 'real' friend. One who I can trust.

It wasn't long after that I met Mikau in music class. I had always perceived Mikau as an okay guy, the 'Talented One' in music class because he's always the best one with music. As fate would have had it, he and I were partners for this music composition thing, and he noticed I wasn't entirely comfortable being with him. So he cracked corny jokes and laughed crazily at them himself, and I had to laugh as well, because damn, he was funny!

We started hanging out more, and I introduced Mikau to Darunia. We stayed as a trio since. That year was also the time Ilia confessed to me, but that's a different story.

"Hey, Link, Mikau told me his third hour is Band, and it's pretty close to this gym, so we can briefly meet up with him. Sound good?" Darunia asks me.

"Yeah, sounds awesome!" I exclaim. "I need to see his face again so I know I'm really here."

Darunia cracks up.

Finally, class is dismissed, and we walk out into the hallway.

"Hey, you see your cousin Darmani yet?" I question.

"Yeah. Once or twice through the halls. Said 'hi,' but had to leave to avoid gettin' late."

"Guys!" Mikau is suddenly in front of us.

"Hey!" Darunia acknowledges and fist bumps him. I greet Mikau as well with a fist bump.

"I have first hour with Lulu! My life is complete!" Mikau cheers, and Darunia grins and slaps him on the back.

"What luck!" I exclaim. "Oh, and sorry for being late this morning and missing the meet up with you guys."

"It's totally fine," Mikau says dismissively. "We can see each other in Writing, 'kay?"

"Sounds cool," I say, remembering we do, in fact, have Writing together.

"Well, we gotta go now if we don't wanna be late!" Mikau says, and flounces away (probably thinking of Lulu, because Mikau _never _flounces).

Darunia face-palms but leaves as well after a wave to me. I wave back and start heading to Earth Science.

I figure that Earth Science should be pretty cool, assuming the people I don't want to see isn't there, but that's a pretty low chance. As I mentioned before, I've struck up too many rivals to not see one every day.

I'm close to arriving (classroom is next to the cafeteria) when someone suddenly appears in front of me in a blur.

"Link!" she exclaims.

"Hi, Ilia," I say. "You're going to Earth Science, too?"

"Yes! I am! Oh goddesses, we get to be together! Woohoo!"

I nod. "Yeah, how nice." It's good to have Ilia in one of my classes, though I hope she won't make too big of a show.

"So, how was your day, Link?" she asks excitedly.

"It's going relatively smoothly. How about you?"

Ilia starts talking, but I don't hear her as I catch someone turning a corner to head into the cafeteria. I instinctively look up at the movement.

Then I see her.

Our eyes meet.


	5. Zelda (3)

**A/N: I've put up a time frame now, because someone said it was a little confusing on what time each chapter starts. Here you go! Sorry for the late chapter. X(**

**Shout out to new reader Qwertycow721 for reviewing! **

* * *

Zelda

Monday, Noon

The initial reaction is disbelief. Then it's astonishment. Now it's insane excitement.

He stares at me incredulously, though the girl in front of him is still talking, as I'm seeing. Is she an acquaintance? A peer? A friend?

...More than a friend?

And then my question is answered as the girl suddenly leans up and plants a big, wet kiss somewhere on his face.

He looks very flustered, but I barely register this as the world inside me cracks and buckles. Since her big head covers his entire face, who knew it was on the nose, cheek, or, I hate to think, the lips?

The insane excitement changes to shock and dejection. My heart feels as if it's on the brink of shattering from the unexpectedness and the scene I refuse to believe. I sense my friends still behind me, whispering in quick and low voices to each other, but I pay no attention to them.

He's taken.

"Listen, Ilia, why don't you go into class first?" I vaguely hear him say.

"Alright, but you have to come, too!" the girl named Ilia chirps (quite annoyingly, dare I say) and drags him with her into the classroom.

The bell chimes.

I remain rooted in my spot, staring at the place where he was once standing.

"...lda...elda...Zelda!" Malon's in my face, snapping her fingers and waving them right in front of me.

I shake out of my shocked trance. "I...I'm sorry, guys. Let's go to lunch now. We're probably going to get everyone's scraps if we don't hurry, right?" I let out a feeble laugh.

"Zelda…," Malon started solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that," Ruto says quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't know he already had someone!" Malon jumps in.

"It's fine," I interrupt quickly and toss both of them a forced smile. "I barely knew him anyway." Which is a total lie. We had been chatting that night for who knows how long, and I feel as if I know him just as well as Malon and Ruto.

I had truly thought he was interested in me, but now I come to the definite conclusion: He was just playing with me. Now that I think about it, it makes sense, because he probably thought we were just going to meet one time, like I did, so he decided to have a little fun.

Ugh, why are all good-looking guys like that? They probably know they're super cute and everything, so they act pompous and boss people anyone and deceive everyone with their good looks. I shouldn't have insisted to pay him. He doesn't deserve it from playing me like that. He probably knew I'm going to pay him anyway. Playing innocent, huh.

I don't notice until now from the smell of something savory that I had been absentmindedly walking into the cafeteria with my friends beside me. But the fragrant smell doesn't heighten my appetite; In fact, I feel a little queasy.

"Why don't we sit down?" Ruto says gently to me. She has this silent conversation with Malon, and she leads me to a table while Ruto goes into the lunch line. I sit down inattentively while Malon places herself next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks quietly.

I finally snap out of it and decide to toughen up. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, and try to mean it. "He's just another pretty face to look at. No big deal."

Malon nods uncertainly. "I guess." Then she brightens. "Yeah. There's plenty of fish in the sea!"

I smile despite my melancholy. "You're right. I'm just being dramatic, aren't I?"

Malon finally grins at me, happy to see her friend back to normal. "It's fine, Zelda. You've had experiences like this before, haven't you?"

I smile and nod meekly, though we both know that wasn't true.

By then, Ruto has wriggled through the lunch line, three plastic-wrapped sandwiches and juice boxes in her hands.

"Hey, thanks," Malon says. "I'll pay you back later for purchasing all this."

"Yeah, me too," I add.

Ruto peers at me elatedly, glad I wasn't an unemotional mannequin anymore. "No, it's fine. My treat today!" she counters, and plops down across from me and Malon.

The cafeteria is noisy and big, and am I disappointed that Link isn't in the same lunch? Now after that little fiasco, no, I don't think I'm disappointed. Even saying the name in my head, I cringe, though it's unknown if it's from real or forced disgust.

Sigh. This is not how I planned my first freshman day.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Malon speaks up. "So, got any homework so far?"

Ruto answers her question when I don't speak up. "Thought they'd be more flexible on freshman, but nope. Got homework for every class, which just sucks."

I nibble on my sandwich I don't remember unwrapping. My friends stare at me expectantly.

"What about you, Zelda?" Ruto asks cheerily.

I swallow the mix of soggy bread and ham and answer tersely, "No homework thanks to Midna."

Malon and Ruto nod sincerely, though I know they don't know who the heck Midna is. The only thing on my mind is the boy Link, and the thought that I should just brush off the whole matter. Just one meeting, nothing too special...but it had too much meaning at the same time. Why are my feelings like this? Is it the hormones? Oh, I know! It must be that pesky monthly occurrence! But even as I think this, I know I won't be touching my 'feminine' products for another two weeks.

Malon and Ruto seems to have given up.

"Okay, Zelda, you win. What's up?" Malon questions after a sigh.

"You guys already know."

"Is it that dude again?" Ruto says, rolling her eyes.

"That cute dude, yes."

"Zelda, what's happened to ya? You usually don't swoon over someone so hard," Ruto points out.

"Yeah, you just haven't found the perfect guy yet, and neither have we," Malon chimes in.

I nod mutely. Yeah, what am I mulling over about? I should just forget this whole thing. There are plenty of cute single guys out there. There has to be one who's cuter than Link, right? I...just haven't met one yet (and don't know if I ever will).

"Ooh, how about Ruto and I set you up for a blind date?" Malon suddenly suggests out of the blue.

By those words, I finally speak something less unemotional. "Wait, no thanks, guys. I think I'll be fine! Just a stupid little thing, that's all."

Ruto is about to say something, but I butt in once again. "How about you guys come over tonight? We'll have a nice girls' night, and we can catch up on all the school drama—"

"Haha, you really like him, don't you?" Malon jeers jokingly at me.

My mouth falls open. "No, I don't like him anymore! Not after that." I try to look sincere.

Ruto laughs at my failed expression. "Hey, have you ever thought that maybe he _does_ like you?"

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

Ruto continues. "Maybe he's doing that to make you jealous and for you to come to him?"

Finally, I manage to say, "But he actually had the nerve to talk to me at the cafe, when he is obviously taken!"

"Or, he's playing hard to get," Malon pipes up.

I say nothing at first, Malon and Ruto figuring that they've won over this debate.

I sputter one final sentence in my defense. "But _guys_ aren't like that!"

* * *

It's been settled that my dorky friends are going to set me up with someone. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've been set up by them. I've been approximately set up two other times, and they both didn't end well. I have a feeling this one won't either (for some twisted reason, I kinda want to keep the streak of bad blind dates).

Of course, I won't know who the dude is until I meet him, but Malon and Ruto insists that they would chose the 'perfect guy' for me, which I don't think anyone is besides the Coffee Boy (that's his new nickname).

So, once the struggles of my new identity as a freshman was over, I head straight home thanks to a ride from Rutela and Ruto (Malon got a ride from Cremia).

"See ya soon," Ruto says with a hinting voice and wink when we reach my home.

"Yeah, sure," I say unconvincingly. However, Ruto doesn't notice my uncertainty and continues to giggle to herself.

I head inside the back door, the one leading straight into the dining room, and silently slip past Mom who's possibly making dinner, though we both know that she's a horrible cook (no offense, Mom).

This is confirmed when I hear her frustrated grunts and the sound of clanking dishes, and then some muffled curses. I hear her pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hello," Mom says into the phone. "May I order a pizza? Double cheese and pepperoni— what? You don't sell pizzas?"

There is a brief silence of just Mom's frustrated breathing.

"Alright. Muffins will do _just...fine_." The last two letters are forced and emphasized, Mom audibly annoyed.

Then she suddenly hollers up to my room where I had slipped into, "Zelda! We're having muffins for dinner! I've had enough of this mess…."

So Mom had noticed me slipping past her. No one can get past Mom's impossible sixth sense.

Mom continues to grumble to herself as she tends to the (possibly broken) dirty dishes. However, I happen to catch some of her complaints.

"New store don't sell even the cheap stuff...What did I expect?...I even forgot the name...Outlook something..."

The realization slams into me.

Mom had tried to order pizzas from that cafe.

The one and only, Outlook Cafe, and someone's coming to deliver muffins.

And I know exactly who works the evening shift.

0-0-0

It's unfortunate the blind date isn't until an hour, and by then, the delivery guy (who I exactly know) will be upon my residence. This very bad situation can only be inevitable if Mom takes the order, but I know she's probably sulking over how cold she'd been on the phone, and will probably beg me to answer the door; She always regrets her anger-fueled actions, not to mention embarrassed as well, so it would make sense if she doesn't want to show her face for a while.

"Zelda…," Mom pleads at my doorway.

"Mom…," I beg as well.

Both of us doesn't want to answer the door, however, Mom doesn't know my reason. Another problem is that the delivery guy (AKA Coffee Boy) is coming closer each passing second, and I must persuade Mom to take and pay for the muffins instead of me.

"Zelda, dear, why mustn't you take the order?" Mom questions me, a suspicious tone skirting her voice.

"Its, uh, I have...lots of homework!" I say, quickly coming up with an excuse and holding up my (empty) binder for emphasis.

"Looks pretty thin to me…."

"I assure you, Mom, high school's no joke. Even on freshmen."

"Are you sure about that, dear?"

"Yes Mom, I'm really sure. I'm positive I have a mountain of homework."

"I didn't know you were that persistent on homework."

"I'm not! I just have a lot of strict teachers, okay?"

"If you have so much, then I assume you also can't see your friends later today like you said?" Mom peers at her nails indifferently, a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

It comes out a little desperate. "I do have time to see my friends!"

"Then you're very likely to have time to take a little delivery that would last only three minutes, wouldn't it?" Mom grins smugly at me as I hang my head in defeat. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'll give you a written check, okay, sweetie?"

I nod my head forlornly. "Fine, Mom."

Mom leaves after a small pat on my back, and then I realize what I've just gotten myself into.

Oh crap.

Oh _crap_.

I'm gonna have to go face to face with Coffee Boy, who I'd agreed to meet later.

This is bad.

* * *

I am still pacing mindlessly back and forth in front of the front door, pondering my options. My hands are clammy and sweaty, probably dampening the crumpled check with my ickiness. What to do...what to do…

I peer at the clock for possibly the fifth time. It's been about ten minutes since Mom had made the order on the phone, and the delivery might come here any second—

DING!

I emit a small shriek from the sudden ring of the doorbell.

Oh goddesses, lend me some courage.

I continue standing there, boring a hole through the door with my petrified stare.

"The door's not gonna open by itself!" Mom hollers down to me. She goes back into hiding.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm my pumping heart, and realize that Mom is right. The door isn't going to open by itself.

I place a hand on the doorknob. Just one quick swipe open, say thanks, toss him the money, and grab and...GO!

I draw in a quick breath and bravely whip the door open.

Immediately, I am met by his gorgeous blue irises.

"Hello!" he says enthusiastically. "I'm here to deliver—"

His eyes widen in shock at the sight of me. Goddesses, they're amazing. "Wait, you're—"

"Thanks!" I interrupt hurriedly and yank the package I assume the muffins are in because of the box's fanciness out, and promptly slam the door in his face. I feel this confusing feeling, as if I really don't want him to leave, and I somewhat regret my rude move.

"Wait! Excuse me!"

I try as hard as I can to block out the rattling door from his knocks.

"Sorry, can you open the door again, please?" he pleads from the outside.

"What else do you need?" I retort, attempting to sound like I had better things to do, even though I didn't. And again, why am I trying to force him away, even though I don't even know if I want him to leave?

"Just...just...uh..."

Before I think about it, I throw open the door again. It takes all my strength not to look in the other direction.

His face is _adorable._

"Well...um, whatlunchdoyouhave...uh, miss?"

It takes me a second to decipher what he was asking. "Oh, lunch? After third period."

We continue fidgeting.

"Well,...ma'am..., I have the lunch after fourth period."

"Shame," I say and mentally slap myself. What sort of message did I just send out to him?

But he doesn't really have a reaction. "Yeah. So, you like muffins...miss?"

"Mom ordered them," I say in an irked tone. Not because he's stretching our dialogue between us (I happen to be enjoying this), but because he's calling me 'ma'm' and 'miss.' Really? We've talked so much last night, and now he's being all formal with me?

"Oh, I see. Well sorry you can't have pizza tonight." He runs his hand through his matted blonde hair swirling sexily—shut up, Zelda.

"Uh huh," I reply stupidly. Ugh, I sound like a self-centered, cold heartless brat.

So I smile. "Yeah, um, but muffins are totally fine, too! I'll have muffins any day...Link." My insides are soaring and prancing around because I finally said his name to his face! Awesome! But my celebration was short-lived because now he's giving me this look which I can't identify.

Oh shit, what if he thinks I'm a stalker now?!

"As long as you enjoy your order...uh, miss."

My high spirits deplete like a balloon. I am so tired of those formal titles. Why can't he just be slack like last night?

My frustration and disappointment finally win over me. "The name's ZELDA, now stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames!" Oops. Oh no, what if I sound like a brat again?

I tack on something more friendly. "So, um, please call me Zelda now?" It sounded like a question.

That recognizable smirk comes on his lips very slightly, but I still see it. "Okay."

That's it?

I devise something quickly so saying my name is inevitable. "How do you spell my name?"

"Z-E-L-D-A?" he says smoothly. I'm not satisfied. He has to say it, whether he likes it or not!

"How do you pronounce my name?"

"However you pronounced it a while ago."

"What is Scott Fitzgerald's wife's first name?" From English class last year, I was pleasantly surprised to find out his wife's name is the same as mine.

"His wife's first name is her first name."

A reflexive smile comes out. "Just say it."

"Z...Ze..." he starts. I look on, urging with all might for him to just say it!

"Zel...da."

"Put them together."

"I...can't, sorry!

What? Is he playing games now?

I'm about to complain, but I'm interrupted.

"I apologize," he says suddenly. "I hope you enjoy your order. I will take my leave, now. Thank you for ordering from Outlook Cafe."

After his formal departing speech, he quickly twists on his heel and speed-walks to the stationary green bike at the end of the driveway.

What?

What?

That was the only word running through my mind.

Then a horrid thought hits me.

What if he thinks I'm..._repulsive_? What if he thinks my name is super dumb? My name is a super old name, for goodness sake!

I suddenly feel rebellious.

"MOOOOM! WHY DID YOU NAME ME 'ZELDA'?! AND YOU DON'T GET ANY MUFFINS TONIGHT!"

* * *

The blind date gives off a positive first impression as Malon and Ruto leads me excitedly into a quiet park.

"Don't worry, Zelda, I think you'll like him," Malon chirps.

"Yeah. He's cute, and I'm sure he's nice," Ruto chimes in.

"Uh huh," I reply to both of them. Truthfully, I'm still reliving the embarrassing encounter just half an hour ago, and I'm always having to remind myself to drop the idea and give off a good first impression to the guy I'm gonna meet.

"Why did I agree to this?" I say.

"Oh, just that the good-looking guy from the coffee shop isn't actually interested in you," Malon says wistfully.

I make a face at her. "Thanks. That really boosts my self-esteem."

"Hey, no problem!"

We pass by the colorfully arranged playground with small toddlers swinging theirselves between the slides, swings, monkey bars, and other playground equipment while their parents watch their every movement closely. A few spy us suspiciously as if we're going to suddenly plow in, grab their kiddies, and hold them for ransom. Their expressions reflect relief when we pass by harmlessly. Not that we would have caused any.

We continue on the gravel road, the elated shrieks of the kids gradually dwindling as we made our way deeper into the park.

As we're getting closer to the destination, I'm realizing where we're heading. "Hey, are we going to the picnic tables?" I wonder aloud.

"Jackpot!" Ruto exclaims and nudges my shoulder. "We agreed with him to meet there, so good luck, and BYE!"

I am taken wholly by surprise as my friends unexpectedly shove me into the clearing of picnic tables, and they promptly vanish in a flurry of giggles and scuffling feet.

Well, it's just me now.

I scan the tables, looking for anyone there. There is literally no one, according to my eyes. Autumn leaves blow over the ground past my feet indifferently as I'm gradually growing frustrated.

Okay, seriously, my friends claim this is a blind date, and there's no one here. Are they that cruel to rub the fact in my face that I don't have a boy—

"Hey, there."

A hand covers my eyes.

I shriek, whip around, and deliver a rough punch/shove to the offender who fell with a grunt. Oh goddesses, did my friends set me up with a kidnapper? A terrorist? A serial killer? Horrid thoughts are running in and out of my mind as I peer at the fallen body.

Then I realize it's just a male teenager. Wearing a school badge. The same one as mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I blubber and dive down to help him up. "It's just that I thought you were a bad person who's trying to kidnap me or something—"

"It's okay," the boy chuckles as he gets up and dusts himself off. "So this is the girl who I've been set up to meet with."

"Wait, you're my blind date?"

"Apparently so. Your friends, Maron and Rosa—"

"Malon and Ruto."

"—Malon and Ruto, sorry, helped plan this." He cracks a grin at me. "And you're quite the sight. I've made a good choice."

I nod wordlessly. "Um, you too." That's not really a lie. He has blond hair and small, sculpted biceps.

Suddenly, I'm reminded of the image of Link, though this guy looks pretty different than him. Maybe it's the face shape. Link has a triangular shaped jaw while this boy has fuller cheeks and—why am I thinking of Link? If this guy knows that I'm thinking of a different dude on our first date, he's not going to be entirely impressed.

"So, wanna sit down?" he offers, extending a hand to me.

I allow a small smile. "That sounds great, thanks."

I take his hand and he leads me to a random table. He pulls back a chair for me to sit. I thank him while I take the seat, one thought going through my mind: my friends are right. He_ is_ nice.

The boy places himself in the seat across from mine.

"Soooo, I guess now we can know each other better," he suggests after a brief silence. "The most basic thing: What's your name?"

I let a brief silence pass before answering. "Zelda. My name is Zelda. And you?"

The boy smirks and replies, "I will introduce myself as Mido." He puts his hand to his chest.

"It has a charming ring to it," I comment. _But not as charming as the name Link._ The name echoes in my brain hauntingly.

"As does yours, Zelda," Mido responds, waggling his eyebrows. Then he leans back casually and says, "What do you think of me?"

I glance at his profile. "I wasn't disappointed when I saw you."

"That's a good thing to hear. Though I'm a little crestfallen that you would mistake me as a kidnapper."

"Well you did sneak up on me, so it's better to assume the worst just in case."

"But isn't that what romantically-involved couples do?"

I pause for a moment, registering his words. "We've just met."

"Not on my side. I've seen you a handful of times in the hall at school. It's hard to ignore how...endearing your appearance is."

"Thank you, I'm flattered."

By now, I've realized that for some reason, this conversation is a whole one-eighty turn compared to the conversation I had with the boy in the coffee shop. I feel as if I can't kick back and laugh relaxingly with Mido as I did with Link. I don't understand why I feel the need to formally chat with the boy across from me. He and I...aren't bonding as easily as I did with Link. It feels as if our pieces aren't fitting together, while on the other hand with Coffee Boy...

"Where do you buy your clothes? They're really nice," Mido asks nonchalantly as he scoots his chair closer to mine.

"A variety of places. I don't have a favorite or frequent store I go to," I answer, then ask in return, "When did you and my friends plan this?"

"Oh, I have Astronomy with your friend Ruto, and I saw she and Malon talking to you." He stops talking.

"And?" I press.

"And I asked her once she entered the classroom that if you and I could hang out tonight." Then he turns the spotlight back to me. "So, you've met anyone new today, the first day of school?"

"A couple," I say and throw out a few names. "Midna, my teachers, they're all pretty cool-"

"Did you meet any new males, perhaps?" Mido slinks an arm over my shoulder. Hm, for or a first meeting, he's showing a lot of...closeness.

"N-not really," I say, trying to control the surprise of the sudden contact.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just kinda met one boy, that's all."

"Oh, got his name?"

"Why're you so interested in this?" I retort, gaining some leverage back. Yeah, why am I making someone who I've just met control me?

"I just...wanna be all yours. Shouldn't a boyfriend be protective over his other half?" Mido replies smoothly. Ah, is this all just jealousy, I think?

"I haven't really agreed to that yet," I respond.

"There's plenty of time to think. But anyway, who's the guy you met?" There seems to be a roughness in his voice. Maybe I should feel more flattered than I should for him being so irked from me talking to another guy.

"Alright fine. If you really want to know, his name is Link, we're both freshmen, he works at this coffee sh—"

"Link?" Mido interrupts unexpectedly.

I flinch a little by his tone. "Yes, why? Do you know him?"

"You shouldn't hang out with him, Zelda."

"...Why?"

"He's an idiot, okay?"

"Do you just don't like him or something?"

"That's true, and he doesn't like me either, but he's the bad guy."

"How are you so sure?"

"He's always in my face with his pesky little friends, and he's just plain annoying."

I grin slightly despite the atmosphere. A boy catfight, huh. How dramatic. But I realize a new dilemma: The guy I'm assuming I'm gonna date doesn't like the guy I think I really like. Ugh, what a mess I'm in.

"Do you like him? Did you talk to him a lot? Did you give him your number?" Mido's suddenly grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Please let go of me. No, he's good," I say. My mind wanders back to him for a few seconds.

Mido presses on. "You don't like him, do you?"

"Well…," I think for a moment. Of course I like him. He's just plain irresistible.

But then I think about him and the girl, Ilia. I feel my expression stiffen. "I don't think I should like him. After all, he already has a girlfriend, right?"

Mido rolls his eyes and begins to say, "Well, he doesn't really like her bac—_actually_, you're right. He does have a girlfriend. But don't be despaired, you've got me." He flashes me another grin and eyebrow waggle.

I force a smile out. "Yeah, you're right."

I look over at the setting sun. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Unfortunately, I have to go home now before Mom questions my whereabouts," I tell Mido.

"Understood," he replies.

We say our (formal) farewells before we separate in opposite directions.

0-0-0

I'm in my neighborhood now, spotting my home in the near distance.

As I'm walking up the driveway, I instinctively peer at the front porch, envisioning the picture of Link standing where he was a while ago. I sigh, though I can't put my finger on if it was of relief or longing.

And then I realize:

He now knows where I live.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand there's a better introduction of Mido. That's all I gotta say. **


	6. Link (3)

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. X( Thanks for your reviews and patience. :D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Link

Monday, Noon

I feel insane joy and surprise at the same time.

She's standing right there.

At first, I'm sure I'm hallucinating, but the thought slowly dwindles when she isn't disappearing or molding into a different person.

"...and I met so many cool people and teach—Link, are you even listening to me?"

I vaguely register Ilia's words as the girl from last night is staring at me with her stormy blue eyes, filled with the same surprise and excitement as mine.

"Link…"

Suddenly, to my utmost and thorough shock, Ilia's in my face, planting a giant smooch on my cheek.

Oh no.

Not in front of her. Not now of all times.

I'm usually unfazed by Ilia's kisses because I'm just used to them by now, but this one is like a kiss of misfortune.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her face change, but I'm unable to read it when Ilia speaks up once again. "If you're not gonna listen to me, I'll make you, then!"

"Listen, Ilia, why don't you go into class first?" I sputter, painfully aware of the girl just a little ways away. I will my eyeballs not to wander and attract unwanted attention from Ilia.

"Alright, but you have to come with me!"

Not part of my plan, Ilia promptly locks her arms around mine and drags me with more force than necessary into Global Studies.

The bell chimes.

Ilia jubilantly plops down in an empty seat and pats another one next to hers. A right-handed one. But I'm still standing, praying the last three minutes were just a dream.

My train of thought is disrupted by the grating voice of the teacher.

"Sit down, _now_," the teacher orders gruffly. "The bell's rung."

I finally realize he's staring straight at me. The name scrawled on the board behind him reads, _Mr. Demise_.

"Uh huh, the bell _did _ring," I agree, half my mind still replaying the mortifying scene a little while ago. The class snicker at my words. Was I that funny? I don't remember.

Mr. Demise deepens his frown and growls, "So, how about you sit down?" The question sounded more like an order.

"Uh huh," I say again and slowly slide into the seat next to Ilia. The dumb teacher grins a sadistic grin and proceeds to call off the attendance.

Meanwhile, in my head, I'm still trying to figure out a way to meet her again and come up with a decent explanation that Ilia is _not_—I repeat, _not_—my girlfriend in any way and that she is just a peer from my elementary school and—

"_Link_."

"Here," I sputter. Demise seems stare at me longer than necessary before moving onto the next student.

I resume devising a frantic plan in my head. _I'll hopefully meet her again tomorrow outside Global Studies like today, and convince Ilia to go in, first. Oh! And I'll remember to bring some pastries or something from the cafe, and cross my fingers she'll forgive me. I mean, she can, right? I'll bring the pumpkin mocha again, too! Just for her! _I start to feel better.

But another thought pops up. _What if she thinks worse of me now? Wait, _was _she even interested in me in the first place? I made a total fool of myself, so it'd be understandable if she wants to avoid me at all costs. Then again, there was that look in her awesome eyes that didn't seem disappointed when she saw me ten minutes ago… _

"Link, what lunch do you have?"

My thoughts abruptly pop like a balloon.

"Lunch?" I sputter.

Ilia nods, tossing me a smile and an eyelash bat.

"Uh, after this class, so—"

"Shut your mouth, _Link_," Mr. Demise orders firmly from the front.

I shut up from the sudden order, though I would prefer to disregard this teacher completely. Mr. Demise smirks at me as if he'd just scored a point against me. I glower back.

I have a feeling we won't be getting along anytime soon. I guess I'll start rehearsing a speech to explain to Uli why I will have an F in Global Studies this semester. Oh, just something about a teacher who hates my guts and that it simply isn't worth it to do any Global Studies homework.

Hey, if the shoe fits.

* * *

Darunia, Mikau, and I finally meet up at lunch. About time, because my stomach wouldn't quit grumbling in Study Hall where everyone tossed me dirty looks in the impossibly-quiet room. Hey, sorry! Blame the school board for putting me in the last lunch. I should start packing a snack and sneak bites during Gym or Study Hall, or even Global Studies to simply piss off Demise (no surname 'mister' to you anymore).

But anyway, I catch them fairly quickly once I enter the cafeteria. Mikau pats the seat next to him while Darunia, already possessing a lunch tray, is gobbling the food up.

"Man, I'm famished," he manages through meat loaf.

"Me too," Mikau adds and produces a paper bag out of nowhere.

"Me three," I chime and promptly leave to the lunch line.

Not wanting to stick around too long in the lunch line, I skip the main line and opt for a chicken (or is it turkey?) wrap and hurry back to Darunia and Mikau. I plop down next to them while they're rambling away on something about...cookies and sandboxes?

"So I was using the sandbox to test out if the cookies are available when I was browsing through it…," Mikau is saying.

Darunia's talking too. "Yeah, and it just went 'showstopper' by itself and—"

"Let's all talk together!" I butt in. "So, what the heck are you talking about cookies and sandboxes? Cookie sandwiches?"

Darunia bursts out laughing as Mikau scratches his head sheepishly. "Oh sorry, Link. Just that Darunia and I just came back from Tech class, and we're just using some computer terms."

"Uh huh," I say, taking a multigrain-and-chicken bite. "Didn't know Tech's that tasty."

"Cookies and sandboxes and showstopper are all tech terms, that's all," Darunia adds once he calms down.

"Well guess what I learned? I learned that this year is going to be the end of me," I announce.

"But you say that every year, and you're still here, alive and breathing...and clueless," Mikau notes teasingly.

I roll my eyes. "But I know for _sure _this year's gonna be the end of me."

"But you say that every year too…," Darunia mumbles.

"Yeah, lighten up, Link! It's just high school...where everyone's above us...where we might...get...shoved in a locker…," Mikau pipes up 'helpfully.'

"Sounds fun," I say sarcastically after an awkward pause.

"Then explain yourself," Darunia insists.

I know exactly what he's referring to. Yes, I admit I say the sentence each year ("This year's gonna be the end of me.") like a ritual, and I usually have some excuse for it.

"So, what sort of silly excuse you'd come up with this year?" Mikau asks wistfully as he chomps on a cookie. I'd usually just spit it out, but now, I'm reluctant to say it. Oh no, how will I put this? I sent out a completely misunderstood message to the nameless girl I like and didn't have the balls to chase after her? How pathetic of me. My friends are never gonna drop the teases after this.

Oh wait. She might've not liked me in the first place.

Mikau clears his throat. "Yes...?"

By the look on Darunia's face, I know he's just waiting to burst into laughter at whatever new excuse that's supposedly coming out my mouth. But I stay silent and realize that I'd just decided to broadcast the secret which I wanted to keep to myself for a while.

"Uh, nothing, actually. Just that the Global Studies teacher sucks," I finally say quickly, hoping I sound sincere. I take a nonchalant bite out of my soggy wrap.

"Uh...huh," Mikau mutters.

Confusion graces Darunia's face. "Somehow that wasn't as..._expressive _as previous years…."

"I assure you, it's nothing," I persist.

"You're awfully suspicious like a...a..." Mikau searches for the right word, probably trying to put it a nice way.

Darunia deadpans it instead. "Like a criminal."

I reflexively snort. "Breaking news: Teenager arrested for not telling his dorky friends why his high school year's gonna be the end of him."

"Hey, I would totally read that, actually."

"Ugh, whatever."

To my thorough relief, lunch is ending very soon.

"How about let's go to our final class and forget all I said?" I suggest casually, picking up my crumby plastic wrap and standing up for emphasis. Never thought I'd be so eager to actually ditch my friends and go to class instead.

"Woah, hold your horses," Mikau commands and promptly drag me back down in my seat. "You owe us an explanation."

"Just say it, pal. What could possibly be so _secretive _that you're in need to hide it? Unless it's totally..._degrading _for you, even in front of your friends." Darunia chimes.

"Oh, it's _very _so," I say persistently.

Mikau raises an eyebrow at me. "Really? We know all your most embarrassing moments and habits. What's more to keep it from _us_?"

"Yeah," Darunia pipes up. "We already know you scoop out your boogers and fling them out the window, you force yourself to burp so we can smell what you had for breakfast, you—"

"Okay! Okay! No need to go in so much detail!" I interrupt hurriedly and instinctively scan around the cafeteria to assure myself that no one was eavesdropping. No use spreading even more rumors about me.

"So then, what's up with keeping this 'secret' from us?" Mikau drawls and smirks at me.

I scowl. Even as much as hard as I am to control my expression, nothing stops the heat from springing up onto my face. Damn, my friends are starting to get as stubborn as Ilia.

"Alright, fine, if this is the only way to make you guys stop clinging onto me like bloodsucking leeches," I finally spit out and stand up.

"Score!" Darunia cheers but falters once Mikau shoots him a look.

"So what's up, Link?" Mikau asks, suddenly gentle. He and Darunia also stand up, preparing to speed to our next class if necessary after my explanation.

I exhale long and hard. Closing my eyes for as long as my friends might think I've fallen asleep (standing up, no less), I finally conjure enough courage to speak.

It comes out in a stream like vomit. "Well, let's just say that the girl I met at the cafe actually goes to this school and I _accidentally _flipped her off by having Ilia smooch my cheek before class."

With that, I scramble away to the garbage can to dump my trash. I can practically envision Darunia and Mikau staring at each other in silence. Then I hear the quick and disorganized shuffling of feet behind me.

"W-wait, the chick goes _here_?" Darunia sputters.

"A-and you totally _killed _your chance?" Mikau adds, equally flustered.

"Yes and yes," I answer straightforwardly.

"Aw, man! Even you can't deny it," Mikau begins.

The two finish simultaneously. "You suck!"

* * *

I'm happy to report that my last class, Biology, wasn't too bad. Now, I'm at Outlook Cafe, right on time from sprinting from school to here.

Quickly pulling on my work uniform (I've grown to like this awesome green plaid shirt), Ilia bounds in a few minutes after me.

"Hey, Link!" she chirps and squeezes me like a boa constrictor.

"H-hi," I muster, attempting to pin my nametag on my shirt between Ilia's arms.

"I'm soooo sorry for getting you in trouble in Global Studies!" she gushes as she releases me.

"Um, it's okay, Ilia," I say. "I'm used to it by now."

"Oh silly, you can't have gotten used to it if it's only the first day of school!"

I stay quiet as I prepare the coffee makers. Ilia has also changed into the uniform and is now prepping the whipped cream and blender.

I measure the amount of coffee beans, toss them in the grinder, then dump that in the coffee maker completely ignoring the instant coffee, because I've learned by now that everyone prefers freshly and meticulously brewed coffee, even though instant's much easier to make. I don't even know how people can taste the difference between instant and non-instant.

Then I remember something. I'm (hopefully) meeting the girl tomorrow, and that means I'll have to prepare some of that pumpkin mocha and the freshest pastries available. Wait, does she eat junk? Or is she the type that likes to watch what she eats? Then again, she _does _have that certain figure, and it just—

I shake my head. Woah, I'm going overboard What the heck am I thinking?

Once reality resumes, I notice Ilia struggling with the whipped cream cans. She's tugging at the metal caps, trying to wrench the stubborn thing off.

I'm about to offer help when the cap finally pops off, Ilia flying back from the force. "Woah!" she cries, her body flinging back straight towards mine.

"H-hey—" I begin.

She slams into my chest as I'm thrown backwards against the counter, my lower back colliding with the edge. I squeeze my eyes and dampen the hiss of pain coming out. Once the pulsing pain subsided, I finally open my eyes.

And I'm looking at Ilia who's still crushed against me. She's staring at me too.

We stay like that for a few long seconds.

"Th-thanks for saving me," she finally says.

"Uh, yeah. Good you're safe," I reply.

Then, suddenly, her eyes are closed and she's slowly leaning in, her lips pursed. I know her exact intentions and truthfully, I don't know what to do...

_Slam! _

The door opens.

Instinctively, both Ilia and I whip our heads over to who decided to come in at this decisive moment.

Telma stares at us wide-eyed. But she controls her expression with utmost grace as her eyes crinkle as she smirks at us. "Oh, sorry to ruin your _moment_," she apologizes.

Ilia sighs dramatically. "Oh well. There are many more chances the world can give, right?"

"You said the right words, my dear," Telma says. "The young ones like you still have so many great chances in life."

Ilia runs up to help Telma unload her bag of extra coffee ingredients. "Oh but you still have many chances in life, as well!" she exclaims.

Telma smiles. "Yes, I suppose you're right, but I've let too many chances slip through my fingers to say that for myself."

I'm silent during this whole exchange.

Telma finally notices me standing there with a blank stare. "Good afternoon, Link! How was high school?"

"It was fine," I reply.

"Of course it was." Telma finishes emptying the groceries. She turns to me and Ilia. "Alright, I'm going out to print your paychecks! You've both been working very hard." Telma winks at us. "And don't do anything _naughty_; you still have work to do, after all."

Ilia giggles vigorously while I swallow down a big glob of saliva and nod sheepishly. "You, uh, have my word, Telma," I sputter.

Telma leaves through the front door after a low chuckle.

Silence ensues.

Then Ilia turns to me and smirks an out-of-character smirk. I have to admit, I'm a little spooked.

Ilia thinks otherwise.

"Weeell, Telma _did _say to not do anything naughty but…" She flicks her head over to the cafe tables. "...there aren't any customers, right?"

Without warning, I'm thoroughly surprised when Ilia suddenly puts a hand to my chest and shoves me back against the counter. Woah, when did Ilia get so bold? This would so not be her back then!

"H-hey, Ilia, what are—" I start, flustered.

"Shhh," she hushes, putting a finger over my lips. "What did Telma say? I can't let my chances 'slip through my fingers,' as she had put it, and we're young enough to still have _many _chances, don't we?"

I swallow. My throat's dry.

She's leaning in now, oblivious to the fact that I'm actually slowly leaning away over the counter.

And then the telephone shrieks.

_RIIIINGGG!_

My hands fumble behind my back to the phone behind me on the table, and I quickly pick it up at lightning speed. "Outlook Cafe!" I say into the phone, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Ilia lets out a silent sigh and pulls away, tending to the blender once again, reverting back to her old self.

However, I can't focus on her too much because I'm needed to concentrate on the telephone order.

"Hello, may I order a pizza? Double cheese and pepperoni—"

"Sorry, we don't sell pizzas," I quickly cut off the other end. They probably didn't know this new shop is a _coffee _shop.

"What? You don't sell pizzas?"

"Yes, and we're sorry. We're a newly opened coffee shop. However, there are muffins available, if you'd like to order some instead."

"Alright, muffins will do just fine."

It's obvious that my customer is frustrated, who I hope won't bash this place. On the other hand, I feel sort of defensive like hey, it's a cafe. Know the facts before talking.

But nevertheless, I still scribble down the order form and the address I received from the telephone book by tracing the number.

"So, what did they order?" Ilia asks casually.

"Just some muffins, that's all. They wanted a 'pizza' at first."

A giggle escapes her.

"Well, I'm off now. Bye."

"Wait. Mind giving a hug?"

I oblige willingly. Despite everything, Ilia's a very nice girl.

"Bye, Link."

"Yeah bye, Ilia."

I head outside, grabbing a muffin tin and stuffing two cinnamon ones in.

The air is crisp and cool, and I take a deep whiff through my nose and out my mouth. Since I'm still a bit young to own a gas-powered vehicle, I resort to the epic green bike Uli bought for my last birthday. Seeing it, it occurs to me that I could ride this bike to school, and not have to sprint there every day like today. Man, I'm dumb.

I look down to double check the address. Hm, it's quite a ways away. Well, it's only about a mile or so, but I do plan on stopping by a convenience store to maybe buy Telma some extra décor for her cafe; I smile when other people smile. I'll also have to stock up on the ingredients for the pumpkin mocha and more muffin ingredients if I wanna hopefully make it up to her tomorrow...

I hop on my bike. After ensuring the safety of the delivery, I finally start getting on with the delivery, depending on the directions according to the GPS I installed on my bike handles. Looking down at the small screen, I just have to turn left at the end of this street, then go left again, then continue on this road for ten minutes, etc...

Truthfully, this is the first time we've ever received a phone call order, and Telma was close to disabling the feature of her cafe. But I convinced her not to, because what if her store started to become super famous and stuff? Much to my surprise, I had convinced her (somehow).

And I must admit, I really like the bike ride. It's so peaceful with the refreshing wind in your face. Of course it'll be hell during winter, and I'll have to find another way of transportation (hot chocolate's gonna be in high demand once the cold season rolls around), but right now, I can care less.

I'm introduced to this unfamiliar landscape by the picturesque scenes of autumn, the golden and fiery leaves drifting one by one off the branches. Whoever ordered is so lucky to be living here. I wish I lived on this street as well.

I check the house number once again on the order form. Confirming it, I scan the houses as I glide past each one, searching for the prized number, and finally, it's revealed after a number of homes.

The house is nice. The soft peach shutters and layered roofs is quite appealing to the eye. I screech to a stop by the curb of the gravel driveway and grab the muffins, then start walking up the neatly groomed path.

Passing by the curtained window, I check my vague reflection and straighten my nametag and frazzled hair from the wind. As dingy as I look, I still have to at least _try _to look presentable. After all, the woman's tone on the phone wasn't a promising one.

I step up to the front door. For some reason, I'm nervous. Maybe it's because the first phone delivery is carried out by me. Or it's the fact that all the doorbells I've rang are during Halloween, and those were in my younger years. You can just say that I'm pretty introverted.

I take a deep breath. _Just ring the doorbell, smile, and recite the lines you've practiced for months to everyone._

Then my fingers are hovering above the doorbell, and before I could agonize any further, I stab it down.

Quickly, I adjust my hands so it's easy to give the customer the muffins. The door doesn't open immediately. In fact, it takes a lot longer than I expected, but it opens nonetheless.

I slap on a cheesy smile and say overly-cheerful, "Hello! I'm here to deliver—"

Oh my _goddesses_.

I can feel my eyes widen at the sight of her, standing right in front of me, her icy blue eyes staring back at me. _Say something, you idiot! _

"Wait, you're—" I start.

"Thanks!" she interrupts, though I'm a little glad, because that stops me from saying any stupid things I'm sure I was about to. She leans over and swiftly grab the muffin tin from my hand.

Then the door is abruptly slammed in my face.

Well, that's that.

But now I'm overcome by this huge determination. And before I can stop myself, I'm rapping crazily on the door like a murderer.

Yeah, I'm totally not a lunatic.

"What else do you need?" she barks from the other side of the door.

"Just...just...uh..." My tied tongue is making me sound like a giant idiot. Gosh, just shut up, me!

But to my surprise, she actually opens the door back open. What a bad timing. My face was just heating up.

So I say something completely, way-out-of-the-sane-zone, stupid. "Well...um, whatlunchdoyouhave...uh, miss?" I find myself struggling to remember her name...

Until I remember I don't know it.

She answers with grace. "Oh, lunch? After third period."

Words are stuck in my throat. Why am I stalling? By now, I would've been safe and calm in the convenience store, the embarrass-free zone.

"Well,...ma'am..., I have the lunch after fourth period," I answer. I really don't know what to call her. Yes, it's super awkward when I call her 'ma'am' or 'miss' because I feel as if I've known her my whole life.

"Shame," she says. She sounds uninterested.

Then I realize. Ilia. That's why.

"Yeah. So, you like muffins...miss?" I continue blabbing.

"Mom ordered them."

"Oh, I see. Well sorry you can't have pizza tonight," I say, attempting to sound friendly. And yep, that was totally a funny joke. You're lame, Link.

"Uh huh." Case in point; she's unimpressed.

But then that smile graces her face. "Yeah, um, but muffins are totally fine, too! I'll have muffins any day...Link."

Wait, what? She called me by my name?

I instinctively look down, my eye catching my nametag. Oh yeah, that's obvious.

But I'm not focusing on that, because I was cheering and jumping and prancing around mentally. She said it! I'm so happy!

I want to say her name back. So much.

But it comes out before I could stop myself. "As long as you enjoy your order...uh, miss." Again with the formalities.

But then, her expression's hardened. "The name's Zelda. Now stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames!" Then her signature soft smile comes back. "So now just call me Zelda now, okay?"

I was a little taken aback by her ferociousness, but I can't stop the stupid smile coming out. I must look like a weirdo. Supporting this theory, I reply, "Okay."

_Say more_!

I can't.

She suddenly asks, "How do you spell my name?"

_Zelda_. "Z-E-L-D-A?" I answer. At least my spelling doesn't suck! That's something to celebrate about, right?

"How do you pronounce my name?"

_Zelda_. "However you pronounced it a while ago."

"What is Scott Fitzgerald's wife's first name?"

_Zelda._ "His wife's first name is her first name."

She grins slightly at me. It's stunning. "Just say it."

"Z...Ze..." I start. Why the hell can't I just _say_ it? I feel that if I say it, I'll explode into a barrage of immature giggling.

And I'm not chancing that.

"Zel...da," I say very slowly. Oh man, she's probably so annoyed of me now.

"Put them together."

"I...can't, sorry!"

Dammit! WTH?! I sound like a dumb psycho now! She hates you! I gotta end this situation gracefully and take my leave before I totally mess up.

And I ruin the moment even more.

"I apologize." The practiced speech I use regularly goes off automatically and mechanically. "I hope you enjoy your order. I will take my leave, now. Thank you for ordering from Outlook Cafe."

I must've looked like an octopus, scrambling down the driveway and hopping back on my bike. No way can she see my face now, as rude as my move back there. Nice going, Link.

My face heats up once again as I'm pedaling mindlessly out of the neighborhood, not stopping to admire the scene any longer. At the back of my mind, I know I'm probably going to get lost if I'm just going to continue pedaling aimlessly around a foreign place, but I'm truthfully still replaying the awfully humiliating string of events a few minutes ago.

I never felt so desperate and in need to crawl under a rock and die. I don't even know how to _live _anymore. She must think I'm a rude, selfish brat.

Then something occurs to me.

I know her name now.

Zelda.

Despite everything, I grin at it.

But another problem: What am I going to do with her address?

It's going to eternally haunt me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there are any bad parts. I didn't feel too good about this chapter.**


	7. Zelda (4)

**A/N: Omgggg, sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long! I haven't been the most motivated lately and been experiencing some writers block. Big, huge, universe-sized thank you to Zepora2276 who really helped me dig for inspiration!**

**Shout out to new reviewers: MarcWinter, Anonymous Eskimo (Guest), Legendary Legend Layer, and V0ID115! Thank you!**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Zelda

Tuesday, 7 AM

"How's breakfast, Zoey?"

I sigh into my cereal bowl, regretting I made a big fuss at Mom last night. "Mooom, I said I was sorry. Please call me Zelda again."

"But Zoey, you told me that you didn't appreciate me naming you Zelda."

"I was just a little ticked off 'cause my name sounded old."

"I chose that name because it's unique and underrated."

"And _old_," I mutter under my breath.

"Alright, fine. I'll go officially change your name to Zoey then. That name common enough for you?"

"Okay sorry Mom. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

So I had yelled at Mom for naming me Zelda, because Link just ran off without uttering my old, ancient name after that little ignominy last night. Ugh. Hopefully I'm just being paranoid. Can someone hope to be paranoid? If not, then I'm the first person to be hoping they're paranoid.

I really don't want to go to school during this early hour. I already feel the lethargy creeping up to me, even though it's only the second day. I don't understand how I survived a full year of education eight times before.

Finally forcing down the rest of my soggy Froot Loops, I stagger over to the sink to drop off my dirty dishes, then trudge upstairs to my closet. Truthfully, I don't feel very fancy today, so I opt for a boring-looking dress thing, not to mention makeup takes less than five minutes, and I come out with a face only with concealer and a thin line of eyeliner.

Ruto won't be picking me up for an additional fifteen minutes, but I happily use the extra time sitting outside in the cool autumn breeze and grooving along with my music.

I let my mind wander to wherever it pleases as the various melodies ring through my ears. I remember something happened last night…

Oh yeah, the blind date. Mido seems like a cool guy so far. I mean yeah, he was a little touch-y, but maybe he was just trying to make me comfortable? Even though that didn't really comfort me in any way. Maybe I'll be able to see him today, not that I absolutely need to. But if we're gonna be together, we kinda have to see each other more often. After all, my friends were pretty sure of theirselves when they told me about him.

But then the dilemma resurfaces in my brain: Mido dislikes Link. I like Link. Link dislikes Mido. Mido likes me.

What sort of twisted love life do I have?

* * *

First period is proving to be pure torture. Slowly but surely, these stupid equations are going to drive me to insanity before the end of the year. Geometry should be wiped off the face of—not Earth, but—the _universe_.

"You suck you suck you suck…," I chant to the piece of paper in front of me as if that would change the whole thing to addition. My hand's itching to whip out my calculator, but the big, red warning on the worksheet prevents me from doing so.

"It's fifty-two and a ninth inches," Midna suddenly informs.

"Really?" I look up at her admiringly. "You're very—"

She holds up a calculator.

"—smart…"

Midna grins at me innocently. "Oh don't mention it. I get that _all _the time."

With that plan, as much as I was ashamed for doing, math passes quite quickly like yesterday, and that's all thanks to Midna...again.

Letting out a big, deep sigh of relief, the chime of the bell sounds like the bells from heaven as I gratefully shove all my supplies into my book bag. I scoop it up and proceed to get the heck out of this place before standing up.

But then I see Midna still remaining by my desk. "Oh, hi," I say, mildly flustered.

"Hey," she replies.

We continue staring at each other. Midna usually doesn't stick around, so all I felt was a giant question mark.

Finally, she speaks. "So, are you gonna leave?"

"Yeah? Do you need something?"

"No."

"Um, okay…," I say after a prolonged second. "Why are you waiting for me?"

"What, I can't chat with you while we walk down to next period?"

Oh. "That sounds great. Let's go," I reply.

Don't get me wrong, I'm pleasantly surprised for Midna to be walking next to me. We've always chatted in math period, and go up to say 'hi' if we see each other in the halls. Midna's like a friend like Malon and Ruto, though not as deep since we really don't hang out besides in school. But I still feel as if I know her more than just an acquaintance or peer; She's a great friend, and we joke and laugh with each other. Maybe it's time to introduce her to Malon and Ru—

"So, mind if we hang out sometime?" Midna asks.

That was certainly unexpected. Though not a bad way. Mom always encouraged me to extend my extroverted inner self, though I doubt I even have one in the first place.

"Sounds cool, though I have to inform Mom first—" I start before Malon's redheaded-ness appears right in front of us in a blur, suddenly in front of us. Chance! Malon practically waltzed in at the right time for her to meet my possibly new friend! We could have another one in our circle.

"Hey, Zellie! How's your day? Are we still gonna—"

She sees Midna. "Oh, hello! My name's Malon."

"Midna."

"...Okay. Nice to meet you."

Malon turns to me again. "Are we still gonna hang out tonight at my place? Asked your mom yet?"

Oh yeah. Remind me again how I'll be able to be at two places at one time.

"Uh…" I look between Midna and Malon, both seeming to be shooting unreadable glances at each-other, as if sizing the other up. It was their first time meeting after all. I understand if Malon's a little skeptical about her being with me.

My fantasy of us four (including Ruto) all giggling together and holding hands and twirling in circles as great friends extinguish as Midna suddenly grabs my arm. "Let's hang out tonight, 'kay?"

Malon grabs my other arm at lightning speed. "We gotta talk about all the craze going on tonight, right?"

"I think she'd rather hang out with me," Midna says.

"Of course she'd wanna be with _me _because we've known each other for eight years!"

Before I could speak (though I don't even know what was going to come out of my mouth), Malon and Midna are both yanking my arms out of my sockets.

"_Zelda _is coming to _my _place," Malon insists.

"_Zelda_ is coming to _mine_," Midna declares.

"_Zelda _is getting ripped apart!" I grunt. This is not a good time for this to be happening. At the park, sure. In a dark alleyway, sure. At the bus stop, sure. But not now, of all times. Well, I know now that Malon's going to hold a protest against Midna hanging out with us.

I continue being a Tug of War rope until— "Ladies!"

We all look up to see...Mido. Do I attract people whose name starts with M? Malon, Midna, and Mido. Go figure. (If that's the case, too bad I don't attract people whose name starts with the letter before that.)

"Uh, hey," I blubber.

Mido walks up and latches onto my arm, easily pulling me away from both Midna and Malon's loose grasps. "I think I'll relieve you of these…nuisances," he says.

"Excuse me?" Midna scoffs. "And who do you think you are?"

"No, I think we should all go to class—" I start, but am suddenly yanked quite rudely away from Midna and Malon.

"Don't be silly," Mido chides and marches us away.

I look back at them, who're staring at us incredulously. I feel a sort of defensive pang in my heart, but then Mido speaks to me.

"Nasty fight back there. You can thank me later for saving your limbs."

"Yeah, but you really didn't need to call them 'nuisances.'"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because they're _not_." My lips press tightly together.

Mido just chuckles. "So, you have a preference over the two?"

"No, they're both great. They're both awesome supporters and fun people to be around—"

"Cool. I have a lot of friends. In fact, everyone admires me except for _Link _and his annoying buddies who don't really count 'cause nothing counts for him, not to mention—oh. I'm sorry, I'm starting to rant."

"Um, it's okay," I say, but that was enough to dampen my mood and remind me the fact that this guy and the other guy hates each-other's guts.

We continue walking. I estimate about a minute and a half before the bell rings, and the halls have emptied considerably. Some people wave at us, and I look up instinctively, but I notice they're directing their greetings at Mido. I try to look nonchalant standing next to him.

As Mido's talking to an unfamiliar group of people, he suddenly, but casually, scoops my hand into his. A few eyes catch on, but they don't question about it. However, I catch a few smirks and winks.

"So who's the gal?" I overhear someone say.

"Oh, isn't she a sight? You can say I'm lucky," Mido replies.

I don't feel so good.

Time seems to have slowed significantly, much to my dismay, and my hand's growing cramped and uncomfortable from being in Mido's for that long.

Finally, the band of people leave, leaving us two practically the only ones in the hall. My eye catches the clock on the wall. One more minute until the freedom of Art.

"Allllright. Where you to next?" Mido says casually. We finally continue on our way.

"Just Art, then lunch."

Mido perks. "Hey, I have the same lunch as yours."

I shrug. "Coincidence."

Silence. "Really?"

He suddenly stops walking, as if he'd remembered something. I instinctively halt as well and peer back at him, but he recovers quickly and diverts his gaze at me.

"So Zelda, we're together, right?" He stares at me expectantly.

I don't answer immediately. Truthfully, I don't know how I feel about this dude, and I never fail to still have a small remnant of another handsome face…

I shrug. "I guess."

"Then let me make this memorable for us."

Wait, what does that—

In a flash, I'm taken wholly by surprise as Mido's suddenly stooping in and pushing me back at the exact moment when I catch someone turning the corner. However, because of that, I instinctively turn my head to look who's there.

And then I feel a peck on my cheek.

Mido had tried to kiss me.

And I'm staring right into those bright blue eyes of who had turned the corner.

My own eyes widen. I vaguely feel Mido's lips pulling away from my cheek, slightly confused as to why my cheek's there and not my mouth. But still, I feel his body turn around to gaze where my line of sight was pointing, staring straight at the boy who smells like coffee beans, even from here.

"Link," I hear Mido say snidely.

The boy in front of us stares at me for a painfully long time, then he turns his head away and closes his eyes, as if he was trying to convince himself that this was a dream.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he says in a low voice.

"What, are you now the guard dog of the school?" Mido sneers. "My girl and I were having our special moment when you decided to come and ruin it." He slinks an arm over my shoulder though Link doesn't see it, for his head was still cast a different angle and down to the floor. Instead, his eyes remain closed and his fists clench.

I want to say something, say anything. Object. But I can't find the words. I can't find my voice. I can't find the courage. I can't find _him_.

The halls remain quiet—the bell rang ages ago. Link's still looking the other way. A low chuckle escapes Mido's mouth.

For once, I feel angry. Really angry. I hate being angry. But I'm angry. i don't even know what I'm angry at, except for how my life is just a big fat failure. I'm not even sure if it's Mido's fault or my own fault. Mido's fault for _knowing _Link was going to turn the corner. My fault for letting that happen.

However, I control myself, and say in a tight tone, breaking the delicate silence, "I'm going to class. That'll be another tardy for me, as for all of us." With that, I whirl around and am about to walk away.

I hear a very quiet, "Zelda."

I stop in my tracks. There's silence.

I shake my head, needles of tears already forming behind my eyes; I'm just imagining things now. I continue walking.

"Zelda."

I continue walking.

"_Zelda_."

It's too loud for it to be an imagination. Am I growing delirious? Am I _really _getting my life twisted and unraveled then twisted again by meeting this boy?

I completely stop and tentatively turn around, and my eyes meet his.

"Zelda."

He said my name.

I have the initial impulse to run up and laugh in joy, and to gush every explanation to him about the stupid blind date and that Mido and I weren't serious, but instead, I allow a small smile to creep out. His eyes brighten a bit into that brilliant blue. It's captivating.

Mido butts in.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him.

"Listen, _Link_, why don't you go to class like _you_ said before?" he grouches.

Link slowly turns his head to face Mido, and then he smirks at him. "What, are you now the guard dog of the school?"

* * *

Mom wasn't particularly happy when she received a phone call announcing I was late to Art. However, I convinced her that it was because I had some 'issues' in the bathroom which involved some curse words and lack of painkillers. I mean, it's understandable. The time of month is approaching, which reminds me, I really do need to prepare soon.

"Zelda, I do not expect another similar phone call!" she warns to me through my cellphone speakers.

I nod. "Of course, Mom." Hey, at least she's calling me by my real name now.

After a few more unneeded exchanges, we hang up, and I turn back to the easel in front of me. I'm perched on a stool with a massive palette of watercolors in my left hand, a sleek brush in my right and a second tucked behind my ear. My hair's scraped back into a very messy and unflattering ponytail while my eyes slide critically over my half-finished picture, a quaint village with a rising sun in the back. I readjust the black-framed glasses on my nose, thinking that I'm looking like a total nerd right now.

I love to paint. I find peace in it, and it's a good excuse to listen to good ol' nineties music, where no one, not even my friends (who make fun of my taste in music), can bother me.

You can say that painting is just like dreaming—you kinda travel to a different place in your mind. '

And okay, I'll admit that I'm kinda required to paint because I missed part of Art, and I'm paying the price for it. But the only thing is, I like it.

It's hellishly cold out. Compared to this morning, the weather has taken a whole one-eighty degree turn, and the whistles of the harsh wind rattle against the windows. Even walking only a few yards from the school entrance into Ruto's car was enough to _almost_ kill me. It even started to snow (a little _after _I arrived home, thank the goddesses). Right now, the snow is piling up so fast I actually feel bad for Mom who'll have to drive back in this weather. But nothing beats the bliss of painting right now.

My mind drifts back to the time in the hallway before Art as I dab my brush into a vibrant orange, preparing to form the sunrise.

What I know is that Mido had wanted to meet with Link, and he had deliberately planned for Link to see him kissing me. Because that's a cruel way to jam the fact that I was 'taken' into Link's skull.

My lips fold into a scowl at that sneaky plan. Mido must've had a reason to do that, or he just really needs to rub the fact in Link's face. I mean, how could've Mido find out about my mixed feelings for the coffee boy?

Strong gusts of wind rock the trees outside, a few branches tapping on the windows. I shudder just thinking about how it feels outside, but my train of thought continues on.

A horrid thought occurs to me. What if he's going to avoid me now? Is he going to leave because he saw what Mido was doing? Is he going to disappear from my life because he thinks that I'm really dating Mido? My hand stops moving the brush, it pressing into the painting, making a deep orange mark bleeding through the paper.

No, he had said my name. We had stared at each other with a gaze of recognition and acknowledgement and even nostalgia. He was recalling the night at the coffee shop like I was.

I let out a breath of relief and mentally scold myself for letting that dark orange blemish ruin part of the sky. But that'll be easily fixed. I can paint it over with black and make it a soaring bird.

Another thought comes.

What about Ilia? Ugh, I forgot he already has a girlfriend. I really shouldn't get my hopes to high, otherwise I'm just setting myself up for—

_DIIIIING!_

I drop the brush from the shock, a whole line of orange streaking from the top to the green, grassy bottom edge of the painting.

"Dammit!" I growl. I have a small temper tantrum as I rip my glasses off and dunk both my brushes into the cup of water and shove the whole easel to the corner of the room before clomping to the door to check who rang the doorbell at _this _time of all times.

Peering through the peephole, my angry fuming immediately stopped.

It's him.

At first I was confused as to how he knew where I lived, but then I realize he had come to deliver muffins the day before, so of course he now knows where I live.

This is bad; he's standing in that merciless weather, but I'm in no way to present myself to anyone.

I speed to the bathroom and check my reflection.

Paint. Paint everywhere. In my hair, my face, my clothes. But I can't leave him hanging like that, not in this weather. Just suck it up, Zelda. I can't believe you're so vain in a situation like this. You don't matter right now.

I can't dawdle any longer. Taking a deep breath, I trudge to the door, and then bravely open it. Immediately, the heartless wind chills me to the bone.

He looks like he's dying out there. His cheeks and nose are bitten red, and I had the impulse to yell at him about why he didn't have a hat.

"Oh goddesses, come in!" I say, panicking.

"D-don't be burdened," he manages through chattering teeth. "All I ask is for a wrench and screwdriver—"

"No, _come in_!" I order and promptly reach a hand out and drag him in, slamming the door shut. He's crazy to have insisted on staying out there!

Nothing else sounds except the echoes of the slammed door.

After a while, I turn around slowly. He's staring at me, the color returning to his face, the chattering teeth subsiding.

"Thanks...Zelda," he says.

It sounds so sweet coming from his mouth. I mentally rejoice for a while before realizing that I should acknowledge him back.

"No need," I reply. "The wind's no joke today."

"I really would've been fine out there."

"Oh no you wouldn't. By the way, why were you out there in the first place?"

Link scratches his head sheepishly. "I had to make some hot chocolate deliveries."

I instinctively scoff. Do his customers have any compassion?

"And my bike tire hit a sharp rock under the snow and the whole wheel collapsed and fell. Thus, why I needed a screwdriver and wrench."

Oh that's bad. I should really help him.

"But don't take pity on me," he says suddenly. "I can take my leave now if you don't have these items. Thanks for letting me warm up a bit."

I'm hit by a sense of déjà vu, and that causes me to reflexively shoot an arm out which catches onto his, preventing him from going out into the hellish cold. Not this time. You're not leaving me again at my own doorstep.

"Please, stay for a bit," I hear myself say.

He turns his head to face me. Our eyes meet, my hand still on his arm.

Our faces are only a little apart. We're so close. So close. His eyes are filled with depth and emotion, mine unable to compare to his.

"Zelda," he says softly. "Thank you."

I shake my head and pull my arm away from his. "I couldn't let you stay out there."

"No it's not that," he says, his voice rising the slightest.

I can feel my gaze wavering, but his stays strong.

"It's for...forgiving me," he manages, breaking our gaze as he peers down.

Forgiving him? "Forgiving you?" I say, slightly surprised. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

Link shakes his head. "No, I really shouldn't have interrupted you earlier today with..._Mido_." The last name comes out in a little scowl but he composes himself quickly. "And so I apologize for making you feel any more burden."

"No," I say firmly, surprising him. "I should be apologizing. You're misunderstanding."

He stares at me, and I'm forced to continue.

"It was a blind date. I don't know if I'll be staying with him yet," I sputter. And I add with a rebellious tone, "As of now, I think I'm leaning towards the 'no deal' option." Mido's been rubbing me in a bad way, and I truthfully am considering if our relationship will work out.

The familiar smirk graces his face (which has turned back to its normal color), and I can feel him staring at me. I continue looking down, not wanting to risk messing it all up.

"Zelda..."

I peer up, despite my unwillingness, at the song of his voice. His features are gentle, and I expect what he was going to say. Say it...just say it.

"You have paint on your cheek."

* * *

This time is the best time of my life. We're sitting across from each other at the dining table, a cup of hot tea sitting before each of us.

As I'm trying as hard to block out the memory that I had scrambled to the bathroom after that mortifying fact he had pointed out, that stupid adulterating stain has now been rid. But he thought nothing of it except for a slight chuckle, which I'm sure is directed _at _me and not _with _me, but now we're sitting and talking, exactly like the moment in the coffee shop, except now it's inside my house. My cheaply brewed tea will never prevail over Link's talented barista coffee skills, but it'll do for now.

"How's high school for you?" he asks, taking a swig from the tea and closing his eyes at the taste.

"It's meh," I say. I'm finally feeling relaxed and slack, exactly like the feeling at the night at the cafe, and it seems he is too.

"Meh?"

"Too much homework and stress, and not enough time."

"I agree with you there." Link stirs his drink with the spoon submerged in it.

"I can help you fix your bike," I pipe up. "I have a screwdriver and everything you asked for."

"No, I can do it. No big deal," he dismisses."

"Really. I can."

"Really. I can, too, by myself."

I sigh. He's stubborn. "At least take the screwdriver and wrench?"

"Deal."

There's a silence before Link catches something behind my back. "You like to paint?"

Dang it, I was trying to forget anything that linked to 'paint.' But I'm also super relieved the painting's turned the other way, hiding the giant, orange mistake incisioned onto it. "Yes, I love it. There's literally anything you can paint."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Now he's smirking. "Can you paint happiness?"

Hmmm. I'm not losing this game. "Yes. I can draw a family laughing."

"What about wealth?"

"A big mansion with seven limos on the driveway."

"Love?"

I open my mouth but nothing comes out as I register what he was saying. Oh, uh, how will I draw love…?

I unwillingly blush and look down into my tea. "Um, well, I can draw...uh…" Goddesses, this is awkward.

Link realizes and clears his throat sheepishly. "Oh sorry. You can draw, uh...a mom and a child." I nod.

"Yes, yes you can."

There's a brief silence as we taste our teas (peach tea for me, cinnamon for him), and I secretly cast a glance at him, hoping to catch another look at his handsome features—crap, he's staring at me too. Immediately, we look another way and he coughs nonchalantly.

Flustered, I think of anything to say and foolishly spew out, "So how's your girlfriend, Ilia doing?"

That struck something as his expression changes and he stops stirring his tea.

Crap. I think of something quick to say. "Look, I'm sor—"

"She's not my girlfriend."

My mouth's hanging open mid-sentence. Ilia's not his girlfriend? Wh-what is going on here? "B-but what about the time—"

"She likes me, but I don't feel the same."

I'm filled with emotions of confusion mixed with insane joy. "Really?" I question dumbly.

"Yeah." He stares directly at me. "We're not together."

Taken aback by this whole turn of events, I couldn't find any right words to say (out of sheer happiness and hope), so I sputter, "That's, um, interesting?" Ugh. But it was better than saying 'That's awesome' or something offensive like that.

Before I could embarrass myself any further, I look at the clock, and another realization hits me. I automatically spit out, "Oh! Mom's coming home in a little while. You probably shouldn't stay too long." I didn't want him to leave, but it was better than living Mom's wrath.

"That's unfortunate," he says. "See you tomorrow?"

I nod with a genuine smile, despite the disappointment for his departure. I'm gonna be able to meet him comfortably tomorrow since our heart-to-heart tonight cleared all misunderstandings.

I scoop both our glasses up and dump them in the sink, throwing the tea bags away. Turning around, we just stand there as Link slips on his jacket, which I just now realized he'd been strutting around all afternoon with in that thin sheet of a jacket. In this weather, no less.

"You really wore that in this temperature?" I say reflexively. "How'd you survive?"

Link looks around, flustered. "Oh that's okay. It's only a short walk back—"

I turn around and hurry upstairs to my closet and dig into my dresser drawers. A hat, a hat. At least a hat!

I pull out the first hat I see. It's green and floppy, like Peter Pan's, except much longer which ends in a sharp point. I don't recall ever wearing it, so I won't miss it. Plus that just guarantees it's pretty new and unworn, so that's good for Link. I scramble to Mom's room and pull out a wrench and screwdriver from her tool kit.

Tumbling back downstairs, I thrust it into his arms. "At least wear this. And don't return it."

He stares at it with an unreadable expression as if contemplating whether to take it or not.

Well, he's taking it.

To make sure he wears it, I take it and promptly plop the whole thing on the bed of blonde tresses, then step back. Oh my goddesses, I could've melted into giggles right then and there. That hat looks great on him, and the thought about him keeping the hat strengthens. He _has _to keep it.

But now, Link's hand is reaching up to remove it. "Look, you really don't—"

"_Keep it_," I order in a tone that even surprises myself. Then I add with more gentleness, "Please."

He nods and smiles at me again. Goddesses, give me a camera.

I hand him the screwdriver and wrench. "Good luck."

"Thanks for everything."

We continue standing there, fiddling around uncomfortably.

"Well, goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight."

He slowly turns around and opens the door, then steps out. After another exchange of waves, he leaves.

Oh yes, I won't be missing that hat at all.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like reading Link or Zelda's POV more? Just a fun question, that's all. No need to answer if you really don't wanna.**

**Once again, thank you Zepora2276 for helping me. This would have come out somewhere in February if it weren't for you!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Link (4)

**A/N: I'm baaack! Thank you soooo all for your reviews! Shout out to new reviewers: LeFireSpy, RageMuffinz. Thank you!**

**Yes, it's kinda slow in the beginning. :P**

* * *

Link

Monday, 7:30 PM

I don't know where the heck I'm going, but my legs won't stop moving as the bike brings me further into the unknown. Each passing second grows more painful and painful, the scene replaying over and over again.

I really, really shouldn't have let her hanging back there at the door of her own house. What sort of psycho am I to have done that?

And that's when I, with my tangled mass of hair flailing in the wind and me zooming through this undeniably beautiful environment, came to the resolute conclusion that this was the last straw.

I've failed too many times to let this pass on as an excuse.

Not again. I'm not going to miss my next chance, _if_ that wasn't my last chance already.

I brake to a sudden stop, vaguely feeling guilty for leaving a hideous tire mark on the otherwise perfect gravel road.

_Collect yourself. Breathe in, out. In, out._

I've now gotten past the initial embarrassment on what happened in front of her door.

I hadn't meant to not say her name and promptly high-tail out. I just...couldn't. I was a coward...and still am. I've lost another crucial chance.

So I say it now.

"Zel...da," I say slowly and softly, testing out the foreign way I have to move my mouth.

"Zelda." This time, it comes out a single steady word and less shaky.

"Zelda." It's a stunning name.

I pivot my bike the opposite way and begin to ride back to the cafe, wherever that may be from this place.

0-0-0

"I really don't want that again from you, you hear, Link?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Telma's stony expression changes back into its usual smiley self.

So I had arrived back much later than intended, and I was lucky I managed to find a familiar road back (though it took a precious ten minutes). To say the least, Telma wasn't too overjoyed to find out I arrived back much after the shop had closed. She's giving me another chance, but I have a feeling I don't deserve any more after I've broken too many already.

Ilia has long left in which Telma needlessly informed me that the blonde was near tears when I didn't return when she expected, and though I feel a little guilty, I know Ilia will be okay.

* * *

"Checkmate!"

I face-palm and pretend to moan my despair as Colin throws his hands up and cheers.

"I win again!" he hollers elatedly.

"Man you suck," Darunia deadpans from my bed, even though he knows perfectly well I _don't_ suck at chess.

It's an early Tuesday morning, and Darunia and Mikau basically barged in at the crack of dawn in the middle of me taking a morning shower and promptly announced their arrival by eating my breakfast. Of course, Uli doesn't inform me that they practically waltzed in her home with no warning and leaving me to fend for myself because she's cool like that. Thanks.

"Goddesses, Link, maybe you should take chess lessons or something," Mikau pipes up nonchalantly, casually chomping down—ahem, _my_—waffles. It goes without saying that I haven't taken a single bite of breakfast today.

"Yeah, you could, ah, sharpen those amateur chess skills," Darunia jeers.

Colin beams proudly, wagging a finger at me. "You really should have some practice, Link!"

"Shots fired!" Mikau shrieks as I (genuinely) face-palm again.

For the record, I haven't told neither Mikau or Darunia about last night, and instead informed them that the reason why I was late was because I had to carry out our first phone call delivery (which was true) but my GPS ran out of battery (which was not true).

"Ugh, for some reason, I don't want to drag myself to school," Mikau mumbles lazily on the sofa, a book splayed across his whole face.

"Why does it need a reason?" Darunia says wistfully. "School doesn't need a reason to be hated by the entire world."

"So guess what?" I chime in. "It's time for school!"

0-0-0

First hour is proving to be living hell, the sole reason being Ghirahim. He won't quit snickering for some apparent reason, and it is ticking me, the teacher, the other students, and basically the whole world off.

"Is there a problem?" Shad asked from the front, audibly irked.

Ghirahim continues to chuckle before replying, "Oh, it's a big deal."

"Excuse me?"

"_Link_ having a girlfriend is a big deal."

What took everyone by surprise was either that snide remark or my textbook abruptly slamming shut quite loudly. All the students were looking at me, some with embarrassment, smirks, tears, interest, or rolling eyes.

Shad cleared his throat. "Now, let's stay on topic! Um, who knows the name of the official language of the Kikwi?"

As many pep talks I've given myself to stay focused in class and not zone out, I really can't help it now. All I feel is the need to punch Ghirahim's face inside out.

I corner him after class. "What the hell?" I hiss. "Where'd you even get that from?"

Ghirahim rolls his eyes. "Just for kicks, of course."

I huff silently and flash him a venomous stare, then turn around and begin walking away.

"But you know, Link."

I stop and rotate to face Ghirahim again.

He's looking at his nails indifferently. "You're not _serious_ with Ilia, correct?"

I face-palm and reply, "You should know this by now."

"Oh, no. You're not serious with Ilia but with someone else."

My head flies back up. "What?" I try to control my expression as panic consumes me. Oh no. No more rumors. "That's a lie."

Ghirahim just shakes his head. "But anyway, for your information, Mido would like to meet up with you after next period in the hall. Use a bathroom pass at eleven."

Not sticking around to hear my protests, he promptly whirls around and flounces away.

But I'm confused. Very confused. And a little peeved. What does _Mido_, of all people, want to meet with me? I thought we had come up with a silent agreement that we'd avoid each other as often as possible, and if he wants to meet me now… I'll need to possibly prepare some Band-Aids.

* * *

I've been too kept up with the events this morning that I've totally forgotten Earth Science and Demise. He's not treating me very respectfully. And he's making it quite clear.

I stare at my monster packet of homework while the whole entire class has a single half sheet instead.

"Homework will be due _tomorrow_, and I expect as much from all of you!" He seems to stare at me quite a lot, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cringe or protest on the amount of work. Because I'm simply not going to do it. Easy as that. (I'm beginning to brainwash myself into thinking that Earth Science will be easy because I'm just not going to care about it.)

"Link, you have a lot of homework!" Ilia states the obvious.

"Uh huh."

"We can work on homework together!"

"Uh huh."

"I'll be done before you do, but I can stick around at your place and totally help you!"

"Uh h—wait, um, I can't because you know, we have work tonight?"

"Oh yeah, that's right...Speaking of which, how unfortunate about that decisive phone call that interrupted—"

"Oh, uh, yeah how unfor—"

"Would you like more homework?" Demise interjects to me. "If you don't close that loose mouth anytime soon, the whole class'll be assigned with as much homework as you, and you don't want your girlfriend next to you to suffer, right?

My mouth hangs open.

Ilia bats her eyelashes at me. "Oh yes, Link! Please behave!"

"Yet a teacher who's not even married...," I mutter.

"Don't say those things to me," Demise orders.

"Then don't act like you deserve it." Dang it! I'm using all my good comebacks on a _teacher_ and not someone else like, say, _Mido_. Especially since I'm supposed to meet him in a little bit…

Speaking of which…

Demise must've said something I didn't catch in which I abruptly replied with, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Either way, the class snickers from my unexpected 'comeback.'

* * *

The halls are blissfully quiet. I would happily just pace the empty walkways the whole day if I could, just grooving to my music and having well-deserved solitude, because I never get to have any (cough, Darunia, Mikau, cough).

But what's preventing me from savoring the divine calm is the fact that I'll have to see Mido soon.

I hear a couple of female voices.

_What are they doing this late into class?_

Except, they don't seem to be friends. Not at all.

"You should really know when to back off!" one voice says curtly.

"Maybe you should stop being so clingy like a bloodsucking leech!" the other voice hisses back, and I soon realize the voice belongs to…

"Midna?" I say, as said person and another one turn the corner.

Midna stares at me, mildly surprised. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

The other girl next to her (whose hair is an uncanny orange compared to Midna's) does a double take at me, which I don't know why.

Midna speaks. "Well _Maron_ here—"

"_Malon_," the other girl sneers.

"—is too overprotective that she wouldn't let me hang out with her friend."

"But," Malon pipes up, "I barely know her, so _she_ should really know her boundaries!"

I really have nothing to say except, "Um, good luck...you two…?"

Malon continues to stare at me. "I know you…I think you're the one my friend's always swoo—"

"Oh what?!" Midna scowls. "Now she's stealing another friend of mine!"

Malon gapes at her. "What? _You're_ the one stealing _my_ friend from me!"

"Well if you haven't been so clingy, maybe Mido wouldn't have taken her away from both of us!"

"My fault? What about—"

"Wait, Mido?" I say suddenly. "Where is he?"

"He just walked off with my friend back there," Midna scoffs.

"And he left us here without _my_ friend," Malon adds.

They shoot each other poisonous looks. But I really can't stick around, because, as much as I hate to admit this, I'm a little interested in what Mido has for me to call me out in the middle of class.

I turn back to the two. But they're already heading down past me to their respective classes, still tossing insults at each other. I briefly wonder what it would feel like if I and Darunia or Mikau got into a dangerous quarrel like that...but I realize it's pretty much impossible. We're always going to be buddies.

I follow the direction Midna had offhandedly gestured at and start down this hallway. Mido should be here somewhere…

I slow down my pace considerably. It's wholly possible for him to jump out and ambush me with a tape recorder, and I'll have to be super careful to not sell off my dignity—

I hear a voice. Another female one.

But it's not Midna or Malon, or even Mido, as high and girly as his voice is. No.

It's _hers_.

It disappears too fast for me to comprehend if it was real or not. I stop walking for a moment and take a deep breath. I'm just imagining things now.

And then I hear Mido's voice. Hm, maybe that was his voice all along.

According to the distance, all I gotta do is turn this corner…

"Then let me make this memorable for us," I hear Mido say. I unconsciously raise an eyebrow. He's talking to someone else—

Dark blue eyes are the first things I see.

Following that, Mido's lips on her cheek.

I don't really care much for her possibly panicked expression, for I was trying to control mine.

In a sense, I feel a great example of the cliche phrase, 'an eye for an eye' since now I caught someone giving her a peck on the cheek after she saw Ilia give one to me.

"Link," Mido acknowledges smugly.

I resist the urge to walk up and sock him in the face. Instead, I clench my fists and pry my eyes away. This can't be true. I must be sleeping in boring Earth Science as Demise rattles on about nonsense. This is a dream.

I will myself back into the Earth Science classroom. Even the snobby teacher's more tolerable than right now. But when I open my eyes, I'm still staring at the hallway floor.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I manage, trying to control my strained voice.

"What, are you now the guard dog of the school?"

His snide voice nearly sends me propelling towards him, but I restrain myself once again by clenching my fists even tighter. I even see my own knuckles turning white.

"My girl and I were having our special moment when you decided to come and ruin it."

_His girl…?_

I press my lips together and try to hold back what I never do.

Her voice is forced yet restrained. "I'm going to class. That'll be another tardy for me, as for all of us."

I hear her shuffling around and the sounds of her shoes echoing, announcing she's leaving.

_Leaving…_

My eyes shoot open.

Not again.

I won't let this chance slip, not this time. Especially after that little pep talk I gave myself yesterday on my bike.

"Zelda," I whisper.

She doesn't hear me. Mido chuckles at my futility.

I pull my head up and stare at the idiot. "Zelda," I say louder.

She continues walking.

Mido childishly sticks his tongue out at me. "She's ignoring you," he snickers quietly.

"_Zelda_." I turn my gaze to her back. She halts, but doesn't look back for a moment.

I wait patiently.

Slowly she turns around.

I search for her eyes before she could find mine, and we lock gazes.

I say it one last time. "Zelda."

Her face is filled with the most joy I've ever seen anyone have, even more when Mikau got his first guitar. I'm enjoying this so much. Well, until a jerk butts in.

"Listen, _Link_, why don't you go to class like you said before?"

Oh my goddesses, that was stupid, though I expected as much from him. He practically set himself up.

I turn my head slowly towards him. I flash him the meanest sneer I can manage. "What, are you now the guard dog of the school?"

* * *

I've been in a better mood since that little ordeal that transpired earlier today. In fact, I feel a ton lighter and bouncier (bouncier?) about everything, and I even have the impulse to hum or whistle as I'm buttoning my work shirt on.

Ilia's a little ways away, and she's already dressed. I fix my nametag while trying to measure the coffee beans to put in the brewer.

Telma comes shortly after, but she doesn't talk to us too much, for she announced that she received another phone call order from a quite rich household, and she went out to buy the best quality coffee beans. She bustles behind into the back area to unload her things.

Things get quiet once again.

"That was a long bathroom break earlier today," Ilia pipes up. "Were you feeling fine?"

The lie flies out of my mouth so naturally that it's scary. "Actually, no, I wasn't feeling too well. Thanks for asking."

Ilia shrugs. "As long as you feel better now."

Suddenly, she turns to me. "Say, Link…," she starts.

I turn my head slightly to let her know I'm listening as I'm prepping the coffee machine.

"Would you wanna...finish the moment the other day?"

My muscles tense and I nearly over-pour the beans into the brewer. "Um, what about it?" I play dumb.

"You know, before that telephone...interrupting…"

Nothing more comes out of my mouth except for an inhumane grunt.

"Oh what was that?"

"Sorry, just choked on my...spit, a little," I say quickly.

Ilia grins. "How funny." Then she turns serious again. "But really. I would really like to continue that moment, if that's okay with you."

I can't flat out reject that. "Uh, yeah, um, that sounds—"

Telma saves the day once again.

She bursts through from the back area and announces cheerily, "Alright, Link! You're out to deliver another order!" She shoves a hot package in my arms and promptly shove me outside.

"But—" Ilia starts.

"Go! Don't want this to get stone cold, especially for customers like these!" Telma chirps.

I'm a little disoriented from this sudden turn of events, but I compose myself quickly and adjust the GPS on my bike while gently setting the drinks in my bike basket. I never thought I'd feel relieved to go out on a bike delivery again.

"Thanks, Telma," I say. "See you later." I

'm about to ride out before Telma says, in a much more composed tone, "Link."

I turn around curiously. "Yeah…?"

She walks up to me. "I saw you and Ilia's little exchange from the back."

Heat springs up and I look a different direction. "Oh, heh, did you?"

"Yes, and it seems...you don't want to accept her, don't you?"

That struck a chord, for I freeze up and nothing comes out of my mouth.

Telma sighs. "Truthfully, I thought you and Ilia would be the perfect couple. You have the same job, go to the same school, know each other's habits and personalities...but I think something's amiss here."

I'm quiet, dreading what other noise will come out of my clogged throat.

"I saw your expression when I walked in on you two's 'moment,' and I have to say, it wasn't exactly a pleased one. And today...well, your expression was pretty much the same." Telma peers at me, knowing I know where she's heading.

I gulp.

"Ilia has feelings for you, if that's not obvious enough. However, you…" Telma raises both her eyebrows at me, gesturing for me to speak for myself.

"I...I don't feel the same," I finish hoarsely.

Telma grins warmly at me. "So I quickly pulled you out from that mess. Now it's your turn. You have to relay the message to Ilia and save yourself—and her—much pain."

I nod dryly.

Telma now smiles widely at me and shoos me with her hand. "Now you _really_ need to go. Who knows how much that drink has cooled?"

* * *

Once again, I find peace and tranquility in my ride—just kidding. It's downright hell here.

My goddesses, it's freakishly cold out here. I don't even know how to explain this other than that I have the world's unluckiest fate to have a phone call delivery now of all times. The weather just completely turned inside out about five minutes after I left the cafe, and now it's a literal blizzard out here. I can barely see ten feet in front of me, and who knows where I'm riding. For all I know, I could be riding straight into the river.

I was right. Hot chocolate's in high demand in this sort of weather, and I mentally curse the wealthy, pompous family to have ordered and expected the delivery 'as soon as humanly possible,' as they had put it. And I curse myself even harder because I'm only wearing a frail rag of a jacket and no gloves or even a hat.

I don't even know if I'll survive, and I find myself formulating various death causes in my head: fall into the icy river, getting crushed by a car, skid off a cliff, lose all my limbs from frostbite, or end up at Mido's house, which is the cruelest fate.

But seriously, this is no joke. It hurts to even breathe, my lungs hurting from inhaling the frigid air. I can practically envision icicles forming inside me, and the fact that I'm riding against the wind on a bike isn't helping. I'll have to slow down if I don't want to freeze from the inside out.

But I see the house. The tall mansion-like structure is practically the only one visible because of its huge build, and despite everything, I wonder if the hot chocolate is still hot chocolate and not just 'chocolate' fit for the definitely rich residences.

I spot the street name. For some reason, it rings a bell, but I don't think about it, since it's beyond freezing, and the house is right there. The hellish wind is not letting up and yet, I (foolishly) speed up towards the house.

I can feel the harsh wind biting my face and it even starts to snow, but I don't stop, because I'm envisioning the warm gust of air when the door opens when I give them their order, and maybe they'll be not typically pompous like other rich families and let me stay and warm up a little—

"WOAH!" I cry.

Suddenly, before I know it, I'm flying quite comically through the air past my bike handles and land semi-painfully on a soft yet hellishly cold patch of snow. I quickly pulled myself up and brushed off the snow at lightning speed, because oh my goddesses, is it _freezing_.

Teeth chattering, I scramble back to my bike lying haphazardly on the snow-laden ground and gingerly prop it back up. But it collapses again.

And then I notice a wheel lying a few feet away. My wheel.

Today's not my day.

Fortunately, that tall building is pretty close after I had sloppily sped towards it, so I walk the small distance there, cradling the package of hot(?) chocolate that had somehow survived that small accident. Oh my goddesses, it is freaking freezing. I'm relieved I'm wearing boots, but that's what I always wear anyway, and the snow is piling up very, very quickly.

I make it to the giant double doors without fainting, and rap the door with frozen knuckles.

The door opens, revealing a middle-aged man whose snide frown has to be noted as well.

I try to speak sophistically and control my chattering teeth, but fail miserably. "H-Hello, sir. Here's your d-deli—"

The man abruptly snatches the package away and mutters, "Completely cold."

"Th-thank you for ord—"

"Here's your money for this cheap concoction."

I scramble for the rudely thrown check, saving it from its wet death that would've deemed it useless.

Then I remember my bike. Though I doubt it, maybe they'd let me borrow some tools?

"Excuse me, but may I borrow a screwdriver and wrench? My source of transportation has bro—"

"Get out of my sights, beggar!"

The door slams in my face.

I look like a beggar? That's disheartening.

I solemnly plod back to my bike wreck. I'm so cold that I can barely feel my legs, and I really need to get under a roof ASAP.

Proven by that incident a minute ago, the best bet I can do is to find someone I know who'll allow me to stay for a while.

And then I remember the street name. Dammit, Mikau, Darunia, and the cafe are at least fifteen minutes away by walking, and no way in hell will I live the walk.

The street name...the street name...an address pops into my head.

And then I remember.

_Zelda..._

Zelda's house is a couple houses down. I really don't want to barge in, but for me, I've really got no other choice. So I reluctantly go up her driveway and raise a finger to ring the doorbell.

Before I can change my mind, I stab it down and brace myself.

The door stays closed.

It's been closed for so long that I'm convinced she really doesn't want me in her house, dripping wet, and I'm about to accept it before the door whips open.

She's staring traumatized at me. I mean, I would, too, if I find a dripping wet person wearing rags in this weather at my doorste—

"Oh goddesses, come in!" she shrieks. She's a good actor for putting up an empathetic front

. "D-don't be burdened. All I ask for is a wrench and screwdriver—"

"No, _come in_!"

I'm completely surprised when she promptly yanks me past the threshold and slams the door behind me.

We're quiet for a moment. I rub my hands together, generating warmth and feeling back into my fingers. Then I look up.

She turns around slowly at the same time.

I say what was at the tip of my tongue before I can mess it up. Just do it. But I don't feel jittery at all.

"Thanks...Zelda." I feel huge relief wash over me. And dare I say, self pride.

Her eyes lift and a small smile tugs at the edge of her lips before saying, "No need. The wind's no joke today."

"I really would've been fine out there." Which is a lie, but she's the last person I want to trouble.

"Oh no you wouldn't. By the way, why were you out there in the first place?"

Uh…

I scratch my head. I don't want to sound pitiful or pathetic, but it's the truth that I had some hot chocolate deliveries. So I say it, and tack on that my bike tire hit a sharp rock and the wheel collapsed. Now I sound really pitiful. Ugh. "My bike hit a sharp rock and it collapsed..." I sound like I'm fishing for comfort. Greedy me!

So I quickly spit out something saying that I should leave. "Thanks for letting me warm up a bit." I really need to get out of here despite the whisper to stay.

But that whisper isn't needed;

A warm grip stops me. "Please stay for a bit…"

Her voice is quiet and sweet, with a touch of shyness. It sounds...accepting, and forgiving.

I can't deny.

I turn around, and realize just how close she is to me. _Don't mess this up, but don't be pushy._

Her gaze is wavering, but I search for her eyes adamantly. I'm not missing this chance.

I feel unusually calm.

"Zelda...thanks." For everything. From that night at the cafe to the days at school.

She pulls her arm away. "I couldn't let you stay out there."

Really? She's still thinking it's that? "No it's not that," I interrupt, a little harsher than I wanted it. I soften my tone. "It's for...forgiving me." I really can't say it less cheesy than that.

But she looks quite confused. "Forgiving you? I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

No way. She's done nothing wrong.

I shake my head. "I really shouldn't have interrupted you with—" I struggle to say the name. "_Mido_," I spit. But I compose myself. "And so I apologize for making you feel more burdened."

"No," she says sharply.

My eyebrows shoot up with surprise by her tone.

"I should be apologizing. You're misunderstanding."

I gawk (stupidly) at her, but I really don't know what to say.

"It was a blind date…" She rattles on about 'no deal', but that was enough to explain everything.

She's not with him.

I manage contain my excitement and joy.

"Zelda…," I hear myself say. _Say it. Say what I always wanted to say to her._

Except, not at the exact moment I see something on her cheek.

"You have paint on your cheek."

* * *

This is awesome.

That pretty much sums this moment up.

Even though I know it was a little mean to have her scrambling away and to the bathroom, immediately following the sound of running water and maniacal scrubbing, I can't resist to watch her adorable little show.

But now, I'm sipping on some admittedly delicious tea (cinnamon) while Zelda's sitting across the polished wooden table with a peach aroma wafting from the small cup.

Our conversation starts smoothly. I ask about high school, she replies, but truthfully, my brain is half thinking about earlier today in the hall.

That foolish trick Mido pulled has gotta be the most juvenile way to prove a point, and I find myself chuckling a little. Actually, now that I think about it, Mido's overconfidence was what pretty much ruined him, and I mentally celebrate for his transparency. I just hope Zelda understood my intentions, as pissed off as I was at Mido for that little stunt he pulled.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when she suddenly says, "I can help you fix your bike. I have everything you asked for."

"No, I can do it," I say, perhaps I bit too desperately.

"Really, I can."

No she can't. I can't have her experience the hell I went through.

A protest comes out of my mouth, which I hope didn't sound too unflattering.

She sighs and insists, "At least take the screwdriver and wrench?"

I can live with that. "Deal."

I lift my cup for a sip, when I see an easel stationed in the corner. Oh, so she _was_ painting, hence the cute paint mark on her cheek, which is unfortunately washed away now.

"So, you like to paint?" I ask, half from genuine curiosity and the other half to just watch her blush when I mention 'paint' again. I savor it.

"Yes, I love it. There's literally anything you can paint."

Oh really? "Can you paint happiness?" I flash a competitive stare.

"I can draw a family laughing."

"What about wealth?" I briefly recall the pompous idiots from the other rich house.

"A big mansion with seven limos on the driveway."

"Love?"

Her mouth hangs open, nothing coming out.

And then I realize what an awkward thing to draw. Heat springs up and I look down into my cup.

I clear my throat sheepishly.

"Um, well, I can draw...uh…"

I jump in, feeling mighty guilty. "You can draw, uh...a mom and a child?" I offer.

She nods sheepishly. "Yes. Yes I can."

She fidgets in her seat uncomfortably, she she suddenly asks, flustered, "So how's your girlfriend, Ilia doing?"

Ilia?

I tense up, my hand halting the stirring stick in my tea.

I gulp once.

All this time...she's been thinking I'm with someone else…

Guilt washes over me.

"Look, I'm sor—"

"She's not my girlfriend." It comes out automatically.

"B-but what about the time—"

Don't bring this up. "She likes me, but I don't feel the same."

"Really?" She sounds incredulous.

"Yeah." I successfully find her eyes again and hold it, strong. "We're not together."

Even as Zelda's commenting, I can't deny the small whisper of guilt that I've betrayed Ilia, but I'm struggling to remind myself that I'll have to tell her everything sooner or later.

"Oh! Mom's coming home in a little while. You probably shouldn't stay too long."

That snaps me out of my trance. Aw shucks, really?

A new feeling consumes me once again. It's longing. "That's unfortunate," I say disappointedly. "See you tomorrow?"

We both stand up, and she takes the cups away before I can. I busy myself by scooping up my abandoned jacket and proceed to slip it back on. I feel as if a large, boulder has been lifted off my shoulders. All misunderstandings, clear. Just now, hopefully it's warmer out now and that the snowing stopped—

"You really wore that in this temperature?" she intervenes, astonished. "How'd you survive?"

I whip around, flustered. I can't ask any more for what she's already done for me tonight. "Oh that's okay. It's only a short walk back—"

She abruptly twists on her heel and scrambles up the stairs.

In less than a minute, she's tumbling back down with several things cluttered in her arms. I recognize the wrench and screwdriver, but there's also this green cloth thing?

She thrusts it in my arms. "At least wear this. And don't return it."

Only now do I realize it's a hat. Quite a handsome one, if I do say so myself. But I'm agonizing whether to take it or not.

And then she promptly plops the whole thing on my head.

I have to admit, it fits very snugly and is quite comfy, indeed.

But I decide against it. I've stolen her solitude, tea, and now pieces of her attire. "You really don't—"

"_Keep it_," she says so fiercely that I even recoil a little. "Please."

I nod reluctantly, and she hands me the wrench and screwdriver. "Thanks for everything," I say.

"Good luck," she says.

We stand around a little more before I decide to end it off. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I turn around calmly and walk out the door. We exchange one last wave and I step out into the night air. Aaaah, it's so much warmer and serene now.

Or maybe it's just the hat.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much, Zepora2276 for more ideas! :DDD**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Yeah, there were some sluggish parts. :P**


	9. Zelda (5)

**A/N: I knoooow, it's been a while again. I'm sorryyy.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and patience! Shout out to new reviewer Koolkat222 for reviewing!**

* * *

Zelda

Wednesday, 7 AM

_Pit-pat patter. Pit-pat patter. _I find calm and peace in watching the drops smear across the window. The second Mom discovers this 'blessed weather,' she had already pulled the car out from the garage and placing it smack dab on our driveway, dubbing it 'a free car wash.' I'm sitting idly at the table, blankly stuffing the warm toast through my lips, watching the claws of rain scrape down against the glass.

Hm, how will today go? I can't identify the feeling in my stomach, but I know it's a comforting and assuring sensation. And I know it's not the toast.

I finish said slab of bread before I know it and drain the glass of milk in one shot. Well, the feeling in my stomach isn't hunger either.

Hopefully Malon cooled her steam from yesterday and the unneeded quarrel with Midna, relaying it a quite violent way to me (involving lots of ranting and swearing. I evacuated ASAP). I involuntarily sigh as I dump my bread-crumbed plate into the sink and proceed to slump up the stairs.

This morning was not a smooth one. For one, I had woke up twenty minutes late, resulting in having to skip my morning shower and making a mental note to coat my hair in a lot of hairspray and/or perfume. Maybe in a braid or bun or something that would hide the fact that my hair is a total afro in the morning.

Another is that Mom refuses to send me to school simply because of the rain, and third, I will have to leech a ride off Ruto again.

So alas, I sluggishly shove my studies into my bag and smuggle a granola bar from the pantry into my pocket; I'll need it in the middle of class because when I'm hungry, I'm hungry. And it's obvious.

Pulling out my cell, I select Ruto's number and put it to my ear. She answers on the first ring.

"Lemme guess...you need a ride?"

"Yep." She knows me so well that she knows my mom's habits too.

"Hey, just be here in ten, 'kay?"

"Too late! I'm already here!"

Huh? I peek out my window and sure enough, the recognizable car's sitting patiently at the curb.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I blubber into the phone, still amazed by how well Ruto knows me.

* * *

"You should really stop talking to her, you know."

"Oh, heh."

"I'm obviously more enjoyable than that drama queen."

"That's...cool." I'm trying not to panic as Midna's ranting on and on about how I should stop hanging out with Malon.

"Besides, I'm a year older than her and you need an older figure in your life and I'll be the perfect_—_"

"Got it," I interrupt hurriedly.

"So you'll drop it with her, right?" Midna asks adamantly, staring hopefully at me.

I grin sheepishly. I still wish for Midna and Malon to be friends and make up with each other, as impossible as it seems. I try anyway. "Listen, Malon's a nice person, so just give her a chance, 'kay?"

"Uh, no. She ruined her chance."

"Come on, Midna," I plead. "Maybe you guys just started off on the wrong page."

"She's a totally different _book_ than me…"

"Please?" Midna glares to the air in front of her, but then she sighs. "I guess I can. But if it gets dirty, _I'm_ not going to be the one who's surrendering."

0-0-0

"You should stop talking to her."

I'm experiencing some déjà vu, as Malon's rattling off beside me. We're standing side by side in front of our respective easels. Nabooru's already given us the assignment to paint our 'ideal tree.'

I try the same approach. "Midna's a nice person. You can give her a chance, right?"

"Zelda you should know by now that I'm not that lenient."

"Alright...but, pleeeaaase? For me?"Resorting to begging works on Malon one-hundred percent of the time because, despite her tough appearance, she probably has the world's empathy contained inside her.

Malon sighs. "Fine. I'll give her another chance, but only because it's for you."

I do a small mental dance as I conduct the final finishing touches on my snowy evergreen tree. "Awesome!" I cheer, because maybe Malon and Midna will finally be on good terms with each other.

On the other hand, I still have that tingling feeling from this morning, that unidentifiable feeling of warmth and such, and now, in the middle of blissful art class, I remember.

He was there last night. In my house, sipping my tea.

I remember we talked a lot. A lot about random jizz, and I remember that we had...cleared our misunderstandings. However, now, I feel like I missed something.

"You missed that spot," Malon says at that exact moment, pointing to the corner of my painting which had a white spot.

"No that's not it...it was something else," I say, still pondering what I missed last night, momentarily forgetting about Malon. She stares at me dubiously.

"It was…," I mutter, trying to remember. What was it? I was meaning to ask him something last night…

"What are you talking about?" Malon questions exasperatedly.

"I forgot to ask something…," I continue murmuring to myself. "I missed it…"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"It was...I almost got it…"

"Come on, Zelda. If you forgot it, then forget it. You can't be thinking this hard unless you forgot to drive off a cliff or forgot to ask for a boy's number, which is better being forgotten_—_"

"That's it!" I exclaim and turn to Malon. "I forgot to ask for his number!"

Malon grinned. "Oh Zelda, I knew you were just joking around."

"No, I really did forget to ask for his number!"

"...Huh?"

"Dang it! He was at my house last night and I missed the perfect chance to ask him!"

"What are you spewing about?"

I'm too excited and ashamed about remembering what I forgot to ask him and missing that golden opportunity. "Link! He came to my house last night_—_"

"WOAH, woah, girl slow down," Malon interjects loudly, snapping me out of my rambling. She stares at me accusingly. And I realized I said too much.

"_He_ came to your _house _last _night_?" A slow grin spreads on her face.

I wave my hands frantically. "Nonono, it's not like that, not anything like that!"

"And I recall you told me your _mom_ wasn't _home_ last _night _either?"

I cringe about how Malon's twisting this into a whole different situation. "Oh shut up, lemme explain," I sputter.

Malon places her painting brush back into the cup of water and turns her whole attention to me, that annoying grin still plastered on her face. "Go on, I have all the time in the world."

I glower at her and mimic her tone, "It's not what you think it is. _He_ appeared at my _doorstep_ because it was _hellishly_ cold out, and _anyone _would've seeked shelter in _that_ weather."

"Yeah, but he was still in your house. What _happened_?"

"Nothing."

Malon's not impressed. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. We just talked."

"You mean flirted?"

"Malon!"

"Sorry, just kidding. But not really. Man, Ruto needs to hear about _this_..."

"Don't you dare misinform her."

"Yeah, sure."

"You'll be punished."

"Ha, how exactly?"

"We're sitting with Midna during lunch today."

"... ...I'm sorry, Zelda."

* * *

School's ended. Students are crowded around by their lockers, getting out all their belongings to just high-tail back to the luxury of home.

And I see him in the hall.

By now, I've coached myself enough to toughen up to march up there and demand for his number. But I don't do it.

Something freezes in me, and all the pep talks to myself goes down the drain. My hands clam up, because he's right there down the hall at the drinking fountain. Did he get cuter overnight?

I continue standing there as I notice he's wearing his green work shirt today.

And the hat.

Sweet Farore, give me courage to stop being a coward and go talk to him.

At that moment, I gather all the courage I can muster and proceed down the hall towards him. Step by step, each step is bringing me closer to him_—_

"Liiink!"

I screech to a stop, a student accidentally bumping into me, but I'm too preoccupied to apologize. Ilia's popped out of nowhere and is now standing in front of him. Link doesn't notice me, but I see him turning back to the drinking fountain muttering a, "Hey." I crack a grin at his indifference despite my conscience.

Ilia waits impatiently for him to finish his (very long) drink. She scans the milling students around her, and I quickly pretend to read the mass of posters pasted on the wall beside me. Hmm...Chess Club...Book Club...Key Club…

After a few very long seconds, I slowly turn my gaze back to the drinking fountain. Link has straightened up and talking to Ilia. I discreetly move a little closer to them, still pretending to read the papers posted on the long bulletin board.

"...is pretty cool," Link's saying. He sounds monotonous.

"Heehee, great! I think science is cool too! Don't you think the teacher is so cool, too? I mean, he's so nice to me_—_"

"I don't like Demise," Link deadpans, and I have to restrict a compulsive laugh.

Ilia's cheerful tone drops a notch. "Oh, well, that's too bad." A pause. "Hey, where'd you get that hat?"

I perk a little.

"Oh, this?" Do I hear a little...excitement in his voice? "I got this from...a friend."

I suppress a squeal. He's thinking about it! However, Ilia sounds doubtful and a little distasteful.

"Well...it's definitely not my style. I now know that your geeky friends Michael and Darion definitely have some weird fashion sense." _Oh why thank you, princess, _I think darkly.

Link also sounds a little insulted. "Well I like this hat. It's comfortable and I haven't seen this model before. Plus, neither Mi_kau_ or Dar_unia_ gave this to me."

Ilia giggles uncertainly. "Of course, Link. If you like it, then...I guess I like it too."

Clingy, much? I would rather drive off a cliff and listen to Mom's ranting 24/7 if I had to deal with someone like that everyday. I mean, come on, it _would _be pretty annoying to have someone tailing you like a 3D shadow every second of your life_—_

"Well, see you at work later today, Link!" Skipping feet is heard echoing past my back (which is still turned towards the poster-laden bulletin board).

Half of my mind is now screaming, _This is your chance! Go! He's alone now, don't miss this! _But the other half just registered what that Ilia said. _They work together…? _

_Shucks, why didn't anyone tell me about that. Dang it, just what sort of things happen together after school at the cafe…? _Horrid scenarios flash in and out of my mind, and I'm now consumed with some sort of panic.

What do they do every night? Just what is their relationship? What if their relationship was not serious in school, but a whole different story out of school?

I'm thrown in a minor degree of mental turmoil, and during that time, I miss my chance as Link turns a corner and disappear along the flow of other students out to their buses/rides. Crap crap craaaap_—_

"You're really that interested in the Gay Right's Club?"

"Crap!" I instinctively shout, completely surprised by who just suddenly popped up.

Mido chuckles, and I turn back to what I was staring at.

Oh. The Gay Right's Club ad's tacked in front of my line of sight. I had been paying so much attention to Link's conversation that I hadn't noticed I was staring at this the whole time.

Oh yeah, Mido's beside me. "Actually," I say, "I wouldn't mind to join this club, now that you mention it." What's wrong with demanding rights for gays? They're like any other human being.

"Oh? What do you mean, 'now that I've mentioned it?' You've been staring at this for the past five minutes. Almost the whole school's went home."

Huh? He's been staring at me this whole time? Well that's certainly embarrassing considering I was truthfully eavesdropping.

"Oh, really? Heh, I guess I zoned out a bit…"

Mido chuckles again. "You're cute, you know that? Say, do you need a lift? I can give you a ride. Bring a friend if you're too uncomfortable; I have all the time in the world for you to warm up to me."

Uh huh. "Thanks, but no thanks. Ruto's picking me up, and speaking of that, I better go because you're right_—_I _am _pretty late that everyone else!" I lift my bag up to my shoulder and pivot to speed walk out of here.

A hand catches my wrist. Not the recognizable, assuring warm grasp of a certain someone, but a foreign, uncomfortable grasp.

"Zelda," Mido's saying.

I don't turn around. Ruto needs to pick me up.

I wriggle my wrist, then yank out of his grasp. "Sorry, not now, Mido. I really have to go; Ruto's waiting for me."

Before I can stall any longer, I break into nearly a run and around a corner and out the door, dialing Ruto's number.

* * *

"SOS, ride much?"

"Yeah, thanks, you're a life saver." I'm now relaxed in my room with Ruto and Malon, both who I begged to come accompany me despite their protests that they have a monstrous amount of homework.

"What happened, exactly?" Ruto questions.

I stay quiet for a moment, agonizing if I should tell them or not. How can I break the ice to them that the guy they set me up with, who they were super confident in, isn't who I want? "Well, you know the guy you set me up with? Mido?"

Ruto smirks at me. "Oh yeaaahh, you haven't told us anything about the blind date. How'd it go? I mean, wasn't he totally cute and manly and so gentlemanly? He must've made you feel loved and he's_—_"

"Not who I wanted," I sigh.

Ruto's smile falls considerably. "Oh."

"Zelda likes Link instead," Malon deadpans while my hands fly up to cover her mouth.

"Why are you dispersing this information?" I hiss.

Ruto raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah...who was he again…?"

"The blond coffee dude," Malon informs helpfully.

"Yeah! Him! In your painting, right?"

I hang my head miserably.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Ruto cheers. But now, she seems to be struck by something. "Hey, Zelda," she calls, albeit a little distant.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Not to dampen your steam or anything…"

I freeze. What bad news does she have for me?

"...but isn't someone named Ilia dating him or something?"

My head whips over with a panicked expression. Is it really true? Have I just been imagining that Link told me he wasn't serious with Ilia?

Ruto quickly tacks on, "But it's certainly not true! Because he's, uh, dating you...right?"

Suddenly, Ilia has also struck me with another thought. And I hate it.

"Ilia and Link work together," I spit out suddenly. Malon and Ruto stare at me, first surprised, then even more surprised as the words sink in.

"Yeah, right," Malon says.

"You're totally joking," Ruto adds. They giggle heartily.

"No, really!" I say, starting to panic again. "They really do work together! I heard them talking today!"

"Oookay, so what? Didn't he already tell you he's not serious with her?"

"I can't let this settle," I say determinately. I catch Malon flashing the 'crazy finger twirl' at Ruto.

"You've totally fallen for him, haven't you," Ruto mutters. Does she not get this? Doesn't anyone get it?

"They might do something tonight, that they might do every night at work!" I sputter. Briefly, even I feel I'm a little too desperate and overdramatic. But I really hate the idea of them working together at the cafe.

"Sooo, what are we gonna do about it?" Malon asks.

"We go there," I insist.

Ruto gawks at me. "Wait, _we_? How about you just go on the wild goose chase yourself," she says.

"No, I need your help," I say, a plan forming. "We have to conceal our identities. Ruto, Malon, prep yourself with sunglasses and scarves. We're going there, just this one night, okay? Just to see_—_"

"Spy, you mean."

"_—_what Ilia and Link really interact at work together."

I know I'm being nosy, and I feel a rush of guilt, and a bit too clingy, but I need the truth. I've endured too many lies.

* * *

I think Ruto and Malon only stuck with me for the sheer excitement and dramatic movie-feeling for this as we tip our sunglasses and wrap our colorful scarves up to under our nose. We stick out like a sore thumb in this otherwise plain yet peaceful downtown, and even I feel a little incline to take a risk and be a bit daredevil-ly.

"The coffee shop is in our sights. Prepare to advance," Malon says into an imaginary walkie-talkie.

I whack her. "Shush! This is some serious business, and we really don't want to attract any attention!"

"As if we're not attracting enough…," Ruto mutters, pulling her hat down even further over her head to avoid eye contact with a few passerbys. "We look like total divas crashing the streets."

"Better to get moving, then," I retort. "Now straighten up and walk casually into the cafe as if you just needed a coffee break after school. We're just a gaggle of teenage girls wanting to try out this new coffee shop, got it?"

"Yes, Mom," Ruto says sarcastically while Malon giggle from the excitement. But I'm not kidding around. I can already picture what the two's doing_—_

No, don't go there, Zelda. You'll only torment yourself even more.

With that, I straighten my back and march up to the double doors. Vaguely, I recall walking here the day before the first day of school, seeking for a comforting drink on the last day of summer, and I miss it so dearly.

I'm knocked out of my trance as Malon excitedly whips open the door and bounds in, totally elated to finally see this cafe I was gushing about. Ruto, however, is dreading this and is totally embarrassed.

Despite everything, I still feel I need to whack my friends because they're making such a scene, and I'm about to scold them, when I see him.

I feel a shock from seeing Ilia and that they do in fact work together, but it's immediately followed by a great rush of relief, for Ilia's behind the counter and Link's straightening up some tables, far apart.

Suddenly, Link looks up at me, and I reflexively whirl my head the other way, just noticing Malon and Ruto waving to me like a couple of madmen, and I have to chuckle a little myself because all this time I've been mentally scolding my friends being too obvious and showy, and now I'm the obvious and showy one. So I casually walk over and sit down, instinctively pushing my sunnies up my nose a bit more.

"There," Malon whispers, leaning in when I sit down. We all put our heads together.

"They're perfectly s-e-p-a-r-a-t-e, now stop being so paranoid," the redheaded girl mutters.

"Yeah, so can we leave now?" Ruto adds in a low voice. The embarrassment's making a toll on her.

"No!" I hiss quietly. "We'll look weird!" That's true, actually. It _would_ be pretty weird if a group of colorful mummies waltzed in, sat down, high-fived each other with their heads, and bound back out. But truthfully, I just need to stay a while longer and just...just..._make sure._

"Quick! We need to order something," Ruto whispers, ripping the menu open in front of her.

"He's coming! Quick!" Malon add hysterically. I see his through my peripheral vision as I rapidly scan the menu.

I briefly decide to just order that 'pumpkin spice dream mocha,' but figured that'll basically give my whole identity away (because no one other than me would order it) and plus that is a freakishly long name, and I want to make this as short as possible.

My finger slides quickly down to any random drink. "You'll have to order for me, because he'll recognize my voice. That one! We'll just order that one!" I exclaim in a low voice, my finger jammed on the drink, 'Caramel Macchiato.'

"_What_?!" Malon protests, flabbergasted. "No! Choose something I can pronounce!" We're all panicking, and I need to choose a drink quick_—_

"May I take your orders, um, ladies?"

"Huh?" We all jet back in our seats from leaning into each other. Crap.

This is bad.

Malon tries to save us. "J-just three caramel...caramel…" She eyes us pleadingly. _Help me_! they scream.

Ruto shakes her head sympathetically while I look down sorrowfully. Sorry, Malon, but 'macchiato' is beyond my vocabulary as well.

"Caramel...mocha? Sundae?" Link says, trying to help us. Despite the situation, I still swoon because he's everyone's dream waiter.

However, Malon's eyes are glued on the complicated name 'macchiato' and decides to wing it. "Three caramel match-ee-ay-toes, please."

"Oh, um, three caramel macchiatos?" Link says in the _correct_ pronunciation.

Ruto coughs loudly. My eyes remain boring a hole through the table.

"Uh, yeah, that," Malon stutters, discreetly fanning herself. I can practically hear his smirk as he rotates and goes back behind the counter.

"Nice going," Ruto sarcastically compliments her.

Malon glares at us. "Hey! You dumbheads would've pronounced it the same I did!"

I shake my head, grinning. It's true, I would've pronounced it the exact same as Malon had.

"Sorry," I say. "I owe you one."

"Ya sure do…," Malon mutters, her blush starting to subside.

"Or, you're just that clueless," Ruto chimes.

Malon's glower resurfaces.

Ruto and Malon start tossing back and forth like that.

Meanwhile, I find my eyes wandering over to the counter, and through the blackened and shaded lens of my sunglasses, my gaze falls upon him and Ilia. My eyebrows raise.

Link's working on the order. Ilia's creeping closer to him, and she suddenly peers up at our table. I swiftly turn my head the other way and pretend to be chatting away with Malon and Ruto. After a few seconds, I turn back.

Ugh, they're super close to each other. Ilia's leaning in a bit too much over Link who's trying hard not to spill hot boiling water on her (though she kinda deserves it if that happens for messing him up).

And as if right on cue, I hear Ilia vaguely squeak, "Whoops!" and then exaggeratedly pretend to slip and fall onto him, most likely expecting him to catch her.

Instead, hot water burns his whole hand.

Link clenches his mouth together and suppresses the cry of agony. I slam my fist down on the table, earning both Malon and Ruto's attention. Just what?! Does she have no brain or anything? _Never _mess with someone with a hot kettle!

As expected, Ilia had no clue that would happen. "Oh my goddesses! I'm so sorry, Link! Let me help you, do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Her loud voice attracts all attention in the vicinity.

My gaze goes back to Link, whose face is beginning to reflect annoyance. "No Ilia, I'm perfectly fine," he says through pained, clenched teeth. I cringe, knowing the burn would leave a mark, and I really have the impulse to scream. Does that Ilia think that's a sign of love? Ha! Making someone burn their selves is a great way to show you love them! I have a great sense of admiration for Link for not erupting into curses and fury, because that's what I would've done to a girl like her. I'm impressed he has this much self control.

"What the heck happened?" Ruto's muttering.

"Why isn't our drink coming?" Malon pipes.

"Guys, let's just go," I say tersely. I really don't know what I'll do if I stay here. Don't get me wrong, I'm not misunderstanding; I can already tell Link's not into her, especially after _that_. I just need to leave because I'm dangerously close to erupting and giving my identity away.

"Yeah, let's go," Ruto agrees adamantly. She never really wanted to come in the first place and Malon shrugs, following suit.

We quickly get up. Heading towards the door, Malon and Ruto exit first, however, I stop before going out.

I remove my sunglasses put a hand on the wall by the door and breathe. Calm down...just calm down…

"Hey! You didn't take your order!"

Stiffening, I shove the sunglasses haphazardly over my nose and yank the hat lower on my head, then turn around as casually as I could.

Link's grinning, as if the past two minutes hadn't happened, and he's holding a take-out cup holder holding three macchiatos.

"Oh, thanks!" I say cheerily, reaching out to grab the handle. My hand brushes against his briefly.

I freeze for a millisecond too long before removing the whole package from his hand casually. "Oh yes, let me pay you_—_" I start.

"No, just go, you must be a hurry to leave this late!" Link jokes.

I raise an eyebrow behind my sunglasses. Does he let all his customers leave without paying…?

But wait, if I protest, he'll know it's me. Crap, what if he's suspicious?

So I turn around, ready to walk out. Just walk out like nothing happened, and be like any old teenager who came by for a coffee with friends. I take a step to the exit.

A hand taps my shoulder.

I freeze, and turn tentatively around again.

Link's smirking at me. Why is he looking at me like that? It's like he can see through me_—_

"Here, you'll need this."

A familiar, wrinkled, five dollar bill is thrust at me.

He knows.


	10. Link (5)

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Shout out to new reviewers SausageLink43, Galaxy Fangirl, and Izzybelle-xo!**

* * *

Link

Wednesday, 5:30 AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I need to get a new alarm clock. This one's also pretty obnoxious. Uli probably spent at least fifty dollars worth of different alarm clocks to fit my selfish needs to wake up and resist throwing it against the wall. Well, she's prepared this time because this one is actually bolted on my bedside desk.

Grumbling, I throw a hand blindly over to the shrieking alarm and fumble around for a bit to shut it up. Today, I'm blessed (cursed) with the fate of having to wake up an hour early, not because I'm trying to wake earlier (fat chance), but because Telma has informed me that some picky customer wanted his _three blasted _coffees at six o'clock sharp. It has better not be those pompous idiots from that showoffy mansion, because I'm definitely not going there again.

After finally managing to roll out of bed, I stagger to the bathroom accidentally hitting my toe against a random corner, and a few unnecessary curse words later, I finally find the bathroom light switches and flip them on. Immediately, harsh bright light invades my pupils, and I swear I go blind for a second.

Prying my eyes open once more, I take a good look at myself. Disgusting, but it'll have to do because I just really don't give a damn anymore. I'll just parade up to the customer's door and be cold to them, because _they're _the one demanding coffee at six in the morning. Sigh. I'll at least try to put up a good front, because I'm sure Telma will flip if she finds out I'm being mean to a customer.

However, my morning's slump is immediately lifted when I lift up the familiar green hat. Immediately, I recall our night before…

Absentmindedly, I slip the hat on.

I feel ten times better.

* * *

I wouldn't have cared if I was nice or mean to this customer. The second Telma gave me the address, _mean_ is what I want to be right now.

I glare at Mikau behind my armful of coffee and scone orders. "You're the worst," I growl under my breath.

Mikau smiles innocently at the door, twiddling a wad of cash between his fingers. "But why, dear deliverer?" he asks sweetly. "I'm still a customer, and I thank you for delivering my coffee at six, albeit five minutes late!"

I glower. "_You're_ the one who actually had the _guts_ to drag me awake at five-thirty, demand _three _coffees and _six _scones, when you can easily come _after_ school today. I'm a delicate boy who needs his beauty sleep!"

Mikau rolls his eyes. "Hey, at least I had more guts than when I woke you up, because I actually _risked_ my _life_ by calling Darunia over too before the break of dawn. Trust me, he looked like he was going to punch my face two-dimensional when I opened the door for him."

I peer over Mikau's shoulder, and sure enough, Darunia's nested comfortably on the couch, snoring away, hogging all of the blankets to himself. A low chuckle escapes, because the big guy never treasures anything as much as sleep. I'm actually admiring Mikau to have such audacity to wake that guy up to come over.

"Props to you," I mumble.

Mikau and I trade cash and coffee'n'snacks.

"Well, bye!" I exclaim and pivot, ready to stampede back home and salvage as much time that's left for more snooze time.

"Hold your horses!" Mikau exclaims suddenly, grabbing me by the shirt collar (ahem) and effectively choked me into stopping.

"What is it this time?" I grouch, whirling around.

Mikau bats his eyes at me. "I'm still a customer, you know."

I shake my head and exhale. I know he's fooling around, but who knows what Mikau'll tell Telma, and I might risk getting a lecture and a speech about guilt.

Lifting my head, I slap on a sweet smile and say in syrup, "Yes, sir? What else would you need?"

Mikau smirks at me for addressing him formally. I press my lips together while they struggle to maintain the forced smile, and fail miserably.

"Look, what else do you need you big...big..._pillow_?" Half of the reason is that's the most insulting option I can come up with at the moment. The other half is that I'm truthfully envisioning a pillow, because that's the only thing I want in the world this current moment.

Mikau gasps dramatically and swings his hand up to his forehead despairingly. "I was going to let you stay with us while I inform you of some _important news_, which is the whole reason I risked my life by calling you two sleepyheads over, but I figure you'd rather dillydally home?"

"Your 'important' news are hardly important."

"What if I say it has something to do with the name 'Mido?'"

"Listen, your gibberish will not get to me_—_wait, Mido?" I turn my full attention to Mikau. What has he heard about Mido?

He smiles triumphantly. "Why don't you come in, and we'll chat over some lovely scones and coffee which were delivered quite politely to my doorstep?"

* * *

"These are pretty good, who made them?" Darunia scarfs down the scones hungrily. Mikau's grateful he ordered something odorous and aromatic because it took lots of annoying tapping and waving the treats under his nose to lure Darunia out of bed (a.k.a. Mikau's couch), because food is second to sleep for him.

We will have to leave for school, and I'll have to remember to send Mikau's cash over to Telma when I do. Mikau's parents have already left for work.

There's a tense atmosphere, mostly between me and Mikau due to whatever news he has of Mido. Darunia's just confused as to why we're not blabbing away as usual and watching him eat as if observing a specimen.

He stops chewing and stares at us. "What? Am I really that interesting for you to watch me eat?"

Mikau leans in, studying him closely. "Well...you _do_ make food look so much more delicious when you're eating them."

"...Thanks?"

"Tell me, how do you do it?" I ask. Right now, it feels like 'the calm before the storm, like we're mentally preparing ourselves to whatever news is going to be dispersed in a bit.

"Huh? I just eat! Even if I'm slurping mud, it would look delicious to you?" Darunia questions, bewildered.

"...Yeah, actually. We'll always follow you through your whole life," Mikau says.

"Really? Even if I launch myself over a cliff you'll follow me?"

Mikau has no answer for that, and neither do I except for a sheepish snort. Darunia turns back to his scone, smiling.

Finally, I decide to break the ice. "Mikau...what about Mido did you want me to talk about with you?"

Mikau pauses mid-drink from his coffee. He slowly swallows, then places the cup back down on the table.

Darunia perks. "That Mee-doo guy? What about the chap? Isn't he, like, recently dating this one girl in our grade?"

Mikau shoots a look at him and he quiets. I try not to wander into hopefully-impossible scenarios in my brain.

"Well…," Mikau starts. He twiddles his fingers. "Okay, so I was at my locker ready to go home, right?"

"Uh huh," Darunia says.

"And I was walking to the exit, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And I heard Mido's voice, right?"

"Uh h_—_"

"Is Link even listening?" The two peer over at me with my stony expression.

"And…?" I press tentatively. To be honest, I'm afraid on what Mikau's gonna say, or rather, what Mido said.

"Well, he I overheard him talking to his pals, and, ah…"

Darunia stares feverishly at Mikau wide-eyed, as if he was hearing the most suspenseful story. I'm staring with an expression that feels like fear. And then I realize, _why_ am I afraid of Mido of all people? I'm gonna suck it up and take it like a man.

"So what did you hear?" I ask as confidently as I can.

Mikau lets it out, quite casually. "Well, I heard he was talking about getting 'serious' with, ah, 'his girl'_—_"

"What?" I gasp, and I even have the urge to laugh. She's no one's girl, and Mido's confidence really cracks me up. "What other BS did he say?" I question. I feel like I'm going a little crazy.

"_—_and that he's gonna step up his game, because he has, um... '_competition_.'"

I freeze. Mikau stuffs a scone in his mouth to shut himself up.

Darunia looks from me to him, then back to me, and finally, he catches on. "Ooohh, so you're the 'competition.'"

First, I feel panicked. Has he already done something? Oh no, what if that sneaky bastard has already is a step forward than me? This is bad, so very bad_—_

"Link?" Darunia prods.

"Maybe you should give it up, who knows what he's done already," Mikau juts in, trying to comfort me.

Instead, his words ignite something in me. This fiery, burning, scorching determination. I am _not_ going to lose to Mido.

Or more importantly, lose _her_.

* * *

I hate Demise.

Have I told you this before? Because I hate Demise. He's making my life living hell, but I'm not showing it. Even after three oral speeches that no one else had to do, a ten page paper about tornadoes, and then having to dress up like a weirdo, I'm not gonna show him that I'm miserable. In fact, I think the class likes me for being so entertaining. Maybe I can twist my misery into entertainment for others. At least that makes their school day less monotonous than it is.

Demise is visibly getting frustrated as well. He's been throwing assignment after assignment at me, but I guess he doesn't have a brain to figure that I ignore all of the worksheets anyway.

It's not needed to say I have a current zero percent in this class (Uli's not going to like this but I'm deciding to switch a class with a, ahem, _fairer_ teacher).

Ilia's also a pain sometimes. Demise favors her the most in the class, and she's always flirtatiously scolding me to behave as well, but I digress. I'm having as much fun as Demise is-trying to score points against each other (I like to believe that I'm winning).

I think I might like Global Studies after all.

0-0-0

The bell rings, signalling the end of this torturous hour. Exchanging one last nasty look at each other, I turn my back to Demise and Global Studies, ready to sprint out and catch the walk to lunch with Darunia and Mikau. However, I'm stopped in my tracks by someone yanking my arm.

"Hey, Link! You going to lunch? You eat well! You need to get your energy to take on school and stuff and so much other things like work and deliveries!"

"Sure Ilia."

"See you later today! I can't wait to finish the day together!" I cringe. Several students are glancing our way from Ilia's amplified voice.

I toss her a backwards wave before speed walking to the cafeteria, but not before a hand catches my arm again.

I sigh loudly, turning around. "Listen, Ilia, I _know_ we'll meet up_—_"

Mikau grins at me.

"Oh," I say.

Darunia chuckles next to him. "You don't sound pleased with her. Good thing Mikau's not Ilia or else her feelings will be _really_ hurt."

I huff in response. "Are you guys coming to lunch with me or not?"

"Alriiighht, we're coming, okay?" We three trudge into the cafeteria.

After struggling through the tight lunch line, we stagger over to an unoccupied table and collapse onto it.

"Any luck?"

"Not really." I take a sluggish bite out of...whatever this is (but it's good).

"Man, are you really going to hunt down that Mido kid and confront him?" Darunia asks distractedly as he scarfs down his large portions. "Aren't you a scaredy-cat of him and that's why you avoid him so often?"

I gape at him. "I am _not_ scared of Mido, nor was I ever." My hand clenches the fork tighter. "I need to set him out straight today."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Mikau asks wistfully, and I feel a spurt of annoyance for his indifference.

"I'm...going to talk to him today."

"Don't you have plans to meet her again soon? You haven't seen her in like three days."

"No, I've already met her last night."

"Oh that's coo_—_wait, _what_?" Suddenly, Darunia and Mikau are both shoving their faces towards me.

And then I realize what came out of my mouth.

"Oh, well, I had another bike delivery_—_"

"She ordered from the place again?" Mikau asks excitedly.

Darunia also cheers, "She wanted to see you! Huzzah!"

"Well…" I consider informing them that she wasn't the one who ordered but by some pompous idiots and that I got a flat tire in the middle of an ice storm and I had to take refuge at her place like a homeless person and drank her tea and talked a lot and_—_

That's too much to explain. I'll just let Darunia and Mikau think she ordered from the shop.

"Oh boy, she ordered stuff to see you last night!" Darunia giggles.

"Did you stick around?" Mikau presses.

"We talked a bit…" I offer.

"Do you think she'll order again tonight?" Mikau asks, chuckling.

"No, she's not gonna order tonight," Darunia pipes up. "She's gonna _come_ to the cafe tonight! Prepare your hat, Link!"

I gape at them. This was not turning out to be the best choice. "Alright, I lied. Remember how it was freakishly cold last night? Well I got a flat tire and had to steal some shelter from her_—_"

"Like I believe that!" Mikau hoots and slips a hand over my shoulder. "We'll come too, tonight. Just so we can watch how much she likes you, and we'll tell you if she really likes you or not, because you probably can't tell because _you're_ lovestruck!"

Darunia and Mikau crack up again.

I groan. They have better be joking.

* * *

Finally, the day's ending. You don't know the immense relief I'm feeling as I gratefully shove all these educational supplies into my bag.

I'm so parched, so thirsty I think I'll faint any second. It's all because of gym, and I've learned to never piss off the gym teacher. (Darbus was not entirely impressed to find spray paint on his office windows and forced all his classes to do this freakishly deadly circuit training, which I was destined to do as well.)

By now I've learned my gym class is full of weird yet interesting people. Agitha had smiled and laughed above the cries of lethargy during the circuit training, Groose shrieked mortifying battle cries while attempting to do the splits, while I was off to the side struggling to complete my fiftieth push up.

Needless to say, each of us retired to a drinking fountain for a good five minutes, however, except for me, simply because I didn't have the time on my schedule. (Once again, I demand a protest against the school board.)

And finally, I'm regretting it. Since the ring of the last bell, I've stampeded to my locker and collected all my belongings, and now, I desperately need a drink. I swear the drinking fountain is sparkling and gleaming in front of my eyes as I hurriedly approach it.

Pressing the gray bar, I lower my head to the explosion of water and swallow deep, succulent gulps of pure bliss.

I feel so good, so good I can practically conquer the world.

"Liiink!"

Instinctively, my head shoots up and I quickly swallow the mouthful of water. Ilia's by me now.

Oh, not again. "Hey," I answer, turning back to the drinking fountain because my throat's suddenly dry again. I take a long, deep sip, hoping maybe Ilia will get the idea I want to be alone right now. She doesn't pick up.

So now, I'm required to stand up otherwise it'll be very suspicious. "Do you need anything?" I ask Ilia.

Ilia smiles at me. "No, not really. Just wanted to see if you want to come to work with me?"

"Maybe later. I left a few things at home. And Darunia and Mikau's coming over to the cafe again."

"...Alright, if they really want to. Say, don't you think global studies is so cool?"

Well, she's asking about the class not the people in it. "Yeah, global studies is pretty cool."

"Heehee, great! I think it's cool too! Don't you think the teacher is so cool, too? I mean, he's so nice to me_—"_

"I don't like Demise," I say flatly, it slipping out automatically. Shouldn't Ilia have picked up on that by now? Demise is an idiot.

Ilia mutters something but her next words piques my interest. "Hey, where'd you get that hat?"

"Oh this?" I say, zoning out a little. An unstoppable smile's spreading on my face, as hard as I'm trying to appear nonchalant. Her kind face creased with concern wedges into my brain, her pale hands handing me this epic hat…

"I got this from...a friend." A friend, indeed.

My elated state is depleted once Ilia comments, "Well...it's definitely not my style. I now know your geeky friends Michael and Darion definitely have some weird fashion sense."

I grow defensive. "Well I like this hat. It's comfortable and I haven't seen this model before. Plus, neither Mi_kau _or Dar_unia_ gave this to me."

Everything was the truth. If Ilia wants to be closer to me, then she should also know my best friends' names. She mutters something in her defense, then says, "See you later at work today, Link!" and scurries off.

Well, this wasn't how I pictured the end of my school day, but now, I'm hit with another task: confronting Mido. I leave the water fountain's side, searching for the jerk. If I guess correctly, he should be around the gym after school because he's wants to appear as a sports prodigy, though we both know that's not true-he sucks at sports.

And right I was.

I clench my fists in my pockets before forcing myself to walk up there. He's talking to a group of people, and it wasn't long before they all see me approaching them.

The gang turns Mido and gives him a slap on the back. "See you later," they chorus before dispersing after each throwing me a condescending look.

But I don't back off, in fact, I don't really give much attention to his friends. I'm only staring at Mido.

I approach him slowly. He smirks at me.

"Link," he says snidely. "What brings you here willingly? Finally having enough common sense to surrender to me?"

I glare in response.

Mido makes a conclusion. "I'm glad you've grown smart; you're more tolerable this way. I might even make you my friend and follower, if you follow everything I say_—_"

"Dream on," I growl, shutting him up.

Mido stares at me, mild surprise present on his face. "Well, then, why are you here?"

I take a step closer to him and savor the pure satisfaction on seeing him slightly gulp. I've never confronted him like this before, and even I feel a little threatened from myself.

"I'm not going to give up on her," I say slowly, and am suddenly consumed by determination.

Mido's confused for a second, then realizes what I'm talking about. "Ohhh, _her_! My girl_—_"

An inhumane grunt comes out of my mouth which makes him slightly flinch. Ha.

But he suddenly grows serious. "If you wish," he says darkly. "But know that I'm also not going to give up."

I control my instinctive actions and take a deep, silent breath. "Good," I reply. "Because I don't want to go up against a _coward_."

Mido's eyebrows shoot up at my audacity, then they immediately crease into a glare. "Neither do I," he spits.

He looks up at the ceiling wistfully. "She and I were bound to meet. Our paths crossed simply because of fate_—_a blind date."

"Nice poem," I sneer sarcastically.

Mido's head pops down, glowering. "So why don't you just hurry the hell up and leave?" he scowls.

I don't miss a beat. "Because I want you to know this isn't threat with an empty meaning. I'm not letting you get your grubby _paws_ on her."

Mido stares at me with a scowl. For a second, I think I might've won over him, but I'm suddenly wholly surprised when Mido cracks a grin at me. He nearly starts laughing, but stops himself.

"Oh, if you say so. Who knows? I might make a move on her right now after school." He smiles angelically at me. "Well, toodles! I'm off!" Pivoting, the idiot bounds off.

I'm left standing there. He won't really make a move on her, right? I remain a statue, a small whisper of fear coursing through my veins.

It's just a threat...just a threat...

Even if he tries...I can absolutely trust her not to allow it...right?

* * *

I'm actually hoping she will come through that door, not that I _don't_ want her to come in anytime, but right now, I'm desperately hoping she will come tonight. I mean, I understand if she can't come every night, because not everyone has the time to come, but still, I need to be..._assured_, if you know what I mean.

"..ink...Link!"

"H-huh?" I manage to pry my laser gaze away from the glass double doors to who called my name.

Ilia grins at me. "You're always zoned out all the time now. Anyway, you forgot to put on your nametag." She hands me the clip-on 'Link.'

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable of putting it on myself."

She chuckles. "Yeah of course you are." Ilia turns away, and I'm struck by a boulder of responsibility.

I will, sooner or later, have to finally tell Ilia my feelings are not for her, just like Telma had told me, to save her much sadness and me much guilt from avoiding it for so long. In fact, I have the urge to just say it right now.

"Ilia_—_" I begin.

She turns around immediately. "Yes, Link?" A blush spreads on her cheeks. She looks too hopeful.

I can't do it now. "Nevermind."

A flash of disappointment appears briefly, but it's gone before I can realize if it was real or not. "Well, I'm going to the back to do some dishes," she says.

I nod, and she disappears through the door flaps to the back area. Sigh.

I peer at the door, which hasn't budged for the last two hours. The only customers we had so far were just group after group of snobby teenagers trying this 'new coffee shop out' and_—_

_Ding!_

The bell, which means a customer. Wait, no other customer comes at this time except for_—_

"Heeeya, Link!" Mikau and Darunia tromps in.

I actually feel my shoulders sag with my hopes. "Oh, it's you." Well, there's another gang of snobby teenagers trying this 'new coffee shop.'

"Yeah, great to see you too," Darunia shoots sarcastically and takes a sit at the counter. "Caffeine-free green tea steeped without the tea bag and cooled."

I glare at him. "You could've just said _water_."

Darunia shrugs. "Hey, I came all this way here, so you should get workin', pal." I roll my eyes, but turn to the machines to concoct Darunia's demanding order.

"So you guys really did come," I say.

"Yep," Mikau replies.

"Well, you guys were wrong. She didn't come tonight, and it's already late, so you came for nothing."

"Technically there's still an hour and a half left before the shop closes which is plenty of time for her to come."

"Well how often does a high school student have time to come at night for coffee at an inconvenient place?"

"Uh, any student has time to see the place their crush's working at."

"Shut up!"

"Gee man, I was just joking, but that's not really a joke..."

I turn to them and hand them their orders. "Well, there you go! You may now leave, for this shop is closing in a bit."

"By 'a bit,' do you really mean an hour and a half…"

I face-palm. "Guys look, she hasn't come today, so there's nothing to see anymore, so why don't you guys go home now? I bet _you_ guys have homework."

Darunia groans. "Aw man, I was hoping she'd come today so I can see what your face looks like when it's in love!"

I glower. He smiles angelically.

We chat on for an additional thirty minutes, each glancing at the door for any sign of her. No dice.

By now, Darunia's practically sleeping on the counter and Mikau's boredom has brought him to talking with inanimate objects.

"Ugggh, I'm going home," Darunia murmurs.

"I don't think she's coming," Mikau mutters to his empty cup.

Alas, the two promptly pack up and leave. "Good luck," Mikau says to me. I send them each a wave before turning back.

Oh well, I guess I'll start cleaning early, so then I won't have to rush to get it done when the shop actually closes.

Grabbing some wash clothes from a drawer, I dampen them with some water, then head towards the tables. Ilia comes out from the back room a little later while I'm wiping the tables, and she starts cleaning the coffee machines.

_Ding!_

Ilia and I both freeze from the astonishment that there's another customer who would come at seven at night.

And suddenly, a band of colorful ninjas come in, all complemented with rainbow scarves and sunglasses, even though it's night out.

_Oh great, another band of teenagers checking out the new cafe, _I think darkly. I continue scrubbing the tables, giving the gaggle of girls some time to settle their selves and look through the menu. I vaguely see one of them remain standing for a bit while the other two wave madly at her. Sigh. I don't need to be stared like that every which way.

Finally, after a good five minutes, I approach their table, figuring they'd had plenty of time to decide. Even though I'm tired and in a darkish mood, I still put up a cheery front and walk with the good posture to their table.

One head shoots up, looks around, spots me, gasps and dives back down to the other two. Hurried whispers commence. All I feel is a giant question mark. Do I look weird?

I stop for a moment and peer at my vague reflection through the glass doors. No, I look just fine, but why are they acting like that? Perhaps one of them know me? I squint, peering sharply at each of the girls…

Hmm, they look the same age as me. Maybe they'd seen me in the halls in the same school and recognized me.

Oh right, I still have a job to do. "May I take your orders, um, ladies?" I say once I'm upon their seats. They gasp in unison and shoot back in their chairs. They're definitely acting a little sketchy, and it's kind of funny, really.

But still, I try to act natural. One girl with bright orange hair just like Midna's speaks up.

Wait a second...I met some other girl who wasn't Midna have the same orange hair_—_

"J-just three caramel...caramel…"

Crap. I should pay attention. She throws her friends a few panicked looks, and I realize she doesn't know what to say.

"Caramel...mocha? Sundae?" I offer helpfully.

"Three caramel match-ee-ay-toes, please," she mutters. One girl coughs loudly. The other's suddenly a sitting statue.

I lift my clipboard in front of my face, hiding my smile. "Oh, three caramel macchiatos?"

"Uh, yeah, that."

I quickly pivot and head back to the counter. Throwing the order on the table I tend to the machines, chuckling madly.

I actually like this group of students; they're the only ones who made me laugh ever since I came to work. I suppose I should give them a discount. Discount…

I reach my hand into my chest pocket of my work shirt and pull out a wrinkled five dollar bill. Staring at it, I sigh. I was hoping she'd come tonight so I can forcibly give this back to her, but it looks like tonight's not a chance either.

"Hey, Link, you need help on the order?" Ilia appears through the doors from the back.

"Yeah, just that caramel mix, if you can whip one up quick."

Ilia nods, and gets right to it. Meanwhile, I'm handling the boiling water, but I'm still pondering where I saw that orange-haired girl from before… I sift through my memories one by one_—_

Oh! She was the one quarreling with Midna the other day! So that means that she _does_ go to my school, and the whispering must mean she recognized me. And then I realize what she had said to me, too. _So you're the one my friend's always swooning over,_ she had said.

I frown. And when was that…? Oh yes, it was when I was in the hall to meet up with Mido, when I ran into Midna and the girl. And after that, she and Midna had shown me the direction where Mido who had taken 'their friend' and I had went there, where there was Mido and their friend… ...who was exactly_—_!

"Whoops!"

In the next second, I'm biting my own mouth as my eyes are nearly popping out from the sudden hellish heat consuming my whole entire hand.

Boiling water drips off my palms as Ilia exclaims, "Oh my goddesses! I'm so sorry, Link! Let me help you, do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

I hiss in pain, bottling the inhumane scream coming out. Through clenched teeth, I blatantly lie, "No Ilia, I'm perfectly." Do I _look _okay?

Ilia just smiles innocently at me. Despite everything, I'm a little self-conscious from the attention I'm getting from the table of customers...and _her_, if I had inferred right.

And before I know it, they're standing up and heading to the door. No, she can't leave now.

Hurriedly, I scoop up the beverages on the table and head towards them.

"Link!" Ilia exclaims, clutching onto my arm.

I nearly burst. Instead, I press my lips together and yank my arm from her grasp, not trusting what might come out of my mouth. But there's another problem…

I rapidly head towards the three girls. And then I stop.

Two of them had exited already, but one remains standing by the glass door, sunglasses off.

And my theory is proven correct as I see it in an instant. That recognizable, smooth hair, those blue eyes no other can compare to. And the blatant reflection off the glass door.

I smile. She'd come here after all.

"Hey! You didn't take your order!"

She shoots up her posture and haphazardly stuff the sunglasses over her nose again and turns around. Yep, no mistaking that face now without the scarf covering half of it.

"Oh, thanks!" she exclaims. She reaches down and grabs the orders, her hand brushing against mine. I wish I can repeat that over and over.

"Let me pay you_—_"

` "No, just go, you must be in a hurry to leave this late!" I interrupt. Oh yes, she won't be paying me.

She turns around, ready to head out the door, but I take her attention once more by tapping her shoulder.

Slowly, she turns back around, and I'm required to mentally pinch myself from giggling on how much effort she's trying not to look nervous.

"Here, you'll need this." I reach into my pocket, and my fingers touch the five-dollar bill for the last time before tugging it out and handing it to her.

Her mouth gapes open.

* * *

**A/N: I know, even I know this one's a kind of choppy chapter. :P I was just so sick and tired of this. **


	11. Zelda (6)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been slammed with darn homework, but nevertheless, here's the next chapter! Shout out to new reviewer wolfzrule!**

**Enjoy. X)**

* * *

Zelda

Wednesday, 9:00 PM

"I think she's going a bit delirious."

"A _bit_? We hadn't been able to wipe that Cheshire smile off her face in the last _hour_."

"And she _still _hadn't told us why."

I barely here my friends' griping as I remain sprawled on my bed, clutching my heart-shaped pillow to my chest. It's been a while since we returned home from our ninja-sneaking to the café, and it was an upmost failure, to say the least. However, this failure made me the happiest person in the world.

My undeniably mile-long smile is starting to ache on my face, but it won't go away, because it _can't_. It'll probably leave some wrinkled marks tomorrow, but that doesn't matter now. Nothing but a bit of concealer can do, right?

"_Zelda!_" Malon shrieks. Normally, I'd nearly jump out of my skin, but today, I twist my head to Malon's direction on the bed, still having that stupid smile on my face.

"Yes, Mal?" I ask lightly. They don't understand this feeling at all. I feel as if I can float above the whole universe.

"Why're you smiling like a murderer who blew up a building and didn't get caught?"

"Ooooohhhh," I drawl, and then a huge giggle escapes my mouth. But then I zip my mouth and flop onto my stomach, facing both Malon and Ruto.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask seriously, that smile disappearing for just a moment. Malon pumps her fists.

Ruto turns her whole attention to me. "Sure thing, girl. Spill."

'The Smile' returns, much to Malon's dismay, but now, I sit myself on my bed, crossing my legs. I pause for a moment, an unstoppable giggle slipping out. Malon and Ruto are restless, but I finally control myself. "Well, you guys went out the café first…"

_I stare at him._

_ He grins back, still thrusting that dollar bill at me. _

_Uh… What should I say? Should I take off my sunglasses? Admit it's me? Or continue on as if he's totally got the wrong person and act like he's been mistaken? _

_My eyes are still resembling donuts behind my shades as I vaguely register him wedging the five dollar bill into my clammy palms. My mouth moves to protest, though nothing comes out._

_ Craaaap, I wish I can disappear this very second. This is so very embarrassing. _

_And then suddenly, hands are on my sunglasses, slowly slipping them off my ears and from in front of my dinner-plate eyes. _

_ "Found you," he says. _

_"Y-you need this though," I stutter without much thought, bringing the wrinkled money up to him once again. _

_He shakes his head and pushes my hand down by my side. "Nope, don't need." _

_"Why not?" I ask dumbly._

_ He doesn't respond, but only wedges the sunglasses in my hand as well. __I look down, dumbfounded at the five dollars and sunglasses, how this was all playing out so, so bad—_

_A finger pushes my head back up, and I nearly gasp at how close he is to me._

_ And then he's closing in, slowly, painfully slow. Time seems to have momentarily froze. __My eyes only grow wider with each inch he's getting closer._

_ Briefly, I'm self-conscious of everything around me. Are my friends staring at us through the window? Any other passerbys? And where's Ilia? But they're all dismissed as my eyes focus on his in front of me._

_They're comforting, saying everything was alright, and nobody can disrupt this moment._

_The last thing I see before closing my eyes is that brilliant blue before it's also blocked. The next feeling… _

_Surprisingly soft. Soft, not a bit rough as I expected, but soft lips pressing against my own. _

_It feels like paradise. _

_I return it. Slowly, the pressure's increasing, but not before a piercing growl rips through the air. _

_ My eyes shoot open, about to pull back. But he calmly opens his eyes and serenely leans away from me. _

_"You should go now, your friends are waiting," he says, and turns around to where I finally spot a fuming Ilia._

_ He tosses a backwards wave, shooing me off. "Don't worry, I'll handle the rest from here. Besides…" He turns back to me one last time, grinning. "…the shop's closed now. Please return during our opening hours." _

_An instinctive smile slips out, and I nod, for all words within my vocabulary are stuck in my throat. And with that, I toss a last smile and control my about-to-burst self out the door to where my friends were waiting impatiently. _

_ Malon rolls her eyes accusingly. "What took you so—"_

_ I rip out a scream, finally relieving of that utter elation that had been bottled for too long in there. Ruto and Malon are blown away. I'm proud I didn't let it out in the café, because that'll definitely attract the police._

Malon's staring blankly, a dreamy smile plastered on her face. Ruto gawks with unblinking eyes. "You…didn't…make this up…did you?"

"No, why else would I have deafened you with my happy scream?"

"Screams don't sound happy."

Ruto pipes up, "Yeah, I thought you were robbed but then that stupid smile wouldn't leave your face."

"Oh don't be silly!" I sing. "If he'd kissed me or robbed me, I'd be happy either way!"

"_Ella ha vuelto loco,_" Ruto comments to Malon, words thanks to Spanish class they have together.

Malon nods understandingly. "_Si, estoy de acuerdo._"

But I don't care what they're talking about, but I can't stop thinking about it!

"That's so very sweet and all, but what are you gonna do now?" Malon asks me, grinning. "You gonna ask him out?"

I freeze for a second. "N-no, that's…too early."

"'_Too early_? Come on now, he flippin' _smooched_ you and you feel that asking him out is _too early_?"

"…Yeah?"

"You're impossible, Zelda."

"…Thanks."

"How about we ask him for ya?" Ruto questions, smirking at me.

I jump up in panic. "Nononono, you can't do that, that's so cheesy and cowardly!"

"Then hurry up your game!" Malon chimes deviously.

"Yeah, the sooner you're together with him, the sooner you'll stop walking around in a dream and accidentally get _kidnapped _or something," Ruto adds in 'helpfully.'

"Thanks for your concerns, guys," I say, still not really thinking straight. "I'll think about it."

Malon and Ruto give up.

"…Let's just go to bed," Malon suggests, defeated. She turns to me with a mock glare. "And you've better sleep, Zelda, because I don't want to be kept up by your incessant…_fangirling_."

I nod. "Yep, he's totally worth to fangirl over."

Ruto collapses in her sleeping bag and flings a pillow over her face.

* * *

_"Will...you go out with me?"_

_ I try to control my expression, trying to suppress the scream threatening to come out._

_ "Y-yes!" I cheer excitedly, but am shushed when he suddenly produces a pan out of nowhere._

_"Huh?" I say, wholly confused._

_ "Oh I was just kidding," he said mockingly. __"Nice knowing you." And then the pan is seen swinging to my face, ready to slam me unconscious—_

"Zelda!" I shoot up in my bed, blankets falling off me. Ruto's staring at me weirdly while Malon's clutching a pillow, huffing and puffing.

Immediately, I spring up and stampede to the mirror, checking my reflection. Seeing no bruises whatsoever, I collapse back onto bed and sighed a huge sigh of relief. "It was all a dream...a dream…"

"What's _not _a dream is that Malon has been whacking that pillow on your face for the last two minutes and you _finally_ woke up," Ruto informed sarcastically.

"It was a _pan_," I say.

"A what?" I stare at them.

"Nevermind. It was a dream."

Ruto rolls her eyes while Malon apologizes to the pillow on using it to slap my 'greasiness' and that she'll give it a proper wash soon.

"Well, time to get up, because school time," Ruto announces.

"Yeah, and aren't you so happy to finally go meet your new boyfriend?" Malon deadpans. "Oh wait, you still have Mido on your plate. Whoops!" She sarcastically fans herself.

Oh yeah...him… I recall last night when Link had boldly _did_ it in front of Ilia of all people, and he said he'll set things straight with her. I need to do the same. I can't avoid it any longer, and that's the only obstacle.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to him today," I say unconvincingly.

"Yep, you do that," Ruto agrees straightforwardly.

I leave my friends in my room to gossip and gush some more as I plod to the bathroom, preparing to take a refreshing shower, because although short, I gotta forget that nightmare. Yes, that counts as a nightmare.

I plop myself on the toilet to get that late night coffee I had last night out of my system, but that's when I notice the red.

Shit.

"IT'S HEEERE!" I scream ludicrously, so loud it can wake up the dead.

Oh no, why now of all times? When I have to do so much crap today, why _now_?

Malon and Ruto's hurried footsteps are heard, and they're pounding on the bathroom door. "What's here? Zelda, are you okay? A hidden murderer in your bathtub? Zelda?!"

"No guys, I'm bleeding—"

"OH MY GODDESSES ZELDA, WE MUST CALL THE POLICE, THERE'S A MURDER TRAP—"

"No! Shut up! I'm _bleeding_ from down south!"

"… Oh."

"Nevermind guys, go away. I'll deal with this myself."

"...Yeah, you do that." Footsteps are heard going away.

Phew, I didn't mean to cause a commotion. It's a relief my mom already left for work early.

But still, _why_? _Why_ can't it wait two days until the weekend?

Well, I still have no choice. I lean over and pull open the separate drawer containing my 'monthly necessities' and pull one out. Ugh.

Quickly, I jump into the shower and turn the water on. After doing my usual shower routine, I step out and 'prepare' my undergarments and then wrap myself in a bathrobe before slipping out the bathroom.

"You good and ready to go?" Malon questions using, ahem, _my_ eyeliner.

"Yep, got it solved," I say.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Hm, what've you got?"

"Leftover pizza?"

"Sounds dandy."

While Malon and Ruto are beautifying their selves with, ahem, _my_ makeup, I trudge downstairs and flip open the fridge, pulling out some cold pizza from last night. As I'm waiting for it in the microwave, I hum this song called 'Healing' while buttering some toast for three, and then slice a peach into thirds. My friends definitely owe me a breakfast in return when I go to their house.

Finally, the two tumble downstairs as well and we eat quickly, standing up, next to the counter. "So what's your plan," Ruto questions through toast and butter. Malon gulps her glass of milk she 'borrowed from my fridge.'

I stop chewing for a second and thought. "Today will be difficult, that's for sure," I say. "I've got to confront Mido and meet up with Link and possibly hang out—"

"Flirt."

"—with him and listen in class _and_ have _this_ atrocity to deal with." I point downwards.

Malon does a spit take. "Well, good luck for you then."

"Thanks a lot."

We finish and dump our plates in the sink while I mentally promise Mom I'll wash them when I get back from school. I scramble back upstairs to my wardrobe, choosing something nice, because today is a day I definitely need to look presentable.

"How about this one?" Ruto suggests jokingly, pulling out a low V-neck shirt.

I whack her with the pair of jeans I'm holding. "Shut up."

In the end, I'm ultimately wearing a lacy T-shirt with a sports jacket over it. "Beaut and brawn at the same time," Malon coos.

I grin half-heartedly as I fidget with my leggings I hesitantly decided to wear because I at first wanted to opt with some baggy sweatpants or jeans because of my, erm, 'involuntary blood loss,' but I also wanna look nice today, especially for _him_.

So I tug my shirt as low as possible over my backside and turn around, back facing my friends. "Do you see it?" I whisper secretly, even though I know there's literally not any other soul in the house besides me and buddies.

"See what?" Malon asks offhandedly, still ogling over one of my flowy tops. "Hey Zel can I borrow this today?"

"Ugh, do you _see _it?" I hiss.

Ruto finally catches on. She quickly glances at my rump. "No Zel, I _don't _see it."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! I'm sure!" I turn around, relieved.

"That's good."

Finally, after brushing up my face and spraying myself with some perfume ("Zelda, you never wear perfume." "I just want to try it once today." "Or you want to smell nice for him." "No of course not!"), we're off and ready to go.

After Ruto had called her mom over, we're finally piling into her car and pulling out, heading to school. Throughout the whole car ride, I've been pelting Malon and Ruto with my incessant "Do I look fine? Is my hair smooth? Do I have any food stuck in my teeth?" and by the time the hundredth time rolled around, Malon had switched from answering with "No" to "PMS."

Finally, we're pulling up by the school entrance, and my friends and I tumble out the car. Waving to Rutela, we whirl around and begin walking in for the fourth time this whole school year. I can't believe it's only been four days; it feels like forty.

And once again, unfortunately, we all have to part ways now as we disperse to our respective first periods. Periods.

Ugh.

* * *

"I can't, sorry." I stare solemnly into my carton of chocolate milk, chin in hands. Malon groans while Ruto stares at me sympathetically.

So the harsh reality of high school has now kicked in. Super hard.

I've gotten homework in every single darn class, and they're not a simple sheet, but full blown packets and projects. By next week, I'll have to have already completed a five page essay, a mini poster board, and a powerpoint presentation. Public speaking, my favorite.

Cheers.

And to make matters worse, I haven't been able to catch even a glimpse of him the whole morning. Of course, Malon and Ruto have already listened to my sob story.

"Okay, well, if you can't make the sleepover tonight, you _will _be able to go to the cafe, right?" Ruto smirks teasingly at me.

I roll my eyes half-heartedly. Truth be told, I'm more bummed about that than anything else. "Yeah, sure. Lug my three textbooks plus a laptop to the cafe like I own the place."

"Aw man, cheer up, Zel! Hey, at least get his number today so you can chat while doing homework."

I freeze. I really want to, but I don't feel as if today's my day. And suffering through minor cramps all day aren't helping.

"Maybe tomorrow," I say after a pause.

Malon and Ruto are visibly disappointed. "Really? _Homework_ is now gonna stop you from meeting him when nothing else in the universe could?"

"It's not the homework, it's the monthly cycle doing the job."

"Oooh, I get it now. Zelda's just PMS-ing."

"Shut up, you know that all girls alike hate it when someone blames her bitching on PMS."

"PMS."

"Give me some chocolate or else."

"Case in point." Malon leans forward. "Whatever, just bring your homework to the cafe, okay?"

"But that's rude."

"I don't think he'll think it's rude when you do it."

Malon suddenly clasps her hands together and looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Please Zelda, for the love of Farore, please just go tonight. It's so pathetic seeing my friend moan and groan about not being able to see the love of her life because of _homework _of all things, and you aren't even moving far away or anything. And it's even better because he _kissed_…"

And then the memory struck back.

Immediately, I feel so much lighter, and the cramps seem to have disappeared for a second.

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt to go…," I hear myself say. Ruto and Malon rejoice by exchanging cheesy grins.

"However," I say, "I will completely blame both of you and sob for eternity if he throws me out for 'loitering.'"

"Uh huh, but I doubt it."

"Your life is on the life, guys. Cherish it."

* * *

It's finally the end of the school day, and as much as I prayed, the pile of homework did not stay the same but only grew (if only it can shrink).

There are two things running through my brain as I stuff my supplies into my bag: confrontation with Mido, going to the café to meet him, because I've been avoiding Mido all day, and searching for Link has proven fruitless as I hadn't caught even a glimpse of him today. Maybe he's absent?

As I turn the corner, I was taken by surprise as there was Mido next to the gym doors with a gang of friends.

_Confrontation, confrontation, confrontation…_

I take a deep breath, then take a step towards him from the corner.

His head turns up.

I immediately whip back around behind the corner, praying he didn't catch me. Too many people, too many people…

Maybe another day will be better for this. I quickly peel myself off the wall and run the other way to the exit, where Ruto's waiting for me in her car with her mom.

"Hey, you look beat," she comments as I fling myself into the backseat.

"I can't do it," I gasp.

Ruto rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, you can totally be able to meet him today at the café—"

"No, I mean, I can't confront Mido!"

"…Oh." Ruto peers at me sympathetically. "Hey, do you perhaps want me and Malon to help you meet up with him? We can kinda set you up again just like the blind date, except it's a break up spot now."

She and I share a laugh.

"And we'll hold it in that exact garden where you guys met for the first time," she suggests.

I grin. "I guess that's a little mean-ish, but there's really no other place that's private enough. At least he'll be thankful that I'm not making our breakup public in front of a thousand people."

"Oh Zelda."

We ride silently as Ruto instructs her mom to drop me off at 'Outlook Café.'

"Getting some afternoon coffee, dear?" Rutela questions me.

Ruto and I share a guilty glance. "Uh, yeah. Heh, I have lotsa homework," I reply.

"Yeah, Zelda's gonna do homework in there," Ruto chimes.

"I wish you luck," Rutela says.

"Thank you."

Finally, the café's in our view, and I'm starting to panic once again. "What if he's not there? I mean, he wasn't in school today also…"

"He wasn't?" Ruto asks, mildly surprised. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him either…"

It's too late to turn back now. It'll be rude to tell Rutela that I changed my mind and to turn all the way back to my house. So alas, I reluctantly get out the car by the café and wave to them. Ruto mouths 'Good luck' at me. I return it with a sheepish smile and nod.

And so, I'm now standing in front of the double doors of the cafe, cradling my schoolbag full of homework and assignments and my laptop and at least a hundred pounds of textbooks in there. In the end, I had chickened out on my confrontation with Mido. Bummer.

Well, even if Link's not working here if he's absent, I can still get a coffee because what _is _true is that I have a mountain of homework to deal with, and it's best to stay alert and awake.

I push open the doors, and look around, mentally frantic. First of all there's no customers…

He's not here. Sigh.

I plop down on the nearest seat next to me and groggily tug out my laptop while waiting for a waiter to come.

Well, he, no, _she_ come very quickly.

"Excuse you, but you can't do your homework here."

I look up. It's Ilia.

"Oh, sorry." I begin sliding my laptop back into my bag. "Can I still order something though?" I ask innocently.

Ilia's visibly fuming, and it's obvious she doesn't want me here. For a moment, I feel sympathetic and a little guilty. I mean, imagine seeing your crush kissing someone else…

And then I decide that I won't hate this girl, and she just needs some comforting. "Hey, Ilia, I'm sorry about you and Link. Hopefully this won't get between our friendsh—"

"_Friends_?" she hisses, and then let's out a mocking laugh. And then the grin is gone and she's glaring at me with more ferocity than I ever seen her with.

"Get out," she growls.

I clear my throat. "Look, I'm really sorry—"

"Good, you should be. Now _get the hell out_."

"But I'm still a customer—"

"You're not anymore. Now _get out_!"

Immediately, the potential to make up and befriend her crumbles. If she wants to be a bitch about it, then be that way.

I scoop up my bag. "Fine." I turn around to the door.

And that's when he appears through it, just coming in.

I freeze in my tracks. "Link…?"

"Zelda?" He looked so down when he walked in, but now he seems to have smiled for a moment.

A frustrated grunt is heard. "Will you just _leave,_ you mindless _whore_?"

That struck me hard.

I whip around to protest, but Ilia's already in my face. She gives me a rough shove towards the exit, which I wasn't expecting. She raises her hands again to hit me.

"I bet you go around stealing _everyone's _boyfriends don't you—"

"_Ilia!_"

Suddenly, Link has grabbed her hand from striking me any more. Ilia struggles, but he keeps a firm grip on her. "Let go of me you _traitor_!" she screams. At least my prayers had been answered for no customers right now.

"Ilia! _Calm down,_" he grunts, getting pulled along with her childish actions.

"I _will _once I teach this girl a lesson!" Ilia suddenly whirls around to face Link. She stares up with tearful eyes. "Link, you really didn't mean what you said last night, right? It was all a joke! I know it's all a joke! Tell me it's a joke!"

Link remains staring at her, not a word.

Ilia whips around and lunges once again at me. "You freaking—"

Link snags her once more. "Ilia, get a hold of yourself!"

Finally, she does. By slamming her foot down on his.

As Link yelps in surprised pain, she breaks out of his weakened grip and scrambles to the exit, pushing past me, bawling out the door. Noise slowly dwindles into silence.

I see from my peripheral vision Link standing up, recovered from his aching foot. We're quiet for a moment.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod. "And you?"

He also nods.

Quiet.

"You should probably go after her," I say through the awkward silence.

He shakes his head. "I already confronted her. Last night, remember? She's just stubborn."

I look down guiltily. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you go through all this hell for me. I'm really, really sor—"

And then there are arms wrapping around me. Comforting. "It's alright," he says. It feels warm. So content. I close my eyes.

"Hey, you still wanna order something?" he asks, more spirited. I open my eyes, and smile.

"If I'm allowed to."

"Of course. Just sit, and I'll prepare some for you."

"Thank you."

"What would you like?"

"Just…anything is fine."

As he disappears behind the counter, I slowly drop into a seat and lean my head back, breathing deeply. Everything happened at once. I'm still a little disoriented from what the heck happened two minutes ago. But it's over…over…

"Hey, here's your order."

I open my eyes again, and he's handing me that familiar orange pumpkin mocha. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." He situates himself across from me. It gets quiet once more.

I groggily stir the drink with the stirrer, staring into the stirring liquid. For a second, I see the replay of events in the orange substance. Ilia fuming and screaming at me. Pushing me. My clueless self not knowing what to do. Link, flustered, trying to control Ilia from striking me. I knew it wasn't a good idea to come here. My friends owe me big time.

Oh crap, I should probably acknowledge Link. He must feel unbelievably awkward, especially after all that happened. "Sorry," I say at the same time he apologizes as well.

I look up, and that's when I realize he looks even more depressed than before.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ask timidly.

His chin lifts and those dazzling blue eyes look shocked for a second. "There's nothing wrong." Everyone can tell that's a lie.

"Come on, just tell me," I press. "Is it Ilia?"

"No, it's not her. Don't worry, she'll recover. I know she will because she's strong."

I swallow down the ball of envy. No time to get jealous of her, because she's hurt and I also want to help her. So I change the topic. "Why weren't you at school?"

He takes a slow sip from his cup and stays quiet, so long that I thought I should take the hint and shut up about it. Until, he starts speaking again. "It's my friend," he says so softly I barely catch that.

"Your friend…?"

"He…got into an accident. Car accident."

I gasp quietly. Oh no, a car accident? His head's hanging so low I only see the top of the mop of dirty blond hair.

"I…I'm so sorry," I say sympathetically. Oh man, I really hope his friend is okay. It bothers so much when innocent people get into accidents like these.

"Is he okay?" I ask quietly.

"I think so," Link whispers. "He was unconscious when the ambulance I called came. But they say that it's not serious, but who knows?"

I bite back the needles of tears starting to spring up. The poor guy…

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"No, I'm sorry," he says and discreetly dabs his eye, still looking down. "I'm just dumping all my troubles on you."

"No you're not," I say a bit too desperately. I want to comfort him as much as he has comforted me. I reach over and gently grab his hand laying idly by his cup. Silence ensues once more.

Suddenly his phone rings. His body jerks, showing his surprise. "Just a moment." And he's off behind the counter once more.

By the time he arrives back, I've already finished my drink, and I also note his so much happier expression.

"Well, they say he's woken up," he said, much more jubilantly. "I got to chat with him for a while before he's getting his wounds treated."

I sigh a breath of relief. "That's so fortunate."

He seats himself across from me. "Thanks for your concerns," he says sincerely.

A pause. "Hey, are you sure Ilia'll be okay?"

He smiles. "Yeah. As I said, she's pretty strong."

I mentally sigh relief. As much drama as she caused me, she deserves as much love as she wants.

"Well, how's the drink?"

I return the grin and reply, "It was delicious, as always." Which is true.

Link clears his throat, and he leans back, a genuine grin surfacing once more. "I've seen you've brought youre homework?"

Oh. A blush springs up, and I dive down to my schoolbag. "I was just going home, but decided for a drink and, yeah."

"Uh huh. So you might as well do it now."

"Huh?"

Link smirks at me, and then he suddenly produces his own stack of books. "Let's just do it here, you know, for moral support and company?"

I can't stop the grin from coming out. "That sounds so awesome!"

He waits patiently for me as I struggle with my huge bundle of stuff.

"Sorry, if you finish your work before me because I've got a mountain, then you can close the shop and I'll take my leave."

"No need," he says half-heartedly. "I've got a lot too. And if you need any help, I'm here!"

I chuckle. I guess I _am _doing homework here.

With that, we open our books and start working.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, the drama, amiright? **

**For those wondering, "_Ella ha vuelto loco" _and "_Si, estoy de acuerdo" _translates from Spanish to "She has gone crazy" and "Yes, I agree." XD**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. :) I'll continue to work hard!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	12. Link (6)

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, it's been a LOOOONG time. :( I really don't have anything to say except for that increased homework and lack of motivation is what happened. X(**

**Shout out to new reviewers: Mollysallaboutbooks, FanaticMarioMan, poorthor, bakuragrey1998, RedBlazer, ShadowNinja1011, MatchMida, and Koolkat222! :)))**

**But I'm back, and hopefully you'll enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Link

Tuesday, 7:45 PM

Something has been on my mind lately.

Actually, no, it hasn't been on my mind _lately_. Something has been on my mind _now_.

The random thought just suddenly pops up, as I'm still thrusting the wrinkled money towards her, and now since the thought is wedged in my brain, it cannot be shooed out. Like a bee buzzing around your head. However, it isn't annoying, it's more like a...whisper. Encouragement. For something I've been wanting to do for a while.

She's still standing as rigid as a statue, her head angled towards the five-dollar bill, boring holes through it as if it's the most shocking thing she'd seen her whole life.

Seeing she won't personally take it, I finally wedge the money in her hand instead.

Her head is still staring at empty space, probably pondering how I saw through her (adorable) disguise. Although I want to hold back doing anything reckless, the whisper in my brain has gotten louder, and I need to do this gracefully and gently. But right now, what I need is to see those dazzling eyes.

Slowly, my slightly quivering hand reaches upward to the obstructing sunglasses, and I gently slip them off.

"Found you," I say, as if we were both just playing this really complex game of hide-and-seek.

"You need this though…," she murmurs, handing the money back to me again.

"Nope, don't need." _What I need is something different_. I push her hand back down by her side.

"Why not?" she questions in a small voice. I resist the urge to hug her. _Do not rush...do not rush…_

Yet I'm nervous.

I press her sunglasses in her hand as well, and she peers down at them with an expression that gives the word 'disbelief' a whole new meaning.

"What are you thinking?" I say, hoping I sound playful, as if I'm the new and shiny Sherlock Holmes, but she doesn't hear me.

Instead, her eyes are still glued down at her hands. Inaudibly sighing, I carefully lift a finger up to lift her chin, but it freezes before doing so when I hear a hiss,

"_Link_." The voice Ilia uses as a warning. The voice that means she wasn't playing around. The voice that means fright.

But I want her to watch. It's cruel. Very cruel. And I feel horrible for doing it.

But I need to tell Ilia sooner or later, and no other moment was as crystal clear as right now. If I tell her my true feelings in words, she'll think I'm fooling around and pulling things from the dump. This is the only way she'll believe me. I'm sorry, Ilia.

I lift Zelda's chin up with my finger. Her eyes are filled with a million different emotions, so many that I can't identify any. I have the whole world's self control, yet the whole world's reluctance as well. Will I regret this?

No, I won't hide the truth any longer. To both Ilia and Zelda.

I'm so close to her, and I briefly pause, giving a chance for her to pull back or reject my actions. But she stays still, and I go for it.

I gently lean in and kiss her.

Her lips are velvet, so smooth and soft, and comfortable. It feels right. Slowly, I feel she's returning it.

Two things are raging in my mind through the blissful elation I'm in: insane happiness and a trillion apologies. Yet I feel no regrets, and nothing beats the moment right now_—_

A growl rips through the delicate silence. However, I know what I have to do, and that is my cue.

"You should go now, your friends are waiting," I urge, knowing I have to handle the rest.

Turning around, I face Ilia with a strong face, and toss a backwards wave at Zelda behind me. Not wanting for Zelda to leave thinking I'm suffering, I say some cheesy joke, and she exits with a small smile.

My eyes linger briefly where she left, pondering if I should just bail_—_

No, I'm going to face this with strength and not cowardice.

And now...it's quiet.

I turn back to the girl who I work with. Her mouth is twisted and pressed together while her eyes are quivering with disbelief. She's visibly fuming, and she slowly makes her way towards me. But I know everything will be okay. I know her well enough.

Now, she's standing before me, her head hanging, shoulders shaking. I stare, not knowing where to begin, feeling the guilt which is exponentially growing.

When it's evident she's not going to say anything, I finally speak. "I'm really sorry, Ilia."

She shakes her head and says nothing.

Before I can speak again, she finally talks. "Is this...really how you feel? For her? For me?"

I stay quiet.

"That's not true, right?" She's starting to sound panicked. "Are you ill? How can you just trample over my feelings and extinguish our whole journey together in a mere second? What do I lack that for you to choose someone else? How long have you felt this way? What makes you think that I'm not worth as much_—_"

"Stop."

Ilia stares at me, her mouth agape, mid-sentence.

I exhale. "You're a wonderful person, Ilia. You're cheerful, uplifting, and wonderfully spontaneous. But…," I pause, hesitating

. "But…" she repeats, the word just the tiniest breath from her lips.

"I'm...not right for you."

"You're perfect for me," she objects immediately. "Exactly perfect. The right one_—_"

"I'm not as smart as you or have the same interests you have." I take a deep breath. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but I couldn't find the best moment to show it. I'm sorry."

"So _this_ is the 'best' way to show it? In front of my very own eyes?" Ilia gestures at Zelda's position, exactly where she had been standing.

"That was the only way you'd believe me."

"Tell me this. Have you ever felt the way I feel to you, to me?"

I can't talk anymore; the truth is too hard to say to her.

Ilia stares, and she starts to nod. "So this is it, isn't it? It was just one-sided, me just someone who you watch and pity over."

"No that is absolutely a lie. You're a very good friend, and I love having you around," I say with determination, because that's true. Despite her stubbornness, she's truly a delight, because everyone has flaws, including me, including the goddesses.

"No you don't. I'm just a pesky fly you want to get rid of right away."

"_No_, listen to me. Ilia, you're an amazing person. There's just someone else that I feel for, the feeling I assume you feel for me."

Ilia stares at me, her eyes turning from grief to denial. "You're just tired. I'm tired, too. Yeah, we're both tired, let's just go home for tonight. Sleep well. Sleep very well, Link."

Ilia rotates and heads back to through the back door where our possessions are.

I remain in my spot for a long time, so long that Ilia has already changed out of her work clothes and walked past me to the exit. Before heading out, she pauses, and then continues through the door.

I'm still occupied thinking of the conversation that happened. Did I do what I had to do? Accomplished what I meant to do?

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by the door swinging shut from Ilia's departure. And that's when I recall her saying "Goodnight" to me before exiting.

"Goodnight," I reply quickly, though Ilia has already disappeared through the door.

Now I'm standing alone in the cafe.

It feels lonely.

* * *

I know I didn't have a good night. There were too many thoughts quarreling in my brain last night, and I only managed to doze off at three in the morning, but even then, I hadn't been sleeping too deeply. I recall getting up for a water break, but that might've been a dream.

I fumble with my screeching alarm clock and shut it off, then roll out of bed. The days are definitely getting shorter, the cool air rustling through my window, the sun still hiding. Although I'm wearing thin sleeping clothes, I still briefly swing open the window and take a good whiff of the crisp air. It's rejuvenating.

Closing the window back up, I plod downstairs to where breakfast is undeniably waiting to be devoured, if Colin hasn't done that job already. Fortunately, the little guy was still asleep, so I get first dibs of Uli's award-winning muffins.

"Did you have a good rest?" Uli asks me, dusting off her oven mitts.

"Yep," I lie, stuffing a muffin into my mouth.

"How's work?"

"...Fine."

"Able to chat with your friends frequently? Or too much homework?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I have homework…"

"Oh Link, is your mind still back in summer vacation?"

"I guess." I emit a sheepish laugh, because I genuinely forgot I have homework to deal with along with all the other messes in my lamentable life.

Our conversation is interrupted as the phone shrills, Uli yelping and me nearly dropping my half-eaten muffin. Uli dusts her hands on a tablecloth before hurriedly making her way to the ringing phone. I resume chewing my muffin as she picks up the call.

"Hello?...Yes...Alright, just wait a moment."

Uli turns and heads over to me. "Your friend Mikau wants to chat."

"Mikau?" I shove the rest of my breakfast in my mouth while pondering in confusion for a moment. What does Mikau want in the morning? Surely not to drag me over to his house again?

I take the phone from Uli and head upstairs, planning to get ready for the day while talking to Mikau. "Hey Mikau, what's up?"

"Link you're actually awake!"

"Surprise…?"

"Listen man, I'm planning to run to the music store for a new guitar pick since I accidentally crushed it with my own feet_—_"

"Who's fault is it?"

"_—_shut up. Anyway, I need to get a new one before going to school because I'll need one for Band. So why I even bothered to call you numbskull is to ask if you'll join me for moral support?"

"You need moral support to buy a guitar pick?"

"Don't question my reasoning. Come on, please? Darunia's definitely not awake yet and he'll knock me out of town if I woke him up this early."

My comb is stuck halfway through my hair as I hurry over to the nearest clock. _Hm, I guess if I leave right now I'll have enough time to go with Mikau and get to school in time._

"Alright fine, I'll swing by your house in ten, 'kay?"

"Deal."

Hanging up, I quickly fish out a shirt, pants, and a jacket, and dress quickly. It'll take more than five minutes to jog to Mikau's place, so I'll have to hurry. I grab my schoolbag, praying all supplies are present in there, and tumble downstairs.

I'm about to shoot out the door when Uli stops me. "Wait, Link!"

"Huh?"

She calmly makes her way over to me and then plucks a comb out of my hair. "Surely this isn't the newest fad?"

I grin sheepishly. "Heh, thanks."

"Have fun!"

Then I'm out the door. Jogging with a bag isn't the most efficient as I'm struggling to not let the bottom of the bag rip from my fat textbooks jumping around.

"Urgh," I mumble incoherently as I haphazardly swing myself into Mikau's neighborhood. I can see that signature Mikau Smile from a mile away.

Purposely slowing down and faking fatigue, Mikau glares at me and beckons for me to hurry up. Finally, I make it there.

"You're the worst," Mikau mumbles as he swings open the car door and throws his bag in.

"Sorry, but it seems as if my running skills are dwindling," I lie jokingly.

"Then get your butt back on the treadmill," Mikau counters with a small smile.

After a few more minutes scuffling around, we both finally wedge ourselves into the front two seats, and to my surprise, Mikau takes the wheel.

"Huh? You can drive?" I say, flabbergasted. As far as I know, neither Mikau, Darunia, and I own a license yet.

Mikau flashes a smug grin at me as he pulls out the square plastic of freedom.

"No way," I gush, yanking the license straight out of his hands. "When did you get it?"

"Woah woah, chill," Mikau says, slipping the license back into his grasp. "It's not really a license, it's a permit. You know, the thing you get before you can get a license?"

"Uh huh. But when did you get it and how come I didn't know 'til now?"

"Got it last weekend before school started. Wanted to surprise you!" Mikau turns to me again, his grin widening. "Since the permit rules say I can't drive on my own, I have to have another individual next to me for safety measures. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the real reason why I dragged you over. Not for moral support to buy a guitar pick because who 'needs moral support to buy a guitar pick?'"

As Mikau hoots at his own little joke, I shake my head and sit back in the passenger seat. "So you gonna go drive now or what?"

Mikau finally calms down and straightens in his seat. "Yep, totally." With that, he fishes around for the keys, wherever they might be.

"Wow, you seem so prepared," I say.

"Hey, where's _your _permit?" he shoots back. Finally digging it out of his pockets, he jams it into the keyhole and the vehicle revs to life.

"Here we go!" he says. "Hold on tight!"

"Oh I will," I gulp sarcastically, clutching onto the seat.

As Mikau drives, he mutters some notes to himself, reminding himself what the buttons do, how the pedals work, when to turn on the turn signals, and I truthfully feel proud for my friend. He's smart to know that this is real life and isn't a video game. I begin to relax.

Figuring I shouldn't bother Mikau with a conversation, I resort to only pointing out the road signs and speed limits and whatnot. He's driving at a safe speed, and I continue to rattle off the road signs. It's gone on so long that I actually feel like a robot.

"Stop sign," I inform mechanically. "Red light. Turn signal."

I can tell I'm helping because Mikau doesn't say anything to shut me up, and after a glance at him, his brows are furrowed and it's obvious he's in deep concentration.

At the next red light, Mikau finally relaxes. "Phew, are we almost there?"

I check the GPS. "Yeah, almost. About five more minutes to get there, close to ten at the speed you're going."

The red light we're stationed at was one for a left turn. It's a four-way intersection from different directions, and I can tell Mikau's a little nervous for a maneuver in a packed freeway. "Hey, uh, you okay?" I prod.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just hate left turns, I suck at them."

"Just relax, and do it how you did it for practice, okay?" I say, hoping it sounded comforting. It seemed to work.

"Alright, I'll relax. Just watch for stuff for me please."

"You bet."

The light turns green. Mikau steps on the gas, and he turns to the left.

It was a perfect arc heading to the respective road. On said road, another car was going to turn right to where we just were, but it was too far away to worry about. It didn't need to be pointed out.

"Hey, you did it!" I cheer. "Nice jo_—" _Everything went in a flash. "_CAR!_"

The car wasn't turning the direction I assume it was. "Watch out! _It's doing a U-turn!_"

"What?! _Where?!" _

_CRASH! _

All of a sudden, I'm jerked forward by such a strong force, my breath depleting from my lungs like a balloon. Something shoots out from in front of me. _Air bag…_ I think incoherently as I vaguely register the car swerving sideways, my body along with it.

I knock into several things like a rag doll, the world spinning around me until it skids to a sudden stop. _Somewhere hurts…_

There's this pounding in my shoulder, and I realize it had whacked against the door window. My head is also aching, like acid eating through my brain. Car horns are the only things I hear. Cars swerving to avoid the crash.

My head finally clears a bit, and I realize that despite the impact on my shoulder and a few other aches on my body, I'm alive and breathing. As for Mikau, he seems…oh no.

"Mikau!" I shout, shocked. My friend is slumped over in the driver's seat against an air bag, unmoving. By now the car we're in is pivoted haphazardly somewhere at the side of the road, but right now, I don't give a crap about anything. Right now, I'm panicking.

"Mikau," I say, reaching over and shaking his shoulder. Realizing I'm still strapped in by this stupid seat belt, I struggle to unbuckle it. "Mikau!" Even while struggling with my constraints, I don't stop shouting his name, hopefully shaking him to reality with my voice.

Finally the damned belt is off and I reach over once again, grasping his shoulder. "Mikau, can you hear me?"

He doesn't answer.

Panic overwhelms me once again, and I straighten back into my seat and fumble desperately through my bag for my phone. Cursing, I mentally beat myself up for having such a horribly organized bag. Oh Mikau, I'm sorry…

"Are you guys alright?"

I peer up through the half-cracked window at two unknown people, one male, one female. And then I realize they were from the other car that crashed into us, their car parked hastily behind ours which hasn't took as much a beating.

"I'm fine, but my friend isn't!" I snap. I'm not angry at the two, because it was entirely _not _their fault. I'm just freakishly panicked, and if I can just find my damn cellphone to call the ambulance…!

"Don't worry, we called them already," the male informs. "Just get out of the car, and we'll help your friend out too." The female is already at Mikau's side, prying at the dented car door.

"Wait, I'll help," I insist, but the male's surprisingly strong, and he yanks me out. We hurry to the female who has already wrenched open the car door and is now struggling to unbuckle Mikau.

"We are so sorry!" she cries to me, tugging at the unmoving seat belt buckle.

"No, it's our fault!" I counter. "We_—_I wasn't looking." I feel a rush of guilt. If I had paid close enough attention to see the car beginning to do a U-turn, or even bothering to inform Mikau there was a car turning right as well…I'm so, so sorry…

Suddenly, I feel very dizzy. My vision distorts, the lump of Mikau's body multiplying. The throbbing in my head intensifies so much it's starting to become unbearable. _What's happening…?_

Sirens are the last thing I hear.

* * *

"_Hey, we're partners, that's awesome!" _

_He flashes me a bright smile I wrack my brain for who this guy was again, the guy who's talking to me now. _

_However, my thoughts are interrupted as he says jubilantly, "We've been in the same music class all year since we've been 5th graders and haven't talked! Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Mikau and I'm ten years old!" _

_"I'm...Link, and...I'm also ten years old," I muster through my anxiety._

_ "Cool name! I like music. Do you like music?"_

_"Yeah."_

_ "Then we're perfect together! Since we're partners for this music compo-whatever-it's-called let's work together to create the best song in the world!"_

_ I think this guy is fun to be around. Should I play with him more…?_

* * *

"Is he awake…?"

"He's moving…"

"Link?"

"Wait, he's waking."

Blinding light greets me as I struggle to open my eyes. As my vision focuses, I realize I'm staring at a white ceiling, which means that I must be lying down…

I shift my body into sitting position, slightly wincing at the dull soreness littered everywhere on me. Where am I?

I scan the room, spotting a white door to the side, a small table, and then I realize I'm apparently sitting on a mattress. _I'm not supposed to be here...Where's the car? The two kind people? Where's Mikau? _

"Link…?"

My eyes swivel over to where the recognizable voice is. "Uli?"

"Yes dear, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore," I reply feebly.

"Thank the goddesses," Uli mutters. She stands up and gives me a big hug, which I return gratefully.

She pulls away after a moment and questions, "Do you feel better now? The doctors told me you didn't break anything, and you just suffered a brief seizure. But other than that, you're perfectly fine. Do you feel fine though?"

"Yes, I feel fine now. Thanks," I say, smiling. And then a thought struck me. "Do you know the time?"

"It's five-thirty, Link."

"_What_?" I scramble out of the bed. "I missed the whole day of school, didn't I? I can't miss work_—_"

"Link, just relax. I already called the school, and I can call your workplace as well_—_"

"No it's fine. I want to go work." I envision Ilia handling everything herself, and if I don't appear, she may think I'm...avoiding her, which is far from the truth. And Zelda...oh goddesses, I wish I could have gone to school and explained everything to her.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Uli sighs, but doesn't protest any further. "Link, just come home safe, alright?"

"I promise."

We exchange another hug, and I'm heading out, straight to the front desk to ask where Mikau is. Before walking out the room, I grab my school bag. Who knows? Maybe I'll have time after work to loiter a little and work on homework for a bit.

As I'm walking down the hall, I notice two people coming from the direction I'm heading. I'm really not in the mood to chat to anyone so I avoid eye contact and attempt to slide past them_—_

"You're him, aren't you?"

"Huh?" I peer up, and that's when I realize the couple was the same two people involved in the accident earlier. "Oh yes! I'm sorry on what happened earlier," I say. "Are any of you hurt?"

The female smiles. "No, we're both fine. We just came along with you and your friend to make sure you guys are okay."

I grin. "Thanks, I am. But I'm checking up on my friend right now_—_"

"They said they're still trying to revive him," the male suddenly says. "We were trying to see him too, but they said no visitors for now."

I freeze. Oh no, I didn't think Mikau was hurt that badly… "Um, alright, thanks for telling me," I sputter, trying to tamp down the all-too-familiar panic.

"I'm sorry," the woman says. "I'm sure he'll be fine; they said it wasn't serious."

"Yeah, I hope so…," I murmur. From my peripheral vision, I see the couple starting to turn away.

"Wait," I suddenly say.

The two turn around, surprised.

"...What are your names, if I may ask?"

The two smile. "My name is Karane," the woman says.

"And I'm Pipit," the male informs.

* * *

The walk to work was...depressing. Horrid scenarios kept flashing in my brain, but now, I'm standing behind the double doors which will lead me into the place I work.

_Alright, Link, stop thinking sad stuff, and go in there like nothing has happened today…_ I walk in.

And I see Zelda.

"Link…?" she says, squinting at me.

"Zelda?" I reply. For the first time today, I feel happy. Genuinely happy. At least someone I care about isn't hurt_—_

"Will you just _leave _you mindless _whore?_" Suddenly, Ilia appears out of nowhere and shoves Zelda. Wait, what's happening_—_

"Ilia!" I shout, springing forward and restraining her arm before it could come swinging down on Zelda again.

"Let me go, you traitor!" she seethes. What's gotten into Ilia? She never was this wild, ever. I know she's a composed, young girl who knows the difference between right and wrong_—_

"Ilia, calm down," I grunt. Truthfully, my bruised shoulder is starting to act up, and Ilia's thrashing isn't helping.

And suddenly, she stops, and quite unexpectedly, whirls around to face me. "Link, you really didn't mean what you said last night, right? Tell me it was a joke!"

I can only stare, still not quite taking in what's happening. Does she still not understand? I want to say something comforting to her, yet my jaw remains slack.

Ilia whirls around to face Zelda. "You freaking_—_"

I snag her once again despite my screaming shoulder. "Ilia, get a hold of yourself!"

To my surprise, she does.

And then a boot comes crashing onto my foot, another feeling of pain exploding through my toes.

As I emit a startled yelp, Ilia speeds off, the door swinging shut. However, I'm too occupied with the new throbbing in my foot. Sigh. But I shouldn't complain. I deserve much worse than a bruised toe...

Finally, the pain starts to subside, and the silence starts to set in. I stand up from my (embarrassing?) half-crumpled pose and look over at her. "You okay?"

She nods. "And you?"

I send her a nod of my own, and the silence takes over once more.

"You should probably go after her," she says quietly.

I mentally groan. Why is there so much indecisiveness going around? Mikau was the one that was badly hurt, when it should have been me. Ilia not taking any of my crap. And now Zelda is telling me to chase after Ilia even though I've finally chased down _her_.

I shake my head. "I already confronted her. Last night, remember?"

Zelda looks down, and she starts apologizing. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to go through all this hell for me…"

As she's going on, all I'm thinking is flat out denial. No, she shouldn't be sorry for anything. I'm the one who should be sorry. Very sorry. I'm sorry for this whole day, this whole day has been a gigantic mess. And I don't have anything to say for this very day except for apologizing. 'I'm sorry' shouldn't be coming from her mouth, but mine instead.

I step forward and wrap arms around her and murmur some comforting words, hoping they'll work. Oh goddesses, this day has been the lowest of my life.

Finally, I muster any last bits of optimism and say, "Hey, you still want to order something?"

"If I'm allowed to."

"Of course. Just sit, and I'll be right back."

She thanks me, and I question, "What would you like?"

"Just...just anything is fine."

I nod and trudge back behind the counter. Even now, I know she'd appreciate a certain drink, so I prepare it as quickly as possible, ignoring my shoulder which is starting to throb again.

Finally done, I head back towards her table. "Hey, here's your drink."

Peering up, she takes it gently and thanks me as I situate myself across from her. She stirs her drink for a moment, staring into it as if hypnotized. Meanwhile, my mind is also drifting...ugh, my head is getting dizzy again.

I look over at Zelda once more. She has this sad expression, and I feel even more guilty than I am. How many have I hurt today?

"Sorry," I say at the exact time she does as well.

She looks up and stares at me. "What's wrong?"

Uh oh, how can she tell? "N-nothing's wrong," I stutter. Even I don't believe myself.

"Come on, just tell me," she presses. "Is it Ilia?"

Part of it is, but my greatest concern is something else. "No it's not her. I know she'll recover. She's strong." And it's true, as long as I've hung out with Ilia.

"Why weren't you at school?"

I freeze. I know I should tell her the truth of the car crash, but I don't want her to sympathize for me. The last thing I deserve is sympathy. I'll just leave myself out the picture.

"It's my friend," I murmur, the horrid experience returning once again.

"Your friend…?"

"He...got into an accident. Car accident." I choke out the words.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No I'm sorry," I say intently. Will people stop saying that to me?

Suddenly, my hand is wrapped into comforting, smooth ones. It's genuinely calming...

All of a sudden, my cell phone shrieks.

I'm jerked out of my half-asleep stupor, and I fumble for my cell phone. "Just a moment," I say and trudge to the back area.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Heeeyyy Link!"

A scream nearly comes out.

"Mikau!" I cheer merrily. "You feeling good?"

"Much good-er than before!" he sings. "Mr. Doctor says that I took a lot of the impact on my side in the car, and I have some dented bones, but that's all good. I'll be outta here in a day or two."

"Awesome! Darunia know about this?"

"Yep! Gave him a call before yours. Had to explain a lot, and my parents banned me from my permit which I got literally a week ago. Sad face."

I can hear his sarcasm through the phone. "Hey maybe it's better to stave away from that permit for a while," I chuckle.

"Well I can't really complain, can I?"

"Haha. Listen, you just get out of that hospital bed ASAP, got it?"

"Of course, President," Mikau jeers jokingly. "Anyway, I'll be going to get some bruises treated, so I'll see you soon. Watch out for me!"

We hang up.

Feeling much, much better, I head back out and brightly explain to Zelda the happier news.

"That's so fortunate," she says, relief washing over her features.

"Well, how's the drink?" I can already feel my optimism returning.

"Delicious, as always."

I lean back against the seat, my eye catching a bulging bag next to her. "I see you've brought your homework?"

She dives down to her bag, and as I hide a smile, she mutters, "I was just going home, but I decided to have a drink, and yeah."

"Uh huh. So you might as well do it now." I grin at her adorably confused face. And finally, I produce my own pile of homework. "Let's just do it here, you know, for moral support and company?" I say, stealing one of Mikau's favorite lines.

A lively grin surfaces on her face. "That sounds so awesome!" She quickly pulls out her stuff and piles it on the table. "Sorry, if you finish your work before me because I've got a mountain, then you can close the shop and I'll take my leave."

"No need," I dismiss. I just need some peace right now. "I've got a lot too. And if you need any help, I'm here!"

Zelda chuckles, and I grin along.

And with that, we open our textbooks and start working.

* * *

**A/N: I know Karane and Pipit are supposedly Link's age, but I made them older in this story. c: **

**Phew, this is SO MUCH DRAMA for our poor Link, right? Don't worry, it'll tone down a bit in later chapters. ;)**

**Big special thanks to FanaticMarioMan for beta-reading this chapter! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Zelda (7)

**A/N: Hey, I'm back guys! Sorry for the long wait, but the big projects (well, except for one more public speech noooo) are over, and so I present Chapter Thirteen!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and patience! :) Shout out to new reviewers Rayst, Aressia, drazol (guest), and Dark Pit not Pittoo! Thanks!**

* * *

Zelda

Wednesday, 8 PM

_I hate math. _

I repeat that statement darkly in my mind, staring at the numbers in front of me which don't make sense. For the past forty-five minutes, I've been cooped up in this comfy seat, dealing with the harshness of calculus, nearly forgetting I wasn't alone. Oh yeah, that's right, I'm not alone…

"Link," I whisper softly, peering up.

He looks up, the tip of the pencil eraser separating from where it used to be pressed against his lip.

"...Do you know a lot about calculus?"

"Well, I'm not a pro at it by any means, but I can try," he answers. "What problem is it?"

I gently turn my textbook around for him to see, and he peers over at the problem.

He stares at the problem for a few seconds before sheepishly sitting back before finally admitting, "Yeah I'm stuck on the same problem too." We share a flustered laugh.

"Well, two brains are better than one," I reason.

He nods in agreement. So we resorted to staring at the same problem for ages, trying to decipher what it even means.

After what seems like hours, I finally surrender, knowing I've been simply staring at said problem so long that it makes even less sense than when I first laid eyes on it.

"Okay, I give up," I say, defeated. "You got any clue?"

I hear him let out a sigh of exasperation as he replies, "Nope." Link then looks up and suggests, "How about we take a break from math? Try something else?"

I crack a grin. "That sounds like a very good plan."

After a little while quarreling over what subject we should tackle instead, Link finally gives in to my choice: history.

"Don't think you're gonna get off so easily next time," he says with a grin.

"'Easily?' You fought hard, but I fought harder," I shoot back. We both flip open our textbooks and pull out our packet of homework.

Now it's really time to concentrate. Since I procrastinated horribly on the math homework and haven't even completed it, I should try to finish at least one subject's homework. And it's History, which I shouldn't struggle with. I love learning about the past. Hm, what am I reading about today?

I look over the title. _Early Years of Hyrule…_, I read slowly. This ought to be very interesting, since I haven't been too informed about our past.

I consult my History homework. _Just read the first chapter and come prepared tomorrow to answer questions_, the sheet told me, and I grin because that's what I do best_—_read. And I can practically memorize every word in a book if I'm immersed in it, and surely History will keep my mind piqued.

Flipping open to the first chapter, I started to read at the same time Link does as well.

_Chapter One: Early Domination _

_The land of Hyrule was formerly a landscape fabricated of hills, mountains, caverns, rivers, and lack of civilization. The small list of biotic factors was trees, plants, and small creatures, all thriving in harmony._

_ There are many beliefs as to how the first sign of civilization appeared in this land, the most popular being the goddess Hylia granting the creation of people and gifting this new land to them. Everyone lived in prosperity, but the day came when even the goddess herself had to take matters into her own hands; a great evil soon cloaked the land, all targeting the goddess herself for one thing: the legendary Triforce. _

_Deemed the bearer of the Triforce, Hylia soon realized the opposing evil was too much a threat to the humans she'd created, and so she ultimately chose to evacuate them all to safety by one move: raising them into the Sky. _

I found myself nodding my head in interest. I pause for a moment to jot down this information on my note sheet, then continue to read.

_The goddess Hylia remained, fighting alongside with the numerous races she'd created, ranging from the Mogma to the Zora, and after many grueling years, they had achieved victory. The goddess Hylia had finally fulfilled her duty during her reign. _

_However, her soul and spirit never left the people. _

_Generation after generation, Hylia's spirit was passed on and on each to one specially chosen soul of the civilization in the Sky, never dying, always protecting her people._

"That's awesome…" I murmur.

_It was formerly believed in myth that the spirit found any responsible person, for that the spirit had a pattern of finding the purest soul in the vicinity, but historians later note that each chosen one shared the common name, "Zelda."__—_

I jolt in my seat. No freaking way.

So the goddess's spirit apparently found the "purest of souls" and each time, they all had my name? My eyes shoot up to stare at Link, to see if he'd noticed it too.

He has. "Wow...you're in the history book," he says.

I force out an amused laugh. "Yeah, right. After all, it's just a myth. As if I can ever be a _goddess_. I guess that's what Mom means by naming me an 'old' name."

Link chuckles along, albeit uncertainly, and after a few more awkward seconds, we resume reading.

_The small island where the people thrived on was called Skyloft. After several centuries living great distances into the heavens, the people soon developed an organized network on the island, ranging from ways of communication to transportation, and most important of all, a defense system._

_ Young knights would attend the Knight Academy, hoping to become one to help protect their land. This successful system carried on for another handful of decades, the defense team growing stronger each year...until one fateful day._

By now, I'm sucked into this whole history thing, and I know I'm supposed to be taking notes, but this is too interesting.

_On the twenty-fifth Wing Ceremony, when the current possessor of Hylia was only a young girl, she was riding on her Loftwing (the transportation at the time) with her best friend who was training to become a knight, when a strong and devastating tornado hit both of them in the air, the girl falling straight down to the earth where no one had been for so long. The tornado was aimed specifically at the girl solely because she was identified as "Hylia reborn." _

_This was the sign that evil was finally rising once more._

_ The young knight, who wouldn't let that be the last he'd see his best friend, went after her, wearing green knight garb, persevering, resisting, enduring all the hardships along the way. He'd come so close every time but she would always be whisked away at the last second. _

_He made some friends along the way, occasionally stopping back at Skyloft to help his fellow neighbors. But soon enough, after encountering several traumatic experiences, he finally faced off his best friend's captor, who went by the name of the Demon Lord._

_The young knight was successful, however, the Demon Lord wasn't the biggest threat, for the greater threat intended to have the Triforce for himself._

_ Possessing even more blessed items and eventually the firstly-discovered Master Sword, the young knight pressed on and on, defeating every adversary in his way, until he finally had the battle of his life against the greatest evil. He was horribly hurt and it took a lot of both mental and physical strength, but in the end, the young knight was victorious, delivering the final blow. The evil was finally destroyed, and Hyrule could be at peace once again._

_ However, that was just the tip of the iceberg. _

_It seemed that the first encounter of evil set off a chain reaction. After the defeat of the first evil, and after the Sky era, there approached a new evil by the name of Vaati. Once again, a new young man went out to terminate the evil, wearing a uniform uncannily similar to the previous knight from the Sky eons ago._

_ He was triumphant, and Hyrule was brought to peace yet again. And the pattern continued, new evils rising up then falling again, all by the hands of the samely-clothed knight._

_ The name of the each knight of each era is unclear, but similarly to how Hylia's spirit finds a Zelda host, it's believed that the knights' name was a name that "links" together all of them._

_Is this pure coincidence? Or is it a twist of fate?_

Feverishly, I flip the page, expecting to read more, but I'm caught by surprise to see that the chapter has ended and that the next page simply states, _Chapter Two: Ancient Hyrulean Weaponry_.

Link has also finished reading and we're both staring at each other in silence.

"'Links'...?" I mutter.

Link stares and sputters, "I dunno who named me, but I doubt the word 'links' refers to _me_."

"I mean, it could be a coincidence…" I abruptly shake my head. _Gosh now I'm overthinking everything since I've just gotten too immersed in a history book, hm?_

"Oh well, it's just history. Did you take notes?" I ask Link. He seems to have also convinced himself that it was just a funny coincidence and that it was just history.

He looks down at his blank page. "Oh, no, oops. I guess I was too absorbed in the history book, heh."

I peer down at my own notesheet, only a few words scribbled on. "Same over here…," I mutter sheepishly.

Link kicks back in his seat and lets out a sigh. "Let's just take notes tomorrow. It's getting late, and I don't want your mom to worry about you."

I sigh as well. "I guess we both should go back, and I also don't want your family to fret over you." We both stand up and half-heartedly stuff our school things into our bags.

"You head out first, I'll just be hanging back for a bit to close the shop," Link says.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure, but thanks."

I toss a last smile. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zelda."

I know by the sounds of our names, we're both recalling the chapter from the history book, an unsettling blanket falling over us. But soon after, we both exchange one last wave before I head out into the night.

Casting one last glance at the coffee shop behind me, I feel as if I'm parting ways from a part of _me_, and I want to go back. I feel lonely.

* * *

"Woah, what happened to you?"

Mentally groaning, I stare straight ahead as Midna studies my dark circles closely. "You trying to go for the 'zombie girl' look? Because I can tell you right now that's not exactly the most appeal_—_"

"No don't worry, I'm not," I mutter. Last night had not been the best, partly from coming home so late and the story of the history book remaining to haunt me.

Midna rolls her eyes but pulls something out her bag. "Want some concealer?"

My mouth remains sealed shut, not informing Midna that I already had slathered on half a bottle of concealer.

She sighs. "Fine, I guess you really do want to look like a monster."

"I just didn't have that much sleep," I finally say, a little irked that she hasn't made that obvious (and likely) conclusion yet.

"Uh huh, and why is that?"

"Homework?"

"Oh please, just don't do it. That's how I roll."

I groan. Midna's not the best choice for educational motivation.

Right on time, saving me from complaining any further with said girl, the teacher strolls in and class starts. I can barely focus on anything, my eyes sliding shut now and then. I actually start to dream and apparently fall face flat onto my desk, creating an unflattering amount of noise. However, Midna is kind enough to distract the class with a snarky comment about the teacher's outfit while I recover from my dazed stupor.

Finally, after that strenuous hour, we're all packing up to go. To my dismay, I'll have to spend an additional six hours dealing with this drowsiness before being able to flee home and dive into bed.

I'm about to head out to my next class before Midna grabs my arm.

"Hey Zel, you wanna see something?" she asks excitedly.

"Huh?" I sputter. "Can I see it tomorrow, I'm really tired right now_—_"

"No I promise it'll be quick."

Realizing that any words that leave my mouth won't faze her in any way, I surrender and follow her steps. "This better not make me late to class…"

Midna jubilantly makes her way through the hall as I struggle to keep up with her. Unconsciously forming a route to my next class from wherever Midna's taking me, I suddenly bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter, not daring to look up and traumatizing the poor soul with my bloodshot eyes. Wriggling away, I try to pick up where Midna is, but then my arm is unexpectedly caught by the person I bumped into.

"Hey not so fast, Zelda."

I recognize the voice. My brain struggles to remember, and I soon realize. It's Mido's.

"Oh hey, Mido, I have to go right now. My friend wants to show me something_—_"

"Aw just wait a bit. I haven't seen you in forever! Wanna catch up?"

"Yeah, uh, maybe later?" I'm staring straight ahead.

Mido pauses for a second. "...Hm...alright, if you insist."

He moves in front of my line of sight, and I'm forced to stare face to face with him. Slightly flinching at my scarring appearance, he still slings an arm over my shoulders. "What's happened? You didn't get that much sleep?"

Ugh, now I know for sure I look like a mess. "Yeah."

"Why not? You can tell me anything that's troubling you."

Now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Explaining everything is too much work, and the clock is ticking, which means I'm gonna be so late to class, and I dunno where the heck Midna is now_—_

"Zelda, _there_ you are!"

I whirl around to see Midna scuffling up to us.

"I was wondering where you went, and I thought that_—_" She catches sight of Mido. "Oh no, not you again," she mutters.

Mido glares back at her. "Not pleased to see you either."

Midna pulls me away. "Sorry hun, but I have an appointment with Zelda first, so you'll have to wait."

Mido scoffs. "And you dare to talk down to me?" He rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll catch up with you later, okay Zelda?" He flashes me a bright smile and struts away.

Well, that was a lot easier than I thought.

But Midna's not lingering about that exchange any longer. "Hey, let's go, if you don't wanna be late to class because we're definitely not gonna unless you see what I have to show!"

"Alright fine, let's see. What is it?"

Midna half-drags me down the hallway before stopping next to the bulletin board.

Thrusting a finger at a sheet of paper, she proclaims, "Look!"

My gaze follows her finger. "'School Play: History of Hyrule,'" I read. Under it was a bunch of lines in which some were filled up already with names. Next to each of them is another name. "Cool, it's a play. You wanna watch it? I can watch with y_—"_

I finally realize.

Whipping around, I'm suddenly wide awake as I try to speed away, sputtering, "Nope, nope, not doing it, I can't_—_"

Midna seizes me and turns me back around. "Oh come on, this will be super-duper fun! We can be in a play together!" She practically throws me back in front of the audition sheet. "See, look! I'm already signed up!"

I scan the list of names, and I finally catch Midna's name scrawled on a line. Next to it, the role she signed up for was labeled 'Twilight Princess.'

Midna giggles lavishly. "I wanna play the role of the 'Twilight princess' whatever that may be, but it sounds cool! Tell me Zel, who do you wanna play as? How about another princess? You can be a princess like me! How about the Princess of Hyrule_—_"

"How about none?"

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. I'll be around to help so you can just relax."

I gulp. I actually think chatting with Mido right now is better than _this_.

"Just think about it like this. If you truly enjoy it, then you will like it! I promise," Midna insists.

I audibly sigh. "Midna, you know you won't be able to convince me."

"Convincing is my middle name. Come on, it'll be totally fun if you don't complain all the time. Just relax, be confident. Maybe you'll even become famous!"

"But I don't _want _to become famous…"

"Now what can go wrong with being famous?"

"Like epically forgetting my lines and being famous for being a total failure."

"Then don't forget your lines. Simple as that!" Midna smiles widely as me. However, my face remains unemotional, and her cheerful demeanor falters.

Sighing, she mutters, "Well, if it makes you feel better, how about you get your other friends to sign up too so you won't feel too lonely?"

A protest is at the tip of my tongue, ready to come out, but I catch it just in time and think for a minute. Hm...Malon does seem to be the type who wants to star in a play, and I _could_ surprise her by signing her up...but then she'll want me to join, and Ruto will have to be dragged in too.

_Oh what the heck_, I abruptly think. _It's the first year of high school, I might as well try to have a positive outlook. Try something new, get out from my comfort zone. That's what Mom tells me anyway, to get out of my introvert skin. _

"I suppose we could try it out…," I murmur, much to Midna's ecstasy.

"That's the spirit!" she chimes. "Good thing too, because if you rejected, I was gonna make you sign up anyway and that wouldn't be fun for you, right?"

I roll my eyes.

"Okay, so who do you wanna play as?" Midna points at the sign-up sheet.

There are a number of names scribbled next to the popular roles, and I notice that the role Midna signed up for, the 'Twilight Princess,' has quite some auditions to fight for. This could also be said to the 'Princess of Hyrule' role (of course) and the 'Hero,' and the roles for Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron has a lot of traffic as well.

"Hm…," I mutter. To be honest, I'm looking for an insignificant role in the play, like, I dunno, a tree?

"Can I be a tree?"

"No."

What sort of roles can I be comfortable with? Certainly not any of the three goddesses because I will certainly act so poorly and bring shame to all three of their names. Midna's already fighting for the Twilight Princess spot, so that's out the window (not that I wanna have such a huge role anyway). Speaking of big roles, I'm definitely not going to be the_—_

"Princess of Hyrule," Midna states. "You're gonna be the princess of Hyrule, okay?"

"Wait_—_"

"Please?" She stares at me hopefully. "Besides, that's only other role that'll have us in contact other than the 'Hero,' but that's played by a man. Sooo, please? I mean, I guess you don't have to if you _really _don't want to."

I sigh quietly. I can tell Midna's already a little guilty from forcing me into a play anyway, so I have a choice to be one big role in a play or not.

But then I remember my little pep talk a few minutes ago. _Don't be a mood dampener, Zelda. 'Go big or go home,' as they say it. _

"Eh, I guess it won't be too much fun if I just stand around as a tree, right?" I say to Midna and promptly take the pen and sign my name next to the 'Princess of Hyrule' where several other names were.

Midna stares dumbfounded, not expecting me to accept the role this easily. Who knows? Maybe this play could be really fun.

And as Midna's gushing next to me on how much fun we're gonna have, a realization hits me. _I signed up to be the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda, that's my name. Like __in the history book... _

I head into class.

By the time lunch rolls around, I have some big news to tell Malon and Ruto.

"So guys, you wanna be in a play?" I start nonchalantly, nibbling on my sandwich. Ever since I'd signed up for the play, I've gotten a little more confident, thinking this might be a blast.

"A play?!" Malon exclaims, staring lasers at me excitedly. "What play? I wanna join!"

I chuckle at her reaction, and I turn to Ruto. "And you? You wanna join too?"

Ruto mumbles something through her straw as she slurps up the juice.

"What was that?" Malon prods.

Ruto swallows and clears her throat and says with doubt, "Are you going, Zelda? Because I _guess_ I'll join if both of you are going."

I grin. "Yeah."

Ruto does a spit take. "Wait, really? The shy and antisocial Zelda is actually gonna sign up for a play? Lemme guess, you're gonna play as a tree."

She knows me too well.

"Nope, actually."

"Huh?" She and Malon both stare dubiously at me. "What could you possibly be besides a tree?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe the...Princess of Hyrule?"

Ruto nearly squeezes the juice out of the juice box while Malon chokes on her burger. "You did not sign up for that big a role," Ruto sputters.

I hide a smile, having a little too much fun. "I did."

"Who made you?"

"Well, Midna_—_remember her?_—_convinced me."

Malon's expression darkens. "Oh that manipulative brat_—_"

"Hey, hey, I agreed. Willingly too," I pipe up. With a big smile, I add, "It can be totally fun too. This can be a good excuse out of doing homework."

I stand up to dump my tray as Ruto and Malon start blabbing away on what happened to 'their Zelda' and stuff like that.

Heading back to the table, Malon blurts, "Okay, we're joining! Where do we sign up?"

I crack a smile. "It's over next to the theater room. You can pick a role to play and then we'll have to go to auditions."

"When are the auditions?"

Words are stuck in my throat. Oops, I haven't looked. "I haven't looked yet. We can see when we go sign up."

"First Zelda signs up for a huge extravagant role, and then her usually organized brain forgets to check when auditions are. What happened to the Zelda we knew?" Ruto comments.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, we might as well try something spontaneous." We all head out the cafeteria a little earlier than everyone else to check out the sign-up sheet. I twist and turn around the hallways, trying to recall where Midna had brought me a little while ago.

Finally, after mindlessly wriggling around the halls, I finally see the prized bulletin board. "There it is," I exclaim, jamming an excited finger at it.

Ruto, Malon and I semi-stampede to it. Peering at the sheet, I note that a few more names have been scribbled on it, at least two more competing for the Princess of Hyrule role.

I'm about to ask my friends who they want to be, but before I know it, Malon has made her choice.

"The 'Farm Girl'?" Ruto says, flabbergasted. "I thought you would choose something more...flashy."

Malon beams. "Nah, I wanna play as someone mellow."

I shrug. "Whatever floats your boat. Oh, and hurry up and decide, Ruto, we have to get to class soon."

Ruto hesitantly turns back to the sign-up sheet. While she decides, Malon and I play a couple games of thumb wrestling, but soon, she makes her decision.

"The 'Princess of the Zoras,'" she says proudly.

"Oh what?" Malon groans. "Both of you are gonna be a princess and I signed up to be a farm girl."

"Then sign up for a princess. Solved."

"But I don't feel the 'fire' to play as either the Twilight princess or the Deku princess."

But then, Malon perks. "Actually I'd like to be the farm girl. The poor and innocent farm girl surrounded by rich princesses…"

Ruto and I exchange eye rolls. Malon remains daydreaming as Ruto suddenly says, "Hey Zelda."

"Yeah?"

"Remember to check when the auditions are?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, nearly forgot. Again."

Ruto and I search the audition sheet. She finds it first.

"'Date of audition,'" she reads, "'Thursday at four in the afternoon right after school.'"

Thursday at four in the afternoon…What day is it today?

Ruto straightens. "Cool, I think I have time for_—_" She suddenly gasps as do I, catching Malon's attention.

"Thursday...that's…" I stutter.

"Today!" Malon finishes.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to thank RedBlazer for having the idea of having a school play in the plot. Thank you! =)**

**Also you may have noticed I didn't use direct names in the History book part (like Demon Lord _Ghirahim _or Demise) because, well, they both are a student/teacher in this AU so it'd be weird if their names are also the exact same in the book.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Link (7)

**A/N: Summer vacation, how long I've awaited you...**

**Hello again, sorry to keep y'all waiting. :) It's finally summer vacation, so do expect some more frequent updates!**

**Thanks to new reviewers: Rayst, LunaOfHyrule, and Guest! Thank you so much =)**

* * *

Link

Thursday, 6 AM

I regret not heading to bed earlier last night. Maybe it's because I was still a little shaken from that big ball of insanity that happened yesterday. Maybe it's that cool yet mystifying history chapter. Or maybe it's just me and my before-bed habits I have to fix (namely, uh, late night TV shows and snacking).

I've been paying the price practically every morning, despite Uli's protests and Colin's complaining, whining that he couldn't get any sleep due to my 'rage-inducing giggling at night.' Sorry, but who knew The Office was so hilarious?

Absentmindedly checking the clock for the umpteenth time, I wonder why I woke this early when there are no duty calls for work and that school doesn't start for another couple hours, giving me an extra hour of sleep if I wanted. Sifting through my brain, I finally figure out why the heck I did the crazy act of setting my alarm to six in the morning.

My toothbrush stops scrubbing as I recall Mikau. Mikau, the one who suffered major injuries. Mikau, the one who got stuck in a car accident. Mikau, the one probably marooned in the claustrophobic white walls of the hospital, the foot-long needles, and the sadistically smiling nurses. Mikau, the one probably cursing me out this current moment. Yeah, I should probably go.

I quickly rinse my mouth of the stinging toothpaste and try to smooth out my hair before I remember: It's only Mikau.

With that, I tumble down the stairs. "In a rush again?" Uli questions. She's standing there in the kitchen, concocting her prized muffins, as usual.

"Yeah, but it's only Mikau. I can take my time."

"Maybe you should lighten up on him a bit. After all, he's in the hospital."

"I guess you're right. That's where I'm heading next, and maybe I can bring a muffin or two for him?"

"Go ahead."

I grab a couple (and three and four), knowing how much Mikau enjoys them.

"Are you having any, Link?"

I grin. "Nah, I'm good, I'll grab something at school. I already brushed my teeth anyway. Still, thanks!" I don't tell her I'm still pretty full from last night's coffee with Zelda along with the, uh, late night snacking when I got home.

I head out the door. The days have definitely grown shorter, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. The air is crisp, birds chirping jubilantly amongst themselves. Waving to the mailman passing by, I peacefully drag my bike out and position it at the end of the driveway. I could easily run or jog, but the hospital is quite a ways away, and I don't want Mikau to wait too long.

I hop on my bike and pedal away.

It's already a known fact that Darunia is guaranteed not to be there with Mikau, considering he doesn't get up until twenty minutes before school starts (which is plenty of time for him to get dressed, eat breakfast, and get to school). The big guy has also promised he would cook breakfast for Mikau and serve it later this morning (when he finally wakes up), which is another reason why I packed lightly. After all, Darunia's working hard on cooking, wanting to become the best chef in existence (and to soften his tough image as well). I can tell he's working hard because according to a secret interview with his cooking teacher, he's doing quite well in that class.

Speaking of doing well in class, I've been acing all of mine, except for one, of course. I swear Global Studies will be the end of me, specifically, the Global Studies teacher. After that phone message that was uncalled for, Uli chewed me out the same day to up that grade of mine, or else I'll have to do Colin's chores along with mine (which is unpreferred, considering one of his chores is vacuuming, and I hate vacuuming).

Alas, today, I'll have to chat with Demise and ask for extra credit. Sigh.

Finally, the hospital is in my sights. By now, half the sun has risen, washing the hospital with light. I skid next to a stop by the hospital and lock my bike at the bike stand, accompanied by a few others. Finally, I head through the double doors and to the front desk.

"Name?" the tired receptionist drones.

"Link. I'm here to visit my friend Mikau."

The receptionist finds Mikau's profile expressionlessly and confirms my name on his Visitors List.

"Room 214," she informs, even though I knew that already; hate to admit it, but I was also here for a period of time.

Navigating through the monotonous halls, I pull through the occasional cries, tears, hugs, and distress of the other patients' rooms around me. For a moment, I wish every one of these rooms good luck to the goddesses, hoping they'll turn out alright. I even shoot up thanks to the goddesses for that Mikau's accident not being as distressing as some of them here.

Finally, I'm there. Scanning the silver 'Room 214' plaque, I head in.

"Heyyy, Link!" Mikau cheers right when I open the door. To my surprise, he's not cocooned in the hospital bed, but rather up and moving, jogging in place.

"Good to see ya," I reply, relieved he's not knocked out cold anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm just getting the blood pumping. After some simple physical therapy, the shrinks told me I have no permanent injuries and that my bones and muscles should be functioning fine after a few weeks. Just prescribed some pain meds in case sharp pains randomly pop up."

"Glad to hear that, pal. So no permanent injuries?"

"Nope! Just have to live with this for a while." Mikau lifts his shirt to show off the bandage stretched over his ribs as if it was some kind of battle trophy.

"However…," he says, "...my brain still hurts…"

"Crud, really? Maybe you should get it checked—"

"I know what will help it get better."

"What is it?"

"One of Uli's muffins."

… I knew that was coming.

So alas, I surrender all four muffins to Mikau's drooling mouth, him wolfing them down on the spot. "Have I mentioned these are absolutely delicious?" he manages through bites of muffin.

"Yep, you have."

"You know that, right?"

"Yep, I do."

"Ah, my poor brain definitely feels better now…" Mikau pauses to swallow, then casts a glance at me. "And what about you? Are your injuries fine?"

I nod reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine, it was just some soreness. Much less serious than yours, and, um, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't say that."

Silence commences once more as Mikau nibbles on his breakfast.

"Well Link, just know it's not your fault, okay?"

I glance over at my friend. "Why shouldn't it be?"

He shrugs. "It's not."

"It _is _my fault."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Look, why don't we just say it was the car's fault?"

Mikau and I both chuckle at that.

I slap a hand on his back. "I'm just glad you're alive and running. And annoying."

"Same to you. But more annoying, though." Mikau resumes devouring his muffins as I roll my eyes.

Finally, he finishes. Turning to me, he quite suddenly says, "So. Where's my present?"

"Present?"

"You know, my 'get well' present? All friends always get a present for their poor friend in the hospital?"

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"You see, you should know I don't plan ahead that far…"

"Oh come on!" Mikau collapses on the bed, dramatically faking distress. "The day I find out when I'm not as much an important friend…"

"Oh shut up. You know you're the greatest friend I can have."

"Hey, what about me?"

Mikau and I both peer over at the door. Darunia stands at the threshold, chest puffed, cradling a brown paper bag proudly.

"My newest concoction!" he chirps, holding the lunch bag proudly. "I've experimented more in the kitchen than ever before! It only cost five minutes of fire alarm screeching, but I've finally made the perfect meal yet!"

"Haha. Gotten better at cooking?" I ask.

"Yup! I've stooped as low as spending more time in an apron than on the football field!"

"Congratulations."

"Why thank you!" Darunia proudly presents the paper bag to Mikau. "Here is your breakfast. Now eat it and compliment me!"

Mikau chuckles. "Well, we'll have to see about that."

Darunia sits down on the hospital bed with us. "Go on, open it," he coaxes, beaming proudly as Mikau scrutinizes the brown bag.

"Packaging: two out of five," he announces.

Darunia's smile falls into a glare. "Hey! Don't judge the bag!"

Mikau promptly ignores him as he reaches in and pulls out a thermal heat-insulated container and plastic fork. "Preparation: four out of five."

"What? Why not all points?"

"A metal fork would've been nice."

Darunia rolls his eyes.

Mikau snaps open the lid as steam wafts out, bringing along the smell. He takes a big whiff. "First impression: four out of five."

"Again, why not all points?"

"Smells like a generic good-tasting meal."

"...Thanks?"

Finally, Mikau scoops up the fork and tries a bite. Darunia and I both lean in to watch his expression, but doesn't change much. Mikau swallows the bite, and says nothing.

"Well? How was the taste?" Darunia questions excitedly.

"T-t-taste?" Mikau says. He peers down at his food.

"It's five out of five, isn't it?"

"Heck yeah it is!" He and Darunia abruptly high-five as I continue to gawk, not expecting this sort of exchange.

"Awesome!" Darunia cheers. "I made another successful dish."

"Hey, have a taste!" Mikau offers the plastic container to us.

"What is it?" I ask Darunia.

"Dunno," he replies. "I just combined ingredients that seem to complement each other."

"Like?"

"Tomatoes, pasta, some dried herbs I dug out from deep in the cabinet, avocado…" Darunia drones on and on as I nod absentmindedly.

Truthfully, I'm wondering what Zelda is doing this current moment. Is she still sleeping? Awake now? Early at school? Contemplating about life? Laughing? Recalling the unfortunate events of yesterday?

I blink. For a moment, I wonder why I'm thinking of her, why I'm always thinking of her. Pondering for a bit, I carefully come up with an answer to my own question.

She's special. There's something calming about her. I dunno, but whenever I think of her, I feel a lot calmer, to put it less cheesy than it sounds. In fact, she's been on my mind a lot lately… Ever since watching her leave the café last night, I realize how much I miss her. Ugh, if Darunia or Mikau every hear me gush about a girl like that, they will never stop—

_Smack!_

"Ow!" I yelp. Springing up, I shoot Darunia an accusing glance while rubbing my head. "That was uncalled for."

"What are you daydreaming about, dreamer? And I thought my cooking was interesting…"

"Well it is, but..."

Darunia smirks at me, and I stifle an eye roll.

"Hey, look at the time!" Mikau chimes. "It's almost time for school. We should all probably go, shall we?" He tosses the paper bag into the nearby trash and proceeds to head out the door.

"Wait, he can just leave?" Darunia says incredulously. "Just waltz out the hospital?"

Darunia and I both stare at Mikau.

He turns around, and quite casually, says, "Ah yes, I almost forgot to tell you, but I was discharged out of the hospital last night. But I asked to stay for one more night to eat admittedly delicious hospital food and to spend some more time with my hot nurse and make you guys wake up early just for kicks—"

"You made me get up an hour early for _nothing_?"

I look over to see Darunia's astonished expression and have to bite my tongue from laughing.

Mikau snickers at Darunia's face. "I guess it was worth it." With that, he twirls around and proceeds to flounce out the door, backpack in hand.

"You sneaky…" Darunia growls.

"Come on, let's go," I say, patting his back. "At least be glad Mikau's not dead and in a grave."

"I _am_ glad. But if he's ever really gonna be dead and in a grave, I'll make sure I'll be the one doing it!"

* * *

"Extra…credit?"

"Uh huh."

"You're asking me for extra credit."

"Uh huh."

"Extra credit that can barely lift that F from your report card."

"Are you gonna give me extra credit or not?"

Demise sighs wistfully, amused by my pleas for upping my grade, despite not wanting to. "So you finally realized you have to do well in this class?"

"I _can _do well, but you're not doing a very good job."

"I'm doing a stellar job." Demise pauses to glare at me, but that was nothing new. "Extra credit. Fine. You really want it?"

I grit my teeth. No, I don't want extra credit, but I need to make Uli proud. And I will endure through this snobby teacher's remarks if I have to. Uli is more important than me or this snooty teacher, and I just want her to smile for me. "Yes, I want extra credit."

Demise grins. "Very well."

I eye him carefully as he leans back, formulating whatever bright new idea he has for me. Of course, I already know it's nothing pleasant, but that's expected, and I won't let that daunt my determination.

"Ah, I got it," Demise says. Leaning forward, he asks, "Do you want to guess?"

"Just cut to the chase."

Demise pauses, his grin widening. For once I feel nervous on what he'd assign me. It couldn't be anything more humiliating than acting out a traditional dance in front of the class that one time, could it?

"Your extra credit is…" Demise says. I stare at him firmly. "…to partake in the school play."

The protest comes out immediately. "Nope, not doing it."

"Take it or leave it."

I glare. Twenty page paper? Fine. Read a whole textbook? Fine. But acting in that school play I swore to never be a part of? Not fine.

I take a few shallow breaths. Despite myself, I try to sound nice. "Is there…anything else? Anything?"

"No."

My demeanor falls. "Look, are you _trying _to just embarrass me?"

"This extra credit is relevant to class," Demise states. "That history lesson about Hyrule's past. It's the topic of the school play, and for extra credit, you'll have to play a part."

He did have a point…but the idea of _me_, shy and socially challenged, up on the stage facing the whole school? That was like a death sentence.

Then, I perk. Maybe I can just play an insignificant role. Like a…tree, maybe? Demise can't say anything about that, since I still _am_ in the play! Plus, when I join, I'll seem glad to be in a play, and not mind to be part of it. In fact, maybe this will be fun. I'll do a superb job at acting, and that will definitely strip the fun from Demise.

"Sure," I say. "Okay, I'll take it. I'll be a part of the school play."

As expected, Demise falters. "You really will?"

"Yep! And I'm excited, by the way." On that note, I toss an innocent smile at him and head out the classroom.

I'm still basking over my victory as I trudge down the hall. That expression was so satisfying on Demise's face. I'm about to imprint the image into my brain before I'm suddenly rudely interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey, Link. Why is your normally pessimistic face smiling?"

"I don't have time for you, Mido."

"Now don't say that! So, how is life for you?"

I send a glare over to him.

"Hey, I'm the one being nice. I'm just asking how life's been treating you, like a civilized person."

"I'm doing fine," I curtly reply.

"Well I'm doing great," Mido juts in. "I haven't been spending a lot of time with Zel, but that's gonna change soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Got you hooked now? I knew it."

For a moment, I'm reminded of the conversation with Demise. Will people stop beating around the bush? But Mido continues before I tell him to.

"Well, if you really want to know, I was looking over the auditions for the school play, thinking I'd join, considering how well-liked I am. A perfect chance to display my wonderful acting!"

_Wonderful acting of a jerk_, I think darkly.

"So I've decided to sign up. For the most important role of the males, no less. And that's of course the 'Hero.'"

That's when the words finally sink in and I realize that Mido has signed up for the school play. _The _school play. The same one which I'll have to participate in, for extra credit, which means I'm gonna have to act in a play with _Mido_.

This has just gotten ten times worst.

"You're following what I'm saying?" Mido smirks.

I study his expression closely. There's no way Mido knows I have to audition just for extra credit. In fact, he probably already knows I'd never join a play. But why is he staring at me as if he just scored another point?

"Yeah? What does that have to do with me?" I say nonchalantly.

He scoffs. "You know perfectly why! _Zelda _and I are going to be in the play together. I already saw her name on the audition sign up."

I shocked into silence, because this is definitely news to me.

Mido notices. "Wait, so you didn't know? Aha! I _knew _you and Zelda weren't that close!"

Zelda? In a school play? That seems so unlike her, but then again, she's full of surprises.

I'm feeling two things: One, I'm excited. I'm in the play too, so that means I can spend more time with her and possibly act together. Two, I'm devastated. What if I'm a horrible actor, forget my lines, and make a total fool of myself in front of her? And also, Mido is a pretty dramatic actor so it's wholly possible for him to win the role of the Hero. Now it only depends on what role Zelda's playing. Maybe we can be trees together.

"Well…what role is she playing as?" I ask carefully.

Mido smirks at me. "You'll have to go see for yourself. The audition sign-up sheet is just down that hallway. Not that you'll ever sign up for it, the wimp you are." He shrugs. "Just know that my role and Zelda's roles are connected, so we'll be spending a lot of time together. Just wanted to tell you that, Link!" he says cheerily, patting my shoulder.

"Oh don't worry," I say. "I won't be _willingly_ signing up for it." That'll give him something to chew on.

I leave first, savoring the questioning look he's giving me. Nope, I won't be willingly joining the play. I'm joining it simply because I'm forced to, for extra credit, to up my grade, that's all. And yet…I feel the new desire to join, to see Zelda./

However, a school play is still a school play, and I can't do this alone. And so, of course, I've dragged Mikau and Darunia into this. What did you expect?

"You've got to be kidding me!" Darunia protests.

"It's your extra credit, not mine," Mikau complains.

"Pleeaaase?" I plead. "I can't go in this alone, especially since Mido's going to be in my face all the time. I'll need some backup."

"Just ignore him. You're a pro at that, and he's pretty easy to ignore anyway."

"But he's signing up to be the great and grand role of the Hero. And apparently, he says Zelda signed up for a role similar to that?"

"Ah, I would think he's lying. Besides, she doesn't seem as flashy of a person to go for significant roles. Mido's probably just pulling your chain."

"You might be right…"

Mikau, Darunia, and I both head towards the bulletin board where the audition sign-up sheet is undoubtedly at. Mikau spots it first. Darunia and I quickly catch up to him.

"'History of Hyrule'…" he reads. "Ah, like that one history assignment."

"Yep."

"Well." Mikau sighs wistfully and produces a pen out of nowhere. He then proceeds to scrawl his name by one of the roles as Darunia and I gape at him. "There's only one chance in high school, right?" Mikau says and grins at us as he finishes up.

"Y-you signed _up_?" Darunia chokes out.

"_Willingly_?" I add.

Mikau stares between us, and he finally blurts excitedly, "Well I've been wanting to be in this play since I first heard about it, about two weeks ago. But I knew you guys would never join so I just dropped the deal. But now since Link is failing horribly in Global Studies and has to join anyway, I might as well join too, you know, for moral support!" He beams at us innocently as I'm still comprehending his logic.

"Sooooo, what role did you sign up for?" I question after composing myself from Mikau's abrupt confession.

"I knew from the second I heard about the play and the roles," Mikau chimes. He seems a lot happier since he was discharged from the hospital. "I'm going to be the 'Guitarist of The Indigo-Go's Band'! Prerequisite includes knowing how to play guitar which is absolutely perfect for me. It's a match made in heaven! Also I can finally tell Lulu she can sing for everyone in this play and there are some other cool music dudes we can meet…"

Mikau blabs on as Darunia and I stare in horror at the sign-up sheet. To my dismay, 'Tree' is not a role on the sheet.

"All these roles…," I say.

"…are too flashy," Darunia mutters. I search for any insignificant roles which surely doesn't have much lines—

"Zelda's playing for the Princess of Hyrule?" Darunia inquires curiously.

"What?" I gasp. "No way did she sign up for the Princess of Hyrule!"

"Well, she did," Mikau says, pointing to her name. And it was true.

Next to the 'Princess of Hyrule' role was a long list of names, but I saw Zelda's name immediately. And right under, Mido's name is scrawled next to the 'Hero.' Well, this was definitely unexpected.

"Now we can't let that happen, right?" Mikau says, patting me on the back. "We all know how much contact the Princess and Hero have."

"Don't remind me," I manage. "Whatever. I'll just get the play over with. I'm signing up for something insignificant."

It definitely doesn't feel good to know that Zelda and Mido will be acting together, but it really can't be helped. Even if I did sign up for the Hero role, the chances of winning the lottery is larger than me possibly winning the role. Especially since Mido's my rival, and he'll act flawlessly to blow everyone else out. Plus, my friends aren't helping.

Mikau casts a side glance at me. "Hm, what a shame," he says loudly to Darunia. "I was hoping Link would spend more time with his crush, I mean look at him!"

Darunia chuckles. "Yeah. He'll definitely suffer if he's at play practice and seeing them together so much!"

"It will be such a pity, wouldn't it? I mean, how much contact can the Princess of Hyrule and The Hero of Legend have?"

"Yeah, let's see. According to stories, they did a lot of hugging. Hugging, hugging, holding hands, talking, laughing, more hugging, I don't remember if they kiss or not…"

"Obviously Mido is a superb actor great enough to ace all these…_intimate_ scenes, much better than Link—"

"Alright!" I blurt, fuming. Mido and Zelda holding hands and talking is a disgusting picture in my brain. I know it's jealousy and rashness, and I know I'll most likely regret it later, but I'm a bit too fired up right now to be rational.

"I can be a better actor than Mido," I say through gritted teeth, and I know it sounded as childish as I think it is. However, Mikau and Darunia high five. Mikau hands me the pen.

"Go on now, sign up for that one role just for you!"

I frown, still unsure if I'm digging myself a bigger hole or bringing myself closer to what I want. So, I slowly and carefully sign my name under Mido's, another role for 'the Hero' taken up.

"There, happy?" I grunt.

"Yup!" Mikau sings. "Besides, there is a part in there where the guitarist meets with the Hero so we'll get to act together at some point."

I grin slightly and feel a bit better. "Yeah, you're right." Then I turn to Darunia. "Your turn. Who do you want to play as?"

"Yeah, uh, look at the time! It's time to go to next period—"

Mikau and I force Darunia in front of the sheet. "Pick. One," Mikau orders ominously.

"How about I cook both of you a deluxe meal fit for kings? It'll have appetizers, main course, complementary dishes, dessert, and—" Darunia stops when he notices that we're immovable.

Sighing, he gives up. "Ah, alright fine. Which role?"

"Your choice," I say.

"Eh, anything will do. Just something not mortifying."

"All of these are pretty mortifying if you think about it," I mutter.

"Well, I guess I'll just let fate choose for me then," Darunia says offhandedly. With that, he scoops up the pen and randomly picks an unoccupied line.

Mikau looks over what the role is. "'Sage of Fire, Leader of the Gorons. Personality: tough appearance but loves music and dance.'" He glances at Darunia. "Sounds exactly like you."

"That's why we can totally trust our instincts! And fate," Darunia deadpans.

"Perfect!" I cheer. "Now, when are the auditions?" We all search for the date.

Mikau gasps. "It's…it's…_today_?!"

"No way," I say.

"Aw shucks," Darunia whines. "I wanted to try out this new recipe after school today…"

A new panic washes over me. The auditions aren't going to be tomorrow, they're literally a couple hours away. Instinctively, I reach over to scribble out my name. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea—"

"Ah ah!" Mikau chirps, plucking the pen out of my grasp. "If it's today, so be it. You can't back out now, especially when Mido and Zelda are going to be spending lots of time together."

"But it's _today_."

"It _is _today!"

"Come on, this is very inconvenient!"

"Please? Besides, you still owe me a get-well present. This can be it!"

I sigh. I really don't want to go audition today. Along with the reason that I don't want to act in the first place, I'll also have to make a phone call to Telma saying I can't come to work today. I'll also have to track Ilia down and tell her too. Preferably personally, since I don't want her to get the wrong idea. This whole thing is just inconvenient. But…I did want Mikau to be happy.

"You owe me big time…," I mutter after a long pause.

Mikau's face lights up, knowing he finally persuaded me. "You're the best Link! Honest. And sorry for the trouble you have to go through."

"Uh guys, we should probably go," Darunia interrupts. "We're five minutes late to lunch, and you all know I need my fuel. After all, I'm gonna be the leader of the Gorons!"

* * *

_Riiiiing! _

Tired and whining students gratefully pull themselves up from their seats, stampeding to the buses and respective rides, more than excited to go home. As for me, I'm barely stifling my umpteenth yawn.

Shoveling everything into a heap in my bag, I stand up, ready to head for home. There's gotta be a succulent glass of chocolate milk waiting for me in the fridge when I get back…

"Ready for play auditions?"

Shoot. I forgot.

"I should never have signed up…," I mutter unpleasantly staring daggers at Mikau. The image of the luscious chocolate milk shatters in my brain.

"Ah, don't worry, this will help." And suddenly, he pinches my skin, hard.

"_Ow_!" I screech, kicking a nearby desk. First I've been bopped on the head by Darunia and pinched with no mercy by Mikau. I have the best friends ever.

"Haha, you awake now?"

"I'm totally awake now!" I say in anger. "Do I look awake now?!"

"Yep you totally do!" Mikau high-tails out the room, probably regretting that unwise move. "Remember to be in the theater room in five!" he calls behind him.

Sighing, I compose myself as I dig out my cellphone. I dial the café's number, crossing my fingers Telma will pick up. To my relief, she does.

"Hello, Link! What brings you to call me, especially since you'll be meeting me soon anyway? Let me guess, this is what it's about, isn't it?"

"You got me, Telma."

"What is it this time?"

"You see, uh, I have an…_assignment_ required for Global Studies and I'll have to act in the school play."

"Hm, I can't imagine you up on the stage…but whatever's your choice!"

"Actually, it's not really my choice—

" "Good luck then, Link! Farewell, and don't forget your lines, the daydreamer you are!" Telma hangs up, and I mechanically stick my phone back into my bag. Well, that was easier than I thought.

I prepare to exit the room and to the horrific theater room. My heart rate quickens.

Crud, I'm really doing it now. Will I see a lot of people I know? Zelda? Mido? And are Mikau and Darunia getting impatient with me?

"Link? What are you still doing here?"

I peer up. Ilia's suddenly in the room. I feel relieved; I was just going to look for her. "I'm, uh, about to go to the theater room—"

"You're in the play?" She stares at me, a little stunned, but everyone's been staring at me like that since they heard me participating.

"Eh, yeah, but it wasn't really my choice."

Ilia nods understandingly, and I'm thankful for her not to press the matter further. "So that means you won't be at work today," she says, almost disappointedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you."

There was a brief silence as Ilia nods wordlessly. I'm about to mention I should really go or I'll really be late to practice—

"I'm really sorry. About those outbursts. To you. And to Zelda. I just realized how irrational I was."

I pause. A feeling of empathy washes over, and I wonder why Ilia's apologizing, not me. "No, don't apologize. You're not at fault."

Ilia chuckles. "Ah, the kind and compassionate Link you always are. But you don't have to force yourself to, you know, like me." She pauses. "I thought about it a lot. Although it would be nice, I realize no matter how much I change, I'll never have the power to bend your views, or anyone's views. But…" Ilia stares up, smiling. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course! We're always friends…"

"Great! See you at work tomorrow! And you should probably head to play practice now. Don't forget your lines, the daydreamer you are!"

I'm experiencing some déjà vu as Ilia skips out.

Staring at nothing, I think, _I really can't be _that _clueless…right? _

Shrugging, I head out the door to the theater room. And the giant mass of panic slams onto my shoulders once more.

_Augh…I swear I'll do every single Global Studies homework from now on and actually listen to that meathead Demise. Just to avoid extra credit._

* * *

**A/N: Next update will hopefully be up soon. :) Thank you all for reading, you guys make my day! =D Thank you to Fanatic Mario Man for once again editing my chapter and RedBlazer for proof-reading it one last time!**


	15. Zelda (8)

**A/N: Thank you to new reviewer GlamAngel3766, 101supertails, and Guest for reading and reviewing! Enjoy =)**

* * *

Zelda

Thursday, 3 PM

The second I enter those double doors, I reconsider my choice immediately.

Is this really such a good idea? There's no turning back now, once entering the daunting theater room. And it's too late to repeal my audition. However, I know that the damage has been done, and I can't back out now. Simply put, I like to believe I'm a tough person and that nothing can deter my courage (well, except for spiders. Spiders are scary).

_Head up high, regal, tough, confident, show your bright and shiny side, Zelda. The fun side. That side needs some sunlight anyway._

In fact, after that short pep talk, I feel a little feisty for the spot of Princess of Hyrule. I actually feel a new sense of excitement brimming in my chest as I walk through the thriving and alive atmosphere of the room.

The dimly lit theater room is packed with the students who signed up on the audition sheet. Chairs packed in the center with several isles occasionally slicing through them. A majestic stage sits up front, innocent and unaware that war was about to break right on top of its head for only a handful of roles out of numerous competitors.

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind failing the audition and peacefully retreating back into my normal school life. That actually might be preferable over winning the audition, but then again…

The feeling of _losing _didn't appeal to me that much, not because I must win everything (because that's just egotistic and selfish), but because of me _knowing _I didn't try my best. I always will try my best, even if it's something I know I'll never be able to do perfectly. And if I don't give it my all, I'm just disrespecting myself. Mom has always reminded me that. It doesn't matter if I win or lose, but if I'm trying my best no matter what.

"Come on, come on!" Malon excitedly coos, tugging both me and a sluggish Ruto ahead into the room, slithering past other students. I feel self-conscious. Accidentally bumping into numerous people and managing a flustered apology to each, I follow as closely to Malon as humanly possible with much difficulty.

Suddenly, a voice over the microphone boomed, catching all our attentions. "Students! Before we start, please find your role and settle down in the assigned seats!"

_Assigned seats…? _"There!" Malon calls, pointing at the numerous signs taped to the back of chairs. That's when I see the different roles neatly typed on each, my eyes sliding past each one. _Ranch Farmer, Hyrule Citizen, Shopkeeper, Farm Girl— _

"That's me!" Malon exclaims eagerly, hopping over to the section of seats reserved for that role. A few other girls were there as well (all as stunning and striking as Malon), and I may have spotted a boy, but I was quickly hauled away by Ruto as she points out, "There's my role." Unlike Malon, she doesn't bolt immediately to a seat.

"Um Ruto? Is everything okay?"

"…Yeah, just nervous," Ruto finally answers. "I haven't really been in plays that much. I don't know how my acting will be."

"Just relax. You look like a fabulous movie star anyway. People will admire you, guaranteed! When you're performing, imagine you're competing for a lifetime's worth of…of _donuts_. Imagine you're by yourself, wanting to please everyone, because you know, donuts are rewarded if you win the audi—"

"Got it, thanks, Zelda." She flashes me a sarcastic smirk before taking a humble seat at the edge.

I return the smile and say, "Good luck."

Turning around, I'm now facing the thickening crowd, more students filing in and searching for their respective seats. I instinctively gulp. The number of people I'll be auditioning against and in front of is larger than I previously thought. Now for me…

I squeeze and wriggle through the crowd, in search of the glowing and vibrant 'Princess of Hyrule' tags. It takes another few flustered questions, polite(?) pushing, and a few sweaty minutes before the prized seats shine in my eyes. I brighten at the sight of finally finding my long-awaited destination…only for my smile to drop as I take in how many Princess of Hyrule candidates there are.

This is gonna be tough.

"Add one to the pile…," I mutter, plunking myself in an uninhabited seat.

And now, I feel lonely.

I don't recognize anyone in this section, and I guess I should be grateful. After all, everyone auditioning for the Princess of Hyrule is a rival, and it's best if I don't recognize anyone.

"Zelda! Zelda, over here!"

Alarmed, I frantically look around to who's calling my name. It wasn't hard to find the source due to her hysterically flapping pendulum arms. I raise my arm to wave back at Midna. "Midna! You found your seat!"

"Yessirree, I did! And I see you have too."

"Well, good luck Midna!"

"And to you, soon-to-be Princess Zelda!"

I shoot a disapproving smirk at that title Midna gave me. It sounded so foreign, yet so familiar…_Princess Zelda...The Princess of Hyrule…_

Oh yeah, the history book. Maybe I'll earn some brownie points for sharing the same name as the historical Princess Zelda? Hm, but I can't deny the fact on how cool it sounds too. Stick 'Princess' in front of any girl's name, and she'll feel like one in a snap.

Turning back around in my seat, I mold comfortably into the cushion. At least these seats are padded. I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while (probably biting my nails and pulling my hair out as I await my turn).

"Hey."

I look up. It's Ilia. "Hello," I reply benignly.

"Yeah. Um, I'll just say it. I'm sorry for saying such...explicit things the other day."

"It's fine, I understand." I flash a quick smile at her to make her more comfortable.

"Hm...I see you're auditioning as the Princess of Hyrule."

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good luck on your audition."

"Good luck on you audition as well. And I know Link..._prefers _you over me. I don't have the power to change that, but...Zelda, I still want to be his closest friend. That's why I'm joining this play."

I'm confused for a second. What does that have to do with wanting to be his closest friend? "Okay, I understand," I say with a nod.

Ilia grins for the first time, and she strides off, finding an unoccupied seat for herself.

I'm confused, but decide to shake off that weird exchange.

Seeing that there are _still_ students spilling in, my bored eyes drift. If only I could have some music right now. I envision my MP3 player resting idly in my bag and I consider grabbing it, but considering how much chatter is going on it would be unlikely the music could triumph over it.

I scan the milling students, attempting to catch anyone I know. Although I can only see so much in the dimly lit room, it makes it hard to see anyone's face clearly. I already manage to locate Malon and Ruto. Malon's already chillaxing and laughing with the other girls in her pod, and Ruto is staring awkwardly around her and trying to seem busy by fixing her skirt.

Suddenly, I realize I should search for the 'Hero of Legend.' I'll have to scrutinize these candidates competing for the Hero of Legend, because if I (miraculously) make the part, I'll be stuck with whoever passes for basically the whole play.

And as I recall, the Hero and Princess can be quite…close. Shiver.

I attentively search through the crowd of boys in the section of the Hero. Gulping involuntarily, I realize most of them are strangers. That's gotta suck. My eyes glaze over to the next row and to the next and—

Mido.

My gaze freezes there. For a second, I'm shocked, but it tones down quickly enough.

Of course Mido would join, I shouldn't be surprised. He has the charm, personality, and potential to achieve any role of a play. And if I pass and he passes…

Sigh. Oh well.

I question myself, would I rather be acting close together with a complete stranger, or Mido? My eyes continue glazing over them, my brain telling me if I'm comfortable acting close with any of these guys, etc…

_First row, complete strangers. Second row, complete strangers. Third row, well, there's Mido, but is that it? Fourth row, don't know anyone. Hm, it seems as if this is gonna be super awkward if I pass. Fifth row, hm…doesn't seem like it— _

Wait, Link?

My eyes recoil, reeling back to who I thought I saw.

I don't believe it.

Squinting my eyes, I study the guy's face in the semi-darkness…

_Gasp._ It really is Link.

Link? _Link? _What is he doing here? And why…_why _is he sitting in a 'Hero' seat?

Complete astonishment clouds my emotions as I sit there in bewilderment, my exchange with Ilia flooding back. So that's what she meant. He really is here…

I never knew Link had a knack for acting. Certainly not in front of people either. Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?

Okay, now I'm _really _determined to act my best; I certainly don't want to embarrass myself in front of Link. If I make the Princess of Hyrule part, then great. But if he makes it as the Hero too…we would be able to act together. Theoretically, of course.

A jolt of excitement shoots up my spine, yet I could feel my face growing warm from that thought.

_SHIIIREAK! _The noise of the microphone sounds, catching everyone's attention once more.

"Testing, testing…," the teacher up front mumbles, a hint for everyone to quiet down and be ready to listen. I use this moment to straighten my hair, clothes, and position in my seat to listen as best as possible. My left side itches, just because I know Link is somewhere over there.

"Ahem, attention please, students!"

The room falls quiet, and the sneeze about to come out my mouth is abruptly blocked with a quick movement of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you here this afternoon," the teacher says. "Some of you may know me already, but I'm Ms. Anju, the theater teacher. All of you are here for the upcoming school play, correct?"

You can practically feel the tension and anxiety increase in the room. Ms. Anju senses it immediately.

"Don't worry, everyone. We're all friends and here to have fun." She pauses for a moment. "This freshman-exclusive play is directly linked to the lesson you all are currently learning in Global Studies. If you manage to make a part, you'll automatically earn extra credit points, however, you must act your part as well. If you're dismissed from your part due to poor choices, those extra credit points will be nullified."

_Extra credit_? I certainly don't need extra credit, but it would be really nice if I do (like, uh, giving me more wiggle room when I take a test). I wonder if Link is thinking the same thing.

"This play is completely free for actors, and the only thing requiring purchase is if you want to add things to your costume or props, but of course, that's optional. The school has provided everything. If you'd like to bring in a different costume or prop from home, talk to one of us—" Ms. Anju gestures at the line of teachers at the side of the stage. "—for permission to use them. You may also ask your Global Studies teacher for any questions. Now, without further ado, let's talk about the play, shall we?"

A nervous lump forms in my throat. Imagine what I will feel like when I'm actually on the stage. It'll be a miracle if I don't faint.

"The audition is a less formal act than if it's the real thing. Of course, none of you have memorized the audition script, simply because you never received it. That's why we don't expect you to memorize the whole thing in a ridiculous five minutes before we give it to you. Read the script as much as you want during the audition for your part."

Phew. Good thing I don't have to memorize the whole thing in such a short time, but I expected as much.

"This play is interesting, because you will get to keep your own name for whatever part since history isn't completely specific on the names. So all of you will keep your names if you make your part. This is a very flexible play."

Well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. If I make it, my name would've either be Princess Zelda or Princess Zelda.

"Auditions will last for today and tomorrow, three hours each, split in different acts and scenes. The results will be posted next Monday."

Ugggh…that means before the freedom of the weekend, I'll have completed my audition…

"Without further ado, let's start the auditions, shall we? Please welcome the actors for…"

Gasp. _Please don't let it be the Princess of Hyrule first. Please please please… _Even as I'm crossing my fingers and hoping with all my might, it only made sense for either the Princess of Hyrule or Hero of Legend to go first; they're the two most important roles, after all.

"…the Princesses of Hyrule!"

Damn. Cold sweat explodes over my face as my section of seats shift, the numerous girls picking theirselves up, some excited, some a little nervous. I'm sure there's no one as nervous as me though, because surely no one was influenced heavily by peer pressure as much as I was.

Very nervously, I reluctantly pick myself up from my comforting seat and follow the line of girls, each step bringing me closer to the brink of a breakdown. As I pass by the Hero section, I look search for Link out of the corner of my eye.

I see him. Instinctively, my whole head turns in his direction. He's staring wide-eyed at me, albeit not as surprised as I was when I discovered him here in the same room. I'm actually more stunned by how _not_ surprised he is seeing me here. Did he know I was here in the first place?

I look over at him and mouth, _Sorry_. I'm not sure why either. What am I sorry for? Sorry for the torture we both have to struggle through soon? Then I mentally smack myself. It's wholly possible that Link had signed up willingly, and I'm just offending him by thinking he _didn't _want to sign up.

When I look back at him to apologize again for that, he mouths before me, _Good luck_.

_Thank you_. However, I'm suddenly knocked out of our exchange as my foot collides with a sudden staircase, the girl behind me running into me. "Watch it!" she scorns.

I barely hear her as heat springs up, embarrassed me going up the stairs the correct way onto the stage. Surely the entire front row and Link all saw me trip. I shudder at the that. Ugh, this is definitely not going the way I planned.

Composing myself, I stiffly make my way up to the stage. By now, the other students still in their seats have started to converse once more, much to my relief. The only attention I prefer are from the theater teachers, all having a clipboard with a rubric supposedly attached to it. It's best to go first, I figure, when the teachers are the most generous and when the number of auditions behind me that will go is large, meaning people will slowly forget me as more and more auditions play out. Besides, people are worrying more about themselves than focusing on me.

"Pleasure to have you all here, Princesses of Hyrule," Ms. Anju says, interrupting my train of thought. "Just relax. This is a very informal act for this play. You will simply be in your regular school clothes and read a short excerpt of the script. I'll give you five minutes to look it over and assimilate to tone, speed, and fluctuation of the Princess's voice, and try to include as much emotion as possible. Connect to the audience! You'll not be scored on how fluid your speech is, since I understand five minutes isn't a long time to memorize any of the script, so pause if you need to. We'll be judging your tone and acting skills, meaning you'll have to utilize body language to communicate and enhance the act. Oh and one more thing." Ms. Anju pauses, a sly smile gracing her lips.

"This _is _the Princess of Hyrule part. You all understand that you'll be required to act 'close' to the Hero of Legend, right? There will be physical interaction and a lot of eye contact with him, so this part requires comfort in that. Any questions?"

My face heats up, as does many other of the girls. And I admit, I'm a little excited too.

Ms. Anju now passes out a single sheet of paper to each of us. I accept it with my clammy hands and tentatively look it over.

"Five minutes starts now!" Ms. Anju announces.

Oh this is going to be tough.

**Act 1: Early Domination **

_Scene I _

It's finally my turn.

Three girls went before me, one having to stop in the middle because she couldn't handle the eyes watching her. That's going to be me next. The other two did a fair job, although even I can agree they could've acted more confident (as if I could do any better. Stupid me). One had even rolled her eyes when Ms. Anju suggested in the middle of her audition to add more emotion into her lines.

"Next audition!" one of the theater teachers barks.

The lump in my throat has inflated, my hands growing clammier by the second. "You can do this," the girl behind me (and who accidentally crashed into me before) whispers. It's too dark to see exactly who she is, but I return it with a grateful "Thanks."

Swallowing my fear, I straighten my back and take a deep breath. _Try your best, _Mom's voice echoes in my brain, _Winning isn't your goal. Using the best of your ability is._

I confidently stride from the shadows of the side into the blazing lights of the stage, feeling the audience's eyes all on me, following my every step. I know Malon, Ruto, Midna, and Link are all staring at me as well.

The lines of the script recite itself in my mind as one of the teachers hands me a mic. "Your name?" Ms. Anju asks kindly.

"Zelda."

"Zelda, hm?"

I know at that moment that everyone who doesn't know me are surprised by the fact that I share the same name as the role I'm auditioning for. "Are you sure she's not lying?" I hear someone butt in.

Keeping the glare to myself, I respond straightforwardly into the mic, "My name, is Zelda." The confidence in my tone probably shut whoever said that up.

Anju smiles apologetically at me. "Sorry about that Zelda. Whenever you're ready."

I clear my throat, cringing that it audibly went through the mic speakers. Taking one last comforting glance at my script, I look up, my eyes briefly catching Link's before I speak.

"I, the Goddess Hylia, have been sought for the Triforce by a new rising evil. For I am not one of impotence, I will protect my people and land with whatever sovereignty and dominion I have stored in myself." I put a nervous fist to my chest and close my eyes, trying with all my might to recall what lines come next, still keeping a straight face. I've memorized at least the top half already.

"However, I am fighting a losing war." Quickly, I open my eyes and drop my fist by my side. Eesh that must've looked cheesy. But I quickly regain my train of thought, hoping the brief pause didn't ruin the flow. "The Hylians will not last. And alas, with great resolve and fortitude, I will bravely raise the land of the Hylians into the merciful heavens where they will prosper and continue thriving in opulence."

I swallow. My mind blanks out. _Oh no, what comes next? _My hands itch to bring the script up to my eyes, and even though that's wholly legal, my hand doesn't budge. I can feel my expression shifting back into the anxious one, my confident façade starting to slip.

"M-my only hope is for, as my celestial form disintegrates along with the war, to d-disseminate my soul to a young Hylian girl located in the very land which I escalated, r-recognizing that my very soul is capable of detecting a girl of fairness, respect, generosity, righteousness, and l-liberality."

I hated, so hated how my voice shook. And I despised how I can't stop it. I see both Malon and Ruto, both of them with dazed looks. Midna has her mouth open in disbelief. And Link is staring at me with wide, unreadable eyes. Everyone is probably gawking at what a failure I am.

"That is why, I m-must pray that in turn, a man of great charity will ascend to aid this time of dire need, along with a newborn prophecy written in the heavens—"

"Okay Zelda, you may stop," Ms. Anju interjects.

I freeze, the restrained panic finally exploding. Now I blew it. I've only recited about two-thirds of the prepared excerpt and I'm already being stopped. The audience applauds loudly, a lot louder than anyone so far. I can't help but hear it as mocking applause, sarcastic and jeering.

I wordlessly walk back to the edge of the stage in silence. "Nice job!" Ms. Anju whispers to me as I pass her. I reply with a thankful smile, but I'm sure she said that to everyone after they audition. Ms. Anju is a nice person.

However, as I walk down the steps and back to my reserved seat in the audience, I'm overcome with a new sense of accomplishment and acceptance. _If I fail, I fail. I tried my best, and that's all that matters. _The thought is comforting as I take my seat. Gradually, the panic starts to fade as I regain myself. Hey, at least it wasn't anything worse like the breakdown I was sure I was going to have. Or a sudden nosebleed. Or both.

The Princess of Hyrule auditions stretches on for another forty-five minutes. No other girl was stopped before she finished the whole script, much to my discomfort. The teachers were also getting visibly agitated, probably wanting to move on to the next role as soon as possible.

Finally, the first and longest role was over. Which means…

"The Hero of Legends, please congregate up stage!" Ms. Anju orders over the mic.

I remain sullenly in my seat, ignoring the next crowd of students going up, this time, all male. Conversations resume, but I just lean forward, resting my head on hands propped on my knees, mulling over how much a failure this afternoon was.

"Zelda!"

Thoroughly surprised, my head shoots up at the mention of my name. My heart skips a beat as I see Link hurrying towards along the flow of the other Hero of Legends. What does he want to say to me? Please don't remind me how horrible my audition was, it's killing me.

He stops eagerly by my spot. "Zelda, you were awesome," he compliments, his eyes shining.

Yeah, right. "No I wasn't," I protest sourly. "I tripped over my words and got stopped early. Plus I did some embarrassing body language and things. You don't have to convince yourself that I did a good—"

"What?" he interrupts, his magnificent cerulean eyes clouding with confusion. "I thought it was on purpose. It captured the emotions perfectly. Everyone was staring admiringly at you, Zelda!"

What…? "No way…," I murmur, recalling Malon, Ruto, and Midna's dazed expressions. Those were expressions of admiration? That can't be true.

"It's true," Link says as if he could read my mind. "Everyone was shocked by your performance. Even the teachers." He smiles warmly at me, melting me completely. "I know for sure you'll make the part, Zelda."

I blush, as much as I didn't want to. Link's too nice. And he's too cute (I nearly fall out of my chair, simply from swooning). "Thank you," I say. "Good luck on your performance!"

"Thanks." He throws one last wave at me before having to follow the line of boys onto the stage. He seems a lot more confident than I was, and I realize I forgot to ask him how he decided to sign up.

Does he like acting? Did his friends pressure him like mine did? Or did he sign up on his own free will and I was never aware he enjoyed acting in the first place? Whatever it is, he's keeping his cool, walking up there. However, I note that his expression doesn't seem as _excited _for someone who would sign up willingly for the play. In fact, it looked forced.

"Zelda, Zelda!" My thoughts are interrupted yet again as Malon and Ruto propel theirselves in my direction.

Panting as they arrive next to me, Malon squeals, "Zelda, that was more amazing than amazing. How the heck do you do it? What's your secret, woman?!"

I sigh. "Malon, you don't have to pretend. I know I did an awful job—"

"The way you closed your eyes, your expression, the way you said those words…especially when your voice shook at the end. It showed so much emotion for the goddess Hylia and her struggles for her people. You were amazing!" Malon gushes jubilantly, so much that I swear she nearly starts crying from joy.

I'm speechless. This is the second time someone has told me I apparently did a great job. "Um actually, that voice shaking wasn't on purpose, that was from panic—"

"Oh Zelda, I'm so proud of you!" Ruto coos, sniffling with joy. "You know you did a good job!" With that, the two of them retreat back to their respective seats in sniffling heaps.

By the time I notice Midna approaching, I spring up and grab her shoulders. "Midna, please tell me I did a horrible job. Admit it!"

Midna stares at me, flabbergasted. "What nonsense are you spewing about? Of course not! You did such an incredible job, my mind was blown! So blown they're in smithereens!"

My jaw slackens. "You…you really think so?"

"Oh don't be so modest!" Midna chides, slapping my shoulder playfully. "You _know _you did a good job. See you in play practice next Monday when I pass too!" Midna skips away, leaving me speechless all over again.

I plop back down in my seat. _No…they're all just saying that because they're friends. They're just being nice—_

"Hey, nice job, really swept everyone away. I won't be surprised if you pass." I look up to see Ilia. The 'thanks' get stuck in my throat as I'm looking at her in disbelief, but she leaves before I can manage to release it.

Okay, now this is getting weird. And a little scary. I possibly couldn't have done _that _good of a job…did I?

"The auditions for the Hero of Legend will be starting now," Ms. Anju announces suddenly, snagging my attention.

**_Scene II_**

I almost go back to mulling over how everyone's been complimenting me, but I then notice Mido's the first audition.

I freeze. If everyone's been telling me I'm going to pass, then Mido will most likely pass—even I can see him passing. He's a pretty good actor. Which means, he and I will be acting together for the whole play. I'm not sure how I feel about this.

"My name is Mido," he says into the mic with a confident grin. "I'm auditioning for the Hero of Legend, and just know that I'm determined to achieve the spot!" He seems to be staring straight at me. I shrink deeper into my chair.

Mido peers at his script one last time, and he, quite confidently, promptly tosses it to the ground. Turning back to the audience, he starts his audition.

I'll sum up his audition in one word: exaggeration. His audition is really good, but there are some gestures and word enunciation that was a bit…much. Don't get me wrong, his audition is very foolproof and pretty solid. He's a tough opponent to beat, alright. Mido definitely earned all points in expression, tone, mood, and body language, however, maybe a bit _too _much. But that's my opinion. According to the teachers' expressions, they seem pretty pleased, a few of them nodding.

"Thank you, thank you," Mido says as the audience applauds. He knows that he has set the bar pretty high, as the first person to go.

I'm nervous about it, actually. I'm just praying Link will do his best. If he gets in, then I'll be super happy for him. And if I get in as well…let's just say it would be the icing on the cake.

The second and third audition rolls by, one having to stop because his cellphone rang in his pocket and he had to leave because the phone call needed him to visit someone at the hospital. I restlessly sit through the whole thing, until my interest picks up when I finally see Link making his way to the center of the stage.

_This is it, he's going! _I mentally sing, cheering him on. _Go Link! You can do this!_

Up front, he searches the crowd and catches me by surprise as his eyes make contact with me. I send him the most comforting smile I can manage and flash him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, go Link!" someone belts from the 'King of Gorons' section. I chuckle as Link facepalms from embarrassment.

Finally, it quiets down. Link fidgets with his script which dangles loosely in his grasp. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, I'm stunned by the determination and hardness replaced in his eyes, just like a Hero of Legend would look like.

And then he spoke.

His voice is solid yet meaningful. "This is certainly most distressing. I cannot express how much of this devastation has crippled me from this tragic accident. Or can I even call it an accident? Who is to blame?"

I'm amazed on how solid his speech is. It flows like water. Link's eyes harden, his frown deepening. "It would seem childish if any Skyloftian concludes that it was simply a natural disaster. Behind the veil of this ruinous tornado must reside a power of greater meaning, a meaning coated with deliberateness and amassed hate. There is simply no other reason why such a calamity can happen, sweeping away the fair golden-haired maiden into the depths of the Surface."

I haven't even noticed that my mouth is hanging open until a drop of drool suddenly spills over.

"I can leave the duty to the licensed Knights. I can retreat humbly back in my quarters and not agonize about this matter, for surely the older and bigger Knights can handle this. However, she is one of my close acquaintances, a colleague, associate, comrade, a…friend." His voice and expression softens at the last word and for a moment, I meet his eyes.

"A friend, worth much more than a simple companion. My friend since the beginning, before this nonsense happened. In a way, I must blame myself, for when the devastating incident occurred, it was only her, the tornado and I. Surely I'm to blame for I'm the one who remained, coming home with the repentant news. She is the highlight of my life, my existence. Without her, I am a mere wandering soul, searching for home."

Link pauses for a breather, the strong front still evident on his face. I'm overcome with immense admiration for him. The words are the same as Mido's, yet I'm lying if I say his and Link's are the same. They aren't. It's so obvious, and I know other people can tell too. There's a different feel to it, a more attaching, emotion-tugging aspect to it, and I'm marveling over how genuine his voice is.

"That is why I simply cannot reside back into my room as if she's a mild inconvenience, because that is the complete opposite. I'd rather spend grueling days searching for her, fueled by pure determination and harnessed by the craving for her company than be safe in Skyloft, trapped as the agonizing hours inch by. I may die trying, but that does not deter my resolve in any configuration. The greatest pain is not death but the thought of a single scratch on her virtuous soul. For this I will step forth and chase her, and I will not stop until I can see her smile once more."

He finishes.

Applause commences, and I jump in shock from the noise; I temporarily forgot everyone else is here and that it wasn't just me and Link.

Up front, Link's determined demeanor has now finally dropped, a blush forming on his cheeks as he hurriedly passes the mic to the next person. That audition goes on next, but I'm still sitting here in a slight stupor.

I finally realize that throughout his speech, his gaze had never dropped from mine.

* * *

**A/N: This is only the first part of the auditions, and speaking of auditions, there's not going to be much character interaction in the auditions. However, during actual play practice, there will be lots of interaction, so look forward to that.**

**Thank you to FanaticMarioMan for editing and RedBlazer for proofreading!**

**Big notice: My editor is heading out of town again starting this Wednesday and lasting about a week, so I apologize if there's a wait for that. Chapters will be resuming when my editor's back. =)**

**Also, my friend, Zepora2276 and I are working together on a community challenge hosted by GlamAngel3766. It's pretty cool! If you'd like to try it out, grab a partner, and go check it out at: community/Zelink-Pen-Pal-Challenge/120250/ and don't forget to add the fanfictionDOTnet in the beginning.**

**And I was reading this story over again and OH GOD, there were some really bad parts in some chapters so I'm just planning to just do some tiny tweaking, just to polish them up.**

**Thank you for reading, and I'll catch you next time!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	16. Link (8)

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, after my editor came back, I had an Internet blackout in my area for a few days, preventing me from posting chapters for this and my other story, so I'm sorry for that. But it's back!**

**Thank you to new reviewers Link'sLily, Zeldageek726, hltrb, A Mother of Dragons, Etrinity for reading and reviewing. =) You guys have no idea how much it means to me! Thank you to everyone else who's reviewed as well. x3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Link

Thursday, 3 PM

I never knew extra credit could be so…life-threatening.

That's exactly how I'm feeling as I plod into the musty and sticky air of BO in the theater room—threatened. I immediately consider turning around and going home to that slim image of chocolate milk still a whisper in my mind, but before I could, Mikau has blocked the exit behind me.

"I know what you're thinking," he says ominously. "And don't think you're slipping through my fingers so easily!"

"Come on Mikau, this is ridiculous!"

"It's not as if you have a choice either, remember?" He mouths the letter 'F' repeatedly at me, and I groan from what the darned Global Studies grade has fated me with.

"F, indeed," I mutter, displeased. Mikau's having a grand time mocking me with the letter, despite the weird looks we were getting. However, I'm saved as my hero promptly barges in through the door, running Mikau over.

"Hahaha—OOF!"

Darunia plows right through, shutting Mikau up. "Am…am I late?" he questions quite innocently as I childishly stick my tongue out at a fallen Mikau.

"Nope…you're fine," Mikau manages, picking himself up.

However, Darunia's attention is snatched away by the sights in front of him. "Wooooah…how many people are here?"

"It can't be that much," I say offhandedly, thinking there couldn't be many people impervious of stage fright. I turn around.

"Oh."

The word floats out dejectedly like a speck of dust.

"Welllll," Mikau says, breaking the ice. "Not that we can help that, right?" The air seems to have grown stuffier and I struggle to breathe comfortably, and I can't tell if it was simply from the stale air or the rising panic in my chest.

"Relax you guys, it'll be fine," Mikau coaxes. "All you gotta do is to recite your lines and not make a fool of yourself!"

Darunia disagrees flatly, but I don't catch what he says as I'm figuring out the current circumstances. I note the huge stage up front and regard the great flood of students in the room. I'm going to be standing up _there_. In front of all of _them_. Briefly, I envision myself, small, short, and awkward, standing in the middle of the stage. The image doesn't come very easily since Link on a stage is a pretty impossible combination.

So I imagine a few other people standing up there. Mikau, bright smile, guitar in hand, ready to finally show the world what magic he can produce with his treasured guitar, confidently standing on the colossal stage (I try imagining him singing too, but scratched that when I realize his regular speaking voice isn't very appealing, so…No offense, Mikau). On the other hand, he would be completely rocking the guitar, nearly destroying the thing. Finally, he would've performed in front of a crowd of people, the image of his bedroom walls shattering to reveal a gawking audience. It would be an overwhelming performance.

I imagine Darunia next on the stage, an expression that reads brainwashed buoyancy. He would be reciting his lines with a solid voice, even when he's nervous because his voice never really shook to begin with. Plus Darunia's pretty good with assimilating to whatever's thrown in his direction so at least I know he'll be backed up with that.

Then I think of Mido. He would be standing—no, _posing_—over-confidently and would speak a hundred decibels louder than most people. He's also likely to make his audition as flamboyant as possible and I wouldn't be surprised if he came swinging on a grape vine from the ceiling and onto the stage with a plastic sword and shield in his repertoire as well.

An automatic snort comes out, but then…then I imagine Zelda.

The stage lights would bounce off her cascading hair, her eyes twinkling as well. She would look stunning, reciting her lines graciously. After all, she wouldn't have signed up for the Princess of Hyrule without a liking for acting, right? Well, she definitely looks the part. And speaking of her…

_Where is she?_ The sentence repeats numerous times as I scan the throng of students for any sign of the familiar suntanned chocolate hair. _She's not over here…or over there…_ I think I saw her for a moment, but after a squint, it turns out to be a different person.

"Link!"

My search is suddenly interrupted as I turn around to spot Ilia bounding towards me. "Hey Ilia, do you need anything?" I ask nonchalantly. It was literally ten minutes ago when I last saw her, and by the looks of it, she didn't seem to have signed up for the play at that time. Darunia and Mikau each send her a wave of greeting. She returns it with an amiable wave of her own, but soon turns back to me.

"What do you mean, silly?" she chirps. "I'm here for the same reason you are! Why else would I be here?"

"Wait, so you're auditioning for the play too?"

"Well…yes, obviously."

"What about the café? Telma?"

"See, that's the thing. Telma called me and said she recommended I join the play with you, Link. According to her, she decided to let us have a bit more 'freedom' and said she'd be able to handle everything tonight."

I feel a rush of guilt, having left Telma to fend for herself.

"Relax though," Ilia says, knowing what I'm thinking. "This is the other news I heard from her: She has a new worker! He's gonna work for her tonight."

This catches my interest. "Really? Do you know who this person is?"

"No, unfortunately. I just know he's a guy."

"That's definitely interesting to hear we have a new worker. You excited for him?"

"Hm…well I'd be lying if I said yes…" Ilia shakes her head after a while. "Well, it doesn't matter. Good luck on the audition, Link!" She scurries off before I get the chance to ask her what role she chose.

Darunia and Mikau approach me again after Ilia leaves. "So…what did you guys talk about?"

"Apparently there's a new worker—"

"Students! Before we start, please find your role and settle down in the assigned seats!"

"Nobody told me about assigned seats!" Darunia protests, clutching onto both my and Mikau's arm. "I don't want to be marooned with total strangers. I mean, look at those guys!"

Mikau and I peer over to where Darunia's jamming his finger at. I notice printed papers taped on back of chairs first, and then I catch 'King of Gorons' before sliding my eyes to their current inhabitants.

Poor Darunia.

"A-are they even freshman?" I squeak. They're super tall, and I have a feeling they all joined the split second they read 'tough appearance' on the audition sheet.

"Go get 'em!" Mikau suddenly chirps, slapping Darunia on the back. Sputtering, he stumbles forward before staring back incredulously. I flash him the most comforting thumbs up I can manage (if thumbs up can be 'most comforting') and toss him a reassuring smile.

Grumbling, Darunia awkwardly sidles behind the other competitors and lowers himself into a seat. He grumpily shoos us away as he continues to sulk for ditching him to fend for himself.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it," Mikau says with a shrug. "Now…where are our spots?"

I look around, glancing at the labels attached to the back of the chairs. There were some pretty interesting ones, some parts which I kinda wished I signed up for instead (like the common Hyrule citizen or soldier). Scanning critically over the crowd, it wasn't long before I caught, _The Indigo-Go Band: Guitarist_.

"Hey there's yours," I say, tapping Mikau. "By the way, you brought your guitar, right?"

Mikau peers over to where I'm pointing at. "Oh thanks. And don't worry, my guitar's right here." He pats the black case which I just noticed was here this whole time. The lights were very dim, after all.

"Good thing Darunia ran me over on my left otherwise surely the guitar would snap if I landed on my right," Mikau comments. "But anyway, I've got to go now. Need any help finding yours?"

"Nah I'm fine, you go ahead. I'll tell you about the new worker after I meet him tomorrow."

"Right on. I'll be going now; Lulu's waiting for me, I see her!" He and I wave before he bounds off and visits Lulu for a moment. She stands up from her spot labeled, _Indigo-Go Band: Singer_.

Well, it seems as if Darunia and I are on the same boat. It was quite easy locating where the _Hero of Legend _seats were, due to the absolutely cringe-worthy laugh of Mido's. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard and I even consider plugging my ears with two fingers when heading to my seat. Of course Mido would choose the Hero of Legend.

I slowly make my way across, analyzing which empty seats were farthest away from him and his smelly minions. There's a spot a few rows behind him, deserted and shining brightly in my eyes. Angels singing seem to resonate from the celestial chair—

"Ah, Link, pleasure to meet you here! Care to join?" Mido asks innocently and condescendingly, as if he caught a child trying to sneak out. He's flanked by at least ten people and I resist the urge to roll my eyes (because surely I'll be ganged up on and shot down before I can blink).

"No thank you," I say, mimicking his 'polite' tone.

"Oh, please? I saved a spot just for you!"

"…Nah."

"Come on, you have the irreplaceable privilege of sitting next to me and watching the best audition in the room."

"Are you really that confident in winning?"

"Of course I am! After all, I _must _win because Zelda's going to be the Princess of Hyrule. It only makes sense for us, right? Since we're together and all…"

"That's the first I've heard of that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

I stare back at his frown. "You can figure it out," I say after a while.

Mido scoffs while his puny henchmen glare for him at me, and I finally decide to find a seat quick.

"Besides," Mido suddenly pipes up, "you only joined the audition for Zelda, right? Yeah, as if a puny infatuated nerd is going to pass!"

I open my mouth to protest but quickly tamp down what nasty thing was going to fly out. Instead, I shoot him a venomous glare and reply, "You don't know that."

The idiot just smirks at me and turns around, and it takes all my energy not to march up there and wipe it off his face. No way am I saying I was _forced _to join because of my humiliating grade in Global Studies. And if I can brainwash Demise into thinking I wanted to join willingly, I can do that to Mido too.

A huge current of determination courses through me, vacuuming away all the panic and usurping every emotion in my brain. I'll prove it to everyone, to Mido, Demise, Darunia, Mikau, and even Zelda, prove that I do have the potential to be the Hero of Legend. I didn't join the play for humiliation, and I intend to make this worth all this trouble for that damned extra credit.

I take a seat huffily. My fists (which I don't remember balling) unclench and I take a few deep breaths, calming the incensed fury simmering in my chest_. It's only an audition, a high school audition…_ I coax myself. _In the future when you're a billionaire, this moment wouldn't even exist in your memory anymore._

The thought actually works as I begin to calm down a little. I try imagining that this would fly by quickly, and if I fail the auditions, fine. It would definitely disappoint Uli if I don't make it out of Global Studies with a decent grade, and I know this extra credit would definitely boost my grade and make my life much easier.

Leaning back in my seat, I begin to calm down. It occurs to me that I still haven't seen Zelda yet, and she should be here somewhere. I look around aimlessly, trying to locate her. It wasn't very long before I spot her red-haired friend, and she seems to be having a grand time socializing with the people in her pod. However, I don't manage to catch the other one. Or Zelda either.

_Shiiireak! _

My search is thwarted yet again as the microphone screeches.

"Testing…testing…"

I use the cue to get comfortable and prepare myself for the long auditions ahead of me (and possibly my own).

"Ahem, attention please, students!"

Silence encompasses the room as everyone stares upward at the stage.

"It's a pleasure to have you here this afternoon. Some of you may know me already, but I'm Ms. Anju, the theater teacher. All of you are here for the upcoming school play, correct?"

I swallow unconsciously, as do the rest of the room, I'm pretty sure.

Ms. Anju catches on quick. "Don't worry everyone. We're all friends and here to have fun."

Oh the irony. I shoot a dirty look at Mido's back. Friends? Yeah, right.

"This freshman-exclusive play is directly linked to the lesson you all are learning in Global Studies. If you manage to make a part, you'll automatically earn extra credit points…"

An unpleasant taste paints the back of my throat at the mention of those two words. I never knew I'd ever come to hate extra credit so much. Ms. Anju continues to inform us about the play and costumes, and at one point she gestures at the Global Studies teachers situated to the side. I can see Demise's smirk from a mile away—he knows I'm here in a seat sweating from anxiety. Nope, I'm not giving it to him.

"Without further ado, please welcome the auditions for…"

I straighten in my seat, conflicted if I want the Hero of Legends to go first or not. It would be nice to get this over with, but at the same time…

"…the Princesses of Hyrule!"

That's Zelda. My head shoots up as I look around frantically for where she is. Is she nervous? Excited? I finally spot where the Princess of Hyrule role is at, thanks to the shift in people as the girls pick themselves up and walks towards the stage. Finding Zelda should be easy now, despite how hard it was trying to find her before.

As the numerous girls head towards the stage, my eyes sift through the girls one by one, trying to find a familiar face. She isn't in the front nor the middle…

And then I spot her.

_Zelda! _I cheer mentally. She's near the end of the line, but her expression at this moment completely catches me off guard.

She looks scared. Like, immensely frightened. I'm confused now, because why would Zelda join this in the first place unless she had a thing for acting? I recall spotting her friend, sitting in a seat in this room. Peer pressure?

I'm going with that theory as I watch Zelda follow the other girls anxiously with the petrified expression still creasing her features. I have the sudden urge to rush up there and go comfort her, to console and reassure that things are going to be just fine. Or as fine as a play audition could get. Despite everything, I can sympathize with her, and I can just imagine walking up there myself, about to face a hundred people and having every eye in this room on me. I cross my fingers, wishing Zelda the best.

Her head turns, and I catch her gaze. Her wide eyes soften a little, and she mouths at me, _Sorry_. I'm not sure what she's sorry for, but whatever it is, she really shouldn't apologize to me. She's done nothing wrong.

_Good luck,_ I whisper back. Then I see her approach the staircase to the stage, except she's still gazing over here at me. Oh dear goddesses, don't let this happen.

_Watch out! _I begin to say, but it was too late as she accidentally collides with the stairs, the girl behind her running into her. I wince and hope she's okay.

Mido, on the other hand, gasps dramatically (who knew gasps could ever get so loud) and cries 'sympathetically', "That was quite a trip! You okay? Don't break your feet, otherwise you won't be able to be in the play!"

However, Zelda doesn't seem to hear him as she rushes up the stairs hurriedly, and I know she isn't thinking very fondly of what just happened. I think she's okay, but I still watch her movement, to see if she's limping or not from a possible sprained toe. Seeing her scamper up the stage, it doesn't seem like it, so my worries are soothed.

Voices and conversations started to resume around me, and I spot Ms. Anju handing out scripts and chatting with the girls up on the stage. Being the only seemingly person without a nearby friend, I resort to sinking in my seat comfortably and digging through my bag to see if there's anything I can fiddle with while I wait.

I reach in and rummage blindly, unable to distinguish much under the dimmed lights. My hands run over familiar things—my calculator, notebooks, binder, stray pencils…fabric?

My fingers close around the soft material as I attempt to recall what type of attire or accessories made of cloth I put in here as I tug it out. In the half light, I make out that it's a hat.

The green floppy one.

Recognition seeps back into my brain, remembering the hat Zelda gave me that one snowy night…

"Auditions starts now!"

I'm forced to tuck it back in my bag. I lean back, trying to get as comfortable as I could get to watch the auditions, but my mind is still back on the hat. I miss that night so much.

* * *

"Next audition!"

I nearly fall out of my chair from the drowsiness that decided to terrorize me this current moment. However, the loud words instantly snap me awake, and I stumble for a minute to regain my composure. Looking up, I see the girl whose audition just ended huff off the stage. I guess hers didn't go the way she planned.

My eyes slide over to who the next audi—Zelda? Woah, I guess I slept longer than I thought.

My lethargy flicks off in a blink of an eye, my back straightening as I watch her make her way onto the stage, a script clutched securely in her grasp. Her steps are evenly spaced at an adequate speed, and it was at that moment when I notice that her expression doesn't reflect panic anymore, but robust certitude. Her posture is straight and the stage lights bounce off her features palpably as she situates herself the middle of the stage.

"Your name?" Ms. Anju asks, then passes the mic to Zelda.

"Zelda," she says simply. Her name coming from her own mouth emits a delicate ring, almost like a jingle…until some guy ruined it by questioning if she was lying or not. However, she took it gracefully, much more civilly than I could've done, and replies firmly, "My name, is Zelda." I feel a sense of pride for her, and I'm not really sure why.

After that mini fiasco, Zelda clears her throat (even that sounds adorable) before comfortably positioning herself.

And then she begins. I catch her eyes one last time.

Her lines are substantial, evocative, and steady. Her expression is stable as she recites her lines, and I fall in an unconscious stupor, nearly a trance.

"…protect my people with whatever sovereignty and dominion I have stored in myself," she's saying. It sounds like a song. She puts a fist to her chest, and I'm sure the whole room felt the effectiveness of that. I glance over at the spectating theater teachers. Ms. Anju is excitedly scribbling something down on her clipboard as the others continued to fervently watch.

Zelda continues her audition, dominating the whole thing. I now start to doubt seeing her petrified expression when she was trudging up to the stairs—this outlandish performance definitely wouldn't have stemmed from such a timid expression before! Her expression is consistent and unwavering, her voice secure.

Wait…

There's a brief pause. "M-my only hope is for, as my celestial form disintegrates along with the war, to d-disseminate my soul to a young Hylian girl located in the very land which I escalated, r-recognizing that my very soul is capable of detecting a girl of…"

She continues on, but an inaudible gasp floats out my mouth. Right then, I know, just _know_, Zelda was getting the part no matter what. I take a second to marvel over how sharp she is to incorporate such impressive embellishment of stage acting, and I know the whole room knew who the Princess of Hyrule is this very moment. The change of voice and expression completely punched everyone's emotions and rubbed that sore spot so many times I nearly forgot I wasn't in an actual movie theater watching a real movie. She has no idea (or does she?) how absolutely eloquent this performance is, and I'll have to tell her immediately after all the Princess auditions were over. I just _have _to tell her, even if she knows she did a brilliant job or not.

"…man of great charity will ascend to aid this time of dire need along with a newborn prophecy written in the heavens—"

"Okay Zelda, you may stop," Ms. Anju disrupts. My eyes light up; even the teachers knew who the next Princess of Hyrule is. They didn't need to finish her audition to know. I can see it in their expressions that extra auditions were not needed, but for fairness and respect, they allowed the rest of the auditions to commence.

I tamp down the urge to emit a scream of utter ecstasy, because that's what I'm currently doing in my brain. I glance back over at Zelda, expecting to see her with a wide smile, likely knowing she did an outstanding job. My wide grin falls considerably as I see her downcast face.

_What…why is she sad? _

That's the only question hovering in my brain for the next forty-five minutes as the Princess of Hyrule auditions continue. I spend the whole time, stunned, peering at Zelda slumped in her chair.

I don't understand…has she any idea how absolutely breathtaking she was on the stage? Now I have every reason to enlighten her about her performance.

"Hero of Legends, please congregate up stage!"

I have no time for any panic right now because right now, I need to see Zelda. Shooting up from my seat, I make an immediate beeline to her spot, my eyes never leaving its destination.

"Zelda!" I call when I'm sure I'm within earshot. I see her straighten from her slump and twist around and note her lightened eyes and lifted eyebrows as she sees me barreling towards her like a madman.

"Zelda, you were awesome," I sputter when I arrive next to her in an unceremoniously panting heap.

An unexpected, small scowl twists on her lips. "No I wasn't," she denies, much to my thorough shock. "I tripped over my words and got stopped early. Plus I did some embarrassing body language and things. You don't have to convince yourself that I did a good—"

"What?" I interrupt instinctively. Did she _really_ think that? "I thought it was on purpose. It captured the emotions perfectly. Everyone was staring admiringly at you, Zelda!"

"No way…" She looks genuinely bewildered. Definitely not out of modesty. She honestly thought she did a horrible job, which was far from the truth.

"It's true," I say. "Everyone was shocked by your performance. Even the teachers." I smile a genuine smile at her.

A small grin is returned, and she thanks me before wishing me good luck on my audition.

Oh yeah, that. I still have to do it.

However, I kinda don't really care right now because Zelda's confidence definitely rubbed off on me and I still want to prove to Mido and Demise I can do a great performance as well (maybe not as well as Zelda's though).

"Thanks," I say to her with a smile before waving, then pivoting to follow the string of other boys up the stage. I safely make it up stage without being trampled on, and settle in, molding into the shadows of the stage. I observe Mido at the front of the line, no doubt snagging the spot the second it was available.

"Welcome, Hero of Legends!" Ms. Anju greets amiably. We chorus a 'hi' back before she continues.

"I will now hand out an excerpt of the script for your part. You'll receive five minutes to look it over and adjust to the tone, speed…" Ms. Anju continues on with information, tips, and suggestions, all of us nodding along in understand. Numerous times panic starts to bubble up, but it's quickly extinguished as I think of one thing: extra credit.

"Here are your scripts." The stack of paper is passed down the line. I grab one before passing it on, and then close my eyes before opening them to take in the excerpt. As I'm skimming over it, I note that the script told about the Hero losing his best friend and having to look for her… And I'm ashamed to admit that all I imagined while reading was specifically Zelda.

She must be so proud of me right now.

However…the thought of saying this to her felt almost…true. If I put on a mask and only imagine myself talking to Zelda… Let's just say it would be a lot easier than seeing the cold reality—a room full of strangers. I just hope she won't be uncomfortable as I'll be undoubtedly laser-gazing into her soul. But she truly made me feel…comfortable.

"The auditions for the Hero of Legend will be starting now."

I breathe out, trying with all my might to memorize the lines to the best of my ability. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mido approaching the mic, the first performer.

"My name is Mido," he says promptly before straightforwardly tossing his script to the floor. Bleh. Why didn't I see this coming?

(Needless to say) I cringe through his whole audition.

"This is _certainly _most distressing." Hands fly over the face. "I cannot express how _much_ of this devastation has _crippled_ me from this tragic accident. Or can I even call it an accident?" Voice rises. "_Who _is to blame?!" Eyes narrow a bit too much.

"It would seem _childish_—so childish!—if any Skyloftian concludes that it was _simply_ a natural disaster. Pah!" Shameless hand-to-chest. "Behind the veil of this _ruinous_ tornado must reside a power of greater meaning, a meaning coated with deliberateness—deliberateness, I tell you!—and amassed hate. There is simply no other reason why such a calamity can happen, sweeping away the _fair, golden-haired maiden_ into the depths of the Surface." Cue over-exaggerated sob-wheezes and random hand movements.

"I can leave the duty to the _licensed_ Knights. I can retreat _humbly_ back in my quarters and not agonize about this matter, for surely the _older_ and _bigger_ Knights can handle this. However, she is one of my close acquaintances, a colleague, associate, comrade, a _friend_. _Friend!_" Force distressed expression.

"A friend, worth _much _more than a simple companion. My _friend_ since the beginning—the _beginning_, you got that?—…"

Mido blabs on and on as I cringe on and on. This was getting absurdly silly, and Mido sounds as if he's going a little delirious. He's floating around in his own world, eyes closed and arms flailing like serenading to the angels above.

Finally, it starts to end, thankfully. "For this _I_ will step forth and chase her, and I will not stop until I can see her smile—say 'Cheese!'—once more." Mido finishes.

Applause erupts, but I'm still kinda recovering from the trauma that speech has given me. However, I can't deny that Mido's audition isn't a freebie either—it's definitely suitable to be admitted into the play (which I personally find hard to accept).

"Next audition!"

Mido throws me a snide look as he passes me, probably thinking he blew everyone away. Fat chance.

I spend the next few auditions fidgeting around and practicing my lines, occasionally glancing over in Zelda's direction. It's hard to ignore her, especially when she's always in my mind when I recite these lines, as cheesy as it sounds. An audition gets interrupted by a ringing cellphone, and the owner leaves, but I'm focusing too much on my script rather than what's really going around.

"Next audition!"

That's me.

The script in my clammy hands crumple the edges, the familiar panic returning for another match. _Extra credit, extra credit, extra credit…_ I chant, brainwashing myself. I release my face muscles, closing my eyes before opening them again.

_Straight face, walk properly, be confident. You are the Hero of Legend, so look like one._

This is one of the times, if not the first time, I purposely search for Mido and Demise. For each of them, I give a sly smirk. They both toss me a glare, but I brush that off easily.

Finally, after another deep breath, my legs start to move.

The bright lights nearly blind me, but I grow accustomed to them quick enough, heading straight for the mic. I imagine me in the audience, watching me up here. I wonder what I look like. Mikau is staring at me, somewhere out there. Zelda is too. So is Ilia, and Mido and Demise.

"Yeah! Go Link!"

And Darunia too.

Recovering from that unexpected message, I control my expression once more, recalling the first lines of the script for the boost. "This is certainly most distressing…"

And then I search for her, my eyes sliding over to find hers. I find them.

And I stay there. "…sweeping away the fair golden-haired maiden into the depths of the Surface." In my eyes, there's no one in the room but me and Zelda, as cringe-worthy as it sounds. But it works. These words have the meaning I always would love to say to her. It makes it simpler for me, so much easier to tell these words to _her_ than a whole audience.

"…however, she is one of my close acquaintances, a colleague, associate, comrade, a…friend." I really didn't mean to pause there, I just kinda did, because the word 'friend' struck me just now. Is Zelda...my friend?

Without a doubt.

I continue on with my script. "…and without her, I am a mere wandering soul, searching for home." I pause here to take a breath and to recollect the lines in my head. My gaze remains strong with hers, unwavering.

"That is why I simply cannot reside back into my room as if she's a mild inconvenience, because that is the complete opposite. I'd rather spend grueling days searching for her, fueled by pure determination and harnessed by the craving for her company than be safe in Skyloft, trapped as the agonizing hours inch by."

Company...oh, how much I love her company…

I recall the snowy night when she and I chatted over tea and the night she gave me that precious green hat. I recall the night with all that homework after that particular stressful day. And of course, I recall her company on the first night we met before the first day school…

"For this I will step forth and chase her, and I will not stop until I can see her smile once more."

It's over.

I did it.

_Clap! Clap! Clap! _

I'm shaken out of my half trance as I realize there were at least a hundred people in this room with me and Zelda. My gaze flies back to hers, but now, her expression is a little blanked out. I feel the heat start to spring up, just now realizing the reality dumped mercilessly over my head like a bucket of ice water.

I did it, I did it, I freaking did it.

Hurriedly passing the mic to the next person in line, I evacuate the stage safely and retire to my reserved spot.

But...even as I sit and the next audition continues, I can't stop thinking of her and how much I meant those words.

* * *

**A/N: Part two of auditions be next. Thank you all for reading. =)**

**Thank you to FanaticMarioMan and V0ID 115 for editing and RedBlazer for proofreading!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	17. Zelda (9)

**A/N: I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, but house renovations are finally over and now the house looks newly bought. :P Overall success, I say.**

**Also, I will be cleaning up some previous chapters because they are in need of it badly. :P Seriously, I can't even reread them without cringing. And another thing, I've noticed that yes, the POVs do get a bit repetitive so I'm deciding to spruce them up and make them very unique to each other, so fear no more, I'll have the POVs much more interesting and less repetitive from now on. ;)**

**One more note: There _is _a Zelda song which I made up the lyrics to in this chapter, so if ya guys wanna follow along the melody with my lyrics, then here's a link for the lazy: /watch?v=kFiOZuyjRPM (just remember to type in the Youtube url before this!) I think you guys will figure out where the lyrics come in the chapter, so look out for that. ;)**

**Thank you to new reviewers! : Grim77, CittyKatYuki, Strange Familiarity, Zelgirl48, ThisIsANiceName, PersonWhoReads13, AMaeJay, whitworth5274, Arksendis, Jewelisawesome, and Guest reviewers: Blue, BrownietheDog, justanotherguest, and gamer2019! I LOVE YOU ALL! And thank you SO MUCH for everyone else who's reviewed!**

**To answer a guest question (justanotherguest)!: Freshman is ages 14-15, Sophomore is 15-16, junior is 16-17, and senior is ages 17-18! That's what it's like for my area. Hope that clears everything up!**

**Nothing more to say here rather than the next chapter is finally out!**

* * *

Zelda

Saturday, 10 AM

Sweet, blissful weekend.

The smell of sleep is overwhelming, it definitely doesn't seem like only a week had passed. Surely a month, or maybe two. But the reality is harsh as I remain sprawled across my bed, limbs and blanket tangled unflatteringly together. A sudden realization comes to me that only a week ago it had still been summer vacation. A week ago, that I got to sleep in like this. A week ago, I was free of any education responsibilities. It feels so surreal.

My eyes shift over to my desk where there sits the thing that proves I haven't just woken up from a long dream and am still in the middle of summer vacation. Homework. Ugh.

I roll over serenely (though with a grunt), deliberately diverting my gaze from the devilish pile of torture to my light blue wallpaper instead. To distract my mind from thinking all the education burden that'll surely take over my entire weekend, my mind shifts back to the play auditions just yesterday. It was quite a night.

0-0-0

¨Auditions for Farm Girl, please come up stage!¨

¨Ya know, Zelda, maybe I don't wanna do this…" Malon mutters anxiously to me. By now I had slipped out of my stupor from Link's breathtaking speech and feeling mighty relieved from finally completing my auditions. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, and although the auditions did go a bit off the direction I preferred, everything was good and done, and I shouldn't dawdle on those thoughts anymore. Right now, I need to give my friend all my support.

¨Malon, you'll do alright," I say, switching on my 'comforting' voice. But I really do mean it because if anyone is passionate about what they're doing, it's Malon. Just ask her about her duties at the barn and she'll talk your ears off as the food in front of you disappears and the food in front of her grows cold. I'm sure Malon will do stellar on her audition.

¨Zelda, please hold my hand,¨ she begs.

I obey.

¨Please pat my head.¨

I do.

¨Please say I won't slip or fall off the stage."

"You won't slip or fall off the stage."

(...It's a ritual Malon and I do before doing something public.)

"Head up, shoulders back, and I'm positive you'll snatch the role," comforts Ruto. "Besides, you're the closest to a farm girl than anyone here. It only makes sense for a farm girl to become the farm girl."

Malon shoots both of us a thankful glance. "Thanks guys. Wish me luck!" The line of students flow past us, making their way onto the stage, and it isn't long before Malon will have to tag along.

"Go!" I say, giving her an encouraging nudge.

"You'll do awesome," Ruto assures. "Good luck!"

Malon grins at as one last time, and after taking a deep breath, she's off along the train of Farm Girls.

Wait.

In a split second, right after Malon scampered off do I see something flutter from her chair. Wait. _Wait. _That...that's...

"Malon!" I call frantically. "Wait, you forgot your script!" Said piece of paper spiraled from her chair where she left it and onto the ground.

My hopes fall as Malon continues on her way up stage, unable to hear me. I consider pushing and wriggling after her, but by the time I make it up there, auditions would have been starting and the teachers would surely chew me out for 'interrupting' (in front of the entire auditorium, no less).

"Oh no, did she forget her script?" Ruto asks, panicked. I nod dryly, said sheet of paper clutched in my palm.

"Oh geez…maybe we should try getting her attention," she suggests. But it's too late, as all the candidates for Farm Girl are now on the stage. The first audition starts.

Crud. I need to formulate a Plan B.

I scoop up the script, look around for any wandering eyes from the teachers. Seeing the coast is clear (from being distracted by the admittedly poor first audition), I quickly slip out of my seat undetected and against the wall on the sides. Carefully and quietly, I worm past the numerous seats and roles, shooting every questionable glance with a finger to my lips and pleading eyes. So far everyone has spared me, even the daunting upperclassmen, and I find myself at the base of the staircase that lead up to the stage.

_Success! _I cheer to myself before carefully beginning to crawl up the staircase, figuring the shadows of the room is dark enough to hide me. Along with the extremely dark lighting, everyone's attention is focused on the performer anyway, so I'm pretty safe from being caught.

_One step…two steps… _

It goes painfully slow, crawling up the stairs like that. I'm starting to sweat, using all my effort to make as minimal noise as possible.

_Clang!_

My ankle accidentally swings against the metal handrails.

Immediately I freeze. Oh no, oh nonononono. Eyes are already wandering to see where that obnoxious disruption came from. I'm gonna be caught I'm so gonna be c—

"_And that is why I _MUST be the _Farm Girl_!" the frustrated performer belts out.

I slap a hand over my mouth to stifle the surprise squeak coming out. The girl had literally screamed that into the mic, waking all dozers and snagging all attention. Now I know for a fact no attention is on me, and I send an unsaid thanks to the girl, even though she's dealing with a stricter situation.

As a teacher escorts the poor fuming girl off the stage down the opposite staircase, I take the moment to quickly scuttle up the last two steps—

_Tap, tap._

_ EEEK._

I halt immediately.

Slowly, I inch around to see who had tapped me on the shoulder. Lo and behold, a towering mountain of a teacher looms over me, arms crossed and glaring. I can't help but notice the bright orange hair despite the dark lighting. Darn, why did I think I had just gotten away with everything.

"I'm so sorry sir," I whisper desperately, trying to pass the hint to make this as minimally public as possible. Fortunately, most of the attention was still on the last audition, as the girl has started to throw a bit of a tantrum.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" he booms, causing just a few circumscribing students to glance over.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that my friend forgot her script and I'm trying to give—"

"Oh yes, I've definitely heard that excuse before." He smirks, amused, much to my annoyance. I doubt he's ever heard of that excuse but I keep my mouth sealed

"While I'm requesting civilly, go back to your seat."

As much as I resist it, the intense withering stare begins to gnaw at my sanity, and I obey hesitantly. _I'm sorry, Malon,_ I internally sob, trudging back to my seat where Ruto shoots me a _Where have you been?_ glance. I just shrug, telling her that I'll explain to her later.

Truth be told, I wasn't focusing too much on the first few auditions, simply because I'm required to keep sending comforting glances to Malon. She's chewing on her nails again, a sign she's extremely worried, and I'm trying my best to reassure her as much as a reassuring glance can be.

At that moment, I notice her peering down at her empty hands and whirling her head back and forth between the numerous girls who does have a script in her hand. Crap, she just noticed she forgot her own script.

_You'll do alright_, I say via telepathy, because I mean it. I'm sure Malon will sweep everyone away, as long as she puts all her heart into it.

Meanwhile, Ruto's also trying to comfort Malon to the best of her ability (which involved exaggerated thumbs up's and winking). Malon's expression grows more and more uncertain as each audition finishes. The auditions fly by, one by one, and every time a potential farm girl passes the real farm girl back to her seat, the real farm girl's nail biting grows in frequency.

¨Next!" comes the bark.

My heart jumps with Malon's as she timidly straightens her back and walk towards the center of the stage. Her steps are balanced, and I know she's getting the hang of it now.

Malon always had a thing for public presentations. The first thoughts of an upcoming presentation whether it be a speech for class, a talent show, or in this case, an acting scene, she will be ecstatic at first about the thought of putting herself out there and showing the world what she can do. Then comes the nervousness that everyone gets right before they're about to do something public, and that doesn't exclude Malon. And then when her turn rolls around…Malon rocks it hard.

And that third step is what's happening now. Even without the script.

"Oh how beautiful the days can be, when one is at a ranch like so! Even through the veil of pelting rain, even through the bitter core of the snow season, even through such a phenomenon as my grief, can the charitable cattle and excited voices of sheep fuel me through my day."

"Woah…" Ruto murmurs next to me, knocking me out of my own trance. For a moment I forget all the troubles in the world and that my entire world at this current moment is made one-hundred percent of intense pride for my friend. Absentmindedly, I set the neglected script down by my feet.

"Alas, albeit rain and snow, my grief is the sole element that will not depart from me and my beloved ranch. This brings us to seven years posterior, seven years after the perfect picture of a farm began to disappear, for now, I am entailed to work under the nose of Sir Ingo whilst the goodbyes of my father grow progressively distant as I'm isolated within the very ranch where I used to find happiness in."

_Go Malon!_ I cheer mentally, willing myself not to scream the words. I glance over at the teachers and judges, and sure enough, no pencils were moving, just glazed expressions directed straight at my friend who's destroying all the competition. I can practically see the gears turning in their heads, their eyes flicking from Malon's empty hands to her spectacular performance. They see that she really has memorized everything to the dot.

"And so, what must I do now? I'm enclosed by these frail and delicate wooden bars which will snap at the slightest effort, yet I can't escape. The days inch, yet at the same time, fly by, and there isn't anything, no color, no variety to my days at the ranch any longer. So I have decided to create music to the animals. No one will hear me sing other than these virtuous creatures who are now my only friends."

Yes! Maybe Malon doesn't need her script after all. She's completely on a roll, and there shouldn't be too much left to recite. I grow more and more exhilarated as she continues with a smooth consistency.

"However, these days do not deserve a song. These days have fallen off the bar so low without being caught that I can't find my voice. Maybe someday...maybe someday...um...someday...uh…"

Oh _no_. Her brain's finally pulling a blank.

Panic starts to set in me for my friend, and I'm not sure what to do. Malon glances over at me and Ruto hopelessly, and I swear she's on the verge of tears. But there's simply nothing I can do, and I feel the hopelessness stretch in my chest.

In a desperate and feeble attempt to boost her on, I snatch up the script from the ground and skim over the whole lot, my eyes frantically searching for where the last familiar line was.

_Found it! _Victoriously, I raise my head and flick my eyes over to Malon's.

And...then what?

My hopes fall once more as I ponder how I'm going to be able to pass on the lines to Malon. As a final resort, I start to mouth the words of the script. It isn't a surprise that this is completely ineffective.

Shaking her head, Malon turns back to the perplexed audience, and I'm on the edge of bursting into tears myself for how this is taking such an unwanted turn. She was doing such an amazing job...and now...

Malon clears her throat, forced to move on to avoid sabotaging her entire audition. I need to find a rock to crawl under to rot in my own shame for failing to deliver Malon's script.

"Maybe someday...I can find my voice again to sing to the animals. Like right now."

The last time I saw, those words aren't on the script I'm still holding.

And then I realize.

"She's improvising on the spot," I whisper to Ruto, completely amazed. As confused as I was a second ago, the teachers were looking back and forth amongst themselves, realizing those weren't the script words. I already know their disagreeable expressions meant docking points off for making stuff up on the script. Oh no, Malon…

And then, the magic card is turned.

Malon begins singing.

"_At the farm, in the warm, through the disastrous storm, nothing can deter me, from loving these friends of mine…_"

It's a heartwarming melody. My panic and adrenaline levels exponentially wane, and a warm atmosphere envelops the entire theater room. I feel myself swooning along. Malon has an amazing voice.

"_Birds of blue, horses too, all the things cows do, for me to laugh and smile, and bathe in bliss…_"

_Woah…_ I'm now totally at a loss for words. The entire room is hushed, excited whispers even halting just to hear what comes next.

"_The days that fly by with, galloping and sun. Nowhere else can I find someplace as fun. Outdoor trails and wind in hair, laughter right behind. Treasures found each day, there is nothing I can't find…At the farm, in the warm…"_

Malon repeats her improvised song one more time as my mouth grows wider and wider. I can't believe she made _that _masterpiece in a heartbeat.

"…_there is nothing I can't find_…" She finishes.

Stunned silence. So silent I don't even dare breathing.

Immediately, I glance over at the teachers once again.

As expected, their expressions all reflect wonderment at Malon's sensational performance. Now _that _didn't deserve docked points for her audition. In fact, it has probably raised the standards.

Before I know it, the audience erupts into a barrage of applause and whistles. I find myself clapping along enthusiastically as Ruto wipes a tear of happiness.

"What an outlandish performance!" Ms. Anju coos into the mic. Malon's face is as bright as her hair as she nods her thanks before making a direct beeline down the steps.

"Next performer, please come on up!" The next audition commences, but I pay no attention as I practically jump on Malon.

"You _rocked_ it!" I shriek with pure elation, squeezing my friend as hard as how much I'm proud of her. I just notice my voice shaking and knees buckling from all the excitement simmering in me.

"What do you mean?! I was about to pee my pants up there, it was horrifying!" She sees her script and promptly yanks it out of my hand. Promptly, she spits to it, "_Why _did I have to forget _you_, you treacherous thing!"

Ruto and I allow her to let out all her steam before daring to talk to her again. "Malon, that was absolutely _brilliant_," Ruto gushes uncontrollably, clasping her hands together. "Now there's _definitely _no doubt you'll get the part!"

Malon allows a sheepish grin to slip out. "You really think so? I totally bombed the script and I started _singing_, for heaven's sake! That's like scavenging for the rest of my dignity!"

"No, you have to understand that your performance was _so _much more than the script! You went above and beyond!" I chimed in wholeheartedly.

Malon scratches her head, still embarrassed and doubtful. "Well…if you say so…I still think I made it worse."

"Just forget about it now," Ruto says. "You'll understand what we mean when you _will_ get the part next week."

Malon seems skeptical, but seeing that arguing further will get nowhere, she sighs and says, "Okay guys. Thanks though!"

And reality hits her square on. "I _did _it…" she murmurs, her eyes widening. "I _did _the audition…"

"You _did _do the audition," I reiterate. "And it was _awesome_."

"I did it…I did it I did it!" Malon squeals elatedly, finally relieved of all the tension. "Even though it was a failure, I still did it!" Giggling, she turns to Ruto and thrusts a finger at her. "Your turn next," she chuckles.

I smile along, glad for Malon to be her old self again (and part from Ruto's defeated expression because it was true—Ruto's turn was definitely next).

"Now I definitely have to go through with it," Ruto murmurs, "since both of you already did it."

"What, were you planning to back out or something?" Malon teases further.

Ruto rolls her eyes. "Oh don't act so cocky because you finished your audition. I'll be right with you soon too."

"Prove it."

"I will!" Ruto fumes, clearly unnerved that both her friends have completed the daunting audition, and that it's all up to her to bring it together.

Malon, seeing she wasn't making Ruto feeling any better, steps up and pats her shoulder. "It's fine girl, you'll do great! Besides, you're absolutely stunning anyway so you'll definitely get the 'looks' part for the princess of the Zoras!"

"Absolutely," I jump in reflexively, because Ruto _is _super gorgeous and she'd make an awesome princess. "You already look confident, just _be _confident! I'm sure you'll blast everyone away!"

"Thanks guys," Ruto says with gratitude, a nervous smile gracing her lips, but it falters once again. Suddenly I feel guilty. Ruto never was really up for this play, and Malon and I kinda pushed her into it. She didn't have to, but she did to be supportive. For us.

"I'm for sure gonna end up stuttering and I'm not going to have a backup plan if I do mess up. Like Malon and your singing," she mutters.

"Well…I didn't have a backup plan either…," I point out.

"But you rocked your audition anyway and knew what you were doing, but I'm going to be absolutely brainless up there."

"Uh actually, that _wasn't _my backup plan, I kinda slipped up—"

"You'll do absolutely superb," Malon persuades. "I _know _you will."

"Do it like you mean it," I add. "Pretend you _are _the princess of the Zoras."

Ruto nods solemnly, but I see the smile returning. She's comforted. "Thanks guys, it really helps," she says, giving us both a brief hug. With that, we're forced to return to our seats to avoid being yanked apart by a teacher. Malon and I both wave good luck to Ruto, and after nodding her thanks, she trudges back to her seat, Malon doing the same. As for me, I plop back down into the chair which I've sat in long enough to call it my favorite chair in existence.

0-0-0

My thoughts pause, my mind briefly swelling with pride for both my friends. I'm still in bed, limbs and blankets and pillows and all. Sleep still hasn't left my system completely yet, but despite the grogginess, I manage to roll out of bed—save as much time for homework as possible, as much as I hate to say that.

Gathering myself up to stand, I walk with half-closed eyes to the bathroom where I flick open the lights and make my way over to the sink. Water turned on, I dip my face down and begin scrubbing, scrubbing all these dead skin cells, bad memories, and embarrassing moments out. My thoughts drift once again.

Where was I? Oh yes…

* * *

"Princess of Zoras, your turn is next!"

I can practically hear Ruto's groan from across the room as those words were spoken. At last it was her turn, and although I'm still shaking off the utter epicness of that one guy from King of Gorons and the other guy who totally killed the guitar (I mean, he was the only one who dared bring an instrument and I bet he knows no one can beat that), I still grow excited for my friend to finally go. After this, we're home free.

A new line of students start filing up the stage, and I've seen this process so many times I've forgotten I've done the same a while ago too, or that I was even on that stage. It feels like ages ago.

Once again, I take on the job of reassuring Ruto from my seat, and I know Malon's doing the same. I spot the script clutched in Ruto's hand, and despite myself, I chuckle because I know Ruto definitely made sure she had her script after Malon's little incident. But disregarding everything, the pang of guilt resurfaces for her because I still feel pretty bad for dragging Ruto into something she wasn't too overjoyed for.

"Next audition!"

_You can do this! _I clasp my hands together and straighten up, teeth biting lips, excited to see how Ruto will blow everyone away. I cross my fingers, hoping she'd be okay up there. She's probably cursing both me and Malon out right now, the full sense of reality slamming into her that she'll have to stand in front of an entire room of strangers and _act._ She probably hates my guts.

She walks out onto the stage.

Her back is straight, her steps are full of purpose, her expression under control. And she looks absolutely gorgeous. I already know most of the guys are checking her out.

As Ruto makes her way to the center, I can tell she really is playing the confident card. Her eyebrows are neutral and body is still, which is amazing because I know I was quaking and trembling when I was up there. After the introductory bits, she begins.

"How much burden lies on my shoulder to be the Princess, to be _a_ Princess, or perhaps, rather to be a Zora. Having lost the Zora's Sapphire by my own hands, surely I will not consent easily for someone to realize such an irresponsible act from a princess. And while my child side pulls the surrender phase, my adult side screams at me to do take the upper hand."

In all honesty, I can tell she's not completely into it, but I know no one even notices because they're all soaking in her utter gorgeousness. Yep, I am too because Ruto just seems to 'fit' with the stage, as if she belonged on the stage. The lights illuminate every flawless feature of her face and clothes and she looks like a dazzling movie star, despite having a half-hearted expression and moderate fluctuation of the script's tone. Ruto really does take her beauty for granted. I know she'll get the role if she just puts her heart into it.

_More! More!_ I gesture with my hands. Ruto catches my eye and seems to stiffen a little. Maybe she thinks I'm being super pesky right now and probably wants to smack me, but...She pauses and peers down for a brief moment before raising her head again, and now, her face is creased with determination.

"Alas I have taken it in my own hands which lost the sapphire to retrieve it once more from the deep throaty cavern where I initially lost it."

_Yes! That's it! _Ruto's audition has now sharpened up significantly. The teachers and judges' faces were all of approval, and I just know Ruto will make it if she keeps it up.

"I suppose it is a better consequence for the sapphire not dropped in a bottomless abyss, but rather the belly of our patron, Lord Jabu-Jabu, albeit infected with a vile parasite. If only I've known what seven years later would bring me…"

There's a dramatic pause, which I know my friend long enough to know that she isn't doing that on purpose but rather leafing through her mind for which lines come next—I've definitely been there. I overhear a couple guys whispering from nearby, no doubt admiring Ruto and her awesome performance. Once again, I feel pride, prideful that that stunning girl up there is my friend. And she's killing it.

"Suppose I am never rescued. Suppose I remain in our Lord's belly. Seven years later, Lord will be gone. Will I also be gone? If I am gone, will there even exist a spot for a Sage of Water? It sounds sumptuous, lavish, luxurious even, to be a sage, but I tell truth, freedom is limited. Every identity comes with new responsibilities."

She pauses and suddenly, her gaze seems to have started shooting lasers. It was that intense.

_Woah…_I'm not even aware that Ruto can speak so well. Granted, she _is _reciting from a script, but her expression and piercing gaze make it seem as if she's really trying, which I think she is.

And then now, the realization comes to me that Ruto is glancing between both Malon and I. "However, if my precious ones are in need of my aid, I will use all of my power, no matter how meager, to help."

She finishes.

0-0-0

I lift my head from the sink, water cascading downwards and dripping from my chin into the sink. I stare blearily into the mirror and make a half-hearted imagination that I've just come back from five hours at the gym. Involuntarily, I crack the smallest smile, realizing how impossible that will be.

In retrospect, that last line from Ruto's audition now made sense to me: For both Malon and my sake, she subjected herself into this audition despite not wanting to join it in the first place. And she really did try her best. I owe Ruto big time. Not to mention I also owe Malon one too from a small incident a couple days ago, but I'm trying to block that memory out. Oh goddesses, I need to make it up to both my friends who're selfless enough to have already forgotten both instances.

I turn away from the mirror and slip a towel off the rack to pat my face dry. Removing the towel, my senses have sharpened tenfold, and all the sleep has been washed away. Now memories from yesterday come flooding back, which now I recall there was one more memorable audition…

Oh yeah, how can I ever forget?

* * *

"Twilight Princesses, please come up stage!"

I perk in my seat, nearly forgetting that Midna's also in the same room. So far a handful auditions have passed already, and although there were definitely some captivating performances, I found myself fighting to keep my eyes open and concentrating. But…Twilight Princesses…Midna…

"Midna!" I call, waving over to the orange-haired girl who is already heading upstage with a trail of other girls behind her. She turns around and sends an ecstatic wave back.

"I'm going to be the Twilight Princess!" she broadcasts across the entire room. Flashing her a thumbs up for good luck, I settle back in my seat, preparing to be highly entertained by Midna's audition. Surely she'll make it in—after all, her confidence can power an entire Hyrulean army.

Of course, I'm not entirely surprised to see Midna as the first performer in line (whether she got there by chance, by being the quickest, or simply by cutting in line, who knows), and she already looks ready to burst from just standing on the stage. A small laugh escapes my mouth for how elated she looks, even while Ms. Anju passes out the script and informs them of the same old that she told me and every other audition that already went.

"Auditions for Twilight Princess starts now!"

Midna's already at the center of the stage halfway through the sentence. "Hello world, my name is Midna and I'm gonna be the Twilight Princess," she says simply into the mic. With that, she clears her throat and peers at her script one last time. I don't miss the frown that creased her face when she looks at it, and that's when I realize that Midna will actually have to act serious, and that's something that's completely out of character for her.

And she knows it. Midna never really had a serious side, but more of a carefree and sarcastic side. She can be the funniest yet meanest person out there, so I guess I'm lucky to be on the good side of her...(I think?)...

Midna's still brimming with confidence though, despite having to actually _act_. The room settles down, waiting for the first performer to begin.

"I, the Twilight Princess, am the robbed princess of the world of darkness, shadows, the Twilight. I've been drained of my leadership and deprived of the source of my power, and I can't lift my head to my people, my people who've become monsters...all thanks to me."

It's unusual seeing Midna without a constant grin on her face, and even so, I can see the smirk fighting to surface on her lips. She resists it.

"However, a prophecy comes to rest in front of my eyes, and I must use myself to hoist my kingdom back upon my shoulders—"

"This is _so _not you," someone suddenly interrupts from the audience.

Immediately, all heads turn toward the source of the noise, which I find to be a teenage boy with a fascinatingly intriguing orange pompadour hairdo.

There's a brief awkward silence as everyone's trying to grasp the fact that someone just interrupted an audition.

"_Ahem_," Midna coughs loudly into the mic. "Groose, can you please not interrupt my five minutes of fame?"

"Let's be real," the boy called Groose continues, flipping his pompadour stylishly. "_You _playing as a _Princess?_ You're definitely not cut out to be one. Ha, that's a knee-slapper!"

Midna seems to start growling but Groose quickly interjects once more. "You certainly can't be such a regal princess because you're definitely not generous or empathetic to be one. That's so not your personality!"

Even from the audience, I can sense the intense eye roll from up stage. "Well, _excuse me_ for _acting _like a _Princess _because I _signed up _for it," she scoffs. Sniffing, she huffs, "Fine then. Want me to be a princess 'of my personality?' Fine, watch me!" With that, Midna straightens up and promptly tosses her script behind her.

And then she continues her audition. "But my only concern is to find the subject of that prophecy and bring my kingdom of Twilight back to its usual prosperity—if it ever prospered at all. Who cares about the Light world? There is nothing beautiful in this world!" She seems to be scoffing straight in Groose's direction.

"All I need to do is to find a beast with blue eyes! I mean, how hard can that be? Pah, I think I just saw one the other day!" Ripples of laughter heaved through the audience, but Midna's expression is deadpan serious, which makes it even the more hilarious.

"The Light world doesn't matter, only the Twilight world matters to me. Because I'm its Princess obviously! And that darned Zant just had to waltz in and take it away from me. Well, I and my blue-eyed friend—whoever that might be—will definitely come take back what is ours—I mean, _mine_…uh, maybe. If we work together."

Well, Midna definitely found another way to recite her script. Although her lines weren't loyal to said script, this is way too amusing to pass up. The teachers all have a prominent grin on their lips, however, I can't help but notice that one teacher, who called me out from 'sneaking' earlier today, is scribbling angrily on his clipboard. Probably docking all points, but I bet he has no sense of humor anyway.

"And that is why I must go outside and drag a wolf in and force it to work for me because animal abuse!" Suddenly, it feels as if I'm in a sitcom. Laughter fills the area all around me, and I find a giant smile slathered on my face as well. Good going, Midna!

"First I must find these metal pieces called the Fused Shadows, which is apparently—"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Ms. Anju interjects between giggles. "Thank you for your time Midna, it has truly made our evening entertaining. Next, please!" Midna grins before taking a brief bow and amiably leaving the stage.

"Midna, that was _awesome_," I gush, reuniting with Midna.

"Ya think?" she asks, checking her nails. "I'm sure Groose liked _that_ backlash." She grins triumphantly to herself. I still don't know too much about Groose, but now I'm assuming they don't have the friendliest companionship.

"Are you sure they'd let that audition slide though?" I ask cautiously. "Perhaps you risked it a bit too much—"

"Ah don't worry about it," Midna says confidently. "I'm gonna make the role. Just wait and see."

0-0-0

My brush pauses halfway down my hair to allow the giggle to slip out smoothly. Midna's the best. Her audition made everyone's day, I know that much. Now all auditions are over and I get to enjoy the weekend…excluding homework, of course.

Hair all finally brushed out, I set down the comb and organize a few things, cleaning after myself, before heading out the bathroom. My stomach rumbles, informing me to get some food now or it'll wake the entire neighborhood.

Tumbling down the stairs, I take the familiar path to the kitchen (my favorite room in the entire house) to scavenge some breakfast. Mom is there, as usual. Nothing out of the norm. I pull open the fridge and peer inside, even though I already know Mom has made breakfast for me. She's the best.

"What did you make this time?" I ask curiously. My question is answered as Mom slides the plate in front of me.

"Scrambled eggs and waffles. What do you think?"

"Awesome. Thanks Mom." I take a seat. Starting to gobble the whole lot up, Mom suddenly pours me a glass of milk and sets it next to me. This is where it gets weird.

Mom suddenly takes a seat and says, quite cheerfully, "Eat up!"

I swallow egg slowly, the environment suddenly growing very questionable. Why is Mom so nice this morning? She's usually in a stressed mood or just a pessimistic person in general. Or she can just be having a good day so far…?

"Mom…," I say.

"Yes honey?"

"Uh, why are you treating me like a queen or something?"

"Why not, sweetie? You're my daughter!"

"Yeah but…why so, uh, _considerate _today?"

"Well dear, Zelda, would you really like to know?"

"Yeah…?"

Mom giggles, which is so unlike her, and then she answers, "You got a job."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Invenire, Zepora2276, RedBlazer, and BIGGEST thanks to V0ID115 for the audition portion! You all helped me so much. :D If I forgot anyone, let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. :) I'll now be focusing on my other fic, so until then, see ya! Thank you so much for reading! Thank you to FanaticMarioMan for editing as well!**

**-prowessMaster44**


	18. Link (9)

**A/N: GAHHH. I AM SO SORRY THIS CAME SO LATE, BUT I'M HAPPY TO SAY THE WORST IS OVER FOR SCHOOL. I SEE THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL. Seriously though, the middle months of school are always the worst. Stats: I've written 8 essays, volunteered for 5 weeks (school requirement that we volunteer for our community for an amount of time), created and presented 3 projects, squirmed through 2 public speeches, and had a giant meltdown to finish it off-just the cherry on top, am I right? :P**

**But I'm back, and that all that matters. ^_^ Thank you guys so much for the patience and support and reviews. I love each and every one of you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link

Saturday, 7:30 AM

Today we have a new worker.

"My name is Dark."

Immediate confusion is my first instinct as I blink blankly, the application paper grasped loosely in my hold. "Just…Dark? Nothing else?"

The male in front of me blinks and grins slightly, almost like mock innocence as he shrugs casually. "Yep. I'm glad to be of service."

He seems…strange. Maybe it's his slack personality, maybe it's his perpetually bored expression, maybe it's because he just waltzed in here one morning and demanded to start working when the date on his application paper clearly stated that it isn't until next week when he would have started working, but whatever it is, I can't shake off this…aura the guy was giving me. Right off the bat, he's rubbing me the wrong way, however, Telma and Ilia don't seem to notice my discomfort. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid and slightly annoyed by the utter indifference he's showing from causing us a mild disturbance in our schedule.

Telma only beams gratefully for the service of a new worker while Ilia just grins benignly at him, giving him her signature warm welcome. "Well, Dark, we are glad to have you here! I will be running errands this morning, and so I'm sure Link and Ilia—" Telma gestures over to us, pointing at our respective identities. "—would love to show you how things roll around here."

"Sounds great."

"Link and Ilia are very friendly so they'd love to help you get started! Now I'll just leave you in their care. All clear?"

Ilia nods jubilantly while I murmur a "Yep." Dark simply glances over at us.

Telma claps her hands together pleasurably, her pleasant smile only widening. "That's what I like to hear! Now hustle! The store is going to open soon." And just like that, Boss is off with that signature wink of hers, and for a moment, I'm inclined to call after her, but I'm not quite sure why.

It's quiet for a moment. I glance sideways, somewhat sizing the new apprentice up. Dark hair framed his face, going hand-in-hand with his equally dark clothes in a slightly slouched position. His half-lidded eyes are still lingering after Telma's departure, hands remaining stuffed in his pockets. I know nothing of him yet, but maybe, hopefully, possibly, we can become good work buddies just like me and Ilia.

"So!" Ilia chirps, breaking the silence and facing Dark. "As you might know already, I'm Ilia, and this is Link. Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure to be here."

"That's good! I bet you can't wait to get started." I'm so relieved that Ilia is such an outgoing person—I wouldn't have been able to handle this as gracefully as she is, partly because I'm not good with strangers, and partly because this guy just seems a bit leery.

I remain rooted in my spot as Ilia dives into a nearby drawer, soon fishing out a burnished new name tag before handing it over to the new worker who calmly retrieves it from her grasp. "Thank goodness I finished this on time," she sighs. Turning to me, she sends me a warm smile before saying to Dark, "I'll leave you with Link now! I need to start stocking the pastry shelves, but Link will teach you the basics with the coffee machine."

"Wai—" I begin, not wholly comfortable with where this is going, but Ilia has bounded off, and I'm left somewhat alone with Dark. The percentage of awkwardness in the atmosphere has suddenly multiplied, and I peer reluctantly over to the new worker. "The coffee machine's over here," I choke out after another agonizing second. He follows me as I make my way over to the gadget, and mechanically, I pull out some coffee filters and a couple bags of dark roast, painfully aware of his gaze analyzing my every move.

"So first, you take out a coffee filter and place it in this open hatch, see?"

Dark just nods, and to my relief, his eyes are now trained onto the machine in front of me.

"Next, according to whatever order you receive…" I continue to ramble on as Ilia occasionally pops in an additional comment as she whizzes by, and before I know it, my nerves are beginning to fade. Hm…maybe this isn't so bad. I just needed to warm up to strangers, that's all.

"And…done! All clear?" I turn, cradling a fresh cup of dark roast, to see if Dark has it all down—

His eyes quickly flick back to my direction from another. "Yeah, got it," he says a bit too casually. I raise a mental eyebrow. _Did he even listen to anything I said? _

Nevertheless, I clear my throat nonchalantly. "That's good. Now we can finally open the shop." I turn away to catch Ilia's attention to inform her of just that, and she sends me a thumbs up before making her way over to the doors to finally open this place for business.

Casting my attention back to Dark, I say, "Well, it doesn't get too busy around here, but whenever someone orders an original coffee, I'll leave the task to you. And if you need any help or reminders, you can ask either me or Ilia."

"Mhm."

I begin to turn away once more to thrust myself into the working environment, but I'm interrupted yet again. "Link."

I wrench my head around to peer back at Dark, sending him a questioning expression. He just stares at me for a split second too long before craning his head and giving me a crooked (and rather eerie) grin.

"Thanks."

I just grin sheepishly before finally hurrying back behind the store. "…No problem."

Now I'm not one to judge, but just everything about him is just…shady. I shake my head swiftly and quietly scold myself. _He's just trying to be friendly. Gah, I'm a horrible person._

Ultimately dropping the whole thing, I finally start to pay a little more attention to myself and begin getting ready for work. I wriggle into my work uniform and clip my name tag to the all-too-familiar area on my collar where the fabric was visibly worn. Momentarily, I wonder how long this piece of apparel would last, then I briefly run a hand through my hair, straighten my clothes, practice my smile in an empty glass (Mikau and Darunia never fail to remind me that I apparently have the smile resembling a baboon's) in preparation for the (rather meager) number of customers supposedly coming in today. And so, the day commences.

As expected, no more than five or six customers pop in during the span of three hours, and they were all regulars. We nearly snag a seventh, but it turns out they had mistaken us for the bookstore they were really looking for. I keep an eye out for Dark, but he seems to be doing alright by himself, serving the customers and whatnot. Nothing out of the ordinary. Thank goodness he has manners in his repertoire.

By the time one o'clock rolls around, I'm stifling my sixtieth yawn while fighting to keep my eyes open and legs upright. I won't be going home until five, which seems forever away. Longer hours didn't seem as lengthy back in summer. Although I'm working longer today on a weekend, it's definitely not as much as it was back in summer—Telma understands, and frankly pities, a freshman's life and his mountainous quantity of homework.

Unconsciously, I peer over at Ilia and Dark to see how they're coping with the time. Ilia's busying herself with sorting tea bags and unboxing warm pastries to put on display, like she usually does. Slightly mesmerized, I watch her grip a slightly steaming slice of monkey bread between metal tongs and carefully place it in its rightful spot behind its name. Accomplished, she looks up to catch me staring blankly, as embarrassing as that is, but she only tosses me a wave and a smile which I return with my own.

Dropping my gaze, I turn my attention to the other worker. Dark seems to be getting into the full swing of things, which is a first, since it took me a while to get used to all the industrial gadgets around here. I can't help but marvel over his rather impressive potential in operating a coffee machine, including the immeasurable challenge of wrenching the blasted coffee carafe from the heating plate. (…It took a couple weeks for me to finally realize that there was a switch that I had to pull to release the darned thing. That was when I realized I had been unintentionally wrecking the thing. No wonder it's so loose now, and I feel a pang of guilt every time I see the pathetic band of tape used to compensate for its dead counterpart.)

For a second, puzzlement clouds my mind as I ask myself, _Wait…did he really listen that well when I was explaining? Because it didn't look like it…_

I remember his eyes flicking back in my direction after I enlightened him on how to use the machine, unsure if he actually was paying attention…or if I even _needed _to explain it to him. Perhaps he already knows how to use one.

Impassively, I continue to monitor Dark's moves, my brain beginning to blank out. His movements are fluid and almost seem meticulously practiced. His expression remains in a bored, lax position as he dumps in a freshly ground batch of coffee grounds into the carafe before tapping a couple buttons as the machine revs to life.

I feel myself falling into a slight stupor—until I'm thoroughly startled as he speaks up suddenly.

"So, Link."

"Yeah?" I sputter, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"Do you do anything else besides work here?"

"Well yeah, I go to school, I meet with friends, basically the same stuff you might do." I say the last part recalling his age on the application paper. Same age as me—a busy, hectic, hormonal sixteen-year-old. What can be so different between us?

Dark makes no additional comments to that, but after a pause, he continues. "Are you doing other activities?"

"Well I'm not in any sports or clubs. So I guess not?"

"He's in the play!" And suddenly, Ilia has wedged herself in our conversation, a cheerful grin sliced across her face.

I nearly drop the glass cup I was drying. "No, Ilia, _please _don't bring that up."

Ilia paid no heed, much to my anguish, as she forged on. "Yep! Link auditioned for the play, and he was absolutely the best one out there! I couldn't even match up to him!"

"Oh?"

I'm now painfully aware of the piqued interest of Dark.

"I'm super sure Link will get the part. You should have been there—he was literally the best—"

"My friends!" I blurt, snagging both Ilia and Dark's attentions. "My friends, Darunia and Mikau! Theirs were truly awesome, a lot more jaw-dropping than mine," I hear myself exclaim, barely registering the intrigued faces of Ilia and Dark, but my brain begins to zone out as the memories from just yesterday engulf over me.

Sigh. What a night. The night I realized I had known nothing about my friends before...

* * *

_Last night…_

Try as I might, I can't deny the fact that my legs have turned to professional putty as I attempt to exit the stage in a graceful manner. I am on the verge of hysterical tears and embarrassment as I try to locate where my spot used to be, struggling to recover from the unholy amount of mortification stressing my body from my audition that just finished. Needless to say, the bile at the back of my throat is threatening to detonate any second, but miraculously, I finally discover my empty seat that I had somehow stumbled across.

Collapsing in it gratefully, I sink deeper and deeper, as much as the flimsy cushion would allow me, trying to shrink away from anyone and everyone. Don't anyone _dare_ speak to me about the absolute disgrace of my audition. I can't even begin to recall any of what just happened without risking a major accident. Take that as you will.

"Oh what a _good job_ our Link over here did." Mido appears with his snide comment and a handful of his minions, a sneer plastered generously over his face. Oh goddesses, this is not the time. I don't need Mido rubbing in any more salt into the wound that's just getting wider every time I think back to that incident.

"How _heartfelt. _How _sincere_. How _utterly lame!_" Mido jeers, as if his audition was _that _much better.

As much as I hate to admit, my face is only growing hotter from the frank truth of his words. Yeah, I was totally lame. I just now realize that I may have completely creeped Zelda to the bone from the intense laser gazes I was shooting over at her while I recited my lines, and even though at the time it felt right, I now fully regret my decision. Crud, crud, crud! I should _never _have taken up the extra credit! Now I'm certainly not going to get the part (not that I wanted to in the first place) and fail Global Studies (which I _don't _want). Sigh.

Mido clicks his tongue. "Poor Link. Everyone knows I'm going to win by a landslide."

I say nothing but continue to seethe quietly. Fine, go bask in your own glory, because I don't even want the stinking part anymore.

Mido only chuckles at my unresponsiveness before continuing to egg me on. "You could have never joined and spared some of your dignity, but I figured you lost all of it anyways, so the audition didn't do much, didn't it? After all, you can't lose what you don't have!" A pig snort flies out of his mouth and his little servants as they prance away, leaving me finally to some much, much needed peace. Curse him, curse this stupid play, curse my _life._

I breathe out slowly, calming my nerves…

…It's all over.

My audition. I did it.

A near-deranged hoot belts out of my mouth, and quickly, I clamp a hand over it, but fortunately, the noise of the surrounding area was loud enough to veil it, however, nothing can keep me closer to the truth. I freaking did it, and now, I can throw everything behind me and move on.

"Sage of Fires! Please come up onstage!"

…Darunia?

Immediately, my head swivels to the stage, eyes peeled for my friend. I have been so busy drowning in my own humiliation that I have momentarily forgotten about those two weirdos until now.

My eyes scan the large crowd (had it shrunk a little? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if students smuggled themselves out of this place, given how stuffy the air is now), searching for the big guy. He should be easy to spot, right? After all, you can always pick Darunia out of a crowd—

There's _a lot _of big guys. I swear the stage nearly collapses as the towering, huge, and intimidating upperclassmen clomp onto it. Their faces seem to all resemble the same meanness and authority, and behind them all…

Was…was Darunia always this…_small_? It wasn't just his physical appearance, but the look on his face tells me he feared for his life, sandwiched between colossally large biceps and egos.

I try to catch his attention without catching everyone else's, and I only succeed because Darunia was also purposely searching for me. He finds my gaze and then the look of hopelessness is pulsing so palpably on his face that I wonder if any sort of comfort him would do him any good. I do, or at least attempt, to cheer him up as I flash thumbs-ups and reassuring expressions.

For a fleeting moment, I consider hollering a "_Yeah, go Darunia_!" like he had to me (that had at least made me grin), but my thoughts are interrupted as Darunia's eyes are glued onto Ms. Anju, who has begun to inform the potential Sage of Fires about the audition. I notice the stark difference between Darunia's and the rest of the group's expressions, his only falling while theirs increasing in giddiness as Ms. Anju continues to talk. She then hands out their scripts in which Darunia's is two inches from his face, and I stifle a laugh from the complete nervous determination his expression reads, even though I know he's suffering a pain worse than the bench press.

"We will now start the first audition!"

Darunia and I both flinch as the words boom through the speakers. Students around me quickly quiet down and return to their seats as the first candidate steps (er, stomps) to the center of the stage.

He has a menacing grimace smeared across his face, and I'm not sure if he's doing it on purpose or that it was in fact his usual expression…which I won't be surprised if that's the case. Completely unlike every other audition that has went so far, he didn't seem nervous. Not a smidge. And so, the auditions begin.

I'll be honest, the first few auditions flew over my head in a whirl, partly because I'm also suffering along with Darunia as the line shortens, but also because, despite their tough appearances, the first few performers did an alright job. Nothing spectacular, but better than every other character of the play's cast. After all, one of the criteria on the description for the Sage of Fire is 'overflowing confidence' (…which Darunia has pretty much none of at the moment).

I start to pay a bit more attention as one certain guy's time to shine is approaching, whose quaking is increasing with his anxiety. And finally, the person in front of Darunia steps up. _Last one!_ I think, my own adrenaline shooting up.

I'm about to switch to intense comforting mode—until I see the performer.

He is huge. Massive. The beefiest out of all of them. The scowl on his face seems to fit and mold perfectly with the rest of his features, as if he was born with that expression. It reflected discipline and robust determination, and I start to question life a little.

The stage lights cast conspicuous shadows on the tremendously sharp edges of his biceps (he wore a muscle tank top on purpose, I know it) while his penetrating gaze through his glare seems to somehow make eye contact with everyone simultaneously.

"HERE IS I_! I, the magnanimous and high-minded soul fit only for the patriarch of my virtuous tribe…_"

I would bet every Cucco's life that the entire audience never has had their eyes so wide before. The pure intensity and volume of the words are only strengthened through the mic, and even the rest of the students that still have yet to go watched in total shock and blatant envious admiration. Darunia's oversized unblinking eyes are full of trauma. If there was still anyone dozing away in the audience, there is no doubt none are now.

I don't think the audience, or even the teachers for that matter, pay much attention to the words the performer are saying, but rather the volume those words are spoken (and some still recovering from the pure intensity of it). So it comes to a surprise to me that his audition eventually ends, and the extreme stark transition between volumes is staggering, from a room full of great sound to flat, dead silence.

I swear the room is quiet for an additional minute before the applause commences, everyone still unsure if an audition just ended, or even _happened_.

"What a thrilling performance!" Ms. Anju's voice resonates from the mic, and I find her voice strangely reviving, as if bringing me back to reality from a lucid dream.

"Thank you for your time, you've really brought the standards up!" Ms. Anju says benignly to the performer, in which he just smirks and nods in either approval or thanks. I don't miss the cocky sneer he tosses the rest of the candidates behind him, including Darunia.

_Especially _Darunia.

We all feel the sheer meekness of the situation as Darunia steps up as the next performer, knowing everything is hopeless after such an explosive audition. He suddenly looks a hundred times smaller and…vulnerable. How would he seem now, being the next performer right after such an impressive one, and especially if the performance crumbles and becomes pathetic? This can't happen. I can't let that happen.

I suddenly have the pulsing urge to run up and spit in his face, _You can do it! Don't let that last guy get the better of you!_ But I'm not sure I can convince myself either.

"My n-name is Darunia…," my friend croaks out. An audible snort is heard near me, and I turn my head to find that guy that just went with an arrogant scowl. Resisting the urge to do anything stupid, I try to focus back up front and ignore the puncture in my temper. Darunia heard it too. He doesn't look happy.

Yeah, he never did look happy since the time he walked onstage with the rest, but instead of the fear that had plagued him since, his expression suddenly wasn't...scared anymore.

"Well then, Darunia, I wish you the best of luck for your performance! Whenever you're ready." Ms. Anju settles back as I do as well, me peering anxiously at my friend. The atmosphere is shrouded in uncertainty, the room full of uncomfortable and doubtful silence.

Darunia opens his mouth, then closes it again. For a second his previous expression of doubt flashes over his features before he controls it graciously once more. _You can do it!_ I somehow encourage vigorously through my eyes and cross my fingers that it would work. Finally, he takes a deep breath in…and begins.

"Here is I, the magnanimous and high-minded soul fit only for the patriarch of my virtuous tribe, awaiting for when we can reach our uppermost peak of affluence." The words are spoken with meaning and ample worth, and unlike the previous audition, the tone is controlled yet substantially solid.

"Yet I must bring attention to the word 'awaiting.' I am speaking in sorrow in the torturous yet safe cradle of my room, my sole camaraderie in the form of a blessed jewel. It is not just an arbitrary jewel one of my men has dug from our mines—no, we are sufficient in possession of plenty of those. This stone is none other than the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Goron's Ruby, the Gorons' pride. And yet…my people hunger for it."

Is…is that really Darunia? I had never seen him act so…serious. But that's exactly what he's required to do anyway. Act. However, I'm still completely at a loss for words for how well he's handling this.

He takes a brief peek at his script before continuing. "I refuse to emerge from the cage my own room is becoming, never, until evil leaves or the messenger of the Royal Family of Hyrule arrives first. However in spite of that, I fear I may never bathe in bliss again without the music and dance that once reigned over our unhampered village. But…am I able to withstand any longer? I am deemed strong by my capabilities to lift boulders, but my days have only been defined by weakness. "

My mouth is completely dried out, and only when a dry cough comes flying out do I realize. Attempting to recover from that little fiasco, this is when I hear the whispers.

"I mean, look at him. He's so pathetic!..."

Wordlessly, my head swivels wildly in the direction where this is coming from. Naturally, it's that bag of bones that had went before Darunia in the midst of his group of friends. Briefly I'm reminded of another Mido and his pesky gang.

"He's so _small_. That's speaking for him and the rest of them included. How can anyone beat _my _audition?"

The scoffs, although soft in a normal setting, is magnified ten times in the otherwise silent room. My temper starts to rise for the umpteenth time today as those stupid jerks start guffawing like they just heard the most hilarious thing.

Unsurprisingly, Darunia heard. His expression is now impossible to read, several different emotions clashing all over it. I know his teeth are grinding against each other, because that's what mine are doing.

"Please stay quiet," Ms. Anju requests graciously to the audience before gesturing at Darunia, prompting him to continue with an assuring smile. However, his expression is still unreadable.

And suddenly, he lowers his arm, script falling limply to his side. "Hey guys, I, the patriarch of the Gorons, need to tell you something," he begins.

A giant question mark stretches over the entire auditorium, as I watch with increasing confusion. What's Darunia planning…?

The plain informal language definitely did not come from the script. For a moment I wonder if he's given up. A sudden, suffocating wave of despair consumes me as I pray that Darunia was really defeated by some worthless comments.

But Darunia isn't.

Instead, he simply continues audition. His voice is clear and crisp, and there's even a hint of positivity. However, it doesn't sound like he's merely reciting from a printed script. He sounds like he's actually…_talking _to us. Bonding with us. Like close friends.

"Being strong is the hardest task one can bear. Anyone can crush rocks and destroy obstacles on their path. Anyone can be truly bulk. I however choose the greater strength. I am not strong because of my sturdy body, but because of my flaming heart. As the blaze of my life force burns ever brighter as I lead my people at the foot of the Death Mountain, enemies and monsters may appear. Many will falter, but I won't. Not because of my muscles, but because my heart won't give in. The true strength comes from the power to protect your people. I AM DARUNIA!_ My fists will crush your weapons, but my will is what will defeat you!" _

Amazingly, there is a prominent grin on his face, his fists pumping up triumphantly. As if on cue, the entire room explodes in cheers and whistles, the surefire result of the burst of confidence surging straight from the performer on stage.

"_Epicness!" _I cheer to deaf ears as the rest of the auditorium explodes in their own. Almost haughtily, I peer over at the previous arrogant performer, and I'm pleased to see the utmost disbelief and envy stretching from every inch of his face at such an explosive reaction from the crowd.

Up stage, Darunia beams proudly, and I swear he becomes the sun for a split second. The clapping lingers on for a while longer as the whistles and cheers gradually fade, and Darunia makes a benign grateful bow before existing. "Yo Link!" he calls when he has located me. "How'd I do?"

"Do I even need to _say_ it?" I gush incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I do need the ego inflation."

Mikau suddenly materializes out of nowhere, and slaps a hand over Darunia's back. "That was _awesome_!" he coos ecstatically. "Where did you get that kind power? That total _confidence_?" he questions eagerly.

Darunia shrugs. "I guess I just wanted to do the best I could, ya know? The guy before me blew us all out of the water, and I wanted to be able to combat that. As a personal challenge, of course, because I'm not expecting to win the part or anything." But I knew that Darunia really found his courage after the vile comments the previous performer had directed at him. No one but me and Mikau understands his ferocious competitiveness flaring in his heart. Pride swells in my chest for my friend who was able to take that idiot down (albeit indirectly, but still).

"But really though, that last part…was that really on the script?" Mikau pipes up, recalling the rather informal quality it had.

"Well, I mean, yeah, it was, but I just worded it a little differently. Just added a sprinkle of Darunia!" Darunia answers with a hearty chortle, and it isn't long before Mikau joins in, because no one's laugh is as contagious as Darunia's.

Finally able to control my chuckles, I turn to Mikau. Darunia does the same, and simultaneously, the three of us are thinking of the same thing.

"…It's just me now, isn't it?" Mikau mutters, his own snickers starting to morph into bitter ones.

"It is, but it won't be too bad," Darunia assures, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, I thought it was going to be bad, but when you're actually performing, not so much. And it feels awesome when you finish," I add.

"I don't know…," Mikau murmurs. "Not like I can back out or anything anymore since you weirdos have already finished both of yours…and done a great job at it too."

I open my mouth to counter that and say that my performance was by no means a good job—

"Chin up, pal!" Darunia booms, slapping a hand on Mikau's back like he had to him earlier. This takes both me and Mikau by surprise. Darunia forges on with supreme assertion. "It's not like you'll be reciting much words anyway—you're playing your guitar right? Destroying the thing? Let that speak for you instead! You've done it many times before by yourself, with Lulu, and to me and Link! YOU CAN DO THIS."

I couldn't have said it any better.

"But I can still make a mistake! I get shaky fingers when I'm nervous. And that means wrong notes! _Wrong _notes! Do you know how ugly they sound?"

"I've never heard you play one wrong note before," Darunia says, slight confusion gracing his face.

I jump in. "It's because despite you may hear the wrong notes, to an audience that's never heard of that song, they can't tell if you miss a note or two. It'll only sound great—no, _spectacular_—to them, I promise!"

Mikau shakes his head in defeat. "I don't deserve friends like you guys…"

"You don't! That's why you have to buck up your game and promise us you'll play the best performance you've ever played on that guitar in your entire life. Then we can continue being your friends," Darunia chortles with a smirk while I nod my head in adamant agreement.

Mikau sighs into his palm, but a smile tugs at his lips. "There's really no backing out now, it seems," he mutters.

"There wasn't ever a time to back out!" Darunia shoots back at him, and Mikau really had no other option but to laugh. At least his old demeanor is back, which is what I really want to see. Content fills my body.

_Shii-rreeaak!_

Everyone in the room whirls around by the sudden screech of the mic. "Attention, students! We will now begin the auditions for the Indigo-Go Band." All three of us tense up.

"If you are auditioning for the _lead singer_, please come on up right this moment, please!"

"That's Lulu!" The words leave Mikau's mouth immediately as Darunia and I both confirm that this is true.

"Where is she?" I immediately inquire, searching every angle for Mikau's girlfriend. Mikau finds her first, however, and calls, "Lulu! I'm over here!" He's waving in the opposite direction I was, and when I turn around, I see the small petite figure, waving her own thin arm back in the middle of the throng heading towards the stage.

I send my own courteous wave as does Darunia, while Lulu returns with her own before Mikau turns back to us. I don't miss the anxious expression on Lulu's face that lingers on Mikau for a moment longer.

"I hope she'll be alright…," Mikau murmurs to himself. "She's always been excruciatingly shy, and a painfully quiet one at that. I hope she'll be alright up there by herself…"

"Has she ever sung in front of anyone before?" I ask.

Mikau shakes his head solemnly. "No, only me and a few of her close friends so I'm really, really worried for her."

"I think she'll do phenomenal!" Darunia comforts. "Because you always say she has the voice of angels, so you bet I believe that!"

Mikau looks the slightest comforted. "She _does _have the voice of angels, I tell you. It's amazing. But she's just too shy to show the world…and today's the day. I'm just not sure if she thinks she's ready for this…" He casts another worried glance to the stage where all the performers for the lead singer were gathered.

Ms. Anju has already handed out their scripts and is informing them with tips. They seem to be finishing up now, because several of the performers start forming a line. Lulu has her fingernails to her mouth and the script close to her chest as she chooses to be the very last performer. Mikau is also visibly antsy, and for a moment, I think about how adorable it is for him to care for her so much. Instinctively, my mind floats back to Zelda…

Sigh. I wish I could've been there for her too (not that she didn't do a mindblowing job because she sure as heck did).

"We will now begin our first audition for the lead singer of the Indigo-Go band!"

As per usual, the next few minutes consist of shuffling feet as the room of students and BO find their respective seats once more. Darunia, Mikau, and I split after I shoot a "Good luck!" to Mikau.

"You'll do great with that guitar, promise. Just remember to tune that baby up," Darunia says with a cheeky wink. With that, the three of us retire to our seats, and I resume my fight against sleep once more. Unfortunately, I lose, which is surprising since I didn't think I would fall asleep for something as entertaining as singing.

When I come to, I'm surprised to find that most of the auditions for the lead singer are almost over. There are three girls left, the third going right now. After, there will be one more, and then it's Lulu.

_I really hope she'll be okay,_ I think to myself, but I know that Mikau's anxiety for Lulu is ten times worse than how I'm feeling. Besides his guitar, Lulu is probably the definition of his world for him.

The current audition is going poorly, I have to admit. The girl is obviously flustered and try as she might, she couldn't control her shaking voice. The song is interrupted as she breaks out into sobs, and I feel a pang of sympathy for her, because that was my exact nightmare when I was up there too. She's escorted off as the second-to-last performer steps up and begins hers, and I realize now that the singers have free choice over what song they would cover for their audition. The previous song had a moderately slow beat with fluid notes, a sad and slightly depressing melody to it.

This one, however, went all out with the rap and drums. It's good, I give her that, but according to the teachers' expressions, this type of singing doesn't seem the most ideal for the part, which is understandable. She finishes with a bang, a proud grin on her face, and we all clap while a few whistle, but I'm distracted by who's finally going. It's Lulu.

She looks wrecked.

_Oh goddesses, please let her be okay, _I find myself hoping. But I know I'm not just worried for Lulu, I'm worried for how Mikau's feeling too. He's probably not taking this too well, seeing his significant other shiver onstage like that. My throat is dry as I swallow.

The petite figure slowly inches her way to the center of the stage, quaking beginning to visibly increase. Her hands are to her chest once more, eyes starting to cloud with fear.

"Hello dear, what is your name?" Ms. Anju asks gently.

"L-lulu," the girl answers timidly.

"We are honored to have you here Lulu, so best of luck! We're all friends, and we can't wait for what you'll show us!"

Lulu makes no more comments despite the encouragement as she fidgets uncomfortably under the blazing lights of the stage. I see her panicked eyes, searching through the audience, and at once her facial features relax, and I know she has spotted Mikau. Right on time, the burst of music fills the room, her chosen song beginning to play. It has a slow and forlorn tune to it, the minor chords bleeding through the speakers into all of our souls. Before I knew it, Lulu begins to sing. "You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek...life beyond the shore just out of reach...Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb..."

Mikau was right—she's amazing. _Amazing_.

I can't believe she hasn't performed in front of a real audience until now, I can't believe she isn't _famous_ yet. The notes are dragging, the solemn mood of the song blanketing the vicinity of its entirety as the melancholic melody slowly edges its way into the chorus. On many occasions, the notes reach a staggering high height, but Lulu aces it, flawlessly. Completely wipes the floor with everyone. I won't be surprised if Mikau is bawling his eyes out right now.

Until—

…She stops singing.

For a moment, none of us noticed, thinking it was just an abrupt pause in the song and not questioning it, since the song had already been proven to have an engaging, irregular lamenting beat to it. But no one could ignore it when the chorus flared up again…And there was no voice. Opening my eyes (when did I close them?) I peer onstage— Oh no. Lulu's on the verge of tears, if not already. Her hands are trembling violently and eyes overflowing with panic as stage fright took its toll over her. Confused, hushed whispers begins to ripple over the audience before most came to the conclusion that this performer has definitely flunked their audition.

The music is still playing, the oblivious notes continuing to forge forward in their own dismal tune. I catch one of the teachers shifting to switch the music off, realizing that the girl up stage won't be restarting anytime soon. _No…this can't happen!_

Panic is beginning to settle in my own chest as I'm aching from the utter devastation both she and Mikau are most likely having. This was her big dream and Mikau's love and pride standing up there. Lulu's eyes are only glued in one area of the auditorium, namely the _Guitarist for Indigo-Go Band _section, and I see her hopelessly shake her head numerous times. I sense that the song that is still playing would be halted any second now, and that would mark the end of her dreams. This is not going well, oh goddesses…

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure move from the area Lulu was staring at. He moves lighting quick, from his spot to beneath the stage stairs in a matter of seconds.

And before anyone knows it, Mikau is standing under the exposing lights of the stage, guitar clutched tightly in his grasp.

Before I can ponder how he managed to unpack that fast, his voice belts out loud and clear, "Don't stop the music!"

And the music doesn't.

A second wave of slight perplexity envelops the room as the guy turns to the girl and says something to her, unheard by all except her. Her expressions says it all, however. As he turns away from her, Mikau raises his guitar, hooks his arm over it as the fingers find its place on the strings. She now has an expression of overwhelming hope, her face turned upwards and eyes closed.

Lulu opens her mouth…and resumes singing.

The sudden and rather foreign slap of the guitar runs us all over, the despondent chords and melancholic notes of string colliding with the pure, crystalline and saccharine pitches of the voice. My entire soul has left me, and I wonder for a fleeting moment if I'm standing at the gates of heaven, because this song could definitely murder everyone's emotions.

The vehement chords of the guitar wedges snugly with the voice's swelling of emotion, fabricating harmonies the ear was unaccustomed to. The song flows like water, the several irregular beats and melodies clashing together to form a strangely addicting harmony.

Mikau is playing his heart out, his body language telling all of us this was his moment, his time, with his significant other. His hands are eagerly leaping from each string to the next, despite the gentle tempo the song had. His body is bobbing and swaying with the utter magic his instrument is producing, his gaze shifting an abundant amount of times to the girl next to him. Lulu has found her inner peace, her voice ringing loud and clear, louder than how she has ever performed, if not the loudest she has ever had her voice reach in her life. He gave her strength. They form the perfect duo. It is flawless.

And for a fleeting moment, I imagine Zelda.

What would happen if she and I perform together? Given that we both pass, that is (which is doubtful on my part). The Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule… Zelda's face appears in my mind, quite unexpectedly even for me, and all I'm seeing right now is the bright smile she has, her eyes lit up…Would I truly be happier if I pass the auditions?

And suddenly, I'm knocked out of my thoughts as the crushing guitar solo invades, and my mind is now snatched away by the total awesomeness that's still going right now.

Right now, at this moment, it is timeless. I don't even notice the song has ended as piercing silence ensues. I try to grasp reality back, and I'm only successful when the shocking eruption of applause commences. Clapping, cheering, whistling, the likes. It isn't a surprise that I'm soon one with the crowd, hooting like a madman and nearly tearing my cushioned seat up just so I can use it as confetti. It. Was. _Epic_.

"_Mikauuuu! Luluuu! _You guys were beyond _awesome_!" It's not like me to screech like this, but right now, it's impulsive. My heart won't be calmed until I did this.

Up front, the two of them seems to have just recovered from the exhilaration of their performance, just noticing the whole vivaciousness of the audience and their applause. Lulu seems to have reverted back to her stage fright, her face beginning to grow a deeper and deeper shade of scarlet. Mikau is there, though, giving her support and lifting her arm high towards the audience. This causes another wave of cheers and applause, and I'm not left out.

"My, my!" Ms. Anju's voice cuts through the ecstasy of the room. "What an absolutely thrilling performance!"

"Thank you, thank you," Mikau says through the mic with gratitude while Lulu takes a shy bow.

"A word with you, young boy," Ms. Anju continues to speak with a warm smile. "If I may ask, what is your name?

"My name?" Mikau sounds slightly puzzled by the request, but nevertheless, he disperses this information through the mic. "Mikau, miss."

"Well, Mikau, we were going to start the auditions for the Indigo-Go Band's guitarist, but it seems we have already started! Congratulations, Mikau, you've finished your audition."

Ms. Anju's words took a while to sink in, but once it does, my vocal chords are at work once again, threatening to burst. Who would've known? Mikau just made the greatest choice in his life—choosing to accompany Lulu up there; getting to spend time with his other half, and also completing his audition. Killed two birds with one stone.

"Utmost thanks to you too Lulu, for giving us the honor to hear your beautiful voice. Both of you deserve the recognition for your talents. Give them one last round of applause!"

My palms are protesting profoundly from the abuse I'm giving them, but I just can't stop. This is way too breathtaking. For a moment I feel as if a tear of happiness has started to form in my eyes, but just as quickly, I compose myself and continue cheering. Who knows how long the running gag will be if Mikau finds out I actually _cried _for him?

* * *

"Hm…how interesting. Happily ever after?" Dark gazes lazily over his slumped position over the table, his eyes directing right above the edge of his coffee cup at me.

"Yeah, I guess…my friends are absolutely amazing," I murmur, still recovering from the overwhelming sensation I had from that prodigious night. I barely register from the corner of my eye that the eyes of Dark seem to narrow a bit.

"I wasn't referring to them. I meant the girl you were talking about at one point—"

"Lulu? Oh, she's very sweet, no wonder Mikau likes h—"

"No, not her either. The other girl. She…you described her as…the Princess of Hyrule…?"

My eyebrows raise. Had he _also _not been listening to everything I said beyond the point I mentioned Zelda? He seriously is annoyingly ignorant. "You don't mean…Zelda?"

"Yes, her." I don't know why, but the sudden unexplainable jolt of defensiveness kicks in. "Yeah? What about her?" I can hear my own sharpness in my voice.

Dark seems to raise an eyebrow at my reaction. A corner of his mouth curves up as his eyes turn from me back down to the level of his coffee cup on the table.

"Nothing much." He shrugs. "She just sounded familiar, that's all."

"Familiar? How would you know her?"

"Hm…the same reason you would, I guess."

Before I can question even further about that, Dark is one step ahead as he suddenly swiftly leans back in his chair and flips open the inside of his work uniform. My eyes flick over from the movement.

It's our school badge.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Dark apparently goes to the same school...**

**MASSIVE THANKS to V0ID115 who has helped me immensely with the audition portion. Huge thank you to Zepora2276 for listening to my utter indecisiveness between story aspects, and a big thanks for FanaticMarioMan for beta-ing!**

**The lyrics Lulu was singing was from the song Lost in Thoughts All Alone from the Fire Emblem Fates OST. x3 Thanks to FanaticMarioMan for the suggestion!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Expect an earlier update, my gosh. :P**

**-prowessMaster44**


	19. Zelda (10)

**A/N: *checks last time a chapter was uploaded* Has...has it really been this long?**

**I am so sorry for not getting this out sooner than it is now. But guess what? IT'S SUMMER VACATION. You BET there won't be month-long hiatuses anymore. Expect at LEAST (at LEAST, got that?) one chapter each week. I'll also be uploading my Smash fic at LEAST once a week too. This summer will be one of my busiest, but no way am I going to push writing any lower than I had before.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. :) Thank you guys sososososososososoSO much for reading and reviewing and the never-ending support. ^_^ You guys are literally the best.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda

Saturday, 12 PM

I tried, I really did.

I tried a different approach, I tried asking for help, I tried searching it up, I tried cheating, heck, I tried flipping it upside down to see if there's something hidden that I missed.

Nope. Nada. Why did I think I could complete calculus homework today? At the rate I'm going, I think I'll be able to muster two problems by the end of the day, maybe two-and-a-half, if I try a little harder.

_Still, half a problem more is better than half a problem less, right? _I think meekly to myself. _That'll at least save me a solid half-hour of the next day_. I am at my wits' end, ready to just give up for now and try this later. After all, I've got a full Saturday ahead of me, so I'll definitely have time for homework after I—

"Hey, Zelda! Just a heads up that lunch break is over."

–finish working…

Oh yeah, that's right. I have a job. I'm _working_.

And I'm constantly reminding myself that I'm no longer in my purple Triforce nanny gown PJs but rather in a sophisticated uniform...and that in fact, lunch break really is now over. Which means I guess I can't do calculus anymore (hallelujah), but this also means I have to talk to people and do _work_ (not hallelujah). _Ah what does it matter, _I think, _Who even bothers to do _homework _on their lunch break?_

Sighing, I slide my homework, calculator, pencil, and eraser into my bag next to me before standing up and straightening my work attire. Even if this isn't my purple Triforce nanny gown PJs, I have to admit, it's quite comfortable.

Returning a wave from one of my co-workers who's also finishing up their lunch break, I sling my bag over my shoulder and make my way to the front counter from the back room, tossing my empty granola wrapper in the nearby trash. Here begins my next shift.

"Did you have a good break?" Boss, a kind guy called Rauru, asks benignly when I get to the cash register I'm still trying to get familiar with. I'm not exactly a cashier, but it never hurts to get used to the equipment around here.

I grin back at him and return, "Yes it was nice, thank you."

Boss just tosses me another grin before disappearing into the back room saying, "That's nice to hear. Good luck!"

Turning back around, my shoulders finally slump. Sure, working might be fun, but when you're working at a place that receives few visitors, the days get long and boring. One of the perks being here, however, is just the shop that this place is.

So Mom had applied a job on my behalf, but without my consent, at a music store–this one. Although I'm musically challenged, I still wish someday to be able to pick up an instrument and learn it and be _good_ at it. It just seems so pleasurable and relaxing to be able to just lose yourself in music, especially if you create your own.

Unfortunately, since I'm so uneducated about music, I oftentimes get a little anxious when a customer approaches me to ask about where certain things, but more specifically if they ask what type or brand of 'this' is the best for 'that.' I don't know! I don't know what type of rosin is best for a Brazilwood bow! Or the best brand of strings for a Cecilio violin! Why did Mom sign me up for a job I have no knowledge on? Okay, granted, I'm pretty sure I bombed the interview, and I even said I have no knowledge of music, but Boss assured me I won't be fiddling (haha, get it?) around very much with the too technical parts of the music store. I guess they really needed the extra hands considering that 'Hiring Now!' sign is still proudly tooting its message for any passerby who bothers to look.

Whatever it is though, I don't complain about working here other than the constant struggles with understanding music. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually learn a couple things and later be competent enough to handle the situations that I can't handle right now. Besides, it's not like Boss or my coworkers are downright meanies, and this can be the perfect opportunity to make a few new friends.

The place is also nice too. It's undoubtedly cozy, and its small size makes it feel more homey than cramped. It also smells like fresh wood and rosin, and I can't deny the contentment that comes along with it.

"Hey, how's your first day holding up for you so far?"

Before I know it, one of my coworkers, a young girl around my age, pops up beside me with a friendly smile. I quickly scan her nametag (I'm still trying to memorize everyone's names) which trumpets, _Saria_.

I return the grin. "It's okay. I really like it here."

"That's always nice to hear. The first few days are always tiring, but you'll learn to get used to it soon enough."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!"

"Sure, no problem! If you need any help, I'm always around."

"Alright, thank you."

With a parting smile, Saria leaves to tend to her own duties while I return back to my bored state of mind. To be honest, all I'm worrying about right now (besides homework, that is) is the possibility of someone I know popping in here. Although I wouldn't mind them _knowing_ that I work, just the thought of seeing someone from school makes me gulp in embarrassment. What if they recognize me? Urgh…I don't enjoy attention.

I spend the next hour or two doing mediocre tasks fit for newbies, which frankly, I am, and my utter paranoid self has taught me to follow instructions _exactly _to avoid messing anything up and risk getting fired on my first day. Whatever it is though, Boss is really understanding and makes sure I feel comfortable with stuff I'm doing.

As for my coworkers, most of them are like Saria who I occasionally exchange conventional and courteous messages with, but there are also some who don't hide the fact that they're more experienced than me and ensure I can see that they're doing a wonderfully better job than how I'm handling things. I won't name any names—cough cough, Cia, cough cough—but they're just altogether making me feel less than welcome. Besides Cia, other less-than-nice coworkers include a pessimistic dude called Vaati and an equally moody and rather creepy kid who calls himself Skull. Those three are the only three that I somewhat avoid while I work.

However, I don't let them extinguish my fire. I'm getting the hang of things, and I actually find it therapeutic to hang up cello bows and arrange clarinets. No one saw, but I managed to sneak a strum on a harp for the first time in my life, and my oh my am I glad I did! If I were to play an instrument, I think I'd choose harp over anything else. So saccharine and delicate… I'll have to see if this place offers lessons. The revenue I make here will be invested into lessons, so Mom won't have to pay a cent—

"Are you _done_ yet?"

Swiveling around, flustered, I come face to face with Cia. She's clutching an interesting bundle of what looks to be strings for an instrument. Quickly, I peer back at my work to see my neat array of cello bows dangling over the majestic cellos.

"Yes, I'm done. Sorry for holding you up!" Flustered, I step aside to allow Cia to approach the cellos and begin stringing them. Even though I know she's flaunting on purpose, I can't help but awe at her skills and expertise as she deftly strings the cellos in record time. Because she switched them that quickly, she's done and standing up before I even think to leave.

"Keep up the _hard_ _work_ of hanging up bows," she shoots sarcastically. "Leave the _easy stuff_ for the pros." With that, she saunters off as I tamp down the raging thirst for vengeance.

Will she stop belittling me? She's been rubbing that attitude in my face for the entire extent I was here (i.e. four hours) and if I'm already this annoyed by her attitude, I'll be completely bald if this continues, especially if I'm considering working here long term.

By the way, I'm perfectly capable of switching strings too, if I learn how. It's not like Cia was born knowing how to string a cello fresh out the womb. She's gotta learned it somewhere, and if she can learn it, I can too. In my mind, I declare, _I want to learn how to string an instrument._

"I like your enthusiasm, but it's only your first day!"

Oops, did I say that out loud? "Oh! Uh, yeah it is…I guess I can wait a couple more days before—" I splutter to Saria's amiable comment.

"But I can teach you, if you really want to."

I grin sheepishly at Saria. Bless her soul. "I really appreciate the offer, but I don't want to waste your time."

"Oh no, you're not! I was supposed to adjust the pegs of the basses—they're huge!—and brush up the piano, but Fi has already stolen my job for that. So I'm free for a bit."

"Alright…but if something pops up, feel free to leave."

"You bet!" Saria then beckons to me as she leads me to suspending stringed instruments, much smaller than the cello and bass.

"I'll teach you how to string a violin, since their strings are smallest and the pegs easier to manipulate," she begins. She gently unhooks a violin from its place and hands it to me. I gingerly take it as she reaches up to attain one for herself before bringing it down to the floor and sitting on the ground with it. I join her on the ground.

"Let's start with the G string," Saria says, pointing to what looks like the widest string on the violin. "It's the thickest string, so it's less prone to snapping. You know when you need to change strings when they look more dark and rusty than metallic. They'll also feel rougher instead of the smooth new strings that we want."

I try to memorize all she's saying as she continues to coach me through each meticulous step. Follow where the G string stretches and carefully twist the peg—

"Not that way!" Saria blurts as my fingers screech to a stop before she composes herself.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes sheepishly. "You were just turning it the wrong way—tightening instead of loosening."

Embarrassment heats up as I blubber, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's totally alright! Anyway, after you've loosened the string enough, you can see its end poking in a small hole on the side of the peg, so carefully remove that…"

Needless to say, I don't think I'm Saria's star student as I try as keenly as possible to follow her exact move. How Cia manages to master this so that she changes them in seconds is beyond me, more so if she's working with cello strings that're ten times thicker than a violin's! Even though I know this is just spite, I'm fueled by it and am determined to successfully change a string. Cia's not the only one.

"Oh what do we have here? A newbie who wants to be a pro on her first day?" Cia's voice is nails on a chalkboard as my head remains low on the violin peg I'm dissecting.

"Oh leave her alone, Cia," Saria reprimands. "She just wants to try something new."

Seemingly ignoring her, Cia only smirks. "Who's your inspiration? Let me guess: me? Honey, you need to match or go over the number of days I've worked here to come close to my level. And you ask how long? Six months. Good luck squeezing six months in the seven hours of the day you have left!"

There are hundreds, no _thousands_, of stuff at the tip of my tongue I'm very capable (and ready) of releasing, all of which are supplied by shameless hostility.

But instead, I press my mouth into a thin smile before staring up angelically at her. _Defeat malice with compassion. Defeat malice with compassion. _

"You're right, Cia. I was impressed when I saw you change those strings that quickly, so I wanted to learn how to do that too. It was so cool how you did it that fast! I was _enthralled_."

As expected, this wasn't the reaction Cia expected. Nor Saria's as well. Saria glances somewhat surprised at me before saying, "Yeah, Cia. We all know you've worked the longest here, so what's the harm on wanting to learn new stuff?"

Cia just stares, mouth slightly agape from my saintly demeanor that wasn't on her plan. She expected me to spit out mean words, rage, throw temper tantrums, and use all that as fuel to jab at me more, making me angrier. I'm not giving her that satisfaction.

"Oh…well, I mean, it's true that I've worked here longer than any of you. So it's natural that I do such a stellar job at what I do," Cia says, her mean bark diminishing a little, but she quickly (and unnecessarily) tacks on, "But of course, the only way I was able to get to this level today was solely by experience, which you quite frankly haven't accumulated much of yet."

"Can't wait!" I belt back. My faultless smile must be blinding to her. Cia just bitterly grins back at me before twisting on her heel and stalks off to do all her flashy tasks only a 'professional' can do.

After she leaves I turn back to Saria and the two violins on the ground. "Alright, where were we?" I prompt.

Saria stares at me for a moment longer, almost in admiration. "This is the first time I've seen Cia remotely get disheveled like that, especially by a newcomer. Usually a newbie chalks up to Cia with so much desperation even I can see it. But you handled it so…graciously!"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Can't fight fire with fire. I've been taught to be so irreproachably well-mannered to someone unkind so that they can potentially feel how vicious they can be. If that doesn't work, then at least I'm not giving them what they want." That's right. When someone's uncaringly cruel to you, don't be mean back. If you toss your own rage towards them, they can feed on it and use against you. (I read this fact on the back of a cereal box. Who knew it would come in such good use?

Saria nods understandingly. "Well, you learn something new every day!" Turning back to the neglected instruments in front of us, she asks, "Shall we continue?"

I nod. "Let's do it."

Our lesson resumes, and I'm having an easier time getting the hang of things. I thought taking off the strings was hard, but putting new ones on are proving to be a worthy challenge against my usually-composed sanity. It's kinda funny how I manage to control myself from rage against Cia's intentional harsh words, but when it comes to an innocent inanimate length of violin string, I can't contain it.

"_Why _are the peg holes so _small_?" I grouch needlessly. I've spent the past ten minutes attempting to stuff a new G string in that godforsaken tiny hole in the peg. At an awkward angle too, since the pegs have to be inserted in the instrument before having strings attached. Sure I can stick it through the hole, but I can't bring it back around _and _have it stay there without it slipping out.

"Just take your time and relax," Saria coaxes next to me. I don't know how the heck she's being patient with me, or why she's even wasting her precious working hours on me when she could've just called this a flop and went back to doing more _practical _things than watch me writhe and squirm with a piece of string.

"Can't…do…it…," I mutter, back aching from the slouched position I've been in for the past half hour.

"It's okay if you aren't able to do it, it does take practice!"

There's a moment of unrushed silence before Saria speaks up again. "Hey, I have to dive into the bathroom for a second. Is it okay if I leave you here for a couple minutes?"

"Yes! Go ahead, don't let me keep you waiting!" I sputter, perhaps a bit too quickly. Oh goddesses, how long have I kept Saria in discomfort with my shameless griping? If I need to go to the bathroom, I immediately need to bail, because when I gotta go, I gotta go. Poor Saria, I'm really sorry.

I'm still wrestling with the string on the ground. My legs are beginning to fall asleep, my back only getting further stressed out. _Maybe I should just call it a day and try again tomorrow_, I think bleakly. _After all, it's not like I can master a skill on the first d—wait. _

And suddenly, I'm staring at the perfect threaded peg, the end of the string fit snugly in the hole where it's supposed to be. I swear tears of joy are beginning to brim at the edges of my eyes, my hands in the exact position that granted me the correct angle to properly insert the string. _Now don't mess this up,_ I coach myself. _Don't accidentally pull out the string or anything. Just slowly go and twist the peg— _

_Tap tap tap_. "Excuse me?"

"_Eek!_" I ungracefully jerk my hand back as the delicate string rips right out the hole in the peg. _Oh. My. Goddesses. This can't be true. What the flying heck did I do._

My brain doesn't accept the image my eyes are seeing. My thirty minutes of hard work…gone.

A great spurt of annoyance overcomes me as I whirl around to chastise the soul who dared unravel the titanic victory I was going to have. "What is—" My irritated disposition immediately evaporates, for the person I'm talking to is someone I know from school.

Ah crud. After all that talk about avoiding them too. All feelings are replaced by embarrassment and fluster.

"Oh hi!" I choke out. "May I help you?" There's no room to flee now or have a coworker, even one like Cia, to take my place. I'm left alone, and so I'm going to have to be the one to help this guy out.

He studies me closely for a bit, and it's no doubt he recognizes me as well, most likely in the way I have; I recognized him as the guy who completely aced the guitar during those play auditions yesterday alongside what appeared to be his girlfriend. They make a cute couple. He must also recognize me from the auditions as well (I mean, who can forget an audition as embarrassing as mine?).

"No way, you work here?" he blurts out, causing another wave of mortification to wash over me. _Nooooo, please let's not get personal. Sure you're my classmate, but it's not like we're close buddies! Just hurry up and tell me what you're here for!_

"Wait 'til _he _hears about this…" he murmurs to himself, though I don't really pay attention as I rapidly reply to his question. "Heh, guess I do work here." He realizes my blatant discomfort and quickly backpedals.

"Oops, sorry if I interrupted you. Anyway, I just came around to get another guitar pick. Know where they are? It seems as if the layout's changed around here."

Ugh, this is exactly what I feared—for customers to come to _me _to ask where things are. Where the heck are my other coworkers? "Uh, about that—"

"Mikau!"

Thank the goddesses for Saria. _Right on time!_ I exhale mentally.

"Heyyy Saria!" Mikau chirps. "Happen to know where the guitar picks are at?"

"Broke yours again?"

"Blame my foot."

"Not your notoriously untamed carelessness?"

Mikau chortles. "Just show me where they are."

Saria turns to me, eyes shining while gesturing to Mikau. "Sorry about that, I know you're not used to the layout yet. But anyway, this is Mikau, a regular customer. He comes here all the time to this music store, so there's no harm to get to know him. As a plus, he's around our age!"

"Oh, Zelda and I go to the same school," Mikau pipes up unnecessarily.

Saria's eyebrows shoot up, but her pleasurable smile only widens. "Really? That's interesting to know! Well at least you guys aren't complete strangers. Anyway, Zelda, every time Mikau pays a visit here, he's more than likely going to ask the whereabouts of items relating to guitar, so just get to know where those are. After all, he's our most frequent customer."

I nod wordlessly, forcing a smile out. "Alright, thank you."

Beaming, Saria turns to point to a clean, furnished isle. "That's where the guitar picks should be, if Skull did his job already. But right now, I need to help with the shipping and handling of a few instrument orders, so I'll have to go. Zelda, help Mikau out if he needs it!" With that, Saria speeds off, leaving me slightly envious yet amazed on how the girl has so much energy and how she could keep up such a cheerful front. If I had to deal with half the stuff she does, I would have passed out and gone to sleep on the floor on a bed of calculus homework a long time ago.

"Well," Mikau says, breaking me out of my trance. "It was nice bumping into you, Zelda—Zelda, right?—but I'll be checking out that isle over there, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Mikau stares at me for a moment longer as if I'm the most interesting specimen in the world (his eyes seems like he just saw a mythical creature) before finally going over to the area he's supposed to go. However, even when he's over there hovering over the guitar picks, I see him quickly whip out a phone and furiously mash on the thing, still sneaking side glances in my direction. Mentally pooped, I give up. Whatever. I just need to focus on work.

I make a pit stop in the back room for a duster before exiting and heading over to the xylophone displays. Since nobody ever seems to catch interest to these, according to Boss (which is interesting because I think the xylophone is the coolest instrument on the planet), dust accumulates periodically on them which I'm tasked to get rid of.

I'm in the middle of meticulously dusting through each nook and cranny of each xylophone key before I'm nearly startled out of my wits once again by a tap on the shoulder.

"Will you stop doing that?" I request graciously, discovering the offender as Mikau once again.

Mikau grins cheekily. "Sorry. But I have my guitar pick, and I need to purchase it."

"Well the register is over th—"

There's no one there. Looking back, Mikau shrugs and points out, "You were the only one around here so…"

I sigh, but manners win over me. "Alright, right this way." I lead him over to the register, but that's when the cashier, a cheerful and kind girl called Orielle, bustles over.

"Sorry!" she calls. "I had to take a bathroom break, but I'll take it from here, Zelda. Sorry about that again."

I grin. "No it's alright." I depart to return liberating the xylophones from dust, leaving Mikau and Orielle's small talk behind. Blankly, I peer over at the clock. One thirty-six. In my brain, I visualize the two clock hands moving faster and faster until the hour hand stops perfectly on the Roman numeral six. My gateway to freedom…

"Zeeeeeellllda!"

My scrupulously created image is immediately quelled.

"I need you to hurry up and clean these xylophones so I can have them polished!" Cia's earsplitting screech causes me to cringe, but I compose myself before delivering another forced innocent smile at her.

"Right away!" I chirp. After she leaves with her signature eye roll, my face falls into its grumpy position that feels a bit too familiar as I release a large sigh. The magic six o'clock…I've got a while to go.

* * *

It's five-thirty. Thirty minutes to freedom. And I am so ready for it.

For the past four hours, I've been handling the menial side of things, but as each hour went by, Cia's orders and demands grew as well. I've been told to move two pianos across the entire store for furbishing, but then bring them back because "oops, it was an accident, I actually needed the keyboards, not the pianos." And how did I know she did this on purpose? The fact that she made me move _both _pianos before bothering to correct me.

Despite Cia though, I've also busied myself to print some ads and coupons, sweep the floors, do some more dusting, and gawk some more at Cia's so-called expert skills (this time showing off her sanding skills on the newly-built violas that came in).

At the same time, however, I also found small pleasures while working such as touching an ocarina for the first time, admiring just how utterly shiny and stunning the gold saxophones looked, sneaking a few more strums on the harp, and exchanging trivial yet amiable conversations with the friendly coworkers such as Saria, Orielle, and a shy girl called Fi. These small moments were tiny pleasures, but they all beat Cia's annoying voice and Vaati and Skull's pessimism. I think I'm going to like working here in the long run. At least it's not a job I completely despise.

And what do I think about when I quietly work? Other than calculus homework, I find that most of my thoughts are filled with a certain blond boy. In reality, I kinda feel like I understand him more because now we're both working.

In fact, I didn't even realize it until three hours after I've started getting into the swing of things that I've been imagining and visualizing Link as one of my coworkers in this music store. I would see him standing next to a display of acoustic guitars, contemplating if he should arrange it according to brand or to price. Or perhaps he should arrange it by color? But when I blink, he'll disappear. Just a figment of my imagination. When I'm sweeping the floors, I would accidentally hit his foot, but looking up, he would transform into a standing rack of bows. Despite the thought that he's always there, however, I soon find it infuriating that he _wasn't _there.

Or would I? Perhaps it would be better if he didn't see me working. How should I explain? Frankly, telling him that my mom signed up for me sounds a little pathetic, but who am I to say that—I'm plenty pathetic already. Not calling a pathetic thing pathetic doesn't change the fact that it _is _pathetic.

My broom hits his foot again. Knowing what's coming, I look up to expect a coat rack or something, but instead, his whole body and that irresistible face of his staring back at me.

"Maybe this job really is going to make me delirious…," I mumble to myself. _I can't believe I'm beginning to hallucinate. This job might after all be too much for me, I guess. _Looking back down, I resume sweeping the floor into the nearby dustpan.

Moving past the coat rack (whose feet still resembles Link's) I begin to sweep the area around it. Accidentally hitting it again, I instinctively peer up, but Link's face is still there. But this time, there's a smile, and to my unprecedented shock, one of the coat rack's hooks—er, a human _arm_—brings itself up into a wave.

"Hi Zelda."

I blink. He's still there. I stare some more.

And then my eyes widen, my feet immediately bringing me back in a haphazard stagger. "L-link? What are you doing here?"

Unknowingly, I've accidentally kicked over the dustpan during my inelegant blunder, but I pay no heed to it as Link just stifles a laugh and flashes a grin. We haven't seen each other since the auditions yesterday, and I'm not quite ready to face him after my quite embarrassing one. And for him to be here now, at the place that I work!

"How did you know—" I begin but am answered as a second face materializes out of nowhere behind Link's back. "Mikau?" I sputter as the guy just smirks audaciously as if saying, _I know, I know, I'm a genius._

"S-so, you guys are friends? Or something?" I stutter.

"The best," Mikau chuckles, throwing an arm around Link.

As Link quietly berates Mikau about his choice of words, I'm beginning to piece the puzzle together. I recall Mikau staring at me like I was his long lost sibling or something and then completely puréeing his phone keyboard in the isle while he was supposedly looking for his guitar pick. They were friends. Which means Link told him. About me. And Mikau told Link. About me. That I was here. And now Link is here.

I think I've lost my mind right now.

"I…I didn't know you guys were friends," I say lamely.

"Well, we are," Mikau says wistfully, shrugging.

"Oh…Well, why're you guys here?" I say that because I seriously had nothing else to say. I then realize the sudden change in both their expressions. Link seems to be at a loss for words.

Mikau speaks up, slowly at first, and then the rest just streams out like vomit. "Well…so you see, I told Link that I saw you working here, and he got really excited and wanted to come because he wants to—"

"Just see what the place is like!" Link blurts. "Um, Mikau goes here all the time so…I wanted to…see it in detail for once…and you working here is just a bonus."

"He wants to go get coffee with you," Mikau says flatly.

The look of utter betrayal on Link's face only incites me to laugh harder like a madman.

"We had a _deal_," Link murmurs through gritted teeth to his friend, but I'm too busy drowning in my own shock and giggles to really notice. Mikau's doubling over as he wheezes, "Gee, I'm sorry but seeing you _squirm _like that _frustrates _me to the very bone when you just won't _spit it out_!"

Despite the situation, I can't deny the soar in my chest. Link wants to get coffee with me. I can't help the bubbling excitement in my core. He wants to get coffee with _me._ Clumsy, stubborn, incompetent _me._

Calming myself before the other two, I wait patiently yet anxiously for the two to settle down themselves. After all, Link had done his part (well, Mikau did on his behalf) but I've got to complete mine. Gracefully, too. Don't mess this up.

"Um, Link," I say slowly, once the two had quieted and silence encompassed us.

"…Yeah?" he replies slowly, and when I lift my head to meet his face, he's not looking at me but rather at an angle off to the side. There's a slight dust of pink layered over his features, and I can't help but fawn over for a moment (I mean, no matter how I look at him, he's always so captivating).

"…Were you serious with your request?" I ask.

Link seems to flinch for a moment, eliciting another brief guffaw from Mikau, but nevertheless he eventually replies, albeit in an even softer tone, "Yeah, I was." Taking a deep breath, he brings himself to look at me. "Would you like to get coffee with me?"

Finally he said it! As much as I told myself several, several, _several_ times not to, I feel the stupid grin surfacing on my face, unstoppable. "That sounds awesome. How about after I work? I've got around ten minutes left."

I notice the rather unreadable expression on his face, and I quickly draw a conclusion on what I just asked for—coffee at six. PM. Who does that? Goddesses, I feel stupid. "Oh, nevermind! We can go tomorrow morning, if you'd like—"

"No it sounds perfect," he jumps in. Much to my further surprise, he flashes another grin and says, "I can help you for your last ten minutes."

I'm about to protest that offer with every objection in the book but before I know it, Link has taken the broom from the floor (when did I drop it?) and begins to sweep the dust and debris that have flew out of the dustpan from my clumsy stumble back into it. Magically, Mikau has disappeared without a trace, and it's now just the two of us. The shop's closing in ten minutes, and I can't believe I'm staring at Link doing my work! This is unacceptable. I start, "Wai—"

"Zelda! Have you finish—" Cia's mouth is agape as she sees my broom in a (hot) random stranger's hand. As I soon expected, she whirls around to me and says accusingly, "Are you really making a customer work—"

"No it's not that!" Link juts in, coming to my rescue. "I offered to."

Cia's stern front falters in his presence as she stares over at him. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Just wanted to lend helping hand to a friend. We're getting coffee after."

Cia's eyebrows shoot up, but that's soon replaced by an eye roll. "Alright, as long as you finish your job, Zelda, before deciding to get out of here. At least you've got good taste." With that, her Highness twists on her heel and struts back to the storage room.

"Scary," Link comments jokingly.

"Nah, I think you scared her more," I jab back. As he releases another hearty chuckle, I take the moment to snatch the broom from his loosened grasp and quickly sweep up the rest of floor before picking up the dustpan.

"That was my job to finish that," Link says, somewhat ruefully.

I look at him as if he's joking. "I think this is actually _my_ job," I reply with a grin. "My paycheck also depends on these last ten minutes, you know."

Link just smiles and stuffs his hands in his pockets as I dispose of the dustpan and its contents. Tucking the broom in its rightful place in a small closet near the register, I tell Link, "I just need to go change and then I'll be right out."

"Sounds good. Take your time!"

I duck into the changing rooms and wriggle out of my work uniform before squirming into my regular clothes (I miss my purple Triforce nanny gown PJs) and quickly exit. A large glass of coffee with extra whip sounds extremely desirable right about now. And to have it alongside Link's company? That's just even more whip on top (literally, if I can convince him to do that for my cup of coffee).

I finally exit, all ready to head over to the café. Link is still hanging around patiently, staring blankly at a row of flutes.

"Done!" I call to catch his attention. He twists around as that familiar wide grin spreads over his features once more, replacing the rather solemn expression he seemed to wear before I came out.

"Is everything alright?" I question, slightly concerned.

He nods sincerely. "Yep, everything's fine. Got everything?"

I double check my bag (while quickly dismissing the snarky 'Remember me?' my calculus homework seems to throw at me) and my pockets before nodding. "I'm all good."

A warm, genuine smile surfaces on his face once more as he offers a hand to me. I take it without hesitation.

Tossing one last grin, he says, "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Many, many thanks to FanaticMarioMan for editing as well!**


	20. Link (10)

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! See? No more lateness now. xD This chapter's a lot longer than I expected, but that's because I added in Link and Zelda's coffee date, since I don't want it to be too similar to the previous chapter.**

**Can't say much other than thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Love you guys. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link

Saturday, 1 PM

I can hear my own shocked tone as I stare, mouth slightly agape at the progressively sketchy yet somewhat mysterious guy in front of me. "You go to our school?"

Dark stares, amused at my disbelief. "I do," he replies simply.

"I've never really seen you around before," Ilia comments, raising an eyebrow.

Dark merely shrugs. "No one really does."

However, Ilia's remark causes me to realize the magnitude behind her words—I also haven't noticed someone like Dark around the school. In fact, this is the first time I've seen him. Hm…maybe the reason why I haven't seen him around is because he's not in our grade level. That's a very valid argument.

"So…are you a freshman?" Ilia asks curiously, who I mentally thank because that saves me the trouble from asking him.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I'm that," Dark answers.

"Are you from around here?" I question. Maybe he's a transfer student or just moved here.

"I guess you can say that."

What's up with all the ambiguous talk? Despite the sketchiness of the guy, I find myself growing frustrated.

"So…what are some of your classes then?" Ilia inquires. "Since you're in our grade level and all…I might know people who might know you in return."

The thin pressed line of Dark's mouth only appears briefly before he opens it. "The same subjects you two probably have." There it is again. The beating around the bush.

I begin to say something probably accusatory teemed with suspicion, but Dark has jumped ahead and ends the conversation quickly yet gracefully. "We should go back to work."

Despite the abrupt closure of our conversation, he seems unrushed and casual as he picks himself up from his seat and disposes his cup of coffee (which he hadn't taken a sip of). Ilia doesn't need to be told twice as she bustles over to the pastry shelves once again.

"Thanks for the coffee, Link," Dark says anyway, which I guess is supposed to soften that rather bold move. Instead, all I feel is slight amusement at his audacity.

"Don't mention it," I say, equally as nonchalant.

_Ding! _

Customers are entering again. Dark makes the first move and heads behind the counter to the coffee machine. Well, I guess this ends our (rather dubious) exchange.

I quickly clean up our area, dumping my empty coffee cup in the sink after hurriedly wiping down the table. I stop by the back room once more to straighten my attire (and practice my smile in a glass again) before heading out and thrusting myself in the work environment once more.

Situating myself behind the counter which I've grown too familiar with, the day drags on once more, and as I expected, I'm beginning to blank out a little. Usually I wouldn't be as dazed, but with an extra worker, the workload has diminished, and I find myself with a lot of free time. Dark has proven himself to be extraordinarily deft with the coffee machine and other mechanics of the café, noticeably so. Even better than me, and I'm the one who's worked here for four months. Maybe he's just that much better than me. After all, my brain only functions when it feels like it (i.e. never).

Unconsciously, my mind starts to drift, searching for something it can think about during the long dragging hours of work. _Dark…no, there's nothing to think about him. Nothing at all. _What was there to think about him? He's said everything there is to think about him, which is already exceedingly vague. Nothing more to think about.

_Homework…_ No, let's not go there. Almost sympathetically, I think of my neglected bookbag of stress sitting patiently at home, wondering when it'll get the attention it needs.

_Auditions…_

I physically cringe as I the word pops in my head (I seriously think last night has forever scarred the word 'auditions' for me).

However, I don't contemplate about the actual auditions because I think I've wheedled enough regret and humiliation out of myself, but I rather find myself thinking about the results that are yet to come. If you asked me a couple days ago, I would have been all out begging not to pass. But now…I'm not sure.

_Zelda…_

She's for sure going through. Me? Not so much. Mido? It pains for me to say it, but he's got a pretty good shot too. Maybe that's the reason why I'm even slightly considering wanting to pass. Even now, I don't know what I want. I've auditioned for the play, so that has already solidified my extra credit points for Global Studies (good). But…do I _want _to pass into the auditions?

If you zoom out and see the big picture, it's blatantly obvious that everything points to a nasty end for someone like me to be in the play. I can write a book about all the reasons why someone like me will meet a dastardly fate if I were to pass. All signs are rigorously and relentlessly trumpeting, _DO NOT JOIN FOR_ _YOUR OWN SAKE__ AND FOR THE PLAY ITSELF! _That's right. I'll destroy the play. The plot. The cast. The production.

And yet…I want to be close to her.

After all, she's the one who at least saved my audition from complete failure. I don't know. There's just something about her that's…comforting. Something I can depend on sincerely and know that it won't dissipate like a mirage. And even if I don't make it into the play, I've still got her to thank for at least getting the extra credit points that I need. And I feel I should pay her back somehow, especially after exploiting her of her comforting succor for my own stupidity that got me twisted in this the first place (extra credit). I wonder what she's doing now…It feels rather lonely.

"Link?"

My imagination pops like a bubble as my attention swivels over to the mention of my name. It's Dark.

Dark grins slightly at me. "A lot on your mind?"

I nonchalantly sigh. "I guess you can say that." Two can play this ambiguous charade.

Dark shrugs but doesn't press the matter, which I find rather irritating since I expected him to hound me for a clearer answer, like I did to him. In fact, it seems as if he knows exactly what I was thinking about. "Well I've finished all orders on my shift," Dark mentions. "Would you like me to stay after for any reason?"

"If you'd like," I reply. "Free choice from here. If you'd want to work overtime, then your call. You're also free to leave if you please."

Dark shrugs again, his casual bored expression remaining on his face. "If I stay, what else could I do?"

"Well, nothing much, I guess. Maybe cleaning or organizing, but Ilia and I have that covered." I search for something that Dark can busy himself with. Ilia hustled over to a pair of girls at a table to take their orders.

"Are you doing anything else?" Dark prods.

"Not really," I state the obvious. "I'm usually making the coffee or doing the checkouts, but then again, traffic's not too busy here."

"I didn't mean work—"

"Link! Dark!" Ilia bounds over. "One for you, and one for you," she says, handing each of us one of two sheets of paper from her hand. "Would you two please make these orders? I have a takeout order to package."

"Sure," Dark says as I quickly skim the order.

Ilia grins at us. "I'm glad to see you two are getting to know each-other well."

_Not really, _I protest silently. All Dark's been doing is giving out meddlesome questions and conventional answers.

"Yeah, we're getting along," Dark says unflappably as if I'd also agree to that answer. I don't bother correcting him though; it's too much explaining on my part, and even I don't know what I'll say. Ilia smiles before departing to tend to her own duties as Dark and I begin making the orders.

"Link," he speaks up again.

"Hm?" As civil as I try to appear, I can't help but feel very uptight every time we're conversing. It's as if I have to force myself to choose my words carefully, or else he'll gain the upper hand. Of what, I don't know, but it always feel like some mental battle between us. It's as if everything that comes out of my mouth he finds amusing, and that somewhat irks me. It's as if he's secretly laughing at anything I say, as if he knows what I'm going to say before I actually say it.

Suddenly, I realize now that the reason why I've been this tense around him is not just because he's so vague, but more so since the time he mentioned Zelda. Even I can't deny that I'm being tenaciously defensive over her.

_But it's for good reason, _the other side of my brain argues. _I don't want this shady guy hanging around anyone I care about._

I'm brought to reality once more as Dark speaks up. "What I was saying before. Are you doing anything else today besides work? Perhaps with friends?"

"Nothing much," I answer. "Homework. Which I'm assuming you have too."

"Yes. What do you do for homework?"

"Typical textbook and worksheet stuff."

"Is that all?"

My hands pause from stirring the white chocolate raspberry espresso mix. It's as if he's trying to wring an answer out of me that he wants to hear. "Well…yeah," I say carefully. "There's a research portion for Global Studies too. About the history of Hyrule like the play is based on."

Dark snatches the opportunity right when it comes up. I've said too much; I had said what he wanted to hear. "About the play," he starts. I knew it. He set me up so that he could say something about the play without diving right into it and appearing a bit too interested in it.

"What about it?" I ask prudently.

"Why did you decide to join?"

At least that was easy to answer without any vigilant planning. "It was for extra credit for Global Studies. I'm not doing well in the class so I was kinda required to audition for the play in order to get those extra credit points."

"You've got them now, right?"

"Yeah."

"So do you still wish to pass?"

This caught me. I had been contemplating this question for an embarrassing amount of time and I still don't have an answer. "I…don't know," I hear myself say.

Dark raises an eyebrow at my response. "You don't know?"

"I don't think I'd…mind either way."

"But you auditioned for the Hero of Legend?"

"Yeah?"

"So you'll be in the play with the Princess of Hyrule. Given if you pass."

I flinch at the mention of Zelda. "That's…right. _If _I pass." For a moment, I imagine myself in the play with her. We'd be seeing each-other quite a bit, and I wonder what sort of acting we have to do. I don't notice the small blush beginning to form on my own face until Dark snaps me out of it.

"So you do want to pass," he states plainly.

I flinch by the candor of his words. "Um, maybe I do," I say, flustered.

Disgruntled, Dark almost seems displeased before asking, "Does the girl…Zelda, does she want to pass?"

"I think so," I say honestly. "I know for sure her grades aren't the reason why she signed up for the play."

"Do you know her well?"

I start to second-guess myself again. I feel like I know her well. I _want_ to know her well. But do I know her well? "I think I do," I hear myself say.

Dark's expression doesn't change. "Are you two friends?"

"Of course we are." There's no hesitation to that answer.

"Do you fancy her?"

My heart skips a beat for a second. "…I…guess you can say…that…" I murmur, the surface temperature of my face rising, before I slap myself awake. Wait, why am I telling Dark of all people this? And so easily too...It took a good while before I even told Mikau and Darunia.

However, Dark doesn't react much. Instead, he forges on with another question. "Do you know if she returns those feelings?"

"I…don't know," I say visibly uncertainly, my mouth beginning to slack with an unprecedented numbness. She's made it clear that we're at least very good friends. But beyond that…I don't know if she considers us like that, regardless if I do.

However, Dark seems satisfied with that answer. In fact, even I can see the change of his facial features shift from a somewhat impatient expression that he's been wearing for all the time we're talking to a lighter one, even if it's just the smallest change.

He finishes up his coffee order and picks it up, preparing to serve it. He walks by me, and as he passes, he speaks once more. "By the way, I'm planning to—"

_Ding!_

"_LINK_!"

Everything that was on my mind is dashed as a certain guitar freak barrels through the double doors of the café.

"Mikau?" I say, thoroughly alarmed. What's happened that's caused him to burst through hastily like that?

"Link, you won't _believe _what I have to tell you," he says through gasps.

_Oh really? I won't fall for it this time. _"You stepped on another guitar pick and had to buy a new one."

Mikau stares at me with admiration. "Woah, how did you know?"

"Because that's _very _believable." I begin to turn back, dismissing Mikau's outburst as another one of his little jokes. "Listen, I've got work—"

"Oh nonono! It wasn't my guitar pick that I was going to tell you about. Something that's truly something you won't believe."

Turning back, I stare back at him judgmentally. "You stepped on your guitar pick _and _your tuner."

Mikau looks genuinely offended for a second. "Come on, have a little more faith in me. That industrial tuner cost thirty of my own bucks! Anyway, you're wrong." Suddenly, his ecstatic flame reignites. "But Link. Linklinklinklink. Seriously, you won't believe this."

I sigh. "Alright, I'm fresh out of guesses. What wonderful news have you got for me that will blow my mind so?"

Mikau looks like he's ready to burst, wracking through his mind to figure out how to start this. "Well, you see—wait, so I was talking to Saria—no wait, okay, first I was getting my guitar pick—"

Despite my amusement, my interest is further piqued by his inability to form coherent sentences. Just what big news was causing Mikau's tongue to malfunction so much?

"Well, it seems as if you're busy," Dark speaks up next to me, who I almost forgot was there. "We can talk later." I barely have time to give my own response to that as Dark makes his prompt leave while Mikau finally manages to piece his words into English, which snags my attention once more.

"Alright, alright. So I was getting my guitar pick, right?"

"And you chose one, bought it, then went over to tell me this delightfully adventurous story?"

"Just shut up and listen! So I was getting my guitar pick, but when I went into the store…the guitar picks were moved so I didn't know where they were! I got lost!"

…That's it? "Wow. My mind is blown. So blown they're in smithereens." I _knew _he was just messing with me. I _knew _it.

However, maniacal laughter and pointed fingers don't commence like I expected. Instead, Mikau's hyperventilation only swells. "Don't let go of your hats yet! So then I looked for someone to ask where the guitar picks could be, and…and…guess who I asked?"

"Saria."

"Wrong answer again! Well, I did ask her eventually but who did I ask _before _Saria?"

I throw up my hands. "I don't know! The only worker I know there is Saria since you've told me about her, but if it isn't her, then I have no idea who it is."

Mikau looks thoughtful for a moment. "Hm…fair enough. But anyway, I asked…asked…" He gazes at me with so much overflowing enthusiasm there's no way he was making any of this up.

"You asked…?" I prompt, my interest also heightening.

"_Zelda_!"

I drop the glass I'm holding. My ears don't hear the prospective crash of the glass that likely fell to its doom into the sink.

"…Serious?" I say in a slacked whisper, not believing Mikau (you know how he is) but at the same time, wishing, hoping, needing it to be true.

"Serious!" he belts. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Mikau, I'm serious, if this is another one of your tricks—"

"It's not, I swear! I swear by the Golden Goddesses that I'm not lying!"

That assures everything. "Zelda…she works there?" I ask, still in disbelief. Out of the corner of my eye though unconsciously, I hardly register that Dark is turned slightly in our direction.

"I'm surprised too!" Mikau answers.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first saw her?" I say, my chest beginning to swell.

Mikau looks shocked. "Well I sent you an _essay_ of a message to you when I was literally in the store right after seeing her—thesis and conclusion and all!—which it _seems_ you never read."

Oh.

Digging around, I pull out my cell from my back pocket. Turning it on, there's indeed a great wall of text stretching longer than our entire text history. I only need to read the first couple sentences to confirm that this was just a novelization of Mikau's overzealous reactions (represented by the overuse of exclamation marks) and what he has already told me.

"Sorry I didn't see this," I say sheepishly. "I guess I was distracted."

"Well you must've been _super _distracted during those five solid minutes I spent blowing up your phone."

I shrug. "Guess I was." In the back of my mind, I confirm it. During the time Mikau most likely sent his text was when I was talking with Dark, and I for sure had my entire focus on him and to choose the right words to say. I _was _super distracted, like Mikau put it.

However, all unsettling thoughts are eliminated as the realization settles in once more.

_Zelda's _working in that music store.

It's impulse. "Let's go," I say spontaneously. To my relief, the glass I dropped had only chipped slightly, so I quickly give it a rinse before shoving it in the back of the cupboard—I'll be using that in times of rush hour of orders which will approximately happen never.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mikau juts in, and I can sense the slight amusement by his tone that he has to my reaction. "You can't just _leave _right?"

I check the time. "Five-thirty. The number of customers that will come are guaranteed to be zero, so I'll be fine getting out a little early. I've done this before."

"Yeah, but are you sure you can just do that?"

"I've left early before, and it hasn't had any huge consequences. I'll sort things out with Telma later." Even I can hear the rashness behind my own words. But I really, really can't help it. I need to see her.

Mikau shrugs. "Well, your consequences, not mine. You really do wanna see her, don't you?" His eyes are full of teasing hilarity as I scowl at him.

"Funny?" I scorn, but then sigh. "I mean, yeah, I guess." My mind flashes back to our first meeting. The tranquil ambiance of the time, just talking nonsense with her over the revitalizing tang of coffee, the evening sunset hanging over us. I want to relive that. So badly.

"But…when you meet up with her…what are you going to say?"

That caught me. "Uh…" Frankly, saying I want to take her out to coffee was still a little beyond my abilities, since my mouth just simply doesn't obey what my brain wants it to do every time I'm around her.

"Well…I mean, I kinda want to ask her out to coffee…," I murmur to myself.

"Oh you bold soul!" Mikau twitters. "I gotta see _this_. Let's go!" Grabbing my arm, he prepares to march both of us out.

"Woah, woah," I say, snagging him by his jacket collar. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to ask her yet. And by the way, who said _you're _going?"

"Well you _do _need directions, right?"

"It's not like I can't just go online and find directions myself."

"Sure, but don't you think if you just follow me, it'll be _a lot _quicker? I know all the shortcuts and all the routes the FBI goes on."

"I still don't need you."

"Gee thanks. After I told you all this about Zelda and all." He mocks distress and hurt before coming around. "Besides," he continues, "Zelda's talked to me already, so I can pose as your excuse for showing up there without a good reason if you're _still _chickening out about asking her for coffee."

I chicken out. "Alright, alright! You come along to show me where she is, and I'll ask her. But whatever it is, don't you _dare _think about throwing me under the bus in any way. Let me do all the talking, okay?"

"_Only _if you ask her out for coffee."

"I will!"

"Straight away. Without any beating around the bush, because that _annoys _me."

"Got it!"

"Or else I'll take matters in my own hands."

"Understood!"

Mikau nods approvingly at me. "Let's go, then."

"You go outside first," I say. "I need to clean up a little and then tell Ilia I'll be heading out early." Giving a thumbs up, Mikau exits the café as I turn back to the counter. Grabbing a damp washcloth, I hastily wipe down the counters before disposing it. Turning back around, I'm twiddling my nametag, attempting to get it off my crumpled collar before a familiar voice speaks up.

"Link," Dark says.

"Oh hey, Dark. I'll be heading out a little early today, but don't worry about anything else to do. I'll take care of my stuff late—"

"Can I come?" Once again, I'm rendered speechless by his forwardness. "…You don't have to," I start slowly. Truthfully, I don't want him to come, and I have a sneaking suspicion why he wants to. I can't control the defensive side of me resurfacing.

"Why would you need to come?" I ask.

Dark shrugs. "I heard you mention Zelda. I feel like we should properly meet."

"Maybe at school first," I say. "She doesn't know you yet, so perhaps talking at school first won't make her feel awkward about talking with a classmate outside of school."

Dark doesn't say anything in return to that. Thinking this was over, I finish up the rest of my tasks, speedily drying and putting the glasses back in the cabinet.

"Ilia!" I call. She peers up at me from where she's wiping a table. "I'm going to head out a half-an-hour early, if that's okay."

Ilia shakes her head. "Oh Link, sneaking out early again?"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. "Don't overwork yourself, and I'll dry the rest of the tables later."

"I don't think I'll be overworking too much," Ilia replies, grinning. She also knows that the café receives little to no customers in the evening. "Besides, the store is closing soon anyway, so you run along. Nothing I can't handle."

"Thanks so much, Ilia. I promise I won't leave early anymore after this."

"Tell that to Telma."

I just chuckle along with her before giving her a wave, which she returns. Quickly, I stop in the back room to change out of my uniform, hastily wriggling in my usual clothes. As I exit and head towards the doors while preparing for a barrage Mikau's complaints on how much slower I can possibly be to get out, I'm stopped once again by Dark.

"Sure I can't come?"

I sigh, wondering just how much shaking I need to do to get this guy off my back. "Later, okay?" I pull on my jacket, forcing myself to give Dark a semi-assuring look. "I'll be going now. Seriously, you're like my shadow or something."

Thinking that had done the job of lightening the mood like I hoped considering Dark's sideways smile, I finally exit the café where Mikau awaits me. As expected, he's all cynical that I took this long to get out, but truth be told, I've already heard his little sermon several times, so when he finally finishes (something about me failing college and later in life because I took too long to put on my socks) is when I decide to listen to him.

"Anyway," I pipe up. "Where do we go from here?" I've only visited Mikau's favorite music store once, so although I know the general surrounding area of the store, I'm lost about the route on how to get there.

"Just over there, turn left, then left, then right, then left again, then right, and then you're there! Got it?"

_Not really, _I sigh, my mind spinning. "Is it really that far away?"

"Well if you keep complaining, it's your fault that it'll take longer to meet your girlfriend." He bats his eyes at me. I shove him.

"Oh shut up. Just start walking." I start walking, and although Mikau is being an idiot as always, I can't deny that he's right—I want to see her. Soon.

* * *

The store is a lot cozier than I remember it to be. The layout has definitely changed since the last time I stepped a foot in here, but the customer traffic still seems to be around the same.

The piano, the clarinets, the drums, they are all in the same spot as I recall. The ocarinas and guitars were moved though. There also seems to be an influx of cellos as well, and the hanging violins also seemed to have multiplied. I figure a lot of the violins are still in construction, considering an idle violin that seemed to be in the middle of re-stringing sits near the display of its brethren, one string poking out.

I spot a few familiar faces including the girl at the cash register and a glowering dude organizing some posters. I don't remember their names, but that's to be expected. I've only been here once, after all.

Mikau nudges me. Looking up, I see yet another familiar face of the store. Except this time, I know her name.

It's Zelda.

She's sweeping the floors into a nearby dustpan, wearing a rather lackluster expression, which concerns me slightly. Maybe she's unused to the world environment. Perhaps she's just had a crappy day.

"How long has she been working here?" I question Mikau in a low whisper.

He shrugs. "No idea. I came in today, and she was there. Last time I came, she wasn't, which was about three weeks ago."

So Zelda could've been working here for as long as three weeks. If she liked working here, she would be smiling. Or not smiling, but rather a happier expression at least. Well, I guess that's my job right now. If I can make her day just slightly better, I'd be content.

I start walking towards her, bracing myself for any moment she may look up and recognize me. However, her head remains low towards the floor she's sweeping, a seemingly unmalleable pretense surrounding her. In fact, I'm surprised that I manage to make it the entire way to her, including standing practically in front of her without disturbing her labor. In a way, I find it strangely endearing for her to be so immersed in her work. She's a hard worker.

Now I struggle to find something to say. She hasn't seen me yet and thus doesn't say the first words, so I'm burdened to now come up with something graceful to say without startling her (Mikau had enlightened me about his mistakes with that one).

_Surprised to see you here. _No, that's not good enough, never mind the fact that that was a total lie. Of course I knew she would be here.

_How's work going for you?_ Not that either. Her expression says it all, and I might be worsening her mood if she hasn't had the brightest day at work.

_Mikau told me you work here. _Nope, nope, nope. That'll set the impression that I threw down everything I was doing at the time to come here (which I did), but that would make me seem so…desperate (which I am).

Her broom hits my foot. My breath catches in my throat as she lifts her head.

Well, it seems like in the end I won't have to catch her attention. I smile at her, embarrassment beginning to creep up from having her see me before I could say anything—

She turns back down and continues to sweep.

What? Inquisitively, all emotions are replaced by curiosity as I continue to watch her as she moves past me, sweeping the floor in the neighboring area.

The broom hits my foot again.

Once again, I'm met with her flawless features, her eyes half-lidded, and I realize that she's exhausted. Her gaze remains on me longer than before, and that gives me enough time to finally force myself to snatch this opportunity to say something.

"Hi Zelda," I say, still smiling.

There's a moment of plain silence before her eyes suddenly widen and she takes a few staggered steps back, kicking over the dustpan. "L-link?" she gasps, wholly stunned. This prompts me to grin wider at her adorable reaction.

"What are you doing here?"

I open my mouth to explain about her and Mikau's fateful encounter, but as if on cue, Mikau pops up behind me. Zelda seems to be thrown into another round of revelation as she splutters his name and says, "S-so, you guys are friends?" The complete astonished look she's wearing entices me to laugh. The way she's so flustered is so charming that I'm tempted to give her a hug.

"The best," Mikau dares to say.

"Don't make Darunia feel left out," I chastise quietly to him, sending a whack to his shoulder. "Don't deny you love me," was his only response.

"Oh…Well, why're you guys here?"

Zelda's question is like a punch to the gut of panic. I don't even need to look at Mikau to know I have to speak up about the request to her. That was the entire reason I came here.

I will my mouth to open, but it doesn't. The painful silence stretches on for a bit longer before Mikau breaks it.

"Well…so you see, I told Link that I saw you working here, and he got really excited and wanted to come because he wants to—"

"Just see what the place is like!" I butt in, attempting to shoot a glare over to him. I can't have him do my job! He sends me an expression back as if saying, _Well hurry up!_

I turn back to Zelda. "Um, Mikau goes here all the time so…I wanted to…see it in detail for once…and you working here is just a bonus!" I cringe at my own words and don't miss the unimpressed expression written all over Mikau's face.

"He wants to go get coffee with you."

That…that…_traitor_!

Zelda's distracted herself by chuckling softly, most likely at my utter cowardice and the whole ridiculousness of the situation, and embarrassment flares up again. "We had a _deal_," I growl to Mikau who's cackling like a madman. "_You _let me do all the talking, and _I'll _be the one asking her!"

"Gee, I'm sorry but seeing you _squirm _like that _frustrates _me to the very bone when you just won't _spit it out_!"

Oh how I want to strangle him right then and there, but before I can, I realize Zelda's calmed down. Not wanting to cause any more unneeded mortification to myself, I focus back onto her, her face beginning to flush, most likely caused by laughter at my stupidity.

"Um, Link," she says.

"…Yeah?" I say. When I realize her head's turning up to my face, I find myself quickly focusing on something else on the floor. My eyes find the dustpan and its tipped contents. I can't look at her right now. It's too humiliating. Now I have no idea what she thinks of me now, and I don't know what she's going to say.

"…Were you serious with your request?"

Controlling myself from any more unwanted reactions (which, apparently, I fail because I hear another one of Mikau's guffaws), I only feel the warmness spread even hotter across my face. Despite that, I suddenly have grasped onto new determination that has sprouted of nowhere. _Don't make this worse than it already has._

"Yeah, I was," I hear myself say. This impels me, giving me a spurt of confidence. Not wanting to lose this momentum, I say the line I've been reciting in my head the whole walk here. "Would you like to get coffee with me?"

It may just be my imagination, but all her features seems to light up. Her eyes smile in that way I adore, and her mouth forms into that lovely smile which I now realize I longed to see, replacing the glum expression she wore before when I first came in.

"That sounds great. How about after I work? I've got around ten minutes left."

I'm ecstatic, though I try to control it. She accepted! She really did. And to have her propose to have it after work…I'm overjoyed—I didn't think she'd want to get coffee with me _right _after she worked, considering how tired she looked before. In fact, I kinda expected her to turn down the offer because she was probably too exhausted.

She noticed my expression. "Oh, nevermind! We can go tomorrow morning, if you'd like—"

"No it's perfect," I jump in. I don't want to stress her out even more. In that case… "I'll can help you for your last ten minutes." I don't wait for a response as I scoop up the fallen broom and the dustpan, quickly sweeping the debris back into it, and this is when I realize Mikau has vanished into thin air. I at least have to thank him for such a graceful exit and for us to be alone.

Well, almost alone.

"Zelllllda!" A startling voice shatters my train of thought. "Have you finish—" And in walks in a tall, silver-haired woman wearing a prominent scowl on her face. For a moment I wonder if she's her boss and maybe she was the culprit for Zelda's gloom when working.

She stares at me, the broom in my hands, and puts two and two together. Aghast, she whirls to face Zelda. "Are you really making a customer work—"

"No it's not that!" I quickly interrupt. I won't let her suffer anymore today. "I offered to."

"Oh? And why is that?" Her eyes seem to almost look kind when she stares at me.

"Just wanted to lend helping hand to a friend. We're getting coffee after." The woman's eyebrows shoot up, but that's soon replaced by an eye roll. "Alright, as long as you finish your job, Zelda, before deciding to get out of here. At least you've got good tastes." She rotates and departs to a room in the back.

"Scary," I say jokingly. I can't imagine working under the nose of a boss like that.

"Nah, I think you scared her more," Zelda retorts with a grin which instigates me to chuckle, but I'm startled as she takes the broom in my hand and finishes up sweeping.

"That was my job to finish that," I say, disappointed in myself to have dropped my guard.

Zelda stares at me. "I think this is actually _my_ job," she says, grinning. "My paycheck also depends on these last ten minutes, you know." _Not really for me, _I think, somewhat guilty for bailing out of work early today.

"I just need to go change and then I'll be right out!"

"Sounds good. Take your time."

Zelda disappears into another room in the back as I'm left alone with the silently staring instruments. This gives me time to fully understand that I'm going to get coffee with her. To talk, catch up, laugh, soak in her contagious smile and company…I can't help but grin to myself. But…

There's still the matter with Dark. Feelings of delight extinguish as I think about him.

In retrospect, he had shown a considerable amount of interest towards Zelda, and I'm not sure what his plan is. Should I tell Zelda about him when we get coffee? Just give her a heads up? But if I do, what should I tell her? Of course, it may very well be that this whole thing is harmless. I may just be overly paranoid, but I can't stop the teeming defensiveness over her.

"Done!"

I turn around to see Zelda in her regular school clothes. A wide grin is beginning to form again on my face. Seeing her in her casual clothes gives me a sense of home. I'm so glad to have met her.

"Is everything alright?" she asks suddenly, and I realize she must've caught my unsmiling expression from a few seconds ago.

I nod sincerely. She doesn't deserve to worry about anything anymore. "Yep, everything's fine. Got everything?"

She quickly checks her belongings before nodding. "I'm all good."

I smile, the expression feeling genuine and unstoppable as I use this momentum of confidence to offer her a hand. She takes it.

"Let's go," I say.

* * *

Nostalgia.

That's the first thing I feel when I walk with her through the double glass doors. The setting sun in the back only thrusts me more into the realm of reminiscence of the evening before the first day of school when we first met.

Despite the fact that I come here nearly every day, every time I'm with her, I feel like this place changes. It changes into a place of bittersweet memories, memories unique and distinctive from the several other months I've spent my hours with. The good, the bad, the absolute bliss…

"What would you like today?" I ask once she has chosen a seat. Although it was quite informal in my regular clothes and without a notepad and nametag, this doesn't seem to bother Zelda.

"A Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha, of course, please." The bashful smile that goes along with her words feel somewhat familiar.

"One Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha, coming right up," I say with a grin of my own before departing to do just that.

When I had left the café earlier today to head over to Zelda's workplace, I had left long enough for the café to close. So it wasn't a surprise that Dark, Ilia, and Telma have all left by now. The shop is stark empty, the floors swept, the tables wiped down. I mentally thank Ilia for the stellar task of keeping the cleanliness of the café in check and for organizing the creamers and sugars, and I remind myself to keep it just the way it is right now before I leave today.

I make Zelda's order (and mine) in five minutes flat, and coming out, her face lights up as she sees me. Well, it's probably the coffee that has brightened her mood like that. She's most likely very tired right now.

"Here you go," I say, sliding her coffee over to her as I slip into the seat across from her.

"Thank you so much," she says gratefully, admiring the extra whip on top.

"No sweat," I reply, a familiar feeling creeping back. It's just like our first meeting. All sorts of worries and stress has ebbed away, and all I'm doing is living the moment. I start to relax, leaning back in my seat. It feels so comfortable.

"So…," Zelda says, a shy smile shaped on her face. "I had no idea you and Mikau were friends. I also had no idea that Mikau shopped at the place I work."

I grin, taking a calm sip from my cup. The taste is invigorating. "Nothing to worry about. But I was surprised that you worked there. I really had to see you." Did…did I say that? A recognizable heat started to climb, but suddenly, it's flushed down—I feel so serene and relaxed that I don't regret it. After all, it was the truth.

"I'm really glad you came," Zelda says warmly, her expression soft. Her fingers played with the glass between her fingers, her coffee already half consumed. "It made my day that much better."

I'm brought back to the look on her face when I first came into the music store and the little encounter with the silver-haired woman. "Because your day was bad because of your…boss?" I inquire.

"Boss?" Zelda raises a confused eyebrow, and I mentally stuff a sock down my throat for saying something out of line. Maybe she didn't want to talk about work.

"Oh, do you mean Cia? The girl with the bleached hair? She's most definitely _not _my boss." She emits a gracious laugh, and even if it was for the purpose to ridicule, it sounds like a song.

I chuckle along, her laughs contagious. Feelings of genuine contentment and pleasure are settling in. "If she's not your boss, then who is she to tell you what to do all the time?" I ask between chuckles.

"Oh she's just a coworker, apparently the oldest one who's worked there the longest. And because I'm a newbie, I can't just sit back and do nothing. She may be a pain, but I don't mind. I don't let her get to me." She gives me an assuring smile.

"A newbie?" I repeat. I recall Mikau's observations that according to the time he visited last to today, she could've been working there for as long as three weeks.

"Yeah, I just started today."

"Woah, really?" I say, mildly stunned. That was somewhat of a shocker to hear.

"Yeah," Zelda replies with a shy grin. I stare admiringly at her. If she decided to work, especially at a music shop, she must have some passion for music, right? Unlike me, who got pressured to work at this job by his mom.

"What got you join to work at a music shop?" I ask, interested. To my mild surprise, she seems slightly uncertain.

"Oh, um…well, I needed…a job…so…" She pauses and looks down into her drink. "...my mom signed me up for it?"

Me too! "That's cool," I say sincerely. "My mom also had me join a job against my will, but I soon began to enjoy it here."

Zelda's tense expression that I thought was on her face before disappears, and I start to think that it was just my imagination seeing it in the first place. "I didn't know that! Still, it's kinda cool," she says. There's a brief silence as we further enjoy the coffee in our hands. The sun is setting leisurely, watching over us.

"So…have you got a lot of homework?" I ask, igniting another conversation.

"Lots," she says without a second to spare. "I don't know how you juggle between school and work like that, but I have a ton of calculus to do, and I'm completely spent from work. And I've got the _play _to worry about—" She pauses abruptly for a second, but I don't notice it as I'm reminded of the play auditions. The results…they'll be posted on Monday. Goddesses, help me.

"Oh yes…the play," I say blankly, slight panic consuming me again.

"I'm sure you'll make it through!" Zelda says eagerly. "I'm definitely not cut out to be in the play, but I'm sure y—"

"What do you mean? You were amazing!" The words that come out were instinctive.

She falters as a dumbfounded expression surfaces. "I wasn't! I didn't even want to be in the play in the first place…"

"Wait, what?" I say, now taken aback. "You didn't?" Why did she join if she didn't want to? Even I was tricked into thinking she wanted to since she did such a breathtaking audition.

"Noooo, I was practically forced by my friends to join. Goddesses curse me for having such outgoing and extroverted friends."

Now I'm completely blown back. "You did such an awesome job though…"

Zelda laughs as if I had said something funny. "Says the person who had the best audition of the night!" she jabs back.

Me?

_Me?!_

"Me?" I exclaim incredulously. "No _way_ did I do a good job!"

"What? I thought you did astonishingly amazing! I heard every word, and I loved it! I took it to heart."

Her words causes me to stop in my tracks. Reminiscing, I recall laser-gazing into her soul while I was reciting my lines. Surely it must have creeped her out to the very bone, but…but that doesn't sound like she thinks that. Surely she's just saying it to cover it up for my sake?

"Trust me, I know everyone loved your audition," she pipes up again, her voice growing soft. "I felt your every word."

I'm speechless. And completely enraptured by her. Why is she so kind?

"Oh, but then, you must have joined the auditions by your own will right?" she speaks up again.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Should I tell her about Global Studies? Extra credit? About how I'm completely obliterating one of my classes? Oh goddesses, this is so embarrassing.

"Well…first of all, no, I didn't join by my own free will," I start slowly. "I kinda…needed to."

"And why's that?" she questions, her eyes full of interest as she leans forward a little in curiosity.

"Ah…," I mutter, heat springing up to my face again. "Well…"

_Just say it. I can't lie to her. If she thinks you're a loser, then why's that a surprise? You're a loser anyway._

"I needed to audition to get extra credit points for Global Studies. I'm miserably failing that class." I look away quickly and pretend to stir my coffee, the heat turning up.

I brace myself for the mocking cackles that are sure to come. Or at least an appalled, scandalized expression. But all I hear is the soft jingle of her laugh, and as I tentatively look up, her eyes and mouth are creased in an amused yet cordial smile.

"That's so cute!" she giggles.

Cute? _Don't get your hopes up, buddy, _I berate myself. _She's not talking about you but rather that you had to audition for a play because you're not smart enough to pass a class._ I'm only growing further embarrassed, but when I realize she isn't laughing _at_ me, it isn't long until I can't help but join in. Her kind, jovial laugh can incite anyone to. It's infectious.

My laughs diminish just slightly, however, as I'm suddenly recalling Dark. Is this an appropriate time to tell her about him? Or just wait for her to find out herself on Monday?

Staring at her merry, cheery expression, I can't bring myself to talk about something so serious. I can't let anything ruin this moment now. It's too good, too sweet, too blissful. With that thought, I continue laughing into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Many many thanks to FanaticMarioMan for editing and RedBlazer for proofreading! Thank you all for reading!**


	21. Zelda (11)

**A/N: Back again with a quick update! ;)**

**I've actually decided to omit Zelda's POV on the coffee date. There's just going to be too much repetition since both Link and Zelda's thoughts are almost the same. I hope this is alright with you guys!**

**Other than that, thank you so much for all your reviews and support. I can't thank you enough. =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda

Monday, 7:30 AM

When it's Monday, I think I can speak for a lot of people: Our five senses malfunction, our mood is always that when we're hungry, and our brain is crawling in thick fudge and is everything else except for 'alert.'

But this Monday morning, I have defied these symptoms and have not been diagnosed with Monday blues that every other hormonal teenager in this school is cursed with. In fact, my brain has been wrenched into 'overdrive,' so much that it's much too unhealthy for a brain to be on for a Monday morning.

"Uh Zelda, you dropped this…"

I barely register Malon's voice as she bends down to pick up my fallen binder and books that I've apparently dropped.

"Yeah...you dropped this too…" Ruto also stoops down to pick up my pencils and other writing utensils. Only when I peer down do I realize that literally everything that was supposed to be in my hands have found a place on the floor.

"...Oh, sorry," I say, tenderly retrieving my temporarily neglected items back into the rightful cradle of my arm. However, my arm still feels numb and shaky. Looking back up at the bulletin board in front of me, I manage to grip tighter on my belongings, preventing history from repeating itself again.

"Seriously, Zelda," Malon says, putting her hands on her hips, tracing my gaze to the bulletin board that has been there for the past five minutes. "Are you _really _that surprised?"

"Yeah," Ruto pipes up. "_Everyone _could tell you'd pass. Just _why _are you so surprised?"

I think I murmur something incomprehensible that I don't even know what I say, but I'm too occupied denying the image my eyes are seeing.

On the bulletin board, the results for the play auditions are tacked on loud and proud in the center of everything else. I hadn't expected anything outrageous, in fact, I only looked to see if Link's name is on there. Unsurprisingly, my theory is confirmed after I'd read the first couple lines. But the line following that...my body just went in utter shock.

_History of Hyrule Play Production: Audition Results_

_Hero of Legend:__ Link T._

_Princess of Hyrule:__ Zelda H._

My brain stopped after that.

"Th-that can't be m-me," I say incredulously, pointing a shaky finger at the name that clearly means me.

Malon snorts. "Uh huh. Zelda can't possibly be Zelda, since there's _obviously _more than one Zelda in the whole school."

"But..._why_?" I stutter.

Ruto shakes me. "Are you kidding me? We've told you a hundred times and we'll tell you again: Your audition was _amazing_. Ah. May. Zing."

This strikes me speechless once again. All those comments...Malon's...Ruto's...Midna's...Link's… They...they truly meant it? Surely they're just _saying _it because we're friends?

_Hey, nice job, really swept everyone away. I won't be surprised if you pass. _

Ilia's comment slams back into me. Ilia...she wouldn't really have said it if she meant it, right? Yes, we might've did have some bad blood back then...but I wonder if she really meant it. She could've said something mean about it, said I did a horrible job. That would've been a splash of reality. But she didn't.

_Did...did I really do a good job?_

"_Zeeelllldaa!_"

And without warning, I'm back-slammed by someone as they lash their arms around me from behind, crushing me like a boa constrictor.

"M-midna," I choke between her death grips, recognizing her voice.

"You saw, didn't you?" she pipes, loosening her grasp and allowing me to turn around.

"You knew?" I ask. "You saw the results already?"

"Well no, but I don't even need to look to know that _you _passed, and I knew last night that _I _passed."

"You're quite confident," Malon says from the side.

Midna rolls her eyes at the fiery-haired girl. "Your point?"

"Ah, let's go see!" I jump in, tamping down any further escalation between the two. I've been trying to have them on better terms, and although I like to believe it's improving, it's always a good thing to be cautious.

The four of us crowd around the bulletin board once more. Since it's early on Monday morning, there's barely any traffic in the school—classes don't start until eight, and most students would choose to sleep in as late as a Monday morning would allow them. So we aren't pressured by any surrounding students to see the bulletin board as we see the audition results in greater detail.

"There's me!" Midna chirps, pointing her name next to the _Twilight Princess _role. "What did I tell ya?" She turns haughtily to Malon, who only rolls her eyes and retort, "Well, _I _passed too."

They start to toss back and forth, but I'm searching for one more girl's name. Anxious, my eyes leaf through the numerous names on the sheet until it finally calms after seeing it.

"Ruto, you passed to!" I exclaim to her.

Ruto nods calmly, much unlike my reaction.

"Aren't you surprised?" I ask again, shocked that she isn't freaking out like I was.

"Well, I mean, yeah I'm surprised, but I guess I don't freak out like you do." Ruto giggles as she nudges me. A genuine smile plasters over my face. I can't believe it! All my friends passed into the play. They're all with me. Play practice at first frightened me to the very bone, but now, not so much. I have all these awesome people to support me as I can to them. All of them are with me, and to make it even sweeter, Link passed too.

Link.

_Link_—

Wait.

_Crash!_

The resounding noise of binders, books, and writing utensils halts all other noise as my arms fail me once again, but I don't notice it as a new, unfamiliar, about-to-burst feeling enters my chest at a sudden revelation that has invaded my brain and sucked all sanity in its entirety. It's suffocating.

"Zelda?" Malon prods, head turned towards me from where it was arguing with Midna before.

"What's up?" Midna inquires, slight concern gracing her voice. Ruto stares apprehensively at me.

"L-link passed the a-auditions…," I choke out, the soaring feeling only heightening in my chest.

"Heck yeah he did," Midna says. "So what—_ohhhhhh_." She and the rest of them finally catches on as I swallow dryly.

Link is the Hero of Legend. I'm the Princess of Hyrule.

It's confirmed.

We're acting together.

* * *

Play practice is literally the only thing that's on my mind for the entire day. Through the classes that follow, I can barely focus on anything that I should be focusing on.

Has Link seen the results yet? Is he glad that he passed? And…and what would his reaction be when he finds out I'm going to be playing as the…Princess? Disappointment? Relief? Utter shock like me?

The first play practice is after school today, and I am nearly tearing out all my hair and chewing all my nails off thinking about what we'll have to do for the first day of play practice. Surely nothing too…_intimate_, right? Especially on the first day? (Not that I _don't _want that, it's just…Oh goddesses, this is so embarrassing.)

I have to stop fretting so much, otherwise I'll strip my entire body of keratin (the material that makes nails and hair. I know that much because I've learned it from science class, which I'm in right now and _should _be focusing on).

"Now students!" the teacher booms which shocks me out of my trance. "I will dismiss you now to your lab groups where you all will then work together to solve the essential question on the board. Lab groups are posted on the back wall over there. Use the notes we just took to help you, and don't ask me for assistance until you are truly stuck."

Wait, what notes?

I look down at my opened notebook, the page looking fresh from the store. Shucks, I wasn't paying attention. I just hope that my lab group would forgive me in the case that I have to tell them if I don't contribute much.

Closing the notebook's cover, I stand up from my seat grudgingly and make my way with the rest of the students to the back where lab groups are assigned on sheets of paper stapled on the wall. I'm still skimming through the diagram of tables, looking for my name before I hear it first.

"Zelda!"

Turning around, I spot a cheerful looking girl waving a manicured hand over in my direction.

_There's my group! _Giddy, I make my way over to them, taking in who I'll be working with. The girl who waved at me—Tetra, I think her name was—is there with another girl with ginger hair as well as with a dark-haired guy to finish off our group. I'm not sure particularly sure what his name or the orange-haired girl's is yet, but never hurts to know who I'm working with. Maybe we can be friends.

"Hi," I say to the group. "I'm Zelda." It's still early in the year, and this was the first time our lab groups got together. It doesn't hurt to introduce ourselves. I'm only familiar with Tetra because we've had classes together in previous years and gone to the same middle school. She and I have exchanged more words than your average classmate, but we don't interact much outside school like I do with Malon and Ruto (maybe Midna too—she's climbing up there).

"Well Zelda, I'm Tetra as you know," Tetra says optimistically and turns to the other two. "We went to the same school before."

The ginger-haired girl nodded understandingly and offered her own smile. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Medli."

We exchange another round of 'hi's before we turn to the last guy at our table. To our mild surprise, he doesn't automatically take the hint and introduce himself and instead seems to ignore us completely before Medli prods, "Um, if I may ask, what's your name?"

The ebony-haired guy turns slightly, and I'm the first person he catches his gaze with. "Dark," he answers simply before turning away once more.

There's a brief silence before Tetra gives one of her smiles once more and exclaims, "Cool name! Nice to meet you, Dark."

This guy called Dark only nods once before resuming staring fixated at the same spot he was looking at for the entire time we were here. _Maybe he's just shy, _I conclude. _After all, who wouldn't be when meeting new people? I'm speaking for myself too. _

Meeting my tablemates have distracted me from what was plaguing my mind before, but as we get into the swing of things in preparation for the lab we're assigned to do (something about separating hydrogen and oxygen from water), I'm suddenly reminded of play practice. Play practice...Link...

Immediately, my hand clamps up, my chest tightens, and every fiber in my body stiffens.

"Woah, Zelda, careful!"

Tetra's exclamation forces me to discover that my unsophisticated flounder caused me to jerk the electrical wire in my hand I was apparently holding dangerously close to the small beaker of water.

"It'll be quite disastrous if this has direct contact with the water you know," Tetra says, sighing with relief that I didn't just kill them all.

"Oh goddesses, I'm so sorry!" I sputter. "I was thinking about something else. I promise I'll focus now." Face hot, I train my eyes onto the wire I'm holding and will my hand to stay still.

"No sweat," Medli says, giggling, carefully fastening a metal clamp to the metal tip of the wire I'm holding. "Whatever you were thinking must be a big deal given your reaction!" she teases jokingly.

I smile sheepishly at her, still keeping my hand rock still, despite the second wave of anxiety flooding my insides at the allusion of play practice. "Heh, yeah…"

"What's on your mind?" Tetra says casually, connecting the wires to a giant battery-looking thing.

My insides stiffen once more. "Oh um…it's just that…," I start, beginning to hyperventilate from the thought of play practice this afternoon. I'll be _acting_. I'll be _in a play. _I'll be with the Hero of Legend _Link_. As the _Princess of Hyrule_.

"…It's just that play practice for the upcoming play…is this afternoon and I'm…just a little nervous," I finish.

"No way!" Medli gushes. "You're in the play?"

I flinch slightly, the unexpected attention causing me to panic a little. I barely notice that the guy called Dark has slightly turned his head in my direction. "Well, yeah…my friends kinda forced me to though," I blubber hastily. "Kinda regretting it now heh…"

"Don't be!" Tetra chimes. "I'm sure you'll do great at it. When is the official performance again? I'll come watch you when it's showtime!"

"You really don't have to," I say, trying to patch up my words. "It's a small play and everything, and it's not a big deal—"

"No, it'll be fun!" Medli interrupts as Tetra nods adamantly. "When's the big day?"

I sigh, defeated. "About a month from now. October 23rd."

Medli and Tetra giggle elatedly before Medli says, "Got it! Be right back guys, I gotta go write this down in my planner." She bustles off as Tetra exclaims, "Wait! Me too. Be right back!" And she too scurries off.

I release a large sigh and slump over on the table.

Great. Now I inadvertently told _more_ people I know about the day when I become the laughingstock of the entire school. And who knows how many friends they'd bring? Medli and Tetra may be nice to me now, but our relationships are still ones like you and your neighbors—amicable, but not close enough to say any mean thing in the book and not truly offend them by it (unlike me with Ruto, Malon, and Midna who I have no regrets calling less-than-friendly names). And so it's very likely that after Medli and Tetra and all who thought I'm an alright person see me embarrass myself up on that stage, they'd lose every grain of respect for me and refuse to speak with me for the rest of high school (which is already nearly all four years of high school). Just great. Nice going, Zelda, nice going—

"Ahem." I look up to see the guy called Dark staring at me. "You're on the wire."

"Huh?" I lift myself from my slumped position over the table to discover that I indeed had been sprawled over the wire. "Oh sorry!" I blurt, reeling back, embarrassed. I realize that Dark has been handling this lab experiment himself while I've been selfishly blabbing about my inclusion in the play to Medli and Tetra.

Immediate guilt overcomes me as I quickly scoop up the wire. "I'm really, really sorry I haven't helped yet," I continue to babble. "I've got the wire now. Do we put it here? Or there?" To be honest, my mind is still racing from…everything, really. The play practice, showtime itself, my deteriorating reputation, and this lab that I've been neglecting and frankly can't contribute much considering my lack of attention to the notes we took before.

"Here," Dark says. He takes the wire from my hand and inserts the end into the battery-looking thing at the end of our table.

"Oh…thanks," I murmur, guilt still gnawing away at me for being so utterly useless.

"Zelda," he says, the foreign voice with my name causing me to peer up. He's still fiddling with the small black device in front of him, and he moves a little closer to me to grab the second wire. "The play…Are you looking forward to it?"

"I wouldn't count on it," I reply, self-conscious. Why is everyone so interested about the play?

"You have friends to do the play with, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a poor actor."

"And your friends can?"

"Well…yeah. Most of them. One of them, though, is in a similar situation like me." A small smile escapes as I think about Link and how we both were on the same boat. I can't help but almost feel some sort of pride that we both were practically forced to join the play against our will. It's like our own little secret, a sort of bond that I'm glad we share. Even though it's of miserable disposition that we were cursed to join the play, I can't help but feel like we're closer in that way.

"One of them?" Dark questions, breaking me out from my thoughts. He turns to me as if further interested.

"Yeah, he also was kinda forced to join the play."

"By his friends?"

A reflexive giggle flies out of my mouth as recall endearingly to last night over our coffee. It has made me the happiest person alive, and I had managed to dream the best dreams in my life last night. "Well…no. He kinda had to join for the extra credit points auditioning gives him."

Dark doesn't say anything to that or react much, but I'm still shaking out from my smitten stupor from last night. Dark has turned his attention back to the lab expression in front of us, and I'm starting to think that our conversation is ending. Instead, however, Dark continues on with a different topic.

"I've seen you around before," he says suddenly, thrusting me back into reality.

"Oh really? That's cool," I reply, somewhat caught off guard by his words. "I see a lot of people I know around the hall."

"Yes, but, not just here. I've seen you around the city as well," he says.

"That's cool to know that we live around in the same area." It really is, but isn't surprising; I see a lot of people I recognize from school around town sometimes (and avoid them).

"If truth be told, I actually wanted to talk to you quite a while back."

This surprises me. "Oh is that so? Well I wouldn't have minded if you did," I say cordially, but I actually _do _mind—I don't want to talk to anyone from school except for friends. I'm just that antisocial. But in a way, I kinda feel bad for this guy—maybe he doesn't have many friends, and I should be flattered that he wants to chat with me of all people. Especially when I feel as if every day that inches by my reputation is slowly crumbling.

Dark shrugs casually. "I've wanted to speak with you when I saw you in town the other day."

"Well why didn't you?" I ask pleasantly, because it felt right. I'm really just trying to be as friendly as possible, because I always get so paranoid when meeting new people. It would devastate me for someone to dislike me.

Dark pauses for a second. He seems to be unsure on what to say next, but my observations are wiped clean as he continues. "A…friend advised me to talk to you in school first."

I allow a grin. "That's considerate, but I don't think I would have mind."

Suddenly, he turns to face me fully. I haven't noticed just how in close proximity we are, since after all, we both were trying to figure out how to work this gadget thing in front of us. Instinctively, I inch just a slight millimeter away from the abrupt movement.

"Are you seeing anyone?" His sudden question is so abrupt I lose all ability to speak for a bit. Frankly, the candidness of his words remind me a bit of Mido.

"Um—"

"Guys!"

Before I know it, Medli and Tetra are tumbling back. "Sorry we took so long."

"It's fine," I reply, turning around from where I was facing Dark, slightly grateful that our conversation was interrupted as it was. "We got—well, actually Dark did—manage to set the experiment up," I add casually, resisting the unidentifiable tightening in my chest again. Why…why did he ask that question? Now I don't know _what _to think anymore.

"Oh, thanks Dark," Tetra says to him, but I can tell she and Medli still don't have the brightest impression of him. To fuel that even more, he doesn't say much back except for a slight nod.

"Let's hurry up with the experiment, shall we?" Medli proposes, somewhat guiltily. "I mean, I really took a bit too long, and I'm sorry that you guys had to deal with everything."

"It's alright," I say. "Not a big deal. It seems like we got everything connected now, so all we have to do is to switch this batter-looking thing device, right?" I say, a hasty and disorganized feeling flooding back. I quickly switch the device on.

"Well yeah, but—"

"And then according to our instructions, we have to light a match, blow it out, and stick it in the oxygen tube to see if we've separated hydrogen and oxygen," I continue. To be honest, I'm rushing a bit, because I just want this to be over—I've got way too much stuff on my mind right now. Truthfully, I'm also trying to recover from Dark's unexpected question. This unidentifiable feeling in my chest, coupled with the vision of me going into play practice later this afternoon as the Princess of Hyrule acting with the Hero of Legend is the perfect recipe for haste.

I light a match. _Just get this experiment over with_, I think, bringing the match to one of the two tubes. I assume this one is the oxygen one, and although it might not be, it wouldn't affect much if it happened to be they hydrogen one, right?

"_Wait_! Hydrogen is highly explo—!"

_BOOM! _

I should have listened in class.

* * *

_Play Practice for "History of Hyrule" Production—Room 214_

I'm tempted to slam my face against the board where this piece of helpful information is posted. This whole day I've been preoccupied with this. Now my chest is about ready to burst, for now it's time for me to go there. Play practice. Where Link is.

"I can't go," I snivel, miserably leaning my head against the wall.

"Hurry up, Zelda!" Midna prods next to me. "We can't be late. Actually, _you _can't be late more, because you're the Princess of Hyrule for goodness sake! You're one of the two most important roles!"

I groan despondently, my nerves taking over me. I don't want to act. I'll embarrass myself, and even if my audition apparently was _that _impressive, I can't guarantee anything now. Especially in front of Link. Even if he told me he had to audition for extra credit and passed anyway, he'd do an indefinite better job than me. I'll be the worst person he'd have to act with.

Still…

I can't tamp down that feeling in my gut, that fluttery, animated simmering that said I would be lying if I said those are negative feelings.

"Woah!" I'm suddenly jerked by the arm by an adamant Midna.

"Looks like you need some help," she says with a grin. "Room 214, we're coming for you!"

"Wait," I splutter. "What about my, uh, makeup? And costumes and stuff?"

"Relax, sheesh," she says. "They have everything there already. All you need to bring is your own butt over."

I start to resist from her grasp once I see the plaque 'Room 214' in the near distance, my heart beginning to pound all over again. Who will I see? Will there be a lot?

"Oh seriously Zelda," Midna says, releasing my arm and facing me. "Why are you so uptight?" When she sees my (certainly beet red) face, she comes to a reveling conclusion. A wide smirk spreads on her face.

"Ohh _I _know why now. It's from this morning again—you're nervous to meet your future boyfriend, am I right?"

Jackpot. (Maybe not the future boyfriend part yet though, but a girl can dream, right?)

I visibly flinch. "Why would you say that—"

"I knew it!" Midna belts and promptly snatches my arm again. "We're going! Besides, I wanna talk to Link too." With that she marches both of us inside the fateful classroom.

Blinding lights of stage equipment is what I see first. As my vision clears, I see numerous other pieces of equipment. Boxes full of props, a wheeled rack holding several articles of clothing, large, full-length mirrors stationed to the side…It's overwhelming, really.

"Ah hello there!"

Suddenly, I'm approached by a tall, kind-looking woman. I don't need another second to recognize that she's Ms. Anju. "Hello," I reply with a smile.

"If I may ask, what's your name?" She pauses before giggling to herself. "Of course I know who you are! You're Zelda, lead role for Princess of Hyrule; your audition definitely stuck out to me."

My face only grows warmer as I smile and respond, "Thank you. I'm glad to be here."

"Well, Zelda, I'm glad you came! I've got you checked off for attendance, so we've got that covered. We're just waiting for a few more students, so you can just use this time to get settled, explore some of the props we'll be using, or talk with others."

I nod benignly as Ms. Anju hustles off to another group of girls who just came in the door I went through a few minutes ago. Now what?

As I turn around to take in my surroundings, Midna has already disappeared, most likely searching for other more _exciting _people to talk with other than me. Sure enough, I see her chatting with a few people I don't know.

I look around some more, searching for a certain redhead and beauty queen. They're nowhere to be seen. I assume the worst.

"They better not have ditched me here," I mutter unpleasantly to myself. "And after all they made me go through…!" I whip out my cell, and I'm in the middle of sending a furious text before someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Looking for me?"

"Malon!" I sputter, alarmed by her ambush behind me. Turning, I notice Ruto also next to her, apparently stifling a giggle. "You actually came," I blurt, and despite the resentment from before, relief floods every inch of my brain to find that they actually haven't neglected me here.

"Well duh, _I'm _the one who wanted to do this in the first place. And who are you to say that to me? I'm actually surprised _you_ showed up," the redhead giggles. "Knowing you, I actually wouldn't have been surprised if you ended up fleeing back home and skipping play practice."

"Thank Midna," I groan. "She wouldn't let me leave."

Malon slightly rolls her eyes the mention of Midna, but Ruto catches jumps in. "I feel ya," she says, jutting a sideways thumb towards Malon. "This dork also didn't let me leave."

"We're on the same boat then," I say, chuckling.

"Hey," Malon says suddenly in a low whisper. "…Where's that coffee guy?"

My smile immediately disappears as the same inscrutable feeling smolders in my gut. Immediately, my eyes are peeled as they take in my surroundings. Has Link arrived yet? Has he already realized the same thing as what I've been mulling over the entire day?

"Yeah, where is he?" Ruto murmurs. "You'll be acting with him, right? And to think he's the coffee guy you've been talking about..."

Malon nudges me teasingly as my heart begins to pound once more. "Don't deny it, Zelda, you're looking forward to it."

"Oh shut it, Malon," I complain, but my fingers are beginning to twist against my palm uncontrollably.

"You like him," she continues to tease as I continue to peer around anxiously for the familiar mop of blond hair. He did come, did he? Is he nervous? Is he feeling how I'm feeling? Has he realized that he'll be acting the most, ah, close...with me? All intrusive thoughts and 'what if's are flooding my head, and I swear I begin to hyperventilate.

"There's him."

And beyond the end of Malon's pointed finger, I see him. My heart stops for a moment.

He's here. The Hero of Legend.

Unfamiliar flutters begin to torment me once more as I struggle to contain the exhilaration bubbling in my stomach.

Just what would we be acting today? I'm so nervous I can hurl. I definitely can't embarrass myself today. Or any play practice day for that matter. Not in front of Link.

He's laughing with his friends, completely unlike how I'm feeling. I recognize Mikau next to him, along with a beefy looking dude, and I realize they haven't noticed me yet.

"Well? You gonna talk to him?" Ruto presses.

"No I can't!" I blab. "He's busy talking with other people, see?"

"Never hurts to say a simple 'hi' or anything like that," Malon says.

I shake my head rapidly. "Uh, maybe later." I can tell Malon and Ruto are beginning to give up, but then I catch Midna approaching Link. They exchange a few words before Midna suddenly looks up in my direction. She says something to Link before he also looks up to where Midna was looking at. My breath catches in my throat.

All of Link's features seem to brighten as I see that contagious smile spreading on his face once more. It was only a couple days ago that we were chatting with each other in that little café, but it's only now do I realize I've been craving and longing to see that familiar grin on him again.

Maybe play practice won't be such a bad thing. Link's smile comforts me. The extreme overdrive my heart has been in from the days hyperventilation seems to power down exponentially. Why was I freaking out so much? It's only Link. And…it's not like we _haven't_ held hands or hugged or anything that the play or script will most likely ask for. It shouldn't be that hard…right? But…

My breath catches in my throat again. The script _surely _wouldn't ask for _more_ than holding hands, right? It _certainly _can't have us…k…k-_kiss_ right?

…Not that we haven't done that before either.

I nearly faint at the intrusive thoughts that are plaguing and waging war with the sanity I have left. However, I can't deny the increasing pounding in my chest, because…I wouldn't…mind doing that again.

But…in front of…_hundreds _of people? Scratch that, my saneness has really gone and disappeared.

"Hey Zelda."

Woah, when did he approach me? Link's perfect features and that ruffled hair makes me nearly explode from his perfection. I'll be acting with _him_. Can my world soar even higher?

"Hi, Link," I say, trying to meet his gaze steadily but fail miserably.

"You're…here," he says. "I'm not surprised though! Of course you'd pass."

"Same for you." An awkward silence hangs over us, and my face grows even hotter because I know we both know that we're the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Legend respectively.

_You all understand that you'll be required to act 'close' to the Hero of Legend, right? There will be physical interaction and a lot of eye contact with him, so this part requires comfort in that._

Ms. Anju's statement (inconveniently) floats back to me since the time she enlightened me and the other candidates of our part before our auditions. I remember feeling nervous yet excited at that testimonial, but I never imagined to do it with…Link. I haven't even realized until now that Malon, Ruto, and even Link's friends are nowhere to be seen. Yet I feel slightly panicked without my friends.

"So, um…you excited?" Link's question breaks me out of my mental warfare as his words cause me to instinctively look up. His eyes seem to sparkle, but his expression also reflects nervousness.

"I…guess," I hear myself say. "You?"

"Yeah, same…" There's a brief silence before Link speaks up again. "I know you'll do great."

"Not better than you, of course," I say with a giggle.

He chuckles with me as well. "I beg to differ." He takes his time to calm down before adding, "Oh yeah, did you manage to complete all your homework?" I know he's referring to the night we had together with our coffee, how I had a mountainous amount of homework that still had to be resolved.

A sense of warmth and gratification swells inside me from the memory of that night before I answer, "I managed to complete most of it. Good thing it wasn't due today. But that also means I have more homework from today as well."

Link laughs quietly. "More fortunate than me at least. I haven't finished any homework. How much have you got left? Maybe…we can work on it together later, if you want."

"I'd like that," I answer without hesitation, excitement bubbling in my stomach once more. "I've got a healthy amount of it left, and to top it off, I've also got a make-up assignment from science today from a little…mishap." I toss the last part in for the humor effect, but I really do have to do a make-up assignment—my science teacher wasn't pleased to find a charred table and damaged equipment. I've learned now (and will remember for the rest of my life) that fire and hydrogen should never ever meet. Forbidden love at its finest. And I made it happen. Thank goodness for goggles and gloves, otherwise I would be paying for Dark's, Medli's, _and _Tetra's medical bills.

"It's…a long story," I say to Link's intrigued expression. His eyes just light up into that lovable smile once more as he shrugs and says, "Well, I'm all ears."

I sigh, resisting further mortification to surface. This is Link. _Maybe _he won't laugh at me. "It's just that I wasn't really listening, so I messed up the experiment pretty badly, especially for my tablemates who _were _listening. Well, actually one did most of the work, and I kinda regret messing it up for him."

Link's laugh sounds like jingles of bells, not jeering like I prepared myself to hear. "Sorry to hear that. Who is this unfortunate soul whose precious experiment you messed up?" he asks between chuckles.

I don't realize that I've also been snickering along until I have to calm myself. "Trust me, I don't think he wants me in the group anymore. I think he said his name was Dark—I know, pretty interesting—and my other tablemates are two girls called Medli and Tetra. They're really nice!"

Facing back to Link after calming my laughter, I realize suddenly that his expression has drastically changed.

"…Link?" I prod.

"Did you say that his name was, Dark?" Link says, his expression suddenly guarded.

"Yeah…," I say slowly, puzzlement beginning to shroud over me. Why did Link react like that when I mentioned Dark? Perhaps they know each other?

"Did you talk with him?" Link questions.

"Well, yeah, we were tablemates after all. He did most of the science experiment."

"Anything more?"

I think for a moment. Yes, Dark did say stuff that was a bit abrupt, but maybe that's just how he socializes. After all, he doesn't seem like a person who talked much with others. I feel a little bad for him, because I've been on that boat before.

"Not really, I think," I answer Link. "Just small talk, nothing out of the ordinary."

Link's facial features seem to relax after. Even more curious, I start, "But why do you ask? Do you know Da—"

"Practice begins now! Please come gather over here. Princess of Hyrule and Hero of Legend, please make your way over here first."

Anything and everything that was previously on my mind has been dashed. A new surge of anxiety breaks out everywhere, and new, irrepressible panic begins to fester in my muscles.

I peer over at Link to see what we should do. His face also looks stricken, but his jaw opens and he speaks tautly, "Let's go." When he sees me still rooted in my spot unwilling, reluctant, _unable _to move, he grabs my hand.

The firm, warm grip immediately pacifies my soul so potently that it's overwhelming. I can do this.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to FanaticMarioMan for editing and RedBlazer for proofreading! Thank you for reading!**


	22. Link (11)

**A/N: GAH I'M BACK. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG. **

**School and extracurriculars are becoming a whole separate world for me. Now that college and all that are approaching, I'm being head over heels plummeted by the sheer amount of stuff that I'm scattering to do. Since you don't want to hear me ramble on about life, I'll let you read now.**

**Apologies for the late chapter again. Thank you all who's reviewed! ^_^**

* * *

Link

Monday, 7 AM

"Young boy, I do not expect that from you again, alright?"

I nod sheepishly at Telma's words, my gaze struggling to remain its hold with hers. Yeah, I knew this was going to happen. Yeah, I braced myself for it. But even still, the bite of Telma's criticisms are undoubtedly an acid of shame disintegrating my entire resolve.

Okay, it was my own fault for leaving work early yesterday (again) and okay, I did tell Telma I would never do it again (again), and okay, Boss had said that same scornful complaint to me (again). But this time, however, I don't regret it as much. This time, I hadn't snuck out early because I was bored or had nothing else to do. Instead, I snuck out because the benefits outweighed the consequences. My consequences, you ask?

"You are to stay after the shop has closed and clean the shop until it's unrecognizably clean. Then you will take Ilia's job by rearranging the coffees and blends and wiping down the pastry display and all its shelves. If there are leftover pastries, you are to seal them in an airtight container, put them in the fridge, and wash the trays they were displayed on. Oh, and polished name plaques for the pastries would be nice too."

Sounds bleak. I nod my understanding as Telma's disapproving glare falters, unable to keep itself stable on her face. Even I know such a kind-hearted spirit like hers can't keep up the tough guy act.

"But Link," she sighs. "I really hate doing this. I hope that the reason why you're always leaving early is something that can be settled. You do know that I'm always here to help if you need to talk to someone, yes?"

"No, it's alright," I say, budding guilt beginning to burgeon in my core. "You've done so much for me already. Thank you. This won't happen again."

Telma nods tersely, though she still regards me with an endearing expression. "You've said that many times before. Can I trust you this time?"

"Yeah," I say quickly, the slight shame still simmering reproachfully. "This is the last time, promise."

Telma allows a small grin to slip out as she wags her finger at me. "You better be keeping your word this time, boy, or else expect your punishment to double the next time this happens. And don't be expecting to get any sleep that night if it does happen, because I'll be taking overtime to a whole new level. Working here can't _possibly _get that boring so that you'd leave early."

I laugh. "You got it, Boss. And for the record, I didn't sneak out because I was bored." I only added that last part to just slightly salvage whatever faith Telma has left in me. I never expected that she'd want me to explain it.

"So why did you think it was a good idea to leave early yesterday?"

Yikes. What should I say here? "...Trust me, the time I snuck out yesterday was put to good use, I promise."

"Oh really? And how are you so sure?"

I open my mouth but no more words come out. "I...um...needed to meet a friend." I can't simply tell Telma about meeting up with Zelda and getting coffee together. She'll never live it down.

"That's a poor excuse! Your friends come over here all the time. What's the special occasion for you to skip work early to see them?"

"No, it's not Darunia and Mikau!" I splutter, wondering how I'm going to bring this back together. Should I tell Telma about Zelda?

"Well I never heard you talk about any other friend besides those two. Did you make a new friend?"

"Yeah…" I suppose that's a better excuse.

"Is he nice?"

"Well...she's not just nice, she's amazing." Unknowingly, my mind begins to drift, and I haven't realized what I just disclosed. The peal of her laughter and smell of coffee still lingers as I think back to last night. The calmness, the serenity—

"A girl?" Telma emits a hearty laugh, and I'm snapped back to reality as I realize I've said too much. When Telma, really a teenage fangirl masked under her physical wrinkles of age, hears about me hanging out with a girl…

"Well! Why didn't you say that from the beginning? Of course! Of course a boy of your age would be pursuing their special someone."

"Actually—"

"Your act of treason of skipping work early yesterday has been acquitted for. And the reason why you left early was because of a girl! Oh, boys your age are so darling when they're in love!" Telma bounces off as she continues to gush about me apparently skipping work early because of a date (...which is kinda true) as I'm frying in my own embarrassment.

"Now off to school!" she sings. "Don't let me keep you from your girl!"

As for me, my face is as hot as an iron by her comments. You can trust Telma to be easily influenced by young love; she can easily be my nosy aunt or someone else who's uncomfortably interested in my love life.

I sigh dejectedly before willing myself to move towards the door. I can keep sulking here all I want but then of course I'll be late to school which then means I won't have time to see the results posted for the auditions—

My foot freezes halfway out the door.

Maybe...maybe I should get to school _just_ before the bell rings...and then the chance of seeing the results won't even be available until after class...just to avoid the burning anxiety in my chest. If the option never comes up for me to see the results, the problem of the two directions my heart is mercilessly being pulled in would be solved.

"Gee, I know I probably gave two more minutes into my look this morning, but am I really that drop-dead gorgeous now for you to freeze and gawk at me like that?"

At Mikau's words, I now realize that I've been blankly staring in his direction as I had stepped out the door. Darunia hides a chuckle next to him and I catch his whisper to Mikau, "I bet it's the hat."

Rolling my eyes, the utter absurdity that are my friends cause me to momentarily forget about the audition results and the play. "Oh whatever," I scoff as Mikau checks himself out in a nearby car window, adjusting his hat that has apparently gained half a star rating more than its usual two-star glory (at least in my book. Darunia thinks it's at least a three-star for comfort, but only one star in terms of style).

Mikau turns back around after he has fixed the position of his hat, which, quite frankly, looks pretty much the same from the beginning. "I know I've had this hat for years now, and as flattered as I am for you to finally realize the true beauty of this celestial garment, even I know that—though it would be nice otherwise—that this isn't the reason why you froze and lost the ability to speak. What's up?"

I sigh, debating whether or not to go straight to school how we planned before, or to stall long enough so that we get to school in the nick of time and thus preventing me from agonizing whether or not to see the audition results. The chicken side of me wins over. Easily. "Well...you guys wanna go grab a second breakfast or something? We've still got time."

"Sure!" Darunia exclaims simultaneously as Mikau sputters, "Woah, woah, so you're telling me that I could've slept in thirty extra minutes and actually enjoyed my cereal instead of hustling out the door at this ungodly hour to come pick you up? Now that we apparently have so much time to get a second breakfast?"

I shrug. "Kinda don't want to go to school early."

"Why not?" Darunia says as Mikau gapes at me. "I mean, I'm all for a second breakfast and all, but weren't we planning to leave early to see the audition results or something?"

Jackpot. "Ah, you see," I start. "I was thinking we should go..._after _class since, you know, it's too early for our tastes and—"

"Don't tell me, you _don't_ want to see the audition results don't you?" Darunia interrupts. My jaw remains frozen open as Mikau gazes at me curiously.

"Y-yeah...so what?" I stutter before throwing up my hands in frustration. "Okay, you got me. You two will pass for sure, and Midna, and Zelda, and even Mido, but I won't, so why should I go look?" Indignant, I'm huffing and pouting like a child, about to stomp off if I needed to.

And quite suddenly, Mikau slaps me.

Wholly shocked, I stumble back as Darunia's eyes are as big as his gaping mouth. Mikau points a finger at me. "How dare you say that! Darunia and I have pounded in your head several times through your paranoid pesky phone calls and late night texts that yours was literally the best one of the night! And for the declaration that _Mido_ would pass over yours which came out of _your _mouth is knee-slappingly ridiculous! This isn't why we auditioned with you, right?"

I'm silent for a moment before slightly nodding, my scattered self-esteem beginning to beat itself back into line from his sharp words.

"Sorry," I say, completely at his mercy. "I didn't mean it like that." It was one thing for someone to be angry, but the chances of it being Mikau are slim to none.

When I bring myself to look back at him, a calm expression has replaced his features as he places a hand on my shoulder. "We're not going to dump someone behind, and if for some flabbergasting totally-not-going-to-happen reason that you don't pass, then you can bet your life that Darunia and I will also drop out."

"Sounds dandy, but I think I'd rather keep my life," I joke, hoping it would lighten the sudden drop of tension. It works as Darunia chuckles. "You got a point. Me too."

Mikau just grins before gesturing to his car (which apparently means he eventually salvaged his license back from his parents). "So, shall we go now?"

I nod but swallow dryly. We're going to see the audition results. I don't know what I'll expect.

"Wait, so we're not getting a second breakfast?" Darunia inquires, bewildered.

Mikau stares incredulously at him. "Y-you mean that you didn't understand the whole point of my…lesson with Link and pep talk and whatnot?"

Darunia blinks. "You mean that sissy slap and all that? I thought I was watching a skit!" I know Darunia's very likely joking, but his wide, stupefied eyes can very well fool anyone else if it wasn't Mikau and I.

"You call that a sissy slap?" Mikau says, more offended by the fact Darunia found his slap feeble rather than the fact that the whole point of that slap was in objection to stalling anymore time (a.k.a. a second breakfast).

"Yeah, it was totally sissy!" Darunia proclaims hotly as Mikau gapes at him.

"Uh, you guys are arguing about how weak I was slapped? Need it any harder?" I pipe from the side.

"How can yours be any better?" Mikau continues to argue with Darunia.

Darunia raises a meaty hand. "Want me to demonstrate?"

"And to a second breakfast we go," Mikau says without missing a beat. I groan at these two weirdos as we slip inside Mikau's car, Darunia hooting triumphantly as Mikau dejectedly slides into the driver's seat.

"Guess you got your wish after all, Link," he mutters to me as I shrug and reply, "Not my fault anymore, is it?"

* * *

When we get to school, I had managed to down another coffee while Mikau had his extra share of cookies ("Tastes like bitter defeat," he had drawled over Darunia's gloating). As we make our way into the school, Darunia's heartily munching on a breakfast burrito as we all prepare to separate.

"School starts in about five minutes," I report after catching a glance at the large overhanging clock in the main commons.

Mikau points at me. "Don't forget to meet at the audition results later after class. If we pass, we have to attend that play practice thing this afternoon." My heart leaps at that thought. I might be attending the play practice this afternoon.

"Got it. Well, see ya guys!" Darunia departs jovially, tossing his burrito wrapper in a nearby trash, in which a passing student coos that something smells good while Darunia pretends not to be the culprit, shrugging at their glance. With that, the guy lumbers off towards his first hour class.

Mikau rolls his eyes. "That's Darunia again for you. But anyway Link, I'll be heading off now too. Don't forget, okay?" I give him a thumbs-up and a departing wave before he leaves. Once he disappears, I turn around to proceed to my class, and with a sigh, I will my legs to move.

Mikau always is very persistent, and if nothing goes according to the pre-established plan, he could take matters into his own hands. This was proven by the fact when he blurted out to Zelda that I wanted to take her out to coffee a couple days ago when I was basking in all my indecisive glory as well as that slap to the face earlier today, of course, when I chickened out about the play auditions. Although it has put me in difficult spots, I can't help but send thanks to my friend for forcing me to go in the direction I said I would and basically keeping my promises on my behalf.

But then again, I find myself sending bigger thanks to Darunia whose abyssal appetite emerges above all which has saved me the anxiety from looking at the play auditions anyway before class. Shaking my head, I enter the classroom.

* * *

Now is the time.

Anxious, I peer at the clock for the umpteenth time, apprehensively bracing myself for the bell that's going to detonate in about two minutes.

"Where're you headed after, Link?" Ilia questions from beside me.

"I'm going to check the results of the auditions after," I answer as Ilia gasps.

"Oh yes! That's right—I almost forgot about the play. Do you need me to tell Telma that you won't be around later this afternoon?"

I allow a small grin. "You can warn her, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to pass, so I'm most likely going to be there for work."

Ilia giggles. "You're always so modest. Whatever, I'll just tell Telma that you won't be dropping by today because of play practice."

_RIIING!_

Before I can stop her, Ilia has bounded out the classroom, phone in hand along with other weary and annoyed students. I watch them eagerly stampede out the door and for a moment, jealousy envelops me as I long to be one of them. Instead I have to finally see if I've passed or not. Hysteria grips my heart once again as I force myself to follow the crowd and exit the room.

Reluctantly, I allow myself to move out the classroom, my throat dry once more. What should I expect?

Do I want to pass?

This question catches me off guard. I realize just now that the rising anxiety in my chest isn't one-hundred percent…against the idea of me being in the play. Instead it feels like…hope?

No. That can't be it. I can't possibly hope to pass. Why would I possibly hope to pass? Yes, Darunia will pass. Yes, Mikau will pass. Yes, Midna will pass. Yes, Zelda will pass.

Zelda…

Is she the reason why I want to…pass?

"Heyyy, Link!"

The familiar voice of Darunia breaks me out of my thoughts as I realize I've unconsciously found my way to the bulletin board, my friends already there.

I'm at _the _bulletin board. The one that'll tell me the path I'll be taking between two drastically different routes; play practice or no? The sudden revelation causes my heart to leap.

As I approach them, I study their faces closely, but they don't give much away. Surely they have seen the results already, haven't they?

"Did you guys look already?" I ask when I finally arrive in front of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I sense the burning presence of the white audition results sheet tacked onto the board right next to me.

"Yep, we did," Mikau answers simply. I expect for him to follow up with something more, but he stays quiet. Both Darunia and Mikau's expressions look lax and rather ambiguous.

"...Well?" I say. "Did you guys pass?"

"Take the hint and look for yourself," Mikau interrupts. He and Darunia step back as it takes me great effort to force myself to look at the sheet. Cold sweat breaks out as I find the sheet and begin reading it. Why I'm so anxious, I have no idea. Certainly the play results can't be _that _taxing, can it?

_History of Hyrule Play Production: Audition Results_

_Hero of Legend:_ _Link T._

"_What_?"

The word flies out of my mouth at an ungraceful pitch, a few octaves higher than I'm proud of, the sound echoing and bouncing through the halls. Thank goodness the halls have cleared significantly of the disgruntled and irritated students aching to go home. Mikau and Darunia guffaw at my reaction, and I barely catch the two of them chuckling madly to themselves as I read the next line quickly through the crazy pounding in my chest.

_Princess of Hyrule:_ _Zelda H._

My heart calms after reading that. Of course she'd pass. I bet she even knew she was going to pass without even looking at this.

My eyes slide up again to my name, refusing the words in front of me, bracing myself for the feral hyperventilation to consume me once more. Surely I must realize what this means–I'll be in the school _play_. In front of hundreds of people and students.

I'm so screwed.

However...

As much as I'm convincing myself that the road to my death in front of me is a short, straight, bump-free road, I can't lie to myself–This feeling isn't panic.

...Why? Why aren't I feeling the intense panic I thought I'd feel?

"Come on, Link, let's go!" And suddenly, Darunia has wrapped an arm around me, jerking me from the board.

"Yup! Over the mountains and through the woods–" Mikau sings.

"–to _Room 214 _we go!" Darunia finishes, dragging me along.

"Wait–!" I protest, my legs moving through thick fudge. "We're going there _now_?"

"Well duh!" Darunia chirps. "Play practice is today after school."

"B-but why am _I _going there?" I say, my heart thrown into overdrive as my head scrambles to find where my brain is.

"Pah! You tell me, Sherlock! _You passed_! We all did! It said right there on the sheet: 'Link T., the Hero of Legend!' So _that's _why we're going to play practice."

I...passed. Familiar restless sensations in me continue to boil vigorously. I'm going to be in the play…

This feeling _must _be panic. Utter, unfathomable dread. But it's not.

I'm going to be in the play...with Zelda.

And this is when, as I approach Room 214, I realize that this sleepless feeling that's been plaguing me all this time wasn't panic. It was relief.

* * *

Room 214 is nicely furnished, and by the heavy saturation of people in the room, I've realized that I'm one of the later people who has arrived.

"Woah, look at all those cool props," Darunia coos, pointing to a whole mass of objects, large and small.

"And all those clothes," Mikau adds, gesturing to an overflowing box and overcrowded rack. I notice that although my friends find all these props fascinating, I find myself becoming vaguely stressed by the magnitude of the stuff. Am I really going to be someone who's using all this soon? But what am I saying, I can hardly believe I'm even _here_. Did I really pass the auditions? I can't be _me _right now, can I?

To distract myself from my internally rising claustrophobia, I survey the room, catching many people I recognize from many of my classes, and frankly feel surprised to see some of them here. Instinctively, I snort. _Well they must feel the exact same way when they see _you _here._

"They _must've _made a mistake."

And here's another recognizable, but unlike the others, unwanted, face. It's Mido.

"Excuse me?" I huff.

"I _said, _they've must've made a _mistake._" He glares daggers at me as he scoffs, eyeing me unpleasantly.

"A pretty grand mistake then, if we're talking about the Hero of Legend," Mikau shoots back, suddenly next to me.

Mido blatantly ignores him as he snarls, "I can't believe they chose _you_ of all people. Oh wait, I know why. They took _pity_ on you stuttering like a fool up there."

"Cut the crap," I snap, my patience falling at an impressive speed. "I passed so I'm here. Simple logic. So why are _you_ here? Didn't you audition for Hero of Legend? But clearly I became the Hero of Legend."

"If you're so insensitive as to haven't seen it on the audition sheet, I was the reserve for the Hero of Legend. But the play committee felt so bad to cut such a good audition such as mine so they allowed me an open spot as a different role."

"You sure you didn't demand for the spot, you know, threaten a little?" Darunia mutters under his breath though Mido pretends not to hear him.

"So I'm in the play now," he declares. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"...Okay...then why are you telling me this?" I say calmly.

He glowers at me. "I just want to make myself clear that I'm still watching you. Even if you're the Hero of Legend and Zelda's the Princess of Hyrule, don't feel like you can do anything _bold_, because I'll be watching you."

"Well, what can I do if the script asks for something more?" Even I'm surprised at how composed and collected I am saying that. Usually I'd be hyperventilating at this suggestion, but right now, my brain has blocked out the full effect of my words, and I feel like I have the upper hand.

Mido doesn't receive that too well. "Don't you dare," he grouches. "If I need to, I'll have them _change _the script."

It's an empty threat, we all know that. Mido may pretend to have much more authority than he really has, but at the end of the day, he's just another student like me, but only with–what, the whole school?–as his servant ready for his every beck-and-call. It's staggering how many people he can trick with that fake authority of his. But not me.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Good luck with that."

Mido's frown only deepens, but before he could spit out any more obscenities, his name is called from another group of students from across the room. "Well, my _friends _are waiting for me," he snarls. "But just know, Link, I'm _watching _you."

I nod half-heartedly as Mido prepares to depart, still glaring at me. "Everyone will," I retort. "After all, I'm the Hero of Legend, right? It's hard not to watch me."

Mikau and Darunia chuckle quietly as Mido just scowls threateningly at me before finally turning and clomping away, sneering, "We'll see who gets the last laugh."

Mikau, Darunia, and I just stand for a moment longer, savoring the victory in its entirety. "Got him good," Darunia says with a smirk.

"Yeah," Mikau chimes in. "Another point for you."

I smile. "Well, I may talk big, but I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off."

"Sure you will!" Darunia thunders, clapping me on the back. "If you can do that well for the auditions considering only five minutes of preparation, imagine what you can do with nearly a whole month of practice!"

"With ten times the content!" I retort.

Before another meaningless quarrel erupts, we're suddenly interrupted yet again, except this time by a cheerful voice. "Hello, boys!" Ms. Anju chirps, clipboard in hand. "I'm glad you found the room okay!"

"Thanks!" Mikau says. "Nice to be here." Darunia sends a courteous wave while I give a small smile.

"Now if I may, I'll have your names." Ms. Anju peers down at her clipboard as we tell her this information, however, she just seems to nod while her eyes scan the page and pen remains unmoving as if she was simply confirming our names.

"I guessed right!" she chirps after we finish. "I mean, it wasn't hard at all, your boys' performances were very memorable."

"Thank you," I say graciously, that annoying spark of embarrassment springing up once more. _My _performance? Memorable? Memorable as in the most cringe-worthy, I bet. Mine didn't compare at all to Mikau's stage-shattering guitaring (guitaring?) and Darunia's crushing confidence.

"Now you boys can just relax a bit, visit, talk amongst yourselves, just do anything to pass the time. I've got to check in a few more students, and then we'll begin!"

Mikau, Darunia, and I chorus an "Okay" before Ms. Anju moves on with a smile.

"Wow," Darunia murmurs. "I can't believe we're doing this." I nod grimly, still not quite believing that I'm _here_, in _play practice._

Unexpectedly, Mikau whacks me. "But Link," he says, "what Mido said was right."

"What part?" I say sarcastically. His entire speech made no utter sense to me.

"That you're the Hero of Legend and Zelda's the Princess of Hyrule."

"Well of course I know that already," I say, wondering why he was bringing up information I already recognize very clearly. Of course Zelda made the part. It would be a crime if she didn't. I stare at Mikau quizzically as if saying, _Yeah, so?_

Darunia coughs. "He _means_ that _you're _the _Hero of Legend_ and _Zelda _is the _Princess of Hyrule_."

"I said I know that already!" I exclaim. I'm the Hero of Legend and Zelda's the Princess of Hyrule. The former may be a bit of a shocker, but it's a fact that I am the Hero of Legend. And Zelda's the Princess of Hyrule.

The Hero of Legend the Princess of Hyrule.

Me and Zelda.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh...my...goddesses…"

It seeps out slowly, the sudden realization. Once more, I'm too distracted by the sheer reality of the situation to mentally kick myself for letting Mikau and Darunia be the front seat audience again to my 'laughably seducing' reactions (seriously, I should really stop giving them the reaction that they want for every single thing that happens).

Before I know it, Darunia's patting me on the back like a proud father while Mikau shakes my hand, saying, "You did it, Linky-boy, you're finally becoming a real man."

"W-wait, it's not like I _planned_ all this from the beginning. At all! It just...happened! It was pure coincidence that I, uh, also passed!"

"Surrrre."

"It's true! I only did it for the extra credit, remember? I had no idea Zelda was auditioning for the play."

Mikau sighs. "Okay fine, _maybe_ that's all true, but you can't deny that you're _glad _you passed, right? Now that your Juliet is here too?"

Words get stuck in my throat once more. Yes, it's true that the only relief for passing, overflowing and overpowering, comes from the fact that Zelda is in the play. With me. But what do my friends expect? For me to say that out loud? "Uh–"

"Liiiiink!"

My knight in shining armor comes to my rescue in the form of whiplashed red hair, framing the ubiquitous smirk stretched unconditionally across her face.

"Midna!" I cough out perhaps a bit too quickly, severely understating the real diameter of my attention span. Mikau and Darunia rightfully roll their eyes at this obviously exaggerated maneuver, but my focus remains trained on Midna.

"Hey, not a surprise to see you here, the audition was definitely one of a kind," I say, genuinely cheerful. It's been awhile since Midna and I exchanged words, and frankly, speaking with her is the one bridge that brings me back to the memories before high school.

"Well, duh," she says flippantly, her saucy grin pasted prominently against her features. "My audition was obviously the best one out there." I laugh along with her, making me wonder why even though Midna and Mido say the same words about their auditions, I still hold so much respect and friendship with the former. I think it's because Mido means it, while Midna, I know, is just sarcastically self-indulgent.

"But seriously though, Link, yours was no joke either."

"Oh no, it wasn't anything," I retort so quickly that my words might as well have been in the same sentence as Midna's.

People have been hammering into my brain that mine was so apparently magnificent that I'm beginning to think the whole school is behind hidden camera shenanigan just for me. I'm about to relay this theory to Midna, but to my surprise, she suddenly whirls back to face me, a spontaneous expression of exasperation wiping over her features.

"Just what's _up _with people saying they did horrible jobs when they _know_ they rule the world with their acting? Why can't you all be like me? Who proudly and _honestly _tells the truth and say they _know_ they'd pass?" I can hear that her tone is half serious and half joking.

"But I didn't think I would…," I squeak, completely unnerved by her sudden outburst.

Midna doesn't seem to hear me as she continues rambling. "Goddesses, Link, I'm telling you, I'm only choosing one between you or your modesty: Either a living, breathing, sentient being like you are, or a word in the dictionary. Get rid of the other! And I'm no person to hang out with SAT words."

"Geez, chill," Darunia pipes from the side, earning a dismissive eye roll.

Midna sighs deeply, proceeding to mutter to herself. "Seriously Link, you're just like Zelda..."

Zelda?

"Zelda?" I say, my mouth moving on its own at the mention of that name. Seriously, this name sets all my attention bells off. It's annoyingly welcome.

And just as suddenly as she had burst, Midna's gluing back her scattered resolve.

"Oh? Did you hear me say Zelda?" she asks, a wide smirk singeing immediately over her features, complementing the equally-unnerving slyness of her slitted catlike eyes.

Slightly disconcerted by her sudden change of demeanor, I mutter, "Uh...maybe?"

"I knew it! Oh you guys are one and the same with your reactions, it's so adorable. Anyway, why do you care?"

"Well…ah..." My vocal chords begin to malfunction once again, and I'm battling once more against my involuntary bodily functions to _not _turn red. My bodily functions win an easy war.

Midna chuckles at my lack of words. "I'm still waiting for your answer."

"Well...do you...ah, do you, perhaps, know if she's here yet?"

Midna seems to have expected what I was going to say. "Why, I don't know, but maybe she's just over there!" She swings her head around to look behind her, and as I follow her gaze, mine is passed on to the one gaze that can cause me to stiffen up once more. Everything in me freezes, and I can't look away.

"Toodles," Midna says promptly before fleeing, dragging two hostages (they go by the names of Darunia and Mikau) with her.

I don't know what this hidden force is, but it only activates whenever I see her. It's like a dormant lock that only the those familiar, stormy blue eyes can unseal. And by the time my eyes connect to my brain, I'm in front of her. She also seems to have expected me.

"Hey Zelda," I say, unable to back out now.

"Hi, Link." Her bashful smile just makes me want to give her a hug.

"You're...here," I say timidly before internally berating myself. Of course she's here! This causes me to spit out something less insensitive. "I'm not surprised though! Of course you'd pass."

"Well, yeah…"

We make some small talk, I ask her about homework, then later peskily asking her to elaborate about an apparent blunder during a science experiment, but I'm more just focusing on the internal crusades that are clashing and agonizing relentlessly in my core about the near future, stalling the irrepressible hyperventilation for the fact that I'll be acting with _Zelda._

Everything I've read in the history books including the 'ambiguous and rather controversial,' as the textbook liked to call it, relationship between the Hero of Legend and Princess of Hyrule will be completely and wholly epitomized by me and Zelda. To the rest of the school. My heart feels like it's running a marathon, and an emotional marathon I am right now.

"...name is Dark."

Dark.

My thoughts freeze by the mention of that word, pondering on it as I search why negative connotations are tailing from the back of it.

Dark...Where have I heard of that before?

Wait..._Dark_? My coworker Dark?

Everything that's been raging internally is wiped clean by that name. I realize that after I had asked her about her science fiasco, I was unexpectedly privy to the fact that Dark is in her class.

_Dark_.

Alarm bells goes off uncontrollably in my head. What have they talked about so far? Dark and my conversations back at work were meager, but enough for me to see the red flag above his head waving, _Don't ignore! _

However, my thoughts stop for a second. Am I even justified to feel this way for Zelda? It's not like I have some sort of entitlement to her, and for a moment, I feel slightly guilty for jumping to conclusions and blocking all of her off to everyone else. I can't keep _everyone _away from her, otherwise I'm an obsessive snob. I'm just being defensive, right? It's Dark's fault for being that creepy. It's not like I'm..._jealous _or anything. And if I zoom out, it's like dealing with another Mido, someone's who's interested in the person I'm also interested in. But at the same time, I cannot change the feeling that this _isn't_ like dealing with Mido. There's something about Dark that's hard to ignore unlike Mido whose crap that flies out of his mouth is easily blown off by just breathing.

"Link?"

Brought back to reality, the question flies out involuntarily. "Did you say his name was Dark?" I can't help but notice the inflation in shrillness of my own voice.

"Yeah…?"

"Did you talk with him?" Guilt consumes me for puzzling her so much, especially when that puzzlement is writing itself an essay over all her features.

"Well, yeah, we were tablemates after all. He did most of the science experiment."

This calms me the slightest bit. They were tablemates of a science experiment, so of course they'd be required to talk. The fact that Dark didn't voluntarily talk with her first before the experiment is slightly comforting.

But as much as I'm trying not to be nosy, the defensiveness in me causes me not to be. "Anything more?"

Zelda's slight hesitance and pondering before replying flicks another uneasy switch in me, but that's extinguishes as she replies, "Not really, I think. Just small talk, nothing out of the ordinary."

I really hope that this 'small talk' is about the weather and regular classmate talk. Nonetheless, most of my anxiety is quelled, and a relaxed feeling begins to crawl back. As long as Zelda says there isn't anything fishy, then I'm alright too.

"But why do you ask? Do you know Da–"

"Practice begins now! Please come gather over here. Princess of Hyrule and Hero of Legend, please make your way over here first."

I'm immensely relieved by that interruption; I have a feeling I know what Zelda was going to say, and I know for sure I'll be in a tough spot if she had completed her sentence.

Although, I peer over, slightly apprehensive, at her to see if she had any intentions on finishing it. All I'm met with is a face sheet white and unblinking eyes filled with dread. And that's when I realize that my interruption that I was so thankful to had come in the form of the start of play practice.

And that I'm supposed to go up there with Zelda first.

Oh goddesses, help me.

She makes eye contact with me, and suppressing my own panic, I manage a "Let's go." I force my legs to move, but when I realize Zelda has no inertia for moving unless acted on by an outside force (thanks, Newton), I take her hand into mine and lead the way. She follows me with her grasp growing tighter in mine, and I squeeze back, sending a message that everything will be okay. Or so I hope, at least.

We take a seat at the front at the behest of Ms. Anju's orders. Taking a deep breath, I control my insides as much as possible from the rollercoaster ricocheting inside right now as I attempt to focus.

"Ahem, hello there, students!" Ms. Anju exclaims, her bright smile a permanent and separate entity all over her features. A torrent of "Hi"s flood out as she surveys the group with a benign look. "As you all know, this afternoon will hold our first play practice. I am so glad that all of you are here."

I feel Zelda tense up next to me. Involuntarily, my own heart rate quickens. _It's going to be okay..., _I attempt to brainwash myself.

"If you're here, this means you truly have hidden potentials that will be freed through a sort of medium our school has so brilliantly come up with–the play. It is a wonderful way of displaying all your talents, whether they've just been discovered or continuing to branch out, and we are very pleased and honored for such talents to be able to reflect the sheer diversity and talents of our school…"

As Ms. Anju rattles on, I shift uncomfortably at my spot, painfully aware of every other student in the room. My friends and enemies are here. My classmates including ones whom I still don't know the names of are here. My cru–I mean, Zelda–is here. _I'm _here.

"Without further ado, shall we jump right in?"

Wait, I'm not ready yet. Not ready! My mind still can't wrap around the fact that today's the first play practice, and I can't resist repeating the question going off in my head at sporadic intervals: Just what would we be doing today?

_Please, _nothing showy, I hope; I've got a hefty load on my shoulders already, for being the Hero of Legend. People have expectations for me which I don't have. You can't give something you don't have.

And quite suddenly, the realization hits me that Zelda's sitting next to me. Well, yeah, but it's _Zelda_. I'm acting with _her_.

I don't think I processed the truth enough before, because now, the giant, behemoth mass of panic that's been accumulating for the past week is tipping precariously over my head and ready to give me an unprecedented shower. But, before the sheer revelation plummets me, Ms. Anju continues on with another sentence that would definitely have caused me to faint and miss out on the panic shower anyway.

"May I have the Princess of Hyrule and Hero of Legend come up, please?"

There are imaginary hands strangling my neck, preventing me from breathing as Zelda next to me impersonates a stone. However, my legs force me upright, having a mind on its own and fueled by the thought that although it felt like years, prolonging the gaping silence would make the whole situation more awkward. Then I'd appear unconfident in front of everyone (which I am), which would paint a sour image of me and why the heck _I _of all people am playing the Hero of Legend.

Suddenly, there's a moment of pure panic, the sort of unwarranted revelation that kicks in full throttle when you realize something is horribly wrong. Mental warfare balloons in my mind as my thought process is completely hijacked by panicked thoughts. _Why am I here? I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here!_s. _Get me out of this place! I should've just taken a D in Global Studies and completely have stayed out of the auditions for that stupid extra credit. Or I could've at least did a ghastly job at the auditions and have stayed out of this whole mess! Being laughed at by a crappy audition is much better than tainting the entire production with my dirt acting!_

Zelda's hand pulls on mine.

And just as quickly and intensely, my nerves are switched flat off I haven't even realized that we were holding hands the entire time we were sitting, and now that I've stood up, her hand came with it which gave me, reminded me, that she was here and is going through everything I'm going through, together.

I don't even notice I've made my way to the front, Zelda's hand clasped loosely in mine, until Ms. Anju's buoyant voice snatches my attention. "Welcome, Princess of Hyrule and Hero of Legend. Please, introduce yourselves."

Casting a confirming glance to Zelda, I go first. Wanting to seem benign, I allow a small wave. "I'm Link."

"My name's Zelda." I can hear the shy smile in her voice.

"Splendid! Nice to meet you two, and a round of applause for these two-they've got the biggies!"

By Ms. Anju's prompt, scattered applause commences, however, I can't help but hear the applause as not encouraging but rather of keen interest. I notice now that, especially for the people who don't know us, they're all aware that we'll be the, ah, intimate ones to each other in the play. And that sort of drama is something they're all hungering for, ready to feed off of whatever juicy gossip, good or bad, might be conceived from this. In the midst of the applause, I catch Mido's sneer next to Darunia and Mikau's avid applause as I pretend to ignore the former.

"Alright, now let's get started. You all may stay to watch if you please, but by all means, you may also go find your respective scripts that I've put in separated piles on the desk at the far end." Ms. Anju points to a faraway table, and I find myself celebrating that fact–the farther away, the better. It would mean a smaller audience. My hopes are somewhat lifted when a great chunk of students up and leave to their respective roles. Mikau and Darunia flash me a brief thumbs up before departing with the mass as well.

"And now for you two."

My attention is grabbed back as I see Ms. Anju's mischievous smile.

"First things first. Do you two have any affiliation with each other, other than your grade level?"

Zelda and I start talking at the same time in a mix of flustered, jumbled words. "Uh yeah, we're friends" is the quintessential synopsis of what we both said.

"Close friends? Or acquaintances?" Ms. Anju presses.

I couldn't speak up immediately for that one. Which one should I say? Which one _can _I say?

"Just...friends," Zelda pipes in a small voice when I don't answer. I don't know why my heart crumples a little. _Oh lighten up,_ I immediately scold myself. _Whether she means it or was just saying it because we're talking to a teacher doesn't mean you have any right to assume what you want._

"Oh darlings, we would need to work on your relationship more than just brushing the surface of 'friends.' It would be ideal if you two are close, very good friends than _just _friends, but again, it isn't required, and by no means am I requiring you two to be a couple. I just need you two to be comfortable enough with each other so that the acting will be undeterred. Hopefully these after school play sessions will help you two accomplish just that. Also, if it feels better, just think of this as strictly business, which brings me to my next point where I'll have to ask if you two are comfortable with–"

"We are," Zelda speaks up, almost blurting. "We _are _good friends."

Despite knowing that that phrase can't be evidence enough that we'd ever be a 'couple,' I feel myself grow warm in front of Ms. Anju, frightened she would see through it anyway.

Ms. Anju simply smiles. "So then I assume we can just dive into acting then?"

"Yep," Zelda answers.

"Splendid! Here are your scripts, and your first task will be to memorize the first act by the end of this week. Don't worry about cramming it into your homework pile–that's what these after school meetings are for."

Ms. Anju personally hands us our (rather thick) scripts, and I'm about to thank her before she continues. "Just remember: Practice the lines and convert the dialogue to memory first before rehearsing the actions. If I may recommend something, it would work best in the long run if you two recite and practice the lines together both to get comfortable with each other and to better prepare the actions you will be doing in the future with each other."

From my peripheral vision, I catch Zelda swivel her head to toss me a look, but my neck refuses to turn and acknowledge her gaze despite my brain telling me otherwise.

"There will be weekly assessments on each Friday to see if you and all other students have memorized the assigned chunk for the week, so the first test will be this week, where you will act out that chunk. Your scripts are marked where you need to reach by then…"

Oh _no_. I can't act in front of all these people! _When you auditioned in front of ten times this many people, _the snarky thought scoffs at me.

"And that's it! Any questions?" Ms. Anju smiles at us.

I finally force my mouth to move, allowing a friendly grin. "No, thank you. Thanks for all the info, I'll try my best."

Zelda also utters her own thanks, and before we know it, Ms. Anju has departed with a notable wink, leaving us now alone. Well, as alone as we could be with a room full of other student actors such as us.

There's awkward silence hanging over us as we fiddle with our giant script packets until I finally force myself to speak. "Wanna get started?"

"Sure," she says quickly. Finally mustering enough courage to look at her, I'm slightly surprised and further embarrassed when I realize she also looks quite flustered.

Clearing her throat, Zelda's gaze turns to her script, and whatever nervousness that had previously been on her face has been completely wiped clean by a look of horror.

"I...can't do that!" she gasps, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

Stopping myself from saying 'but you can do anything' and instead leaning forward a little, I peer at her script. "Why not?"

"I can't..._sing_!"

Aw! Suppressing an unflattering giggle, I try to appear casual as I say, "Sure you can! All you need is practice. We've got two hours of play practice left." I know she can sing very well if she tries, and frankly, I seriously want to hear it. She's proven to me several times that she's full of surprises and potential. And if she's secretly a wizard, I won't be surprised.

Zelda shakes her head distastefully, and I vaguely notice her face growing warm. "No no no. I can't do this _now_." She barrels on before I could throw in another word of 'encouragement.' "Skip this for now, I'll practice at home later."

Slightly disappointed but sympathizing with her, I nod before peering at my script while she furiously looks at hers for the next part.

'_Looks in awe at [Princess of Hyrule] singing,' _my script reads.

Resisting a groan, I realize I'll be having to stretch my face into various facial expressions for this play. I just hope I won't look constipated.

I'm about to read on what to do next on the script before Zelda suddenly interrupts me in an unusually chipper attitude.

"Hey! Good morning, Link. I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed."

Wait, what? What is she talking about? What's a Loftwing? Why is she suddenly saying good morning to me when it's almost four PM?

"...I asked Father about it, and he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today. I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link! So…how do I look?"

My mind is still swimming against the current of confusion as question marks erupts all around me. I'm so distracted and confused that I only catch the tail end of Zelda's sentence. Because I don't want to drag on my silence which would surely make the situation ten times more awkward, I quickly think of a response to what I caught Zelda had said.

_How does she look…?_

She looks great, of course. She always does.

However, my mouth does not open, my tongue is tied, and a blush creeps up as I take in her utter beauty. Her sudden question only makes her that much more captivating than before, now that I'm pressed with the question.

"Um..ah...you look…" I splutter, unable to keep a stable gaze at her eyes while trying to search a conventional word and not accidentally let out what I actually mean.

"...beautiful."

_Cringe._

It just slipped. I swear. It's a truth I never would have the guts to disclose to her face, but it slipped. Get me out of here immediately. Call the fire department, call the ambulance, I don't care. What would she think of me now? A desperate loser? Well, duh!

To my surprise, Zelda suddenly laughs. Heartily. Which of course causes me to feel even more embarrassed and confused. Is she laughing because she liked it? Or because of the utter fool I'm making out of myself? I bitterly laugh; Of course it's the latter.

"Oh Link, I asked that question from my script, and you're supposed reply with your lines from yours, like I did! And I thought you were the one who said we should start practicing!"

Oh. _Oh. _

Heat explodes all over my face as I'm deep-frying in utter mortification over the fact that I just let a semi-confession out to her face. Why am I so stupid?! Of course she was just saying stuff off the script because we're practicing the play during play practice, you dummy!

I know that I've set the record for the reddest face in the existing universe, and I discreetly try to fan myself, willing desperately for the surface temperature to cool down before she caught on, if she hadn't caught on already (which is highly likely). My eyes slide to my script, caused by the fact that direct eye contact with Zelda is virtually impossible at the moment. That's when I see that I'm supposed to reply 'great,' to her question.

Just 'great.' Not 'beautiful,' not 'gorgeous,' nothing _that _desperate like I blurted, because it's a school play, not a marriage proposal. And I just blew the whole thing out of proportion when all I needed to say was a simple 'great.'

I need a place to hide.

"But Link..."

I still can't bring myself to look at her, despite those words she just spoke, and I pretend to be fully immersed with the script in my hands. I can't trust how my voice will sound right now, but slowly, carefully, I open my mouth. "...Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Her simple comment prompts me to look up, and I'm met with rosy cheeks accompanied by a small smile. "No one's ever called me that before," she says coyly.

"It's nothing," I say timidly, highly aware that this can be a giant joke to her and that she's having a blast playing along, able to stomp on my hopes any second she wanted. My interior conversations are halted as I'm broken from my spell by Zelda's voice once more. She's grinning.

"Let's continue then. Wanna try this over again?"

Embarrassment almost as hot as when I first messed up, I reply, "Yup, definitely."

As Zelda clears her throat and proceeds to repeat the same lines that threw me onto the train tracks of mortification, I'm slightly comforted that smile. It seemed so genuine, and maybe, just maybe, she doesn't think I'm a total fool.

"You're a fool," Mido jeers at me out of nowhere.

A large disgruntled sigh flies out my mouth. Today's going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Many many thanks to FanaticMarioMan for editing! Also, yes, if you haven't noticed by now, the dialogue I used for Zelda's script is her very words from Skyward Sword, since Skyward Sword is the first game of the timeline and all. ^^\**

**Until then, **

**-prowessMaster44**


End file.
